Vivir detrás de una máscara
by Kur-Gin No Okami
Summary: ¿Qué pasa si la máscara de Naruto usaba para ocultar el dolor de su infancia escondió mucho más que eso? NarutoxFemale Kyubi. ADVERTENCIA! Angst quedando corto. No como OOC, entonces no siga leyendo. Sakura Minor golpear. Nota completa.
1. Chapter 1

**A / N:** Yo! Bienvenidos a mi segunda historia, vivir una mentira. Éste contará con una perspectiva diferente de la vida de Naruto, y con esto no me refiero sólo al Kyubi ser mujer. Estoy solicitando una artista bien conocido para que me subo una foto de lo que el Kyubi hembra casi parecerse en su forma 'humanoide'. De todas formas, voy a indicar un par de cosas antes de empezar.

**No es:**

Agregar una crítica constructiva. Si veo que la crítica no es constructiva, no voy a ser feliz.

**Qué no hacer:**

Llama. Había gente que me llama por mi última historia y me molesto.

Pick me up en mi ortografía. La última vez, me dijo que podía, si no fueras sarcástico al respecto, pero sólo una de las 3 personas que lo hicieron estaban muy bien, los otros dos me dijeron que tenía ortografía "terribel '... Jackasses.

Troll. Odio a los trolls.

Deja amenazas de muerte. Cualquier persona que hace esto, usted obtendrá una sorpresa desagradable. Por ejemplo, la última vez que alguien me dio una amenaza de muerte se encontraban desaparecidos "amigo bofetadas manos lejos del teclado" "No es una buena idea, Spec." "Grumble 'de todos modos ...

Deja algo negativo. Explanitory Yo.

Leyenda:

_"... Pensamientos ..."_

"... De uso normal ..."

" **_... los pensamientos Biju ... "_**

" **... Biju Hablando ... "**

**&&&&&&&&&&& ... Cambio de escena ... &&&&&&&&&&&&**

Vivir detrás de una máscara:

Capítulo 1:

Bienvenido a mi vida:

Yo, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto. Durante los últimos 12 años de mi vida, he estado viviendo una mentira. ¿Qué quiere decir con eso, te preguntarás? Sencillo. La gente me odia. Ellos piensan que no sé por qué me odian. ¡Oh, qué equivocados están. Usted ve, desde muy temprana edad, las personas que se complacieron en golpearme y me ridiculizan. A menudo, la palabra "demonio" vendría en los golpes. Hace muchos años, me decidí a llorar y simplemente aceptar el hecho de que la gente me odia y llorando sobre ella no era una buena vida para dirigir. Decidí averiguar lo que podría hacer que me odian tanto. Aprendí rápidamente la habilidad Henge a los 9 años después de varios intentos fallidos de entrar en la Biblioteca Konoha como a mí mismo. Después de aprender la habilidad Henge, entré y recto pasando la recepcionista que me sonrió. Había elegido la aparición de una muy conocida Sasuke Uchiha. Como había decidido usarlo como mi apariencia, pensé que probablemente debería tratar de apoyarse sobre sus patrones de comportamiento en caso de que alguien me preguntó sobre algo. Una vez dentro, no tenía ni idea de por dónde empezar a buscar. La única pista que tenía era demonio y también kitsune, que se murmuró con menos frecuencia que demonio. Fui directamente a la sección de historia y busqué las criaturas mitológicas. Había un pequeño paso en kitsunes, que he leído, pero me dio sólo una pequeña pista. Kitsunes podrían tener un número de colas, en función de lo poderosos que eran. La máxima fue de decidí a buscar en la sección de historia de Konoha, y me da la vuelta a través del índice, hasta que encontré exactamente lo que quería. Ir a la página, me di cuenta de que hace 9 años en mi cumpleaños, el señor de los demonios, el Kyubi no Kitsune había atacado a Konoha, y muchos ninjas se había sacrificado para vencerlo, sin embargo, en la lista de los fallecidos era el Yondaime Hokage. Al parecer, él no sólo había suicidado, pero el Kyubi también. Esto me hizo pensar.

_"Si él lo mató, ¿por qué me llaman demonio? A menos que ... "_

Naruto pensó en algo. Había oído hablar de dos Jounin Shinjutsus o técnicas de suicidio. Naruto se fue con impaciencia y miró un libro con tipos jutsu y una lista de los conocidos. Oyó el bibliotecario caminar hacia él y sonrió.

"Me Sasuke-San Perdona, pero estamos cerrando por la tarde. Si lo desea, puede pedir prestado el libro y algunos otros por la noche."

Miré hacia arriba, y regalé ninguna emoción. Me volví hacia ella y la miré a los ojos.

"¿Tiene algún libro sobre Shinjutsu y una lista de ellos, especialmente los conocidos por pertenecer únicamente a los ninjas de Konoha?"

El bibliotecario frunció el ceño mientras concerntraited.

"Bueno, tenemos un libro sobre todos los shinjutsus conocidos de este pueblo, pero se requiere un permiso especial del mismo Hokage-sama para que cualquiera pueda ver el libro, y no se nos permite dejar que dejar su lugar."

Naruto frunció el ceño, immitiating Sasuke perfectamente. Esto parecía tener el efecto deseado en los jóvenes bibliotecario, como ella le sonrió.

"Estoy seguro de Hokage-sama le dará permiso, voy a enviar una petición a él mañana por la mañana. Si vienes a la hora del almuerzo, se le debería permitir a verlo."

Naruto le dio las gracias y se puso de nuevo el libro, antes de salir por la puerta. Una vez que él se había metido en un callejón vacío, solté el Henge, y frunció el ceño.

_"Dios, Sasuke es un bastardo corazón tan frío. No puedo culparlo, aunque desde que vio todo su clan asesinado delante de él ... "_

Naruto se fue a casa, esperando con impaciencia para llegar a ese libro. Después de un plato rápido de ramen, Naruto se cepilló los dientes y se fue a la cama.

**Siguiente días, 11 horas:**

Naruto ha estado funcionando durante varias horas, ahora, sin embargo, el problema era encontrar a Sasuke para que use un henge. Alrededor de las 11 am, vio a Sasuke corriendo por la calle. Naruto levantó una ceja.

_"Sasuke no suele funcionar, que le hace parecer 'cool'. '_

Pronto, Naruto escuchó un estruendo lejano, y miró en la dirección en que venía. Lo que vio le sorprendió. Hubo un enorme grupo de fanáticas que lo perseguía por la tuvo una idea. Él sonrió y corrió detrás de Sasuke. Una vez que se había alcanzado. Sasuke frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué quieres, Naruto?"

Naruto le sonrió, le emparejan ritmo de ritmo.

"Parece que usted está teniendo problemas con sus fanáticas".

Mueca de Sasuke profunda, y él considera Naruto puñetazos en la cara.

"Necesita un poco de ayuda para deshacerse de ellos?"

Sasuke casi se detuvo, antes de recordar lo que él estaba huyendo.

"¿Qué es exactamente lo que va a ayudar?"

Naruto rodó los ojos y se formó una junta de carnero al doblar una esquina, fuera de la vista de todos.

"Al igual que esto. Henge!"

Naruto estaba rodeado por una nube de humo, antes de que el humo salió de él para revelar una copia perfecta de Sasuke. Naruto utiliza uno de sonrisas de Sasuke.

"¡Fuera de aquí, voy a deshacerme de ellos."

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada, y salió corriendo al único lugar que estaba a salvo de ellos. El Uchiha Manor. Naruto rápidamente sacó algunas provisiones que había reunido para una broma. Es decir, una lata de pintura y una nota explosiva. Naruto rápidamente pried la puede abrir y metió la nota de la explosión en el interior, resellarlo igual que las chicas vuelta a la esquina. Ellos vieron al hombre de sus sueños y se lanzaron hacia adelante. Naruto levantó la mano en un movimiento que le dijeron que se detuvieran, lo que hicieron antes de que Naruto habló.

"¿Se ha tomado en su entorno?"

No tenían ni idea de lo que estaba hablando y se cargan de nuevo hacia adelante, sin embargo, Naruto se lo esperaba, y formaron una junta que inició el temporizador de la nota explosiva. Naruto saltó entre las paredes y aterrizó en el techo, así como la nota explotó, enviando pintura por todas partes. Se dio cuenta de las chicas se habían detenido, por lo que miró a ellos. Esto no tiene precio. El callejón era toda de color blanco puro, con excepción de manchas en forma muy humana donde las chicas habían bloqueado la pintura con sus cuerpos. Tenían claro que no hay idea de lo que acababa de ocurrir, por lo que Naruto decidió que los ilumine.

"Un ninja debe ser siempre conscientes de su entorno. Parece que ha aprendido de la manera difícil."

Con eso, Naruto se rió sombríamente mientras se dirigía a la biblioteca, dejando a las chicas aturdidas atrás.

**Un tiempo corto después, en la Biblioteca:**

Naruto corrió hacia la biblioteca, esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde. Cuando él entró por la puerta, vio que el Hokage y el bibliotecario que lo esperaba. Naruto se acercó a él.

"Lo siento por haberla hecho esperar, Hokage-sama."

El Hokage movió fuera y le indicó que la siguiera, lo cual hizo. Una vez que el Hokage alcanzó una puerta que estaba hecha de metal puro, se llevó las manos a ella y murmuró 'kai', y la puerta se dedicó una blanca brialliant antes de ser abierto. Una vez dentro, el Hokage volvió a cerrar la puerta y se volvió hacia Naruto.

"Puede caer el Henge, Naruto."

Naruto dejó caer los hombros y murmuró Kai, liberando el henge. El hokage naruto dio una mirada solemne.

"¿Qué podrías querer saber sobre Shinjutsu?"

Naruto suspiró, decidiendo que decir una mentira ahora sólo causará más problemas.

"Quiero saber acerca de un sello particular que es también un Shinjutsu."

Los ojos del hokage se abrieron con sorpresa, sabiendo exactamente cual el niño estaba hablando.

"Shikifuujin ..."

Naruto asintió, guiessing eso era lo que estaba buscando. El hokage tomó una bocanada de su pipa antes de expulsar el humo del lado de la boca.

"Supongo que podríamos empezar desde el principio."

El Hokage se sentó y le indicó a Naruto a ocupar el asiento junto a él, cosa que hizo. Comenzó diciendo Naruto como el Yondaime era un maestro de sellos, e incluso creó su propio sello llamado el gran Shikifujin para hacer frente al Kyubi. Había utilizado para sellar el interior Naruto el día en que nació, deliberadamente dejando fuera el hecho de que Naruto era su hijo. Naruto tomó esta difícil, pero todo tenía sentido. Cada pedacito de ella sola. Al final de la explination Naruto se volvió hacia el Hokage.

"Old Man, sólo están haciendo más difícil para mí para suprimir el Kyubi ..."

El 'hombre viejo' suspiró antes de tomar otra calada.

"Lo sé, Naruto, lo sé. Por favor, no ceder a ellos."

Naruto suspiró y se puso de pie antes de transformarse de nuevo en Sasuke, que él conocía tan bien a estas alturas que no podía hacer el henge sin Sasuke de pie delante de él. Se volvió hacia el Hokage mientras caminaba hacia la puerta una vez que el Hokage había desprecintado ella.

"Gracias por eso, Hokage-sama."

"No hay problema, Sasuke."

Con eso, Naruto volvió a salir y corrió a su casa. Los habitantes del pueblo se ve de puro odio y desprecio doler tanto más ahora que él sabía por qué. Una vez que llegó a su casa, se acurrucó contra la pared de su dormitorio e hizo algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo. Lloró. Lloró hasta quedarse dormido, que llegó poco después de que llegara a casa. Cuando Naruto despertó, oyó un unfamilliar _goteo. Goteo. Goteo._ Él gruñó para sí por conseguir un fontanero para arreglarlo cuando abrió los ojos para ver que esto no era su hogar. Pasó algún laberinto de alcantarillas delapadated.

"¿Cómo diablos llegué aquí?"

Naruto heared una risa escalofriante hueso, seguido de una voz que podría haber congelado frío corazón de un hombre.

" **¿Por qué no vienes aquí y lo averiguas? "**

Naruto caminaba lentamente hacia la dirección del ruido. Después de un tiempo que sentía que no podía ir más lejos, se dio la vuelta a una esquina y vio una luz brillante en el pasillo. Con la última de las fuerzas que le quedaban, se acercó a la luz, sólo para revelar una jaula gigante con un solo trozo de papel diciendo holding "sello" se cerró. En ese momento, un par gigante de ojos y una boca llena de dientes de sierra aparecieron, sonriéndole.

" **Así que, por fin llegaste, ¿eh? "**

Mente de Naruto supo al instante lo que era esto y él cayó sobre su trasero, el envío de una pequeña cantidad de agua que cubría el suelo por todas partes.

"K. .. Kyubi?"

El demonio sonrió aún más amplia.

" **Por lo menos mi envase no es totalmente estúpido. Me podría haber ido a peor, supongo ... "**

Naruto se recuperó ligeramente de la conmoción inicial y consiguió una copia de seguridad. Se quedó mirando el Kyubi, sin fluctuar, y pronunció una sola palabra.

"¿Por qué?"

El Kyubi, por una vez, no tenía una respuesta. El Kyubi sabía exactamente lo que estaba pidiendo a Naruto, pero no tenía ganas de entrar en detalles en este momento.

" **Te lo diré en otro momento. Ahora mismo, tengo que decirte algo, por lo que escucho, y escucho buen equipo, porque yo sólo estoy diciendo esto de una vez. "**

Naruto escuchó el Kuybi, esperando fro lo que tenía que decir.

" **Usted tiene un infierno de una vida por delante. Va a ser cazados por mí por algunas de las personas más fuertes del mundo. Porque me muero si no, voy a ser su apoyo a la vida de una manera. Si lo necesitan, llámame y te bomba alguna chakra en ti. "**

Naruto asintió con la cabeza en la comprensión. El Kyubi le sonrió.

**: Es hora de que volvieras, kit ".**

Naruto se despertó y descubrió que era casi de mañana, por lo que se metió en la cama, todavía confundido por las últimas palabras del Kyubi. Se fue a dormir en un sueño completo.

**Siguiente Mañana:**

Naruto había dormido a ratos, imágenes del legendario demonio zorro hojeando el ojo de su mente mientras dormía. Se despertó con un sobresalto al ver a la zorra que venía hacia él, tomándolo en sus mandíbulas y aplastamiento sobre él, completamente mutilando su cuerpo, sangre rociando en todas partes. Naruto estaba hiperventilando y estaba bañado en un sudor frío. El tembloroso salió de la cama y se tambaleó en la ducha, lavarse, antes de levantarse y el cuidado de sus otros asuntos hygine. Se preguntó a la cocina. Él estaba en piloto automático cuando hierve el agua para algunos ramen. La única cosa que su mente se centra en la era de la conversación inquietante de la noche anterior. Después de Naruto había comido, regresó al baño para lavarse los dientes. Comprobación del despertador junto a la cama, notando que tenía alrededor de media hora en llegar a la academia. Recogiendo su bolso y las llaves, salió por la puerta y metió la "máscara" en adelante, a pesar de esta mañana era mucho más difícil de lo habitual. En el momento en que llegó a la academia, se las había arreglado para poner completamente su "máscara del dobe 'on, como él la llamaba. Caminaba por los pasillos acandemy, en su casa de habitación. Cuando abrió la puerta, se dio cuenta de que por lo normal, todo el mundo se volvió para ver quién era y luego se volvió hacia el segundo vieron la conmoción de amarillo y naranja, sin importarle un bledo el "dobe", que estaba perfectamente bien por Naruto . Como se deslizó en su lugar habitual, vio que Sasuke había tomado el asiento de al lado ya, mirando a Naruto y le resbale una nota, que Naruto experta ocultó de la vista de todos. La leyó, notando como una manera Sasuke muy de dar las gracias por lo de ayer, que resultó ser, en palabras de "no tan mal, dobe. Naruto asintió con la cabeza, indicando que entendía y no hablar de ello. En este punto, Naruto escuchó a un grupo de altos gritos agudos de la izquierda, y se volvió para ver el "club de fans de Sasuke temida de pie sobre él. Naruto hizo su rutina normal, como él hizo una mueca ante su grito y silbidos de cosas como "¿cómo te atreves a sentarte junto a Sasuke-Kun? y similares. Sin embargo, todo el mundo se sorprendió cuando Sasuke se volvió hacia ellos y frunció el ceño.

"Vamos a sentarse donde él quiere. ¿Tiene algún problema con eso?"

Las chicas de la copia de seguridad en el tono que el objeto de sus deseos les había derribado por hacer algo por su valioso Sasuke-Kun que creían que era un favor. Con el tiempo, todas las chicas regresaron a sus asientos, y Naruto se dirigió a Sasuke con una ceja levantada, haciendo que Sasuke para girar y mirar por la ventana, mirando aburrido.

"Ahora estamos en paz."

Naruto sonrió y se echó hacia atrás. En ese momento, Iruka entró en la clase, anunciando una lección de historia en el Kyubi. Naruto se tensó considerablemente, lo que algunas personas se dieron cuenta, incluyendo Iruka. Iruka sonrió con tristeza mientras le daba una mirada que decía "por favor me desnudo ', sin embargo Naruto apenas suprime su ira. A estas alturas, todo el mundo podía sentir el odio absoluto que salen de Naruto y lo miraban con incredulidad. Iruka suspiró y se acercó a la parte delantera de la sala y comenzó la lección. Después de un tiempo Naruto, disparó y salió de la habitación. Iruka trató de detenerlo sin embargo, Naruto se volvió hacia él y le gruñó.

"No vuelvas a hablar sobre este tema en frente de mí."

Con eso, cerró la puerta, dejando a Iruka para tratar de suprimir el estudiantes de causar un alboroto. Decidió una verdad a medias sería sufice.

"Naruto acaba de descubrir ayer que el Kyubi mató a sus padres en el día de su nacimiento. Él todavía está teniendo bastante difícil."

Todo el mundo vio a Naruto en una nueva luz. No es de extrañar que se sentía solo. Sasuke parecía tener un aspecto bastante cazado en su rostro. Empezó a conversar con nadie en particular, aunque todo el mundo lo escuchó.

"Él es ... Él ha perdido todo ... igual que yo ..."

De la boca de Sasuke Venida, que significaba mucho más. Todo el mundo trató de mantener cierta apariencia de una clase regular. Después de la clase se soltó, Sasuke fue el primero en salir, salir corriendo para tratar de averiguar donde estaba Naruto. Sus fanáticas estaban pisándole los talones, sin embargo, Sasuke se giró y los miró con nada más que el odio absoluto en sus ojos.

"¿No te malditas niñas tienen ningún contacto? Después de lo que has oído hoy, ¿de verdad crees que Naruto appreaciate que cuelgan de él y alrededor de mí? Vete a casa y no hacer nada de me nos atrevemos a seguir."

Con eso, Sasuke se fue para comenzar su búsqueda del chico de pelo rubio.

**Varias horas más tarde, por el frente de la Academia:**

Sasuke regresó al último lugar en la lista que sabía Naruto juntaba, que era el swing en frente de la academia. Por suerte, el chico estaba allí. Sasuke se acercó a él lentamente, haciendo que Naruto lo miró con los ojos llenos de dolor, sufrimiento y soledad. Naruto formó una débil sonrisa de Sasuke.

"Tú también lo sentiste, ¿verdad? ... El dolor de perderlos ..."

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en el árbol. Naruto hizo una de sus sonrisas falsas para ocultar su tristeza, pero Sasuke lo miró fijamente.

"La caída de la frente. Me he estado observando, y sé que tú no eres quien los demás piensan que eres."

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron y sonrió con tristeza a Sasuke.

"Gracias."

Sasuke dio un 'hmm' y miró a Naruto. Lo que vio fue un reflejo de él en los primeros meses después de la masacre del clan.

"Gracias. Eres la primera persona en darse cuenta de que no soy el idiota que tratar de convencer a los demás que soy ..."

Sasuke sonrió con complicidad en él.

"Cuando usted va a través del dolor que tenemos, es imposible no ver a otros que han pasado por ella, no importa qué tipo de máscara que ponen en. Mantenga la máscara en público, sin embargo, cuando estamos solos, creo que bien podría dejar la farsa ".

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en silencio, a veces arrojando comentarios el uno al otro de vez en cuando. Después de varias horas, Sasuke se levantó y le dio una sonrisa a Naruto. No es la sonrisa arrogante de costumbre, pero el tipo de sonrisa uno daría a sus amigos. Naruto le sonrió como Sasuke se volvió para marcharse, con una mano en el aire.

"Nos vemos mañana en la Academia, Naruto."

Naruto le devolvió el saludo, y decidió que no todo en la vida era mala. Poco a poco volvió a su apartamento, antes de cambiar rápidamente en su ropa de dormir y de ir a dormir casi la segunda cabeza en la almohada.

**3 años después:**

Naruto y Sasuke habían tanto benifited de la comprensión mutua de los dolores de su pasado. Naruto siquiera había reunido el valor para decirle a Sasuke sobre el Kyubi no hace mucho tiempo. Naruto se sorprendió de que no tiene fin cuando Sasuke parecía tenerlo en su paso como si no fuera nada demasiado fuera de lo común. Hoy era el día de la prueba de graduación academia. Sasuke había hecho una apuesta con Naruto de que caiga la máscara y mostrar lo que era realmente capeable de. Cuando Naruto se preguntó lo que la recompensa era si lo hacía, Sasuke sonrió maliciosamente.

"Te voy a comprar tanto ramen como desee en una sola comida."

Sasuke había descubierto hace mucho tiempo que el talón de Achillie de Naruto Ramen. Naruto tragó el anzuelo perfectamente y accedió a hacerlo. Cuando llegaron a la sala de clases y tomaron sus asientos, Iruka pasó lista, comprobando todos estaban aquí. Si lo hubiera hecho, hizo un gesto a todos a seguirlo fuera de la zona lanzando vez que se reunieron, Iruka indicó Sasuke delantero, que con su habitual sonrisa arrogante, movió su muñeca, liberando el shuriken. Todos ellos aterrizaron dentro de los objetivos en el registro, todos ellos siendo prefecto dianas. Iruka Naruto hizo un gesto hacia adelante, que suspiró, preguntándose si valía la pena. Movió la muñeca con la misma facilidad que Sasuke tenía. Para sorpresa de todos, el shuriken no se perdió por una milla al igual que normalmente HACE. Todos ellos aterrizaron perfectamente en las dianas. Iruka se sorprendió, al igual que el resto de la clase. Algunos de ellos comenzaron a murmurar thinkgs como "golpe de suerte" y "suerte". Naruto se contentó con dejar que los idiotas creen que, sin embargo, vio en los ojos de Iruka que entendía que lo que Naruto había hecho fue hecho con pura habilidad adquirida en años de práctica sin fin, y no tenía nada que ver con la suerte. Después de todos los demás habían terminado la primera prueba, Iruka caminó hacia el interior. Tenía que alinean delante de él, y anunció la próxima prueba.

"La próxima prueba es una prueba Henge. Debes Henge en mí. Primero, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke gruñó y dio un paso hacia arriba, murmurando "Henge" y transformado en un Iruka perfecto. Iruka asintió con la cabeza, antes de mirar a la siguiente en la línea.

"A continuación, Uzumaki Naruto."

Todo el mundo sabía que Naruto chupó Henge, y no había ninguna manera de este golpe de suerte. Mientras Naruto se acercó, podía sentir casi todo el mundo mirando a él, casi deseando que falle. Naruto medio perezosamente murmuró "Henge" y estaba rodeado de un velo de humo. Cuando se aclaró que había Iruka, y una copia perfecta de él en eso. Los otros miraron asombrados de que Naruto no había intentado algo estúpido, como algunos de los pervertidos ninjutsu de que se rumoreaba que la creación. Naruto estaba rodeado de otra nube de humo, y cuando se borra estaba el Naruto normal. Volvió a su asiento habitual, donde Sasuke estaba sentado, deliberadamente ignorando las miradas. Después de la prueba fue la prueba de que todo el mundo sabía que Naruto odiaba, la prueba Bunshin. Iruka les dijo que fueran a la habitación de al lado una a la vez como se llamaba a sus nombres. Sasuke fue llamado primero que salió unos minutos más tarde y mostró su hitai-comió a Naruto con un destello rápido, entonces sabía que si intentaba hacer un Bunshin, él falla miserablemente, sin embargo, se había preparado algo más. Iruka asomó la cabeza y llamó Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto, que estás haciendo."

Naruto se fue con una sonrisa en su rostro que rivalizaba con un zorro. La gente podía oír su grito de al lado, ya que anunció su técnica, sin embargo, no era lo que esperaban.

"KAGE Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Ellos heared el sonido de la madera crujiendo y gimiendo bajo tensión extrema antes de escuchar la puerta añicos y corrieron afuera para ver que los clones de Naruto se amontonaban en la puerta en la parte superior de uno al otro. Shikamaru fue el primero en captar que algo andaba mal.

"Son ... Solid ..."

Todo el mundo vio esto como los clones poof'ed de existencia y oyeron Iruka tartamudeo, tratando de encontrar algo que decir.

"Na ... Naruto?"

Naruto volvió a Iruka.

"¿Qué? ¿No me cree lo suficiente? Puedo crear más, si quieres."

Iruka no locamente sus brazos, lo que indica que no estaba mal.

"Naruto ... Eso es un nivel jutsu Jounin ..."

Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

"Y ¿no puedo hacer Bunshin regular, así que sólo tenía que probar para el siguiente nivel."

Iruka le hizo un gesto hacia la mesa del hitai-ate, donde Naruto cogió uno con un paño negro, y lo ató alrededor de su cabeza. Naruto cargarse fuera a ver a Sasuke le esperaba con una mirada de amuzement pura en su cara.

"Usted realmente no tiene que ir tan lejos para ganar el desafío, ya sabes ..."

Naruto rió y condujo acercó a Sasuke, quien se puso a caminar a su lado, ya que ambos caminaron hacia Ichiraku para el premio Sasuke había prometido a Naruto.

**A / N:** Sí, sé que el primer capítulo fue corto para mis estándares, pero es más un capítulo introductorio. Además, para aquellos de ustedes que podría haber dado cuenta a estas alturas, la personalidad de Naruto es muy diferente de lo que está en la línea oficial de la historia. De hecho, no se sorprenda si Naruto termina con un sello maldito en su cuello. Personalmente, siempre he querido ver a Naruto con uno, y este es el Senario más lógico que podía ocurrir. Así que si usted no quiere ver a Naruto girando hacia el lado oscuro de la fuerza por así decirlo, esta es su primera y última advertencia. Deja de leer ahora. Para aquellos de ustedes que quieren ver lo que sería, entonces sigue leyendo, y voy a tratar de hacerlo lo más beliveable posible. Hasta la próxima, mis ávidos lectores!

Ja ne,

Espéculos.


	2. Chapter 2

**A / N:** Yo! Lamento llegar tarde! Me perdí en el camino conocido como la vida de hoy-

Lectores: ...

Aaaaaanyways, voy a empezar a trabajar en sus opiniones / comentarios:

**Jdawg26:** Gracias por el cumplido.

**Zak-Hijo:** Gracias.

**Kiia:** Jeje, me alegro de que te guste. En cuanto a su solicitud, le diré ahora que uno de ellos será exactamente el argumento que había decidido tomar ya. ¿Cuál? No digo, que eso sería estropear la historia, pero uno de ellos sin duda se harán realidad.

**Inumaru-Kun:** Bueno, depende de lo que se define como su "perra". Si se refiere siguiente contenedor o juguete del juego sexual, luego limpie esas ideas de su mente ahora, como yo prefiero interrumpir este fic a continuación, elija las opciones. De lo contrario, no puedo prometer nada.

**Sesshylovr07:** ¿Realmente crees que este capítulo es largo? Trate de ver algunas de las longitudes de los capítulos de mi 'una cola de dos bijus' historia. Algunos de ellos llegaron a más de 20 mil palabras. Ahora que es un capítulo en mis ojos. Espero que siga leyendo!

**Chaosmagez:** Gracias.

**Conceptor:** Por el momento, estoy haciendo la investigación sobre exactamente lo que podría suceder si Naruto fuera a obtener el sello maldito en la línea de la historia seguro de Kyubi sería luchar contra él, pero en última instancia, es el cuerpo y la mente de Naruto, así que decideds lo que sucederá a no ser que las llamadas Naruto en el chakra de Kyubi. Cuando él conseguir el sello, que estará en demasiado dolor para preocuparse por Kyubi.

**Zorros-n-blood-n-lágrimas-nunca derramé:** Sí, siempre me ha gustado más oscura 'de lo que si que están bien pensado también. Atrapa a usted todo el año!

**Eragoniz1:** 'tos'. Um, no una zorra no se llama puta. Un perro hembra se llama una perra, sin embargo, un zorro hembra se llama una zorra. Además, tuve un vistazo a las fotos, y parecen en nada a ella le parezca en mi fic. Si usted necesita una idea mental de vaugue, creo que un Taruen de World of Warcraft. Son una vaca humanoide verdad?Ahora imagina un humanoide zorro con 9 colas. Esa es mi idea de lo que Kyubi se verá así.

**Causeiambetta:** Eh, lo siento por el tiempo de saltar. Estaba más o menos haciendo un prólogo curso intensivo que tiene a todo el mundo a cerca de donde el primer episodio o dos se levantó en el anime.

**Muse del Olvido:** Bueno, después de un gran trabajo de investigación, creo que la etapa Sello Maldito dos cambia su apariencia física a lo que usted piensa en su lado oscuro como inconscientemente. Me he dado cuenta de que cada persona tiene una mutación física importante cada uno. Kimmimaro creció una cola, Sasuke crecieron alas, etc Estoy pensando en tener Naruto crece 9 colas reales. En cuanto a negro, lo consideraré. Además, el sello maldito se basa en la conversión de chakra regular en el chakra púrpura conocido. Nunca he visto los efectos de un sello maldito en un contenedor demonio, sin embargo, dudo mucho que se creó con ese pensamiento en mente, así que continuaré con el chakra del Kyubi separado del sello maldito por ahora.

**Kin-Ryu Chikara:** Je, lea a continuación.

**Korrd:** El tiempo lo dirá.

**Zarron:** Me gustaría poder decir, pero voy a tener que pedirle que esperar y ver. No me gusta regalar mi parcela antes lo escribo.

**Windsbane:** Gracias.

**General Badaxe:** Si te digo la verdad, yo siempre había pensado en el "qué si" Naruto en realidad resultó como una mezcla entre Gaara y Sasuke, pero escondido detrás de la máscara que él tiene en la línea oficial de la historia. Si te digo la verdad, cuando leí tu fic, la última pieza del rompecabezas fijar y conocí a un buen escritor pudiera llevarlo a cabo. Así que, en cierto sentido, me ocurrió con la mayoría de la idea de mí mismo, y me dieron el nombre de tu fic. Espero que esto responda a su pregunta.

**Zaivon:** Gracias por el comentario. En cuanto a que, en realidad estoy pensando en sacarlo, ya que los tornillos kinda con el flujo de la historia. Ah, y confía en mí, Sasuke es muy parecida a lo que aquí está en el anime / manga. Él no ha tenido el sello maldito puesto en él.

**El PhantomHokage:** Ese fue el momento, creo que ... Yo digo que la historia sería Naruto x Mujer Kyubi, ¿verdad? Yo voy a ver sus historias en un poco.

**Solar Guardián:** Bueno, en este punto, no me he decidido por esta historia. Sin embargo, por la otra historia, será hasta que Naruto consigue su sueño, y si la gente lo exigen, un cuento a los niños el novato de 10.

**xXxANIMEfreekXxX1234:** Bueno, he decidido que esta historia se llevará a cabo exclusivamente por mí. Yo realmente no quiero que la gente cambie la línea de la historia que he planeado. En cuanto a la lucha contra Shikifuujin el Sello Maldito, es posible, pero el Kyubi decide si debe o no luchar contra ella. Por lo que sabemos, en realidad podría Kyubi Weclome ella. Tendremos que esperar y ver, supongo.

Todos los demás que la revisión: Thanks!

**Importante:** Compruebe perfil FF! He subido una foto de lo que el FemKyubi se verá como en su forma humana, con un par de cambios.

Leyenda:

_"... Pensamientos ..."_

"... De uso normal ..."

" **_... los pensamientos Biju ... "_**

" **... Biju Hablando ... "**

**&&&&&&&&&&& ... Cambio de escena ... &&&&&&&&&&&&**

Vivir detrás de una máscara:

Capítulo 2:

Formación del Equipo Siete y Rumbo a la onda:

**Siguiente mañana en la Academia:**

Naruto apareció temprano en la mañana y tomó su asiento habitual junto a Sasuke, quien le dio un guiño, que era su indicación de buena mañana, mientras estaban en pú volvió, y luego volvió a la parte delantera de la clase como Iruka caminó pulg Iruke comenzado un discurso largo aliento sobre cómo sería la vida difícil a partir de ahora y no tenían muchas pruebas por delante. Miró por encima de su clase que se graduó y luego hacia abajo a su portapapeles.

"Ahora voy a anunciar los equipos A partir de Equipo 7:. Uzumaki Naruto."

Dicho estudiante saltó a la atención a esto. Continuó Iruka.

"Sasuke Uchiha".

Naruto no contenía su alegría mientras bombeaba el aire y dio un off 'yatta', haciendo que todo el mundo lo mirara. Sasuke estaba contento con eso también. Iruka fue y anunció el último miembro del equipo.

"Y Haruno Sakura."

Sakura se levantó con su propio "Yatta", mientras que Naruto y Sasuke golpeó la cabeza contra el escritorio al unísono y gimieron. Shikamaru miró a Iruka en cuestión.

"Iruka-Sensei, ¿qué pasa con poner las tres personas más fuertes en un equipo? ¿No se supone que ballanced?"

Iruka asintió.

"Y son, Shikamaru. Aunque Naruto tiene las calificaciones más altas en los exámenes finales, los placments tienen en cuenta marca el año entero, no sólo las pruebas. Aunque Naruto llegó por primera vez en las pruebas finales, que todavía estaba últimos de la clase . "

Shikamaru asintió y volvió a mirar por la ventana, el contenido de la respuesta. Después de Iruka había anunciado a los otros equipos, les dijo que esperaran en las habitaciones para sus nuevos Sensei Jounin. Cuando Naruto escuchó el nombre de célula Jounin de 7, gimió y golpeó la cabeza contra el escritorio varias veces, haciendo que Iruka lo mirara.

"Es algo que Naruto mal?"

Naruto Iruka miró con una expresión de dolor en sus ojos.

"¿De verdad tiene que darnos ese tipo? Es dos horas para todo lo que no está en peligro la vida tarde."

Iruka suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Él pidió personalmente a enseñar a su celda, que Hokage-sama aceptó."

Naruto simplemente caminó fuera de la habitación. Sasuke lo siguió con el perro de vuelta más fiel que era Sakura cerca.

**Dos horas más tarde, en la Sala del Equipo 7:**

Naruto contaba los minutos y segundos antes de volverse hacia la puerta y señaló que tal como estaba abriendo.

"Llegas tarde, Kakashi-Sensei. ¿Por qué demonios estás siempre tan tarde?"

Kakashi entró a revelar a un hombre en pantalón azul marino y una camisa con un chaleco antibalas jounin sobre su camisa. Llevaba guantes sin dedos que tenían placas de metal en la parte posterior de las manos. Llevaba una máscara que cubría la mayor parte de su rostro y toda su cuello, y su hitai-ate cubría su ojo izquierdo y tenía un mechón de pelo de plata de pie. Él sonrió en ese oh moda irritante tan familiar, por lo que duda de su capacidad, mientras que Sasuke Sakura tomó el ejemplo de su amor platónico y lo dudaba. Kakashi miró antes de dar un "hmmm".

"Mi primera impresión de ustedes es ..."

Naruto sabía exactamente lo que venía, y respondió por ellos.

"Derecho Annoying? Deberías ver lo que dices, suena como un hipócrita."

Kakashi miró a Naruto y sonrió perezosamente.

"Nos vemos en el techo."

Con eso, Kakashi poof'ed de existencia y el Equipo 7 le siguieron hasta el techo. Una vez allí, le hizo una seña a los pasos y tomó sus asientos. Kakahi se apoyó en la barandilla, y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

"Bueno, tengo que llegar a conocer a ustedes primero, por lo que me dicen sus nombres, gustos, aversiones, hobbies y sueños."

Sakura no entendía lo que ella miró a su nuevo Sensei interrogante.

"Ne, Sensei, ¿por qué no se va primero?"

Kakashi asintió y comenzó.

"Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi. Mis gustos son asunto tuyo-"

Naruto sonrió y decidió jugar con su nuevo Sensei.

"Lo que quiere decir que le gusta leer libros pequeños de color naranja."

Continuó Kakashi.

"Ni se me disgusta-"

"Lo que quiere decir que no le gusta la gente que hacen daño a sus preciosos libros."

"Mis aficiones ..."

"Le gusta la lectura y la recogida de los libros."

"En cuanto a mi sueño, nunca lo entenderías."

"Lo que quiere decir que quiere protagonizar la película por sus libros y cumplir con el propio autor."

Kakashi miró al chico en intereses. Al parecer, sabía todo sobre él. Señaló a Naruto.

"Puesto que usted piensa que usted sabe tanto de mí, ¿por qué no te vas?"

"Bien. Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto. En cuanto a mis gustos y disgustos, los que merecen conocerlos ya lo hacen. Mis aficiones son la formación. Sueños ... tengo uno, pero si te digo, que había orina en los pantalones . "

Sakura de repente vio que Naruto no era el chico burbujeante brillante creía saber. Kakashi volvió hacia Sasuke.

"Ahora, lo próximo Uchiha."

"Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke. Mis gustos y disgustos son de su buisiness. Mis aficiones son la formación y la cada vez más fuerte. En cuanto a mis sueños, tengo dos. Primero es matar a un hombre. El otro es revivir mi clan. "

Naruto sonrió con complicidad mientras Sakura naturalmente pensó que era 'cool'. Naruto rió mentalmente.

_«¡Qué poco ese idiota sabe realmente ..."_

Kakashi volvió hacia la muchacha.

"Bien, la próxima."

"Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura. Me gustaría ..." Inserte mirada de reojo a Sasuke aquí "me gusta Ino-Pig. Mis aficiones ..." Otro lado ven aquí "y mis sueños ..." Sideways mirar a Sasuke con chillido agudo complementaria. Naruto y Sasuke gimió. Kakashi suspiró mentalmente.

_'Gran. Un vengador, un contenedor demonio mentalmente dañado y un perrito enfermo de amor. Tengo un infierno de un montón de trabajo que hacer ... "_

Kakashi metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó dos campanas. Naruto tenía una idea clara de lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

"De acuerdo. Vamos a hacer una prueba para ver si se puede mantener el rango de Genin."

Naturalmente Sakura tuvo que abrir su bocota.

"Pero ya ha pasado el examen de graduación NANI? Genin!"

Naruto suspiró.

"Eso sólo demostró que podíamos realizar las habilidades. Esto resultará sabemos cuándo usarlos en una situación de la vida real."

Kakashi asintió. Naruto era obviamente más inteligente que él demostró.

"La prueba tendrá una tasa de fracaso del 66 por ciento. Aquellos que no aprueben serán enviados a rehacer su formación en la academia."

Sasuke golpeó una mano sobre la boca de Sakura para evitar que uno de sus ataques gritando.

"En serio, Sakura. Saber cuándo callar."

Naruto miró a Kakashi.

"Déjame adivinar, ¿vas a decirnos que no desayunar bien, porque vamos a tirar para arriba?"

Los ojos de Kakashi se estrecharon.

_'Este tipo de maldita agudo. De acuerdo a sus calificaciones, era el dobe de la clase '._

Kakashi hizo su relajada sonrisa.

"Así es. Bueno, reunirse en los campos de entrenamiento a las 5 am. Ja!"

Con eso, Kakashi poofed de existencia. Sasuke y Naruto se levantó, con Sakura arrastrando detrás de Sasuke. Antes de que Sakura podría hacer la pregunta, Sasuke se dio la vuelta.

"No lo hagas. Estoy cansado de que las fans me piden fechas. Si piensas seriamente su valor de llevarme a una cita probarlo. Demuéstrame que se lo merecen. Hasta ellos, nunca me pregunte de nuevo. "

Sakura sintió su corazón romperse en las duras palabras que Sasuke utiliza y cayó de rodillas. Naruto vio lo que estaba a punto de hacer y suspiró, preguntando Sasuke que lo esperara se acercó a Sakura.

"Sakura, ¿sabes por qué Sasuke dice cosas duras como esa?"

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

"Es porque tiene miedo. Miedo de que si se apega a más gente, que va a perder de nuevo, como lo hizo su clan. Es por eso que sólo tiene archivos adjuntos de personas que pueden defender themsevles en contra de nada. Al demostrar su pena, que destinado a probar su tan fuerte como él. Personalmente, diría que caer. Usted no tiene idea de lo que estás tratando de meterte en. Sasuke y he llevado un pasado oscuro y así tener la mente puesta en un objetivo único . Después de eso, no tenemos nada por qué vivir. Tenga cuidado con lo que deseas, Sakura ".

Sakura se sorprendió por las palabras. Sasuke? Asustado? Eso no puede ser cierto. Naruto sintió esto y se rió cruelmente.

"Usted estaría acojonado si un niño de 13 años de edad, asesinó a todo el clan y luego repetido a usted en su propia mente."

Sakura se quedó sin aliento. El clan Uchiha había sido asesinado por un niño de 13 años? Naruto le sonrió, aunque la sonrisa carecía de emociones y asintió. Con eso, se fue de nuevo a Sasuke mientras caminaban de vuelta a Ichiraku para el almuerzo.

**Siguiente Mañana, 7:30 am:**

Naruto y Sasuke aparecieron en los campos de entrenamiento de media hora después de que sabían Kakashi iba a estar allí. Él los miró.

"¿Por qué llegaste tarde?"

Naruto se echó a reír.

"Llegas dos horas tarde todos los días y que nos llama a finales porque nos decidimos a mostrar lo que se siente por una vez? Por favor."

Kakashi suspiró y sacó un temporizador antes de colocarlo en un tronco y lo dejó.

"Esto va a ir al mediodía. Tienes hasta entonces para obtener una campana. Si usted no consigue una campana, se le ató al tronco y ver a los otros comen."

Esto tuvo el efecto deseado sobre el Sakura, quien ha gruñó el estómago. Sin embargo Sasuke y Naruto sonrió. Kakashi suspiró. Realmente tendría que hablar con estos dos en seguir órdenes.

"GO!"

Los tres cuerpo oscilaba de distancia y Kakashi sacó su famoso librito naranja y comenzó a leer. Naruto que estaba con Sasuke gimió y se dio una palmada en la frente. Sasuke parecía un poco decepcionado. Naruto se volvió hacia Sasuke.

"Hagas lo que hagas, no le des la espalda a él."

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, aunque Naruto podía decir Sasuke no comprendió lo que quería decir.

"Es un pervertido pensamiento y la a través Da la espalda a él, y él va a realizar un movimiento llamado:. Konohagure Insen Taijutsu Ogi:. Sennin Goroshi Todo lo que es es un golpe estupendo culo."

Cayó sudor Sasuke. Sin embargo, Naruto tenía un plan y comenzó a discutir con Sasuke, quien sonrió con malicia. Naruto se quitó hitai-ate, la captura de la luz del sol por lo que brillaba directamente sobre el rostro de Sakura. Sakura decidió que se indica a atacar, por lo que cobra a Kakashi. No es exactamente lo que Naruto tenía en mente, pero lo haría. Naruto asintió a Sasuke y creó un Kage Bunshin, que envió a tomar Kakashi de frente. El clon de Naruto decidió hacerse el tonto y hacer lo que parecía ser ataques a nivel Genin, pero en realidad, él estaba frenando. Él deliberadamente dejó Kakashi consigue detrás de él y lo real Naruto indicado para iniciar su plan.

"No se debe permitir que un enemigo des la espalda varias veces, Baka".

Fiel a la teoría de Naruto, Kakashi forma un cierre Tora. El clon de Naruto fingió estar asustado como Kakashi utiliza el "empuje estupendo culo ', sin embargo, no se dio cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde de que Naruto y Sasuke estaban detrás de él, que el cuerpo había parpadeado en el cuerpo, mientras que Sakura parpadeó frente a él.

"¿Qué decías? Además, no utilice sus movimientos sin cuidado, o que van a ser usado en su contra, baka."

Naruto rápidamente se formó un sello Tora y procedió a dar Kakashi un poco de su propia medicina.

"Konohagure Insen Taijutsu Ogi: Sennin Goroshi!"

Naruto Kakashi lanzó en el aire, mientras que Sasuke y Sakura cada salto y agarró una campana, mientras que Kakashi estaba todavía tratando de contemplar cómo Naruto sabía que una de sus motos. Kakashi levantó la vista justo a tiempo para ver a los tres Genin riéndose de Kakashi. Kakashi se puso de pie y le sonrió.

"Ahora, vamos Naruto empate."

Naruto movió un dedo a Kakashi.

"Yo no he conseguido una campana, pero tiene algo aún mejor."

Kakashi miró con horror al ver su libro naranja en las manos de Naruto. Kakashi miró su bolsa para ver que estaba hecho falta. Naruto abrió y sacó su hitai-comió encima de su ojo izquierdo, haciendo un Kakashi suplantación. Kakashi sonrió y le tendió la mano. Naruto lo miró y sonrió.

"Entonces, ¿vas a pasar a todos nosotros?"

Kakashi suspiró.

"Bueno, usted hizo comprender el verdadero significado de esta prueba, que era el trabajo en equipo. Nunca he pasado un equipo de antes, porque eran bakas que acaba de seguir mis reglas sin cuestionarlas. Así que ..."

Kakashi se dio la vuelta y les dio una sonrisa sincera.

"Se pasa."

Naruto Sasuke dio un máximo de cinco, mientras que Sakura le dio su habitual 'yatta'. Kakashi continuó sonriendo.

"Parece que Sasuke y Naruto se llevan perfectamente, sin embargo, Sakura parece ser el tercero en discordia, por así decirlo. Pero fueron capaces de poner sus diferencias atrás y trabajar juntos para golpearme."

Ellos eran todo sonrisas mientras Kakashi les indicó a las tres cajas bento en el suelo.

"Come chicos y chicas. A partir de mañana, empezamos misiones teléfono 7. Asimismo, recuerda una regla."

Ellos miraron a Kakashi, esperando a su gobierno.

"Aquellos que no escuchan a los pedidos son escoria, sin embargo, aquellos que no toman el cuidado de sus amigos son más bajos que eso. Recuerde que también."

El asintió con la cabeza, ya que terminó sus cajas bento y caminaron por caminos separados.

**Una semana más tarde, en la Oficina de la Misión:**

Teléfono 7 había hecho un infierno de un montón de misiones estúpidos que ni siquiera se ajustan para un estudiante de academia. Finalmente, después de regresar de un gato molesto "muy, como Shikamaru habría llamado. La esposa del Señor Feudal abandonó después de pagar, y el Hokage miró a través de la lista de misión.

"Vamos a ver ... Su siguiente misión será ... Niñera nieto de un anciano, de compras en un pueblo cercano, desenterrando patatas dulces-"

"No."

La sola palabra hizo que toda la habitación se vea a Naruto, exigiendo una explination.

"¿Cómo diablos podría clasificarlos como" misiones "? Yo ni siquiera Academia asignatura el alumno a esto. Estoy seguro, de ser el Hokage, has dado cuenta de que cada misión individual nos han asignado es fácilmente factible por no ninjas? ¿Por qué molestarse despilfarrar los recursos del pueblo como este? "

Todo el mundo miró a Naruto, tratando de encontrar alguna falla en su argumento, sin embargo, era perfecto. Cada parte de que era verdad. Iruka se puso de pie para tratar de defender el Hokage, pero el Hokage solo gesto de sentarse abajo.

"Entonces, ¿cree que puede manejar una misión real? Vamos a ver ..."

El Hokage revolvió los papeles antes de encontrar uno en particular.

"¿Qué pasa con una misión de la clase C a la ola."

Naruto rió mentalmente. Esta no era una clase C. La única persona que podría llegar a una aldea ninja de la ola sería pedir la protección de Gato, por lo que es, al menos, de clase B. Naruto vio que Sasuke había dado cuenta de esto también. Naruto Kakashi sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

"Nos lo llevamos."

El Hokage asintió.

"Entonces me voy a presentar a su cliente. Usted puede entrar ahora."

La puerta se abrió y apareció un hombre grueso conjunto con el pelo gris y barba. También llevaba gafas y era obviamente borracho. Los miró y le dio un "hmmm".

"Estas son las personas que ha asignado para protegerme? Parecen idiotas súper, especialmente el de naranja."

Naruto sonrió.

"Yo podría matar en una de las siete áreas vitales diferentes en menos de un segundo sin que te des cuenta. Te sugiero que reconsidere esa observación."

El hombre se puso tenso hacia esta observación, convirtiéndose al instante sobrio. Él suspiró y asintió con la Hokage cuando los sacó de la oficina de la misión. Cuando Naruto salió del alcance del oído de la habitación, llamó al anciano.

"Sé que el país Wave es pobre, pero no es una buena idea decieve los controladores de la misión acerca de la dificultad de la misión."

El hombre se puso de ram barra recta y miró al muchacho con horror. Decidió un viaje guit estaba en orden.

"Bueno, no me importa si ustedes volcar la misión. Va a ser triste cuando mi hija y nieto muere."

Naruto sonrió.

"Hmmm, bueno, ¿por qué no tenemos una pequeña discusión entonces? Díganos todo lo que sabe sobre el enemigo y vamos a ajustar en consecuencia. Si usted no nos dice todo lo que sabe, vamos a volcar la misión, que tenemos todo el derecho de hacerlo ".

El hombre asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a hablarles de la Gato Corporation, que era conocido para contratar y sus números, que era admittantly vago, pero Naruto había esperado esto. Gato era conocido por mantener sus números y empleados bien escondidas. Durante una semana, caminaban hacia el País de la Ola encontrar ninguna resistencia _"Uh huh, Demon Brothers no están en éste."_ . Finalmente, llegaron a un río, donde un barco estaba esperando. Caminaron hacia el barco y subieron. El hombre asintió con la cabeza. Para su cliente.

"Tazuna, hemos estado esperando. ¿Son estos los ninjas que trajiste?"

Tazuna asintió y el hombre en el barco se puso en marcha el motor para ponerse en marcha. Pronto, entraron en una espesa niebla y el hombre apagó los motores.

"Por favor, es muy tranquilo. Hombres de Gato patrullan la zona, por lo que a partir de ahora tenemos que remar".

Ellos asintieron, manteniendo sus sentidos armada de valor. Se las arreglaron para llegar a la orilla sin incidentes y se dispusieron hacia el pueblo principal de la ola. Naruto sintió una ola de intención asesina dirigida hacia él y se lanzó al ataque, la lucha contra Sakura y Tazuna al suelo. Sasuke y Kakashi estaban lo suficientemente rápido para reaccionar tehmselves. Naruto miró la espada gitant que había incrustado en sí en un árbol cercano. Naruto sonrió.

"Yo reconozco que cualquier espada."

Una voz sin cuerpo vino de su alrededor.

"Oh? Me Reconocer? 3 intentos."

"Yo sólo necesito uno. Ex miembro de los Siete Shinobi espadachines de la niebla oculta, Momochi Zabuza, también conocido como el demonio de la niebla. Quería sobre todo para un fallido intento de asesinato en la Mizukage. Considerado una A superior, cercana a la categoría inferior S desaparecidos nin ".

Zabuza se echó a reír.

"Eres un buen chico. Es raro que un Genin saber mucho acerca de ninjas que faltan."

"Tengo que conocer a mis eneimes si quiero vivir. Uno de ellos pasa a ser un ex aquaintance de los suyos."

"Hmmm ¿Y quién podría ser?"

"Hosigake. Kisame."

Zabuza se detuvo por un momento, antes de reírse.

"Tu tienes algunos enemigos poderosos, chico. Usted debe haber seriamente cabreado Kisame para hacer de él un enemigo tuyo. Así que, ya que tienes Kisame como un enemigo, lo habría asumido que ha entrenado a sí mismo para ser capaz de, al menos, mantener su cuenta durante un tiempo? "

Naruto rió, continuando con las bromas pre batalla.

"Sí, he entrenado bien. Usted sería un buen palo mesuring para ver lo lejos que he llegado."

En ese momento, el cuerpo de Zabuza parpadeó pararse en la empuñadura de su espada y miró hacia el grupo. Naruto sonrió con nada más que la confianza en sus ojos. Todos los demás estaban bien sacudiéndose o en el caso de Kakashi, planeando qué hacer. Zabuza se quedó mirando al chico que había hablado con él.

"No pareces muy chico."

Naruto sonrió.

"¿Quieres saber si eso es verdad?"

Zabuza sonrió y sacó la espada del árbol. Kakashi vio que Naruto iba a acusarlo, y le puso una mano en el hombro.

"Naruto, que está fuera de tu alcance. Todo el mundo, obtener la formación y proteger Tazuna."

Naruto suspiró y se metió en la formación. Kakashi decidió levantar la cinta para la cabeza y terminar esto rápidamente. Lo que Sasuke le vio conmocionado.

"¿Ese es el Sharingan ...?"

Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

"No es el suyo, per se. No se puede utilizar para todas las posibilidades porque no es un Uchiha. Aparentemente, él regresó de una misión con su ojo izquierdo cortado y tenía una Sharingan en lugar del ojo normal. Además, su compañero de equipo, que era un Uchiha no regresó de la misión. Eso es todo lo que pude encontrar ".

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y vio que Zabuza sacó la espada del árbol y el cuerpo parpadeaba en reposo en la parte superior del agua cercana antes de anunciar su técnica.

"Ninpou, Kirigakure no Jutsu".

La niebla poco a poco los rodeaba y los separaba de Kakashi. Naruto sonrió. Él sabía lo que venía después, y decidió echar a perder el estado de ánimo.

"Déjame adivinar, Zabuza. El discurso de 8 puntos ¿no? ¿Alguna vez llegar a algo original?"

Zabuza no dijo nada. En ese momento, sintieron una ráfaga de chakra y la niebla a su alrededor se aclaró, revelando Kakashi rodeado de un aura de chakra. Naruto podía sentir el miedo de rodadura de Sasuke en oleadas y se volvió hacia él.

"Sasuke, que es exactamente como Zabuza quiere que reaccione. No se olvide, yo estoy aquí. Él no le llegará sin luchar."

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, recuperando su determinación y se armó de valor. En ese punto, Zabusa apareció en el medio de ellos.

"Me pregunto si se puede ... Eso es todo."

Con eso, Zabuza blandió su espada alrededor, pero para sorpresa de todos, Naruto saltó en el camino de la espada y apuñaló a su kunai en el estómago de Zabuza antes de que pudiera completar el swing. Naruto vio como un líquido claro salió de la herida de Zabuza en un flujo constante. Finalmente, todo el clon se volvió a agua y cayó al apareció detrás de Naruto.

"Eres bueno para un Genin, te voy a dar eso. Sin embargo, no va a vivir con esto."

Naruto Zabuza escinde por la mitad sólo para descubrir que poofed de existencia. Los ojos de Zabuza se agrandaron.

"Kage Bunshin?"

Kakashi apareció detrás de Zabuza con un kunai a su cuello.

"Ninguno de nosotros es ser subestimado, Zabuza. Este es el fin para ti."

Otra Zabuza apareció detrás de Kakashi, espada lista para atacar.

"Es, Kakashi?"

Kakashi se puso rígido en sorpresa antes de que destruyó el Mizu Bunshin frente a él y se agachó a tiempo para evitar el deslizamiento horizontal, sólo para recibir una patada en el mentón, mandándolo a volar en el río. Zabuza corrió a Kakashi, saltando por encima de los abrojos y en el agua. Kakashi salió a la superficie y miró el agua en la preocupación.

"¿Qué pasa con el agua? Es pesado por alguna razón ..."

Cuerpo Zabuza parpadeó detrás de Kakashi y formó un pequeño conjunto de sellos con las manos que desprendan un "hmph '.

"Baka. Suirou no Jutsu!"

Kakashi estaba atrapado inmediatamente en una esfera de agua.

"Estás molesto, Kakashi. Voy a hacer frente a los enanos en primer lugar."

Kakashi miró con horror.

"Tome Tazuna y corre! Me olvide!"

Naruto suspiró.

"¿Todavía tiene tan poca fe en nosotros, Sensei?"

"Te dije que correr! ¡Es una orden!"

"No."

Kakashi volvió hacia Naruto, dándose cuenta de que había tomado la lección a pecho. Zabuza formado una Muzi Bunshin y tenía que caminar hacia el Genin y Tazuna. El clon se echó a reír.

"Ustedes tres tienen hitai-comió adelante como si piensas que eres ninja. Un ninja es alguien que ha pasado por numerosas situaciones de vida o muerte. En otras palabras, se puede decir que eres un ninja cuando apareces en mi libro bingo. "

"¿Qué sabes tú de la vida y la muerte?"

Todo el mundo se volvió hacia Sasuke y Naruto, que estaban temblando de rabia apenas suprimida. Sasuke miró a Zabuza con pura hatered en sus ojos.

"¿Qué sabes acerca de lo que es tener TU CLAN COMPLETA ASESINADO POR SU HERMANO 13 AÑOS VIEJO Y ENTONCES QUE MIRA SUS PARIENTES MUERTES una y otra vez durante 72 horas con el Sharingan, ¿eh?"

"¿Qué demonios ¿Sabrías qué se siente al ser golpeado sensless COMO niño de 5 años que no podían protegerse de un pueblo ENTERO DE NINJA sólo por ser quienes son y luego se negó SERVICIO EN EL HOSPITAL CUANDO ALGUIEN SE SEÑALAN QUE EN por piedad, que sufre de un estado de coma y severos daños internos cada vez que era tu cumpleaños? USTED NO SABE JACK MIERDA SOBRE EL DOLOR! "

Zazuza vio temblando de rabia pura. Ellos, obviamente, no estaban mintiendo. Él les sonrió.

"Así que ambos de ustedes han visto, obviamente el dolor que sólo lo peor de nosotros estamos sometidos a ... Usted puede ser capaz de llamar a sí mismos ninja, pero ¿qué pasa con la chica, ¿no?"

Con eso, Zabuza cobrará a la niña, dejándola protector de la frente de su cabeza y el envío de vuelta volando. El hitai-comió girar por el aire antes de aterrizar en el pisoteó, pulido aún más en el suelo.

"Ella obviamente llevado una vida protegida, que crecen con padres y amigos. Ella no tiene derecho a llamarse a sí misma un ninja. No hasta que hace algo que tenía que pasar los exámenes Genin de la niebla oculta."

Naruto frunció el ceño.

"¿Quiere decir que usted estaba emparejado al entrar en la Academia, y que tenía que estudiar desde el mismo libro, comer del mismo plato y dormir en la misma cama, y para el examen de graduación, que se vieron obligados a luchar entre sí a la la muerte? "

Zabuza sonrió detrás de su boca vendada.

"Exactamente. Hasta que se ve obligado a matar a alguien, ella nunca sería capaz de entender lo que significa ser un ninja."

Sakura se levantó temblorosa, tratando de recuperarse del dolor. Naruto se volvió hacia Sasuke.

"¿Quieres probar nuestra suerte?"

Sasuke sonrió y ambos se cargará en el clon con una velocidad anormal para genin. El clon logró luchar contra ellos. Naruto sonrió.

"Sasuke, hora del plan B. ¿Quieres probar este nuevo combo que hemos estado trabajando?"

Sasuke asintió.

"¡Vamos!"

Naruto se forma una masa de Bunshins Kage y perro apilada del clon Zabuza, sin embargo, se thorwn apagado y destruido, que era exactamente lo que Naruto quería. Uno de los clones de Naruto se cubrió el naruto real como él Henge'd en un Fuma Shuriken, que el clon atrapado en su bolsa. Pretender que abrir la bolsa y buscar algo, el clon de Naruto tiró el par plegado de Shurikens Fuma a Sasuke que los atrapó. Una vez que los había abierto, saltó en el aire y las arrojó en el clon de Zabuza, sólo lo perdieron y siguieron hacia el Zabuza real.

"Oh? Va para mí esta vez? Un ataque mezquino como que no funciona."

Zabuza llamó la Shuriken sólo para ver una segunda que se esconde en su sombra.

"Ni lo que!"

El Fuma Shuriken continuó pasado Zabuza, aunque Naruto y Sasuke sonrió y habló lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchado por Tazuna y Sakura.

"Fuma Shuriken Henge combo, el éxito."

En ese momento, el aire todavía Fuma Shuriken fue rodeado por una nube de humo que revela el verdadero Naruto, quien lanzó un kunai a la cabeza de la verdadera tenía dos opciones. Cop el kunai a la cara o mover fuera del camino y cancelar la prisión. La elección de este último, que sacó la mano y casi esquivó el wizzing kunai junto a su cabeza, haciendo una pequeña incisión justo debajo de su ojo. Zabuza empezó a girar la primera Fuma Shuriken, preparándose para decapitar a la niña mientras caía impotente hacia el agua. Sin embargo, justo cuando estaba a punto de liberarlo, Kakashi bloqueó el Fuma Shuriken con las placas de metal en la parte posterior de los cayó al agua y se rompió la superficie, sonriendo con su sonrisa astuta. Sasuke sonrió.

"Cuando se quedó atrapado en esa prisión, no teníamos la opción de querer correr o no. Si tuviéramos, Zabuza te habría matado y luego nos recogió a voluntad. Usted es el quid de este equipo en el momento. Tanto Naruto y pensé que a través de diferentes maneras de liberar a usted y nos dimos cuenta de que nuestro combo que hizo justo antes de salir de esta misión era nuestra mejor oportunidad. La masa de Bunshins Kage no era más que una distracción neccessary necesario para ocultar el verdadero combo, que consistía en dos Shurikens Fuma. Sabíamos que le coges una y había una gran posibilidad de que dejaras el otro ir más allá ya que tanto sus manos estaban ocupadas, por lo que la segunda era Naruto en un Henge , que consiga aprovechar esa debilidad ".

Kakashi sonrió.

"Buen trabajo. Estoy orgulloso de ti. No me esperaba nada menos de un ex bromista y un especialista shuriken. Usted tanto ha crecido de manera exponencial."

Kakashi y Zabuza Spang atrás y comenzaron a formar juntas. La cadena sello larga terminó en Tori, ya que ambos anunciaron el jutsu.

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!"

Un par de dragones hecho totalmente fuera del agua surgió del agua y giró alrededor de la otra en forma de doble hélice, antes de lanzarse el uno al otro. Se enfrentaron varias veces más antes de que el jutsu fue puesto en libertad, provocando una lluvia caiga sobre el área. Kakashi y Zabuza saltó hacia adelante y bloqueadas las hojas; Zabuza con su espada y Kakashi con un kunai. Ellos surgieron detrás de la cerradura muertos y miraron el uno al otro antes de correr en medio de un círculo. Cuando Zabuza se detuvo, lo hizo Kakashi. Zabuza dispuesta a hacer lo Ninpou, Kirigakure no Jutsu nuevo, y encontró que Kakashi fue nuevamente reflejando sus movments bajó el brazo criado a tres cuartas partes del camino, mirroered por Kakashi y comenzó a pensar.

_'Este tipo ... Mi movimiento está siendo perfectamente ... '_

Kakashi terminó su pensamiento en voz alta para él.

"Predicho por él."

_'Nani? Leyó lo que iba a decir en mi mente?_

Zabuza formó un sello Tori, que Kakashi reflejado.

_"Maldita sea, este tipo ..."_

"Tiene unos ojos tan unplesant, ¿verdad?"

Zabusa formó un sello Tora y se rió.

"Lo que está haciendo es copiar, nada original".

Ambos, dijo la siguiente frase al unísono.

"No me puedes ganar, que mono."

Los ojos inyectados en sangre de Zabuza se abrieron y comenzaron a formar sellos de la mano.

"Me aseguraré de que nunca se puede abrir la boca del gato copia del suyo de nuevo!"

Así como Zabusa llegó a los últimos años del sello, se fijó en un shaodw detrás de Kakashi.

"Eso es ... yo? Es Genjutsu?"

Esto dio a Kakashi el descanso que necesitaba para terminar los últimos tres sellos de la mano y realizar el jutsu.

"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!"

Zabuza tenía miedo de su mente.

"N. .. Nani? Esto no puede ser!"

El agua que había estado recogiendo a sí mismo en un anillo alrededor Kakashi salió disparado hacia adelante en un torrente de agua y sopló Zabuza lejos en la actual, dejándolo a gritar todo el camino. Con el tiempo, los torrentes desaparecieron, dejando a Zabuza fijó contra un árbol. 4 kunais volaron hacia él y ellos incrustados en él, una en cada extremidad. Zabuza miró hacia el árbol para ver a Kakashi miraba fijamente.

"Este es el fin."

"¿Por qué ... ¿Puedes ver el futuro?"

"Si. Su futuro es la muerte."

Como Kakashi había predicho, dos agujas senbon volaron fuera del Zabuza matorral y se punza en el cuello. Zabuza se dejó caer al suelo, sin vida. En ese momento, los otros habían llegado. Kakashi se fue al cuerpo de Zabuza y buscó el pulso. Cuando se confirmó que no había ninguno, miró al muchacho enmascarado.

"Es cierto. Hizo morir. Gracias, he estado buscando Zabuza durante meses."

El muchacho con la máscara de ANBU se acercó al cuerpo y comenzó a recogerlo, pero Naruto lo detuvo.

"Usted es un cazador ninja, ¿verdad?"

El chico se detuvo y lo miró.

"Eso es correcto. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Si usted es un cazador ninja, y luego hacer su trabajo correctamente. Un cazador ninja ia obligación de destruir el cuerpo del objetivo exactamente dónde está el cuerpo cae en la batalla. Bájalo y destruirlo. Todo lo que necesita es la cabeza de la prueba , no a todo el cuerpo. "

El cazador ninja tensó antes de podado hombro de Zabuza sobre él y el cuerpo parpadeaba de distancia antes de que alguien tuviera la oportunidad de detenerlo. Naruto maldijo en voz alta.

"¡Maldita sea! Yo sabía que algo estaba pasando con ese chico!"

En ese momento, Kakashi se derrumbó, haciendo que todos corren hacia él. Naruto lo detuvo y encontró que estaba survivng en prácticamente ningún chakra.

"Está sufriendo exahustion chakra. Tenemos que llevarlo a un lugar para descansar antes o podría morir."

Ellos asintieron y volvieron a Tazuna.

"Mi pueblo no muy lejos de aquí. Si lo puedes llevar, voy a abrir el camino."

Ellos asintieron. Sasuke y Naruto apoyaron un hombro cada uno y ayudaron a llevar mientras Sakura cubierto Tazuna.

**Siguiente mañana, en la casa de Tazuna:**

Kakashi se despertó con el sonido de las gaviotas lloran, transmisión de la luz del sol en la ventana y el olor de la sal gruesa en el aire. Movió la cabeza hacia un lado lentamente y vio a Naruto mirando por encima de un libro con Sasuke y Sakura. Naruto volvió la cabeza para Kakashi.

"Buenos días, Kakashi-sensei."

Cuando Naruto dice que, se oyeron pasos aproach la puerta. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, ésta se abrió para revelar a una mujer con el pelo negro largo y un jersey rosa con reflejos rojos. Ella sonrió.

"Me alegro de ver que estás despierto, Kakashi-San. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

Kakashi se quejó.

"Usé mi Sharingan demasiado ayer. Voy a tomar un tiempo para recuperarse."

Sasuke asintió.

"Debido al nivel de exaushtion chakra que está sufriendo de, yo diría que alrededor de una semana."

Kakashi asintió.

"Entonces, ¿qué estás tres estudiando?"

Sakura lo miró con una expresión de preocupación en sus ojos.

"Estábamos estudiando el arma al chico usa y sus usos. Al parecer, se trata de un tipo de aguja que se utiliza para la curación de acupuntura, pero puede ser utilizado para matar si usted tiene una precisión perfecta y una comprensión completa de la anatomía humana. Además, parece que las personas que tienen ese nivel de conocimientos y habilidades sólo se pueden poner tan fácilmente a alguien en un estado cerca de la muerte. Kakashi-Sensei. Zabuza sigue vivo ".

Tazuna jadeó ante esto, pero Kakashi asintió.

"Me sorprende que tres fueron capaces de llegar a esa conclusión, sin embargo, es correcto. Zabuza sigue vivo. Afortunadamente para nosotros, poner a alguien en un estado cerca de la muerte por muy eficientes que son todavía hará que una gran cantidad de colar en el cuerpo del objetivo. Zabuza no será capaz de usar su cuerpo durante aproximadamente una semana ya sea ".

Kakashi sonrió.

"No sólo ustedes tres crecido en capacidad, sino también en el conocimiento. Estoy orgulloso de ti."

Naruto sonrió.

"Parece que las cosas empiezan a ponerse interesantes."

"No, no lo son."

Se volvieron a ver a un niño pequeño en una sola pieza verde que se detuvo justo encima de las rodillas. Beneithe que era una camisa beige. También llevaba un sombrero de ala ancha con dos franjas de color azul marino. Naruto lo miró.

"¿Quién eres tú?"

Tazuna se inclinó y puso su mano sobre la cabeza del niño.

"Este es mi nieto, Inari."

Inari miró con desprecio.

"¿Por qué los contratan? Son sólo va a morir."

Naruto rió.

"Si crees que me voy a morir a estos tontos, usted tiene otra cosa que viene."

Sasuke sonrió.

"El derecho de Naruto. Ninguno de nosotros va a morir. Todos tenemos metas en la vida que nos juramos terminar, y que no puede morir hasta que se hayan completado. Hemos pasado por un infierno de mucho. A Jounin estúpida es nada. "

"Ustedes piensan demasiado de sí mismos. Cualquier persona que va en contra de Gato va a morir."

Naruto entrecerró los ojos.

"Déjame decirte algo. Cada persona que nos ha subestimado, no importa qué rango eran o bien han muerto o han sido humillados competely. Genin, Chunin, Jounin, ANBU, todos son lo mismo. Los que subestimamos nosotros pagaremos . "

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, sin embargo, Inari sonrió.

"No tienes ni idea de lo que está en contra. Sólo tienes que ir a casa."

Con eso, Inari dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación. Naruto levantó una ceja.

"Tiene algo grande empujó su-"

Sakura puso una mano sobre la boca de Naruto al ver a los tsunamis y las reacciones de Tazana. Tazuna suspiró.

"Tengo que appologise por el comportamiento de mi nieto. Desde que perdió a su padre, que ha sido así."

Naruto sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. Kakashi decidió aligerar el ambiente.

"Bueno, creo que tres deben hacer un entrenamiento que le ayude en la próxima pelea."

Naruto miró a Kakashi.

"¿Qué formación práctica nos puede mostrar en su estado?"

Kakashi sonrió y sacó un par de muletas que habían sido fijadas al lado de su cama para él, ya que se levantó lentamente.

"Te voy a mostrar".

Siguieron a Kakashi a cabo en el bosque hasta que se enfrentó a tres grupos de tres. Kakashi volvió hacia ellos.

"Cierto. Ustedes tres vais a subir a los árboles."

Sakura miró a Kakashi en duda, pero Naruto y Sasuke sabía dónde iba.

"Sin manos".

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron disbelif. Naruto volvió a Kakashi.

"Ne, Kakashi-Snesei. Sasuke y ya pueden hacerlo. Aprendimos que una semana antes de venir aquí. Estamos tratando de hacer el ejercicio walking ahora."

Kakashi asintió.

"Entonces me mostraré."

Naruto y Sasuke se acercó a los árboles y concerntraited su chakra antes de poner un pie en el árbol y subiendo. Ambos decidieron colgar boca abajo en una rama para el efecto. Sakura se boggling en ellos como si hubieran crecido otra cabeza. Kakashi, por otro lado, sonrió.

"Ok, ustedes dos. Después le explico esto a Sakura, yo te ayudo con el agua a pie de ejercicio."

Ellos asintieron con la cabeza y se dejó caer al suelo, haciendo un backflip limpio y aterrizar sin problemas en el captet suave de las hojas. Kakashi volvió a Sakura y se explica la teoría detrás del ejercicio _'El infierno Voy a escribirlo aquí "_ Sakura se armó de valor y corrió hacia el árbol, y para sorpresa de todos, se levantó primero ir. Sin embargo, al reconsiderar las habilidades de Sakura, que se centraron en torno a control de chakra perfecta, realmente era ninguna sorpresa. Kakashi les llevó a un lago cercano y comenzó a enseñarles la teoría detrás del ejercicio waterwalking. Al final del día, todos habían logrado ser capaz de, al menos, a pie a través del lago a un ritmo acelerado. Kakashi decidió llamar a un día y regresaron a la casa de Tazuna para la cena.

**Siguiente mañana, en el puente:**

Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura estaban patrullando la brodge para detectar cualquier signo de enemigos. A eso del mediodía, Tazuna llama a todos a la mitad del puente para un descanso. Hablaban entre sí mientras se come. Con el tiempo, una persona se puso de pie. Miró a Tazuna.

"Tazuna-San, I. .. No puedo seguir trabajando."

"Giichi? ¿Por qué?"

"Tazuna, te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, pero si me quedo con la construcción de este puente, Gato quiere venir en pos de mí, también. Todo pierde sentido si se muere ... ¿Por qué no dejamos de construir este puente?"

Todo el mundo empezó a murmurar antes Tzuna dio la vuelta.

"No podemos hacer eso, Giichi. Este es nuestro puente. Todas nuestras esperanzas descansan en este puente. Distribución y transporte de este pobre país, que tiene pocos recursos, aumentará."

"Pero vamos a morir si seguimos".

"No, no lo haré. No con nosotros aquí."

Se volvieron a ver a los tres ninjas mirarlos.

"A ti, que sólo puede haber un montón de niños que contrató para ayudar, pero para nosotros, la misión es una misión, y que completa cada misión con todos nuestros esfuerzos. Ninguno de ustedes va a morir mientras estamos alrededor. "

Ellos asintieron con la cabeza antes de que se volvieron a Tazuna quien suspiró, quitándose el casco.

"Muchachos, tomen un descanso prolongado almorzar. No empuje a sí mismos demasiado."

El día transcurrió como Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura mantienen su patrulla del puente para arriba. Por la noche, estudiaron pergaminos que habían traído con ellos. Esta rutina siguió su camino durante una semana hasta que se suponía que la noche antes de Zabuza y Kakashi para que se recupere completamente. Ellos estaban disfrutando de su cena, preguntándose por qué Naruto y Sasuke estaban fuera de entrenamiento durante tanto tiempo cuando la puerta se abrió y entró cojeando, apoyándose unos a otros. Se sonrieron el grupo.

"Perdón por llegar tarde. Nos inventamos un nuevo combo."

Kakashi sonrió.

"No hay problema. Tome asiento y se comen."

Tazuna suspiró.

"He estado pensando en hacer una pregunta desde hace un tiempo. ¿Por qué seguir adelante con esta misión cuando usted trabajó mentí acerca de la dificultad de la misión?"

Kakashi juntó las manos delante de él.

"No hacer lo correcto cuando se sabe que es es la forma cobardes. No hay soldados débiles bajo un comandante valiente."

Naruto sonrió.

"Esas son las enseñanzas de nuestro anterior Hokage, Yondaime."

Inari se puso a llorar, causando que todos lo miran. Se puso de pie y cerró los puños sobre la mesa.

"¿Por qué estás tratando con tanta fuerza que se termina así? Usted no puede vencer a los hombres de Gatoh incluso si entrenas! No importa lo difícil que tratar con esas palabras de buen aspecto, no puedes vencerlo!"

Sasuke y Naruto estaban, se eleva sobre el muchacho.

"Digamos que una vez más te mocoso mimado. Te desafío".

Todo el mundo se volvió hacia ellos. Naruto gruñó.

"¿Qué diablos lo sabes? Usted está en mal estado. Perdiste tu papá, ¿y qué? Usted todavía tiene algunos miembros de la familia que quedan! Mataría casi todo el mundo tenía que tener un solo miembro de la familia! ¿Quieres saber qué hemos pasado? HUH? "

Sasuke dio un puñetazo sobre la mesa, haciendo que se agriete.

"Ambos tenemos ninguna izquierda familia. Toda mi clan fue asesinado por mi hermano de trece años de edad que usó una técnica para obligarme a él rewatch matar a todo el clan durante 3 días seguidos! Naruto aquí nunca tuvo una familia. Su madre murió al dar a a luz y su padre murió luchando contra un demonio maldito dios para salvar a un pueblo que lo iba a matar a la primera oportunidad que tuvieron, si no fuera por nuestro actual Hokage cualquier amenaza que le hace daño a la muerte! Además de eso, los nueve más gente poderosa en el mundo que lo están buscando para el deporte, uno de los cuales es mi hermano, tú no entiendes lo que significa la verdadera dolor! Así que puedes seguir llorando como la reina del drama que eres! "

Ante esto, Inari retrocedió y salió corriendo de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Tsunami tenía ni idea de que estos chicos lograron poner en esos rostros valientes a pesar de lo que pasó. Ella comenzó a appologise a ellos, pero Naruto levantó una mano.

"Guárdelo. No quiero compasión o la simpatía, ni tampoco Sasuke."

Con eso, dejaron de ir a sus habitaciones para pasar la noche, dejando a los demás a pensar en lo que había sucedido.

**Siguiente Mañana:**

Naruto y Sasuke se despertaron para encontrar una nota que los demás se habían ido al puente y al encontrarse con ellos allí. Naruto saltó de la cama, lo que despertó Sasuke. Sasuke miró la nota y rápidamente se cambió. Ambos corrieron escaleras abajo y se despidió de Tsunami. Cuando volaban entre los árboles, Naruto notó barras diagonales en un grupo de árboles. Hizo un gesto a Sasuke que lo siguiera hasta la zona, y cuando llegaron allí, vieron un jabalí recién muerto con marcas de barra por todas partes. Naruto miró a Sasuke.

"Ir por delante. Me pondré al día después de tomar el cuidado de ellos."

Sasuke asintió y se separaron. Sasuke dirigiéndose hacia el puente mientras Naruto se dirigió de nuevo a la casa. Naruto llegó justo a tiempo para ver Inari carga ciegamente a los dos ninjas rouge. Justo cuando estaban a punto de dar rienda suelta a sus ataques de espada, Naruto usó un Kawarimi para reemplazar Inari con un tronco. Naruto puso Inari en el suelo.

"Inari, a pesar de su ataque habría tenido que morir, me dio la portada que tenía que salvarte. Mira cómo la lucha de verdadera ninja."

Inari asintió en silencio mientras los dos ninjas cobran a él. Naruto lanzó dos shuriken en los que se desvían con el mínimo esfuerzo.

"Ese tipo de ataques no funcionan contra nosotros gaki."

Naruto sonrió.

"¿No es así?"

Se dieron la vuelta a tiempo para ver que los shurikens eran en realidad clones de Naruto, que lanzó el Henge y les dio una patada circular a la cabeza, golpeando hacia vez que los había atado, Naruto se volvió hacia Inari.

"Inari, necesito que me hagas un favor."

Inari miró a Naruto.

"Una vez que lleve a su madre en el interior, reciben los habitantes del pueblo para llegar al puente con las armas que puedan encontrar. Gatoh y sus hombres van a morir hoy. Cuento con usted."

Con eso, Naruto saludó y salió a toda velocidad hacia el puente mientras Inari sacó Tsunami a entrar y salió corriendo para llegar a los aldeanos.

**De vuelta en el puente:**

Kakashi estaba en un mate ahogado con Zabuza, mientras que Sasuke estaba empezando a experimentar de Haku gekke Genkai. En ese momento, Naruto lanzó un shuriken y anotó un hit driect en la máscara de Haku. Naruto aprovechó su ventaja y se cargó a Haku, impresionante todo el mundo. Sin embargo, Haku era capaz de volver en el morror justo a tiempo. Naruto no esperaba esto y se estrelló a través del espejo, que cambiaban con rapidez en sí. Naruto miró a Sasuke.

"¿Has conseguido averiguar cómo funciona esto todavía?"

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza. Así como que se pusieron de pie, Haku apareció en todos los espejos, una sorpresa de Naruto. Poco después, fueron salpicados con una lluvia de agujas senbon, haciendo que se gritan en agonía. Kakashi miró en su dirección cuando escuchó el sonido, haciendo que Zabuza reír.

"Nadie ha sobrevivido jamás de Haku gekke Genkai. Son esos chico lo han tenido."

Kakashi miró cuadrado Zabuza en el ojo.

"No, van a vivir."

"Hmm? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"

"Sasuke es uno de los dos últimos miembros supervivientes del clan Uchiha de Konoha, Naruto y también es el contenedor del Kyuubi no Kitsune. Ellos no van a perder."

En la descripción de lo que Naruto era, Zabuza Kakashi miró con incredulidad.

"¿Qué has dicho?"

"Ya me ha oído, Zabuza. Ellos no van a perder."

Zabuza estaba a punto de darle la espalda a Kakashi y hacer frente a los punks, pero Kakashi lo detuvo.

"Usted no debe dar la espalda a un rival."

Zabuza suspiró.

"Vamos a continuar entonces."

De vuelta en la sala de los espejos de hielo, Naruto decidió intentar algo.

"Sasuke, que vigilarlo de cerca."

Sasuke asintió Naruto formó el sello de la mano de Kage Bunshin, creando un clon para cada espejo. Sasuke miró a los clones, tratando de ver cómo lo atacó. Los clones fueron derrotados antes de que uno de ellos podría llegar a un espejo, y el verdadero Naruto cayó de nuevo al suelo, llegar a una parada, además de Sasuke. Naruto lo miró interrogante, a la que Sasuke sacudió la cabeza. Naruto se puso de pie.

"Una vez más!"

Una vez más, Naruto formado el sello y envió los clones en los espejos. Sasuke concerntraited en una gota de agua que flotaba en el aire, y vio que estaba perturbado por algo dos veces. Naruto cayó de nuevo al suelo, y miró a Sasuke. Sasuke no hizo ningún movimiento en esta ocasión, que Naruto tenía por ahora entendida como un "no estoy seguro". Una vez más, Naruto envió otra oleada de clones, sin embargo, esta vez, Sasuke comenzó agua en el aire, y vio cómo el agua intensamente. Vio el agua que se separó y se movía como si algo estaba volando a través del agua. Una vez que Naruto aterrizó, vio un ligero movimiento de cabeza, que no era un completo "sí, yo lo vi", sino más bien un "Definitivamente vi algo. Naruto formó otra ola y los envió, mientras Sasuke formó su propia técnica. Los clones fueron fácilmente despachados mientras Sasuke usa su Jutsu Katon en un espacio aparentemente vacío. Una vez que Naruto cayó de nuevo al suelo, miró a Sasuke. Sasuke señaló un espejo, y Naruto vio que los pantalones del chico se había chamuscado. Intentaron varias veces para salir, sin embargo, cada vez que ha fallado. Finalmente, Naruto bombea chakra en sus pies para aumentar su velocidad, pero fue pepered con un montón de agujas senbon, haciéndole caer al suelo. Sasuke fue a arrodillarse junto a Naruto.

"Naruto, ¿estás bien? Puedes ponerte de pie?"

Naruto trató de levantarse, pero se desmayó antes de que pudiera obtener en sus manos y rodillas. Sasuke miró a su alrededor. Sasuke se puso de pie, y Haku apareció en el espejo delante de él, tirando de su mano en la preparación de tirar las agujas. Sasuke sin embargo, tomó uno de los muchos en el suelo y parrayed los ataques antes de caer de nuevo a sus rodillas. Sasuke miró a Naruto.

"Naruto, tienes que levantarte! Nos va a matar!"

Naruto lentamente comenzó a levantarse. Haku lanzó otra ronda de agujas de todos los espejos, sin embargo, Sasuke no sólo cubierto de sí mismo, sino para Naruto tambié embargo, Naruto se desmayó de agotamiento y pérdida de sangre. Haku lanzó una partida en el cuerpo tendido de Naruto, pero Sasuke se agachó, lo recogió y alimenta su salto con Chakra, la falta de una lluvia de agujas por segundo. Haku miró a Sasuke, o más directamente, con los ojos. Los iris eran de color rojo sangre. En su ojo izquierdo, tenía una marca, mientras que el ojo derecho tenía dos. Haku decidió poner fin a esto, y lanzó un ataque contra el cuerpo de Naruto. Sasuke sin embargo, tuvo el ataque de Naruto Haku antes de tirar fuera del camino. Naruto abrió los ojos demasiado ver a Sasuke de pie frente a él, apenas se aferra a la vida. Naruto miró a Sasuke con horror.

"Sasuke ... ¿Por qué? Ninguno de nosotros puede darse el lujo de morir ... Todavía necesitamos tanto para matarlos ... Yo podría haber sobrevivido a eso ... ¿Por qué?"

Los labios de Sasuke forman el fantasma de una sonrisa.

"Yo no quiero ver ... Mi hermano adoptivo ... Die ..."

Naruto miró a Sasuke en admiración y horror.

"¿Crees que ... soy un hermano?"

Sasuke asintió y pasó revista a todos sus recuerdos de Naruto antes de caer hacia atrás en los brazos de Naruto. Sasuke miró a Naruto.

"Yo ... lo siento ... Otouto ... Vas a tener que matarlos ... Para mí ..."

Naruto abrazó a Sasuke.

"No digas eso! Ninguno de los dos se va a morir todavía! Sasuke ... no puedo seguir sin ti ... no me queda nada, excepto que ... Por favor ... No te mueras. .. "

Sasuke trató de poner una mano en el rostro de Naruto, pero no lo logró.

"Naruto ... No morir ... hasta que los mates ... Si no lo hace ... No se puede ..."

Con eso, Sasuke renunció a su lucha por la vida. Naruto miró incrédulo a su amigo y hermano adoptivo. Él no podía morir. Era físicamente imposible! Abrazó a Sasuke para él y empezó a llorar antes de dejar escapar un aullido de angish puro. Haku fusiona de nuevo en el espejo.

"Es la primera vez que ve a un amigo muere? Era un ninja digno de respeto."

"¿Cómo has podido ... no me queda nada ... Era mi último amigo ... mi único amigo ... hijo de puta!"

Con eso, Naruto decidió que era el momento.

_"Oi, Kyubi._

_**"Claro que sí, Kit.**_

Vapor comenzó a rodear a Naruto, que llamó la atención de Haku. El vapor que rodea Naruto de repente estalló en una ola de sangre chakra rojo. Naruto Kyubi deja tomar el control de él. El cuerpo de Naruto comenzó a sufrir una transformación. Clavos de Naruto se convirtieron en garras, su pelo se volvió rebelde, sus marcas Wisker convirtió en tres barras oscuras y sus eues eran rojo en vez del azul cerúleo normal de la sangre. Las heridas en el cuerpo de Naruto comenzó a regenerar, y las agujas expulsan a sí mismos de su cuerpo. Naruto miró a Haku con raidiating sed de sangre de él. Todo el mundo en el puente sintió el chakra y la sensación de que criticó el área alrededor de ellos. Oyeron lo que supone que era la voz de Naruto, sin embargo, era muy diferente de la de Naruto normal.

" **¡Desgraciado! VOY A MATAR! "**

El chakra ganó más fuerza que Narut cobrará a Haku, desviando las agujas con una pared de chakra. Haku trató en vano de atacar a Naruto un par de veces más antes de que Naruto cogió la muñeca, rompiendo los huesos. Haku trató de contener la fuerza del mal en estado puro eminating del niño, pero fracasó miserablemente. Naruto sacó su otro puño hacia atrás y chakra cargado en ella antes de golpear en la cara de Haku, enviando al chico no impidió que los espejos de hielo que quedan ó a Haku y procedió a rasgar su cuerpo a pedazos. _"recordar, Naruto no había visto la cara de Haku en mi fic, así que no tenía idea de quién era '_ Naruto se dio la vuelta y miró directamente a Zabuza.

" **Tú eres el siguiente, idiota. "**

Antes de Kakashi podía dejar de Naruto, Naruto cobrará a Zabuza, que estaba detenido por los perros ninjas de Kakashi. Naruto cargada chakra en su puño y lo estrelló en el pecho de Zabuza. Sakura miró con horror a Naruto. Este no era el Naruto sabía ... Naruto se volvió hacia el final del puente y vio Gatoh y su decir allí, observando.

" **Carne fresca ".**

Naruto cobra a la gente, cortando un camino a través de ellos para llegar a Gatoh en la parte posterior. Naruto sonrió sadisticly en él.

" **Muere, desgraciado. "**

Naruto agarró el cuello de Gatoh y aplastó tanto la tráquea y la columna vertebral, haciéndolo caer al suelo, ya muerto. Naruto se volvió hacia los mercinaries.

" **No he tenido un buen avance en 12 años. Este será un buen appatiser. "**

Los hombres comenzaron a retroceder, pero controlada Kyubi Naruto no les dio la oportunidad. Empezó a rasgar en ellos, tirando de los brazos y las piernas, poniendo su mano a través de su pecho, y utiliza otros métodos sádicos para matarlos. Por ahora, Sakura, Kakashi y Tazuna fueron mortificados en qué estaba haciendo Naruto. Naruto terminó matando al último y poco a poco recuperó el control de su cuerpo. Se dejó caer sobre sus manos y rodillas, al ver lo que acababa de hacer. Él levantó y empezó a convulsionar mal, causando Kakashi correr hacia él. Kakshi vio que Naruto estaba sufriendo graves traumas psicológicos, que en realidad no era una sorpresa. Kakashi reunió Naruto levantó y corrió de nuevo a Sakura.

"Sakura Entérate de Sasuke! Vamos al hospital!"

Kakashi y Sakura corrió más allá del grupo de acumulación de aldeanos que habían llegado con armas como Naruto había pedido, y se sorprendieron al ver a la sangre empapó Naruto convulsionar violentamente en los brazos de Kakashi, mientras que Sakura llevaba Sasuke detrás de él. Ellos entendieron cuando vieron el estado del puente estaba y miró con horror absoluto en la escena de la carnicería que era peor que cualquier pesadilla que había tenido antes. Tazuna los dispersó, y fue a ver al ninjas de Konoha.

**Siguiente Mañana:**

Al parecer, Sasuke sólo había estado en un estado cerca de la muerte. Tan pronto como pudo corrió a ver a Naruto, que sudaba profusamente y temblando, gimiendo palabras incoherentes. Sasuke miró a Kakashi para una explination.

"Sasuke, Naruto vio cuando usted muere, se fue beserk. Mató a Haku, Zabuza entonces, y luego mató a más de 200 matones, así como Gatoh en menos de 2 minutos. Cuando volvió en sí, vio lo que había hecho y ha sido así desde entonces. "

Sasuke miró kakshi en estado de shock. Se volvió hacia Naruto, que todavía estaba convulsionando. Sasuke puso una mano sobre la de Naruto, que al instante parecía tener un efecto. Aunque Naruto no se detuvo convulcing completamente, los espasmos se calmó considerablemente. Kakashi se dio cuenta y decidió que sería mejor regresar a Konoha, como la adecuación médica de este hospital no está cerca a la altura.

"Sasuke, necesito que lleves Naruto de nuevo la forma que. Lo siento si es una carga, pero-"

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza.

"Está bien, lo entiendo. Odio ver a Naruto como este."

Sasuke Naruto levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación para ver que Sakura estaba esperando. Kakashi asintió con la cabeza y salió del hospital de la ola. Una vez que habían recogido el pago, se fueron a Konoha.

**A / N:** YOSH! Este es el tipo de longitud de trato y el objetivo de los capítulos! Lo siento si piensas que el matanza era la manera OOC, pero por otra parte, la idea de este fic es de imaginar lo que sería como si Naruto estaba en el extremo opuesto del espectro. He estudiado un poco de la psicología humana, y lo que Naruto hizo y las secuelas de la misma son lo que habría sucedido probablemente, dadas las circunstancias, era pulg De todas formas, voy a coger todo el año! Hasta la próxima, mis ávidos lectores!

Ja ne,

Espéculos.


	3. Chapter 3

**A / N:** Yo! No estoy tarde esta vez, ya que sigue siendo el mismo día que he subido el último capítulo-

Lectores: manos a la obra!

Derecha. Observaciones / Comentarios / Sugerencias:

**packjack:** Bueno, Kyubi ha tomado un interés en el entrenamiento Naruto personalmente, al menos en el aspecto teórico de las cosas. Una de las primeras cosas que dijo a Kyubi Naruto acerca de una de sus sesiones es akasuki. Kyubi Naruto dejó de hacer la investigación sobre ella.

**ChaosRonin:** Bueno, Naruto nunca había llamado Kyubi antes, así que no tenía ni idea de qué esperar.

**TrapedSoul:** Hay que recordar que desde que Sasuke y Naruto se han convertido en amigos cercanos, su personalidad naturalmente se contagie un poco el uno del tiene algo de la determinación de Naruto, mientras que Naruto tiene un toque de cockyness de Sasuke. Si ves a los amigos más a largo plazo en R / L, te darás cuenta de que es lo mismo con ellos.

**Lyteko:** Bueno, si no quieres leer más, esa es tu elección. Como he dicho, Naruto tuvo que aprender tanto sobre Akatsuki como sea posible en la insistencia de Kyubi. Esto significó aprender sobre el Seven Shinobi espadachines de la niebla y sus estilos de lucha. Zabuza era bien conocido por su discurso "ocho puntos", incluso en la historia oficial, por lo que Naruto se enteró y cuando lo más probable es usarlo. En cuanto a saber acerca de las cosas que pasa en la Onda, ¿te apunté creer honestamente que el Hokage no tenía por lo menos una idea de lo que estaba sucediendo? Le sugiero que revise el episodio del anime donde el Hokage lo entrega de nuevo. Si nos fijamos, se puede ver signos de que el Hokage sabe que la misión no es lo que aparenta ser. Naruto también lo sabía por rumores de que Zabuza fue visto por la zona, lo que significa que hizo una investigación en el mismo. Si has visto algo de la manga, Naruto no sólo perder el tiempo en casa. Estudia la mayor parte del tiempo. Sin embargo, es una mierda en el estudio teórico de la línea oficial de la historia. En el mío, él excells en ello. Debería haber esperado hasta que haya leído este capítulo. Naruto consigue pwned por Orochimaru. Sin embargo, usted ha dicho que dejes de leerlo. Su pérdida, no el mío.

**kitsune del inframundo:** Le hice fuerte para empezar. Lea este capítulo para saber cómo sigue siendo débil. Además, si te has dado cuenta, cuando Naruto fue Kyubified en el Wave en la línea oficial de la historia, él absolutamente pateó el culo a Haku hasta que vio su rostro. Considerando Zabuza era un blanco fácil, y el grupo no eran más que matones regulares que Zabuza tallado una línea a través de nada comprar un kunai en la boca, es lo que realmente les resulta que unbeliveable que Naruto les cained? Desde luego, no lo hago. Es atcually bastante lógico. Estoy de acuerdo con usted, aunque por la repetición de la muerte de la familia y wahtnot, sin embargo, las dos veces que los demandó adecuado a la situación. De todas formas, esperamos que siga leyendo!

**Shadow Kitsune67:** Gracias. Último capítulo es el siguiente: P

Leyenda:

_"... Pensamientos ..."_

"... De uso normal ..."

" _**... los pensamientos Biju ... "**_

" **... Biju Hablando ... "**

**&&&&&&&&&&& ... Cambio de escena ... &&&&&&&&&&&&**

Vivir detrás de una máscara:

Capítulo 3:

Chunin Exámenes:

**Dos semanas después:**

Una vez que el Equipo Siete de regresar de la ola, Naruto había sido llevado directamente al hospital para una semana de tratamiento phychological intensiva. Condiciones de Naruto había mejorado poco a poco, y sobre el final de la semana, Naruto se despertó por primera vez. El personal del hospital no lo quería allí por más tiempo de lo absolutamente necesario, recorriendo así que falsificaron archivos de Naruto y lo descargan varias horas después de despertarse. Después de Naruto se despertó, se le pidió que fuera de inmediato a la oficina del Hokage. Una vez allí, el Hokage le dijo a Naruto que no se le permitiría abandonar el pueblo durante varias semanas hasta que confirmaron su estabilidad mental. Naruto se dejó de asistir a la formación del equipo regular, por lo que caminó con Sasuke a la zona trainig. Para su sorpresa, Kakashi estaba allí esperando por ellos. Él les sonrió, en particular, Naruto.

"¿Cómo te sientes, Naruto?"

La cara de Naruto estaba en blanco cuando contestó.

"Ok, supongo."

Kakashi asintió y sacó tres hojas de papel y se la entregó a ellos. Naruto lo miró.

"Examen Chunin?"

Kakashi asintió.

"Creo que los tres de ustedes están preparados para ello. Recuerde que cuidar de sí mismos. Como nota final, la entrada es voluntario. Si quieres entrar, firmarlo y subir a la habitación de tres oh una mañana por la mañana a las 7 am. Atrapa que ronda! "

Con eso, Kakashi poofed de existencia, dejando el equipo 7 de resolver qué hacer.

**6:30 am, la mañana siguiente:**

Equipo Siete se reunió fuera de la Academia y caminó pulg Ellos abrieron paso entre una multitud de otros aspirantes Chunin al frente y se quedó mirando la specticle. Sasuke sonrió.

"¿Qué tipo de cursi Genjutsu es esto? Esto es suelo 2. Mover".

Las dos personas que vigilan la sala del '301 'sonrieron.

"Parece un equipo está a la altura. Sí, este es un Genjutsu."

El letrero sobre la puerta se arremolinaba a revelar que era de hecho 201. Sasuke dio su habitual sonrisa confiada.

"Naruto, Sakura. Ambos también se dio cuenta, ¿verdad?"

Ambos asintieron. Uno de los Chuinin de guardia de la puerta sonrió.

"Entonces vamos a ver si se nota esto."

El Chunin y Sasuke fueron a patear, sin embargo, Naruto cargada y agarró el Chunin, lanzándolo contra la pared con una mirada de pura rabia en su rostro.

"Trate de nuevo, Teme, y te voy a matar."

Todo el mundo retrocedió como el Equipo Siete pasó, el siguiente conjunto de escaleras hasta el tercer piso. Cuando estaban allí, oyeron un grito a sus espaldas.

"Oi, que con el pelo rubio. Espera."

Naruto se detuvo y vio a un spandex verde que lleva muchacho con un corte taza y las cejas súper. El muchacho se dio la vuelta a la barandilla y aterrizó en el suelo con ellos.

"Soy Rock Lee. Me gustaría saber quién eres."

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

Lee sonrió.

"¿Quieres pelear?"

Naruto dejó de respirar. Se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando. Lee tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando.

"¿Usted está funcionando?"

Naruto se detuvo.

"Si valoras tu vida, luego se van. Si luchamos, es posible que no pueda controlar. Si eso sucede, puedo garuntee su muerte."

Sasuke asintió.

"Me gustaría tener su consejo. He visto lo que puede hacer. Está fuera de tu alcance."

Lee dejó volver a sus compañeros de equipo, mientras que el equipo 7 se acercó a la puerta para ver a Kakashi de pie. Él les sonrió de esa manera volver exasperantemente establecido.

"Es bueno ver que estás aquí. Desde los tres que presentamos, no puedo dejarte entrar"

Sakura alzó una ceja.

"¿Qué quieres decir, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Si uno de ustedes no habían llegado, me he tenido que poner la otra dos de distancia, ya que esto sólo se puede tomar en tres células humanas. Desde las tres de ustedes están aquí, se puede ir. Te deseo suerte."

Con eso, pasaron Kakashi y abrió la puerta. Lo que vieron no esperaban. Más de un centenar de personas mirando a ellos. Mientras caminaban por la puerta, oyeron un squeel como una mata de pelo rubio platino con ropa púrpura se adhirió a Sasuke. Sasuke immedaitly gruñó.

"Get. Off. Me."

Ino tuvo Sasuke al ver la expresión de su cara. Se dio cuenta de que en realidad no quería ser molestado en estos momentos. El resto del equipo de Ino hizo su camino. Ellos asintieron con la cabeza el uno al otro. Sin embargo, el residente boca ruidosa de su año decidió gritar sería una buena idea.

"Yahoo! found you!"

Kiba y sus compañeros Shino y Hinata estaban detrás de él. Hinata estaba preocupado por la expresión de su amor platónico.

"N-Naruto-Kun? ¿Estás bien?"

Naruto asintió con la cabeza lentamente. En ese momento, un hombre con gafas, pelo plateado se acercó. Tenía un símbolo de Konoha en la frente.

"Ustedes deberían probablemente ser consciente de sus alrededores. Eche un vistazo a su alrededor."

Así lo hicieron, ya que la gente estaba mirando a ellos con odio. Volvieron a Kabuto.

"Tal vez debería dar a mis underclassmen lindos alguna información, entonces ..."

Kabuto alcanzó de nuevo en su bolsa y sacó un montón de tarjetas de color naranja. Puso el de arriba en el suelo y empezó a girar con el dedo. Se dio a conocer un poco de Chakra y la tarjeta en blanco dejado de un poco de humo para revelar un mapa del mundo de tres dimensional y gráfico de barras. Kabuto vista hacia ellos.

"Cada país ha enviado a los participantes que los exámenes de este año. Esto proporciona un desglose de la cantidad de cada país están asistiendo. El último pueblo es el pueblo de Oto. Sólo tienen tres participantes y son un pueblo pequeño, por lo que don 't tiene mucha información sobre ellos. "

En este punto, Kabuto se dio cuenta de tres personas salir corriendo del público mayor a atacarlo. Uno de ellos arrojó dos kunais a él, mientras que otro apareció justo en frente de él y golpeó en la cara, sin embargo se perdió. Kabuto sonrió.

"Usted parece haber perdido."

El chico sonrió vendada.

"¿En serio?"

En ese momento, las gafas de Kabuto agrietadas y tosió sangre. Mente de Naruto todavía estaba fresco en la escena de la matanza de vuelta en el Wave, y comenzó temblar._"Un poco como Tsunade cuando aparece por primera vez."_ Sasuke se volvió hacia Naruto y sacó un frasco que el personal médico le había dado en el caso de Naruto recaída de nuevo. Los ninjas de sonido se rieron.

"Él sufre mucho de ver un poco de sangre? ¡Qué débil."

Sasuke miró.

"Estoy seguro que has oído los rumores acerca de la masacre de la ola hace dos semanas?"

Ellos asintieron.

"Naruto estaba allí para ser testigo de primera mano. Confía en mí, los rumores no hacen justicia masacre."

El ninja de sonido con la cabeza guardia miró a Naruto.

"Por lo tanto, que sobrevivió eh? Tienes suerte."

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza.

"¿Te consideras afortunado si él era el que-"

Naruto lo interrumpió.

"Sasuke, no lo hagas."

Sasuke asintió y se calló. Decidió hacer estallar la parte superior del frasco y sacó de una de las pastillas de color marrón oscuro.

"Naruto, por favor comer esto. Debe disminuir la reacción."

Naruto se lo comió antes de que finalmente calmándose después de 20 segundos o menos, parando lentamente sus temblores. En ese momento, se produjo una explosión de humo en la parte delantera de la sala. Todo el mundo se volvió a ver el humo claro, revelando a un hombre con un abrigo negro con una fila de hombres y mujeres en trajes grises.

"Lo siento por hacerte esperar. Estoy primer examinador del Examen Chunin, Morino Ibiki."

Ibiki apuntó con su dedo en el árbol de Oto.

"Ustedes tres de la Aldea Oculta de Oto! ¿No cree que puede hacer lo que quieras antes del examen. ¿Quieres que fracasemos ya?"

El vendada volvió a Ibiki.

"Mis disculpas. Yo estaba emocionado ya que este fue mi primer examen."

Ibiki sonrió mientras contemplaba el Genin en la habitación.

"Esta es una buena oportunidad para decir esto ... No se le permite pelear con nadie sin el permiso de los examinadores. Si se da el permiso, dependiendo de la situación, que puede o no puede ser permitido matar a su oponente. Cerdos que ir en mi contra se fracasó de inmediato. ¿Entendido? "

Los genin no dijo una palabra, que Ibiki tomó como un sí. Ibiki sonrió coldy en ellos.

"Ahora vamos a comenzar la primera prueba del examen de Chunin. Entregue sus solicitudes y adoptar una de las siguientes etiquetas numéricas. Siéntese donde el número indica. Luego pasaremos a cabo trabajos para el examen escrito. El Chunin junto a Ibiki le puso una pila de papeles sobre la mesa y empezaron a poner boca abajo. Una vez que todos habían tomado su lugar, Ibiki golpeó la tiza en la pizarra.

"Este examen tiene varias reglas importantes Escuchen, porque yo sólo estoy diciendo esto una vez y no voy a aceptar preguntas Primera regla:.. Están todos dan 10 puntos al comienzo A diferencia de las pruebas regulares, esto es una prueba de la resta.. Para cada pregunta que no responde o responde incorrectamente, se pierde un punto cada pregunta vale un punto y hay 10 preguntas Si responde incorrectamente tres, perderá 3 puntos, dejándole con 7 Regla dos:... El pass- dejar la decisión viene determinada por el total de puntos de su equipo ".

Sakura golpeó la cabeza en la mesa y comenzó a protestar.

"¡Cállate! Dije que no interfieran! Hay una razón para esto, así que cállate y escucha. Ahora que usted sabe acerca de esa regla, vamos a pasar a la siguiente. Si una de las examiers capturas que hacer ningún tipo de actividades sospechosas, como el engaño, se le marcará por dos puntos. En otras palabras, no serán aquellos que se ven obligados a salir de este lugar antes de que se califican las pruebas. Los que tratan de engañar sin pensar cuidadosamente sólo hará daño a sí mismos. "

Uno de los Chunin bajó la cabeza para ocultar su desprecio.

"Vamos a" marcar "en cualquier momento".

"Todos ustedes están tratando de convertirse en Chunin. Si usted es un ninja, actuar como un ser de primera clase. Finalmente, si alguien en un equipo en cero, ellos y sus compañeros de equipo se fallarán inmediatamente."

La gente comenzó a murmurar entre sí, pero Ibiki ellos callaron.

"La última pregunta se le dará 45 minutos después de que comience el examen. Tienes una hora para este examen. COMENZAR!"

Ni un solo estudiante no cumplió. Naruto miró el papel en amuzement.

_"No puedo responder a una sola maldita una de estas preguntas. Estas no son preguntas de nivel incluso Chunin. Kyubi? ¿Alguna idea?_

Naruto había comenzado sólo recientemente a hablar de Kyubi, después que appologised por su comportamiento en el Wave. Someohw, dejando el control Kyubi Naruto había abierto un vínculo telepático de clases que les permiten comunicarse sin entrar en la mente subconsciente.

_**-Puede que no entiendan las preguntas en sí mismas, pero entiendo la idea de las preguntas que están tratando de llegar al otro lado. Toque en la señal para que Sasuke copiar usted.**_

Naruto dio unos golpecitos con el lápiz sobre la mesa siete veces, lo que indica Sasuke para usar su Sharingan en Naruto. Sasuke activó inmediatamente su Sharingan y copiar los movimientos de Naruto, que dejaron a intervalos impares antes de reanudar. Sakura estaba bien responder a las preguntas por sí misma, y lo único que terminó casi al mismo tiempo. Una vez que terminaron, Naruto golpeó el lápiz sobre la mesa 3 veces, indicando que ver las espaldas de engañar a los intentos. Naruto fue el primero en darse cuenta uno dirigido a Sakura de Ino, que evidentemente había estado esperando Sakura para terminar. Naruto golpeó una vez, lo que indica Sakura estaba bajo ataque, por así decirlo. Sakura "accidentalmente" dejó caer su lápiz en el suelo, inclinándose al igual que la mente proyecta de Ino hubiera golpeado su cuerpo. Dado que Sakura no estaba allí, la mente de Ino pasado su asiento y le disparó por la ventana, para no volver durante varios minutos. Sakura cogió el lápiz y golpeó una vez para indicar que ella estaba ía sólo un minuto a la izquierda hasta que se dio a la pregunta final. Cuando esa hora había terminado, Ibiki se dirigió a ellos.

"Ahora me doy la décima problema! Oh, pero antes de eso, hay una cosa que tengo que decir ... Habrá una regla especial para esta última pregunta."

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y Kankuro volvió a entrar

"Llegas justo a tiempo. Confío en su juego con muñecas era benificial?"

Kankuro no dijo nada mientras caminaba junto a su rubio compañero pelo, expertamente dejar caer una pieza hasta en rollo de papel sobre su escritorio antes de tomar su asiento.

"Ahora voy a explicar. Esto es ... Una regla hopless! La primera parte de esta regla es si usted quiere tomar la cuestión o no."

Temari gritó a Ibiki.

"Optar por no tomarlo? ¿Y si nos negamos?"

"Entonces tú y tus puntos de los equipos reducir a cero, en su defecto inmediatamente."

Esto causó un gran revuelo en el Genin, que Ibiki poner rápidamente fin a.

"Si no te callas, voy a fracasar todos ustedes aquí y ahora. Esa fue la primera parte de la regla. La segunda parte es, si usted decide tomarlo y responder de forma incorrecta, se le deniega la entrada a todos los exámenes de Chunin futuro! "

Kiba apuntó con un dedo a Ibiki.

"¿Qué clase de regla estúpida es esa? Hay algunos aquí que han fallado antes!"

Ibiki rió con frialdad.

"Por desgracia para ti, esta es mi primera vez como un examinador. Las otras veces, las reglas eran diffierent. Sin embargo, mientras que usted está en mi examen, se le presentara a mis reglas o salir. Los que no están seguros de sí mismos , he sido suficiente para dar la opción de salir con consequesnces mínimos, y tomar el examen el año que viene o el año después de ese tipo ".

Ibiki deje que esto se hunden en, antes de continuar.

"Vamos a empezar. Los que no se siente seguro, levanten la mano. Después de haber confirmado sus números, se le requerirá para salir."

Después de un minuto, alguien finalmente quebró y levantó la mano. Era el chico al lado de Naruto.

"I. .. I. .. no voy a tomarlo! ¡Renuncio!"

"Número 50, fallará. Número 130 y 111 no pueden con él."

Esto provocó una reacción en cadena, con más de una cuarta parte de los restantes manos de la gente que se plantea. Después de un tiempo, la gente dejó de levantar la mano. Ibiki miró por encima del resto. El resto de ellos tampoco mostró ninguna emoción en su cara, o se mostró que la confianza pura. Ibiki se dio cuenta de que no iba a llegar más lejos, y así les sonrió.

"Bueno, entonces el resto de ustedes ... pase!"

La gente no tenía idea de cómo responder. Naturalmente, Sakura fue el primero en responder.

"¡Espera! ¿Cuál es la meaniing de esto! ¿Qué pasó con la décima pregunta?"

Ibiki rió luz corazón.

"No hubo tal cosa, para empezar. Sin embargo, si usted realmente quiere creer que había una décima pregunta, supongo que se podría llamar el" tomar o no tomar "la decisión de la décima pregunta."

Temari estaba junto a la pregunta.

"Luego de los primeros nueve preguntas eran inútiles!"

Ibiki sonrió.

"¿Fueron? No, servían a sus propósitos. Los primeros nueve preguntas probado sus habilidades de recolección de información. En primer lugar, el propósito de esta prueba radica en que la primera regla. Su paso a fallar os decisión basada en sus tres equipos de la persona. Al darle esa idea , estábamos poniendo una enorme carga de presión sobre cada uno de vosotros para no dejar a sus equipos hacia abajo. Como la mayoría de ustedes se dio cuenta casi de inmediato, no se trata de preguntas de nivel Genin, y algunos de ellos ni siquiera son preguntas de nivel Chunin. Así que la mayoría de la gente debe de haber llegado a la conclusión de que había que hacer trampa para obtener las respuestas! "

Naruto suspiró y pensó.

_-Me pregunto si consultar a un demonio antiguo 4000 años es considerado hacer trampa ... "_

"Por lo tanto, esta prueba se hizo con la idea en mente de que todos y cada uno de ustedes se va a hacer trampa. Así que se coló dos Chunins en que sabía las respuestas a ser el objetivo de hacer trampa. Naturalmente, los que engañó poco se ha fallado. "

En este punto, Ibiki comenzó deshacer su hitai-comió que cubría la parte superior de la cabeza. Naruto sabía lo que venía y apartó la mirada, deteniéndose a sí mismo de recaída. Todo el mundo miró a Ibiki con horror. Ibiki continuó su explination.

"¿Por qué? Información puede tener un valor mayor que la vida a veces, y en las misiones y campos de batalla, la información se pone en duda para con las vidas de la gente! La información que un enemigo consigue después de haber sido advertido por una tercera persona no del todo precisa. Recuerda esto. Conseguir información incorrecta puede causar gran damahe a sus compañeros de equipo y su pueblo. Así que todos nos hicimos a recopilar información en la forma de hacer trampa. Nos echaron los que se carece de ese campo, que es lo que los primeros nueve preguntas eran acerca ".

Temari al parecer, todavía no estaba satisfecho.

"Entonces, ¿qué pasa con la última pregunta?"

"La décima pregunta es la parte principal de esta prueba. Me explico. La décima cuestión era un" tomar o no tomar 'opción. No hace falta decir, que era un problema doloroso dos opciones. Los que no lo tomaron fallado todo el examen junto con su equipo. Si lo tomó y se equivocó, que tenía a la derecha para tomar el examen Chunin revocado permanentemente. Era un problema muy incincere. Permítanme poner este problema en una situación de la vida real. Supongamos que se han convertido en Chunin. Su misión es capturar un documento secreto. El número de ninjas enemigos, sus capacidades y armarments son desconocidos, así como el hecho de que el ninja enemigo puede haber establecido trampas para ti. Ahora, va a aceptar esta misión o ¿No sólo porque su vida y las vidas de sus compañeros de equipo están en la línea, ¿eres capaz de evitar misiones peligrosas La respuesta es:!. NO Hay misiones que llevarán a grandes riesgos de que usted no será capaz de evitar la posibilidad de Muestre su valor a sus compañeros de equipo cuando sea necesario, y la capacidad de conseguir a través de una mala situación. Eso es lo que buscamos en un Chunin, un líder de escuadrón. Los que no pueden apostar su vida en una situación crítica, los que dan cuando se les da la oportunidad porque hay un "año que viene, y deja que su mente se balancean sobre un futuro incierto, no se merecen el derecho a usar un chaleco Chunin. Eso es lo que creo. Estoy diciendo que aquellos de ustedes que han elegido tómela han dado la respuesta correcta a la difícil pregunta 10a. Usted será capaz de hacer frente a las dificultades que un Chunin tiene que enfrentar. Usted ha roto a través de la entrada! Felicitaciones por pasar la primera prueba! Te deseo toda la suerte ".

En ese punto, una bola de negro gaint rompió a través de la ventana, antes de desplegar sí mismo, con dos kunai de conducción en el techo para revelar ...

"Todo el mundo! No hay tiempo para ser feliz, yo soy el segundo examinador, Mitarashi Anko!"

Todo el mundo la miraba como si fuera un extraterrestre. Detrás de ella, el trapo negro lee "El segundo examinador, Mitarashi Anko está aquí! ' Anko llevaba muy poco mini falda marrón con las polainas del fishnet que iban a mitad de camino por sus muslos. Llevaba un abrigo trech beige y una camisa de rejilla debajo de eso dejó prácticamente nada a la imaginaton. Llevaba metálica chicharrones y sandalias negras. Tenía el pelo púrpura que fue recogido en una muy Shikamaru como estilo de pelo piña.

"Vamos a ir a la siguiente examen! ¡Sígueme!"

Ibiki salió de detrás de la pieza de tela.

"Tome la atmósfera antes de irrumpir aquí."

Anko miró por encima del resto de Genin.

"78 Genin? La primera prueba fue demasiado suave este año, Ibiki."

Ibiki negó con la cabeza.

"No, todos son Genin excepcional. La cosecha de este año es algo muy fuera de lo común."

Anko miró con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro.

"No importa. Cuando estoy ATRAVES con ellos, menos de la mitad se mantendrá. Comenzaremos mañana. Pregunte a sus instructores Jounin sobre el punto y hora de reunión, ya que no estará aquí. Eso es todo . despedido. "

**Mañana Siguiente, en el Área de Formación 44, AKA, Bosque de la Muerte:**

Todo el mundo estaba de pie en frente del Bosque de la Muerte como Anko presentó a ellos.

"Esta es el área de la formación 44, también conocido como el Bosque de la Muerte. Antes de empezar, necesito que firme estas formas."

Naruto echó un vistazo a ellos y comenzó a temblar mientras trataba de luchar contra la sensación de sed de sangre.

"Los formularios de consentimiento ... La gente va a morir ..."

Anko asintió y sonrió.

"¿Asustado?"

Cuerpo Sasuke parpadeó y se golpeó una mano sobre su boca, susurrando lo bastante alto para que lo escuchara.

"Si valoras tu vida, ¿no es burlarse de él ahora. Él no está temblando de miedo. Él está tratando de suprimir la insaciable sed de sangre de ella."

Con esto, el cuerpo de Sasuke parpadeó de nuevo al lado de Naruto, poniendo una mano en su hombro, lo que calmó un tanto Naruto. Anko sabía exactamente lo que Sasuke había estado hablando, y decidió que sería una buena idea dejar a Naruto solo en este momento. Se volvió hacia los demás.

"Así es, la gente va a morir. Estas formas implican usted reconoce que va a morir y que es su responsabilidad en caso de que suceda. Ahora voy a explicar cómo los segundos trabajos de prueba. Este examen es una prueba de supervivencia. Primero, voy a explicar las características geográficas de la zona de entrenamiento de ".

Anko sacó un pergamino y lo dejó abierto, dejando al descubierto un mapa del campo de entrenamiento. Área de Formación 44 es un campo de entrenamiento circular que está rodeado por 44 puertas cerradas. La gran mayoría de la zona es bosque. Sin embargo, que atraviesa el centro de la zona es un río, y en el punto muerto es una torre. La torre se encuentra a casi 10 kilómetros de cualquier puerta. Dentro de este espacio cerrado, que tendrá una lucha no tiene prohibido por estos ".

Anko puso el pergamino y lo puso de nuevo en su gabardina, antes de sacar una serie de pergaminos. Hubo un pergamino azul con la etiqueta 'Tierra' y un rollo de etiqueta blanca 'Heaven'.

"Por cada tres formularios de consentimiento entregadas, recibirá un pergamino. En otras palabras, cada equipo tendrá un solo desplazamiento. Cuál te se decidirá al azar. El objetivo de esta prueba es obtener una voluta del cielo y de la Tierra desplazarse y llegar a la torre central con sus compañeros de equipo dentro del plazo, que es de 120 horas o 5 días ".

Chouji miró horrorizada.

"5 días? ¿Y la comida?"

Anko sonrió.

"El bosque es un tesoro de la naturaleza. Sólo tienes que saber dónde buscar."

Kabuto sonrió mientras se subió las gafas sobre el puente de su nariz.

"Además, hay hombres que comen animales, plantas venenosas y los animales a tratar."

Chouji se desplomó.

"Tienes que estar bromeando ..."

Anko puso los rollos de atrás donde los obtuvo a partir.

"Las personas se verán afectados durante las luchas por los rollos, y los que no pueden desnudar rigor del programa aparecerán también."

Shikamaru levantó una mano.

"¿Se nos permite dejar de fumar durante el examen?"

Anko se dirigió a Shikamaru.

"Como regla general, no se les permite abandonar durante el examen. Usted pasará los 5 días completos en el bosque."

Anko miró a los equipos de Genin.

"Mientras estamos en el tema, debo decirle lo que puede faltar en este examen".

Anko levantó el dedo índice de una manera aburrida.

"En primer lugar, si un equipo no puede traer tanto pergaminos y los tres compañeros de equipo a la torre befroe los cinco días se ha terminado, va a fracasar."

Anko desplegó otro dedo de su puño cerrado.

"En segundo lugar, cualquier equipo que pierde a un compañero de equipo o produce un compañero irrecuperable también se fracasó. Así como una nota, no se le permite abrir los rollos hasta llegar a la torre."

Sakura miró con interés y decía lo que pensaba.

"¿Y si vamos a hacer?"

Anko sonrió.

"Eso es una sorpresa para aquellos de ustedes que abrirlo. Si queda Chunin, que se espera para gestionar documentos de alto secreto. Es para determinar su fiabilidad. Eso es todo por el explination. Vamos a cambiar las formas concent un desplazamiento en ese cabina de allá ".

Anko señaló un stand donde tres Chunin con trajes grises sáb.

"Aftr hemos elegido su puerta de entrada, todo el mundo comenzará al mismo tiempo."

Anko suspiró.

"Como último consejo ... no mueren."

Ellos se separaron en sus equipos a firmar sus formas y finalizar los planes que tenían. Con el Equipo Siete, Estaban discutiendo cómo se identifican en caso de ser separados y alguien intenta hacerse pasar por ellos. Naurto ya tenía algunas ideas.

"Puedo liberar un poco de ella. No hay una sola persona en el mundo que puede copiar eso."

Sasuke asintió.

"Puedo activar mi Sharingan y copiar sus movimientos. Sólo dos personas pueden hacer eso, y pastelería de ellos están aquí."

Se volvieron a Sakura que estaba pensando. Naruto suspiró.

"Diga algo que sólo nos recuerda."

Sakura miró hacia arriba.

"¿Cómo qué?"

Naruto pensó por un segundo.

"Al igual que el nombre de nuestro combo usamos aganist Zabuza, o el nombre de Kakashi-Sensei de" última "Taijutsu movimiento."

Sakura asintió con la cabeza. Firmaron sus formas y se acercaron a esperar a sus pergaminos. Los Chunins en el stand de poner una cortina a través de detener a otros de ver lo que cada equipo recibe y quién lo tiene. Llamaron a cabo.

"Vamos a empezar a aceptar las formas concent ahora."

Equipo Siete fueron los primeros pulg Ellos tuvieron la voluta del cielo y se asignan a la puerta 12. Una vez allí, esperaron hasta que el Chunin asignado a su puerta la abrió y miró el reloj. Tiró la puerta abierta y el equipo 7 acusados en el bosque, que con mucho gusto se los tragó. Una media hora más tarde, estaban sentados en un claro, comer algunas de las raciones que habían traído con ellos.

Naruto saltó fuera del camino como un trozo de corteza voló justo por donde su cabeza estaba a menos de un segundo atrás. Naruto hizo un gesto a Sasuke y Sakura para conseguir detrás del árbol. Ellos no hacen un segundo demasiado pronto o bien, como una ráfaga de viento arrancó gigante por delante de ellos, y les hubiera soplado en el bosque. El equipo extraño de la hierba se situó en el extremo del pequeño callejón formado por los árboles. El plomo se hablaba.

"Ustedes dos vamos a divertirnos en otro lugar. Voy a arreglar esto."

Equipo Siete salió de entre los arbustos para ver un hombre de aspecto muy femenino en un Sakkat. Los miró en intereses.

"Usted tiene una gran capacidad de detección. Nunca bajar la guardia. Parece que puedo tener más divertido de lo esperado."

El hombre utiliza su misma serpiente como lengua para lamer sus labios. Sacó el rollo de la Tierra fuera de su mochila.

"Usted quiere que el desplazamiento de la Tierra, ¿no? Ya que tres tienen el desplazamiento de los Cielos."

La Hierba Nin sacó el pergamino a la boca y envolvió su lengua alrededor de él, antes de tragarlo entero. Equipo 7 se quedó mirando al hombre con incredulidad.

"Ahora ... Vamos a empezar ... La lucha por nuestros rollos ... Al poner nuestras vidas en peligro!"

La Hierba nin sacó el párpado inferior hacia abajo. Kyubi sabía exactamente lo que iba a suceder.

_**'KIT! CIERRE LOS OJOS YA! '**_

Naruto cerró los ojos al igual que la hierba nin desató su técnica. Naruto Sasuke y Sakura sintió caer al suelo y abrió los ojos.

"Eso no fue un habitual Kanashibari no Jutsu. Normalmente, sólo unos pocos Tokubetsu Jounin y ANBU pueden llevar a cabo esta técnica, y sólo entonces desprender la intención de matar. Usted no es un Genin. De hecho, debido a los efectos de en Sasuke y Sakura, parece que en realidad les impresa con una imagen de su propia muerte. estaría dispuesto a decir que eres uno de los primeros Sannin, Orochimaru ".

La Hierba Nin miró a Naruto.

"Estás en lo cierto, Naruto-Kun. Estoy hecho Orochimaru."

Naruto comenzó a temblar. Sabía que tendría que enfrentarse a Orochimaru con el tiempo, pero nunca en sus sueños más salvajes se espera enfrentarlo tan pronto. Al nivel actual de Naruto, Orochimaru podría matarlo sin romper a sudar.

_'I. .. No puedo morir ... Aún no ... "_

Orochimaru lanzó tres kunais en ellos. Naruto y Sasuke trató desesperadamente de salir de la congelación del cuerpo para escapar. Finalmente, Sasuke y Naruto lograron sacar un kunai y apuñalar a sí mismos para que su mente se concentre en el dolor físico, que junten Sakura y huyen justo antes del kunai habría golpeado en el centro de la sonrió.

"Ya veo."

Sasuke y Naruto se inclinó contra un árbol, mientras que Sakura miró art ellos, aún se recupera de los últimos vestigios de la Kanashibari no Jutsu desapareció. Sakura se quedó sin aliento cuando ambos simultaneamente arrancaron el kunai de salir de sus piernas. Naruto Sasuke movió a buscar una manera, mientras que Naruto miró hacia otro. Sakura se dio cuenta de la seriedad absoluta en sus caras que este hombre no era un Genin con algunos jutsus inusuales. Este hombre podría poner fin a su vida en su ocio. Volver a Orochimaru, fue analaizing qué es exactamente lo que habían hecho.

"Como una sorpresa. Se deshicieron del miedo al dolor. Ellos son de ninguna manera la presa normal."

Con eso, Orochimaru se fue tras ellos. Sakura estaba tratando de preguntar si sus compañeros de equipo estaban bien, pero que sólo puso una mano sobre su boca. Ellos estaban tratando de pensar en cómo escapar. Sin embargo, Naruto gritó una advertencia.

"Sasuke Sakura! Hebi!"

Dieron media vuelta y saltó fuera del camino como una serpiente marrón gigante reprimido por el tronco de un árbol que estaban sentados anteriormente en. La serpiente fue a Naruto que podía sentir claramente el chakra de Orochimaru que viene de la serpiente.

"No te acerques que te serpiente monstruo!"

Naruto lanzó dos puñados de shuriken en la serpiente que coppedthem lleno en la cara. Se siseó de dolor y se estrelló contra el suelo, muerto. Los tres de ellos vio una grieta aparece en la piel de la serpiente y Orochimaru emergió de ella.

"Realmente nunca lo hacen bajar la guardia. Prey tiene que forzar sus mentes todo el tiempo y correr ... En th presense de un preditor."

Orochimaru alguna manera logró extender su torso para poder envolver el árbol e ir a por Naruto. Sin embargo, fue detenido por una lluvia de shuriken y kunai de dirección de Sasuke.

"Si usted quiere tratar de matar a mi Otouto, entonces tienes que probar primero."

Orochimaru miró a Sasuke.

"Muy bien, Sasuke-Kun".

Orochimaru se retiró de nuevo a su cuerpo y fue tras Sasuke, sin embargo, de nuevo fue detenido por un bombardeo de kunai y shurkien.

"Si quieres matar a mi Niisan, entonces usted tiene que matarme primero."

Orochimaru suspiró y se traza su próximo movimiento. Naruto sonrió.

"Ir con su tema 'presa', incluso si tuviéramos que darle un reemplazo de nuestra vida, es decir, el desplazamiento, dudo mucho que el libro es su objetivo. ¿Qué quieres de nosotros?"

Orochimaru se echó a reír.

"En verdad eres fuerte, Naruto-Kun. No estoy aquí para tomar este examen Chunin mezquino. Estoy aquí por una razón muy diferente."

"¿Y qué sería eso?"

"¿Por qué no lo averiguamos?"

Naruto asintió a Sasuke y ambos cobrará a Orochimaru. Orochimaru mordió el pulgar y limpió por un tatuaje en su antebrazo. Naruto sabía lo que era.

"Eso es ..."

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Orochimaru estaba rodeado de una gran nube de humo de la que estalló una serpiente gigante con Orochimaru en la parte superior de la misma. La serpiente golpeó a ambos lejos con su cola. Ambos se estrelló a través de una rama antes de llegar a una rama más gruesa con un resonante _golpe seco_ . Mientras tanto plumeted vuelta a la tierra, Orochimaru se echó a reír.

"Comer ellos."

Sin embargo Ambos abrieron los ojos. Ambos de sus ojos eran diferentes. Naruto eran rojo en vez de azul ceruelean sangre. Sasuke también estaban en rojo en lugar de su habitual negro obsidiana sangre. Naruto y Sasuke ambos cayeron y dieron la serpiente un golpe enorme, haciendo que la hebilla de la serpiente bajo el poder del impacto.

Naruto y Sasuke continuaron su combo interminable de bestia como puñetazos y patadas, que rasga la terain como lo hicieron. La mayor parte fue realizada por Naruto, sin embargo, sus ataques eran tan bien cronometrado que era impossbile decirle a los demás. Ambos volver volteado a la serpiente y aterrizó junto a Sakura. La serpiente se volvió y sacó su cola en ellos. No tenían tiempo para tomar Sakura con ellos, por lo que sólo podían esperar que logró evitarlo. Por suerte, ella doged la cola por meros metros. Naruto y Sasuke estaban al lado del otro, jadeando. Orochimaru miró.

"¿Qué vas a hacer? Usted sabe que no puede ganar. ¿Y si te escoger de uno a la vez?"

Sasuke se burló.

"Ni se te ocurra. No me importa lo que haces para los demás, pero si pones un dedo encima Naruto, te mato!"

Naruto gruñó.

"No me importa lo que haces a Konoha. Quemarlo, matar a todos en el mismo, no importa el tiempo que deja Sasuke solo, me dejaré vivir."

Los ojos de Orochimaru se abrieron con sorpresa. En un principio, sólo prevista en el marcado Sasuke, pero la personalidad de Naruto él un solicitante potencial perfecto sonrió.

"Bueno, entonces, me demuestra que vale la pena lo que le permite vivir."

Naruto miró a Sasuke.

"Vamos a llegar al bastardo serpiente."

Ambos cobran a él, antes de partir apagado y viniendo a él desde ambos lados. Cuerpo Orochimaru parpadeó fuera del camino, dejando a Naruto y Sasuke para hacer un 180 y presiona la espalda a los demás. Cuerpo Orochimaru brilló por todo el lugar, pero Naruto y Sasuke mantenía con sus movimientos. Ambos evitaron que Orochimaru se estrelló contra el tronco que sólo estaban de pie sobre, cortando como si fuera una ramita. Sasuke soltó un Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu mientras Naruto desató una ola de chakra en Orochimaru, efectively inmovilizándolo de ambos lados. Orochimaru salió del fuego y chanrged Sasuke, quien esquivó el ataque y estaba dispuesto. Orochimaru desatado una ola de chakra como Naruto había hecho, pero Sasuke saltó fuera del camino nuevo. Sasuke se levantó y se unió a un alza ramal hasta que Naruto reflejado. Ambos se lanzaron a Orochimaru, agarrándolo. Sasuke y Naruto por detrás del frente. Lo arrastraron fuera de la rama y se preparan para un acelerador de cerebro combo. Orochimaru screaned en el camino, mientras que Naruto y Sasuke gritó de nuevo, pero con palabras.

"Le tenemos!"

Cerraron Orochimaru en la rama con tanta fuerza que se rompió a través de él y siguió su camino a la siguiente. Esta vez sin embargo, la rama cabo por el impacto, astillas y casi absorbe la cabeza de Orochimaru. Ambos saltaron y cayeron a ambos lados de él. Lo que no esperaban era que Orochimaru era en realidad un Bunshin Mud. Vieron cómo el cuerpo se convirtió en barro y caer en un montón de pegote en la rama de un árbol. Ellos evitaron la ventisca de kunai y saltó de la rama. Sasuke sacó un poco de alambre ninja para facilitar su descenso, mientras que Naruto une los pies al lado del árbol y siguió a Sasuke, aterrizando en otra rama. Sin embargo, fueron sorprendidos con la guardia baja cuando Orochimaru atacó por la espalda con Taijutsu, el aterrizaje de un combo de ambos al mismo tiempo antes de patadas en el suelo.

"Patético. Usted no está a la altura de sus apellidos."

Naruto sonrió.

"¿En serio?"

En ese momento, algunas notas de explosivos que habían unidos a la espalda de Orochimaru explotaron, impulsándolo hacia adelante. Naruto miró a Sasuke y asintió. Ambos anunciaron su plan al unísono.

"Tiempo Combo".

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y se prepara para la nueva parte del combo que él y Naruto había desarrollado para warefare bosque. Naruto formó el sello de la mano por su técnica favorita.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

5 clones de Naruto apareció y se lanzó al ataque. Orochimaru todavía se recuperaba de las notas explosivas inesperados, por lo que no tuvo la oportunidad de defenderse de los clones de Naruto. Ellos le dieron patadas en el aire, a partir de la combinación.

"U-Zu-Ma-Ki-"

Los clones patadas Orochimaru hasta la altura deseada y Orochimaru miraron los clones de interés. Ellos le devolvieron la sonrisa hacia él.

"No somos lo que deberíamos estar conerntraiting sucesivamente."

Orochimaru miró alrededor para ver el verdadero Naruto volando por el aire y coliding con él de frente en el intestino, mandándolo a volar contra el tronco de un árbol.

"Naruto-"

Así como Orochimaru comenzó a recuperarse, vio a un grupo de shuriken vuela por delante de él con los cables conectados a ellos. Orochimaru dio cuenta de lo que eran.

"Estos son ... Sharingan Controlados Cuchillas Triple Windmill!"

Rodearon Orochimaru y Sasuke experta ellos controlan para fijar su objetivo en el tronco del árbol. Sasuke formó los sellos para la parte final del combo.

"Ryuuka Rendan!"

El flameado reunieron alrededor de Sasuke antes de volar hacia Orochimaru. Se estrelló contra él, quemándole la cara y parte superior del cuerpo. Las llamas eran tan poderosos que continuaron a lo largo del árbol y al bosque. Todos podían oír gritos de agonía Orochimaru. Finalmente, Sasuke tregua y respiró pesadamente mientras Naruto aterrizó junto a él. Sakura corrió hacia abajo y los saludó.

"Sasuke-Kun! Naruto! ¡Lo lograste!"

Sakura vio a los dos jadeando y ella empezó a preocuparse.

"¿Estás bien? Aguanta ahí."

Estaban demasiado ocupados para darse cuenta de que Orochimaru hadfreed sí mismo y había utilizado Kanashibari no Jutsu en ellos congelar en su lugar. Orochimaru les llamó desde el otro lado del claro.

"Me sorprende que usted puede usar el Sharingan tan bien a tu edad Sasuke-Kun. También estoy sorprendido de lo bien que se puede aprovechar reservas de chakra del Kyubi, Naruto-Kun. Ambos viven de acuerdo con sus apellidos. I usted quiere después de todo ".

Orochimaru apartó la mano de su cabeza para revelar que en realidad estaba usando un sonido hitai-ate.

"Sasuke-kun, y Itachi son definitivamente hermanos. Sus ojos dices que llevas más potencial que Itachi. Naruto-Kun. Usted es definitivamente el hijo de tu padre. Usted tiene la posibilidad de superarlo."

Orochimaru sacó su scrool Cielo y birnt con un fuego de chakra verde.

"Si quieres volver a verme, a continuación, pasar por este examen como si su vida dependiera de ello. Eso significa que usted debe derrotar a mis tres Ninja subordinados de sonido."

Sakura decidió volver a él hablar.

"¿Qué estás blabbering esto? Nunca queremos ver tu cara de nuevo!"

"Por desgracia, no funciona de esa manera."

Orochimaru formó un sello mano extraña y su cuello extendido hacia el grupo. En primer lugar, fue a Sasuke y mordió el cuello. Una vez que Orochimaru había entregado su carga tóxica, mordió en el cuello de Naruto dejando la misma marca. Retiró la parte posterior del cuello a su tamaño normal y vio como Sasuke y Naruto empezó a gritar de dolor y agarrándose el cuello. Sakura volvió a Orochimaru con horror.

"¿Qué has hecho con ellos?"

"Les di un pequeño regalo de despedida. Sasuke-kun y Naruto-Kun me buscarán por el poder. Fue divertido ser capaz de ver una gran cantidad de sus movimientos."

Orochimaru se fundió en la rama de un árbol, dejando a Naruto y Sasuke a gritar y retorcerse de dolor. Sakura no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando. Sakura observó a ambos fuera de ellos finalmente cayó inconsciente. Dejando Sakura solo para defenderse y sus compañeros de equipo.

**Siguiente Mañana:**

Sakura se despertó sobresaltado cuando se dio cuenta de que había estado durmiendo. Vio que sus dos compañeros de equipo fueron stuggling con sus batallas rompió la cabeza cuando sintió algo corriendo hacia ella. Ella vio que era una squirril, sonriendo mientras observaba la carrera squirril hacia ella. Ella se convirtió en alerta y lanzó un kunai en el squirril para detener su avance.

_"Eso fue demasiado cerca ..."_

Sin que ella, los tres de la Sound observaban este observantly del matorral cercano.

"Oh? Es una una observadora."

"Se dio cuenta de la etiqueta de explosivos?"

"No, no es eso ..."

"Entonces, ¿qué fue eso?"

"Vamos a ver ahora, ¿de acuerdo?"

Con eso, los tres saltaron de entre los arbustos y aterrizó al otro lado del claro de Sakura. Sakura los reconoció como el equipo de sonido.

"¿Qué quieres de tres?"

"Estamos escuchar a ver a Sasuke-kun y Naruto-Kun. Queremos luchar contra ellos. Sé una buena chica y despertarlos para nosotros."

"¿Cómo se puede pedir a luchar contra ellos? Un tipo raro llamado bit de Orochimaru y poner esta extraña contusión en el cuello!".

Se miraron en shock a Sakura, pero el más alto hizo crujir los nudillos.

"Bueno, entonces, yo sólo voy a tener que matar a esta chica y esperar a que se despierten."

El otro chico en su equipo levantó el brazo.

"Espera, Zaku."

"¿Qué pasa, Dosu?"

Dosu se adelantó y se detuvo en un pedazo de tierra que no sería diferente a alguien que no estaba buscando.

"Una piedra recientemente volcado, diferente color de tierra ... la hierba no crece aquí ... Esto es obviamente una trampa, y un muy mal hecho en eso. Francamente, no tienes habilidad como un Ninja."

"Pfft, lo estúpido."

"Como no tenemos uso de esta chica ..."

Sakura preparaba ella misma.

"Matar a ella."

Con eso, los tres ninjas de sonido saltaron a Sakura, quien sólo sonrió y cortó una cadena de cable que había estado sentada frente. Los tres del sonido hacia arriba para ver un registro gaint unido a un accidente de cuerda a través de la cubierta y la derecha hacia ellos. Dosu sólo sonrió y puso su mano sobre el registro y la destrozó.

"Patético. Personas como usted debe trabajar más antes de meterse con gente como nosotros."

Sakura suspiró y esperó el final. Sin embargo, uno spandex verde que lleva ninjas había visto todo este compromiso y decidió intervine en ese punto en el tiempo.

"Konoha Senpuu!"

Lee sonrió cuando él envió a los tres a partir del sonido de volar de vuelta antes de tomar su taijutsu personalizada posición de combate, con el squirril que la etiqueta explose había sido atado a en su hombro.

"Entonces ustedes deben aslo trabajar más duro ..."

"¿Quién eres tú?"

"Soy hermosa bestia verde de Konoha, Rock Lee."

Sakura mummbled.

"¿Por qué ... ¿Estás ahí?"

"Siempre aparece cuando está en problemas."

Lee puso el squirril en el suelo y lo vio corretear fuera.

"Bueno ... Gracias, me salvaste".

"Lo dije antes."

Sakura se preguntó qué significaba eso.

"Yo protegeré hasta que muera."

Lee sonrió para sí mismo por su pequeña victoria.

_'¡Sí! Soy impresionante, Gai-sensei!_

Dosu fue el primero en actuar.

"Yo me encargo de ellos."

Con eso dicho, Dosu corrió a Lee. Lee metió la mano en el suelo, como Dosu lept al aire para tratar de obtener la ventaja de peso a su ataque adquirida por el impulso de sacó una de las raíces del árbol para formar un escudo para él y Sakura.

"Hay una especie de truco para sus ataques, ¿no? Yo no voy a tomar de frente."

_-Aun así, tres en uno es una grave desventaja. No tengo más remedio que llevarse los tres a uno a la vez con todo el poder. "_

Lee recordó la estricta condición de que tenía que acatar al usar la técnica de firma.

_"Para proteger a una persona importante!_

Con esto, Lee desapareció y reapareció underneith Dosu, patadas debajo de la barbilla, lo que le hace navegar a través del aire. Lee una vez más desapareció y reapareció detrás Dosu. Los ojos de Dosu abrieron con miedo.

"Este es entonces termina!"

Lee envuelto alrededor de su cinta médica Dosu y empezó a girar a una velocidad extrema antes de plummenting al suelo. Zaku sabía que tenía que intervine o bien Dosu iba a ser de seis metros bajo tierra. Formó un conjunto de sellos con las manos y hundió las manos en el suelo, el envío de dos túneles elevados de tierra llena de aire hacia donde Dosu iba a la tierra, y los túneles gemelos se convirtió en un montículo, como Dosu se estrelló contra el suelo a una velocidad terrifing.

"Omote Renge!"

Lee sonrió mientras los ninjas de sonido miraron con asombro. Dosu empezó a tirar de él fuera de la lomita. Lee se sorprendió por esto.

"NANI!"

"Lo que una técnica realmente aterradora. Aterricé en una esponja de tierra y aire, y todavía duele como el infierno. Sin embargo, ahora es mi turno."

Dosu corrió a Lee, que todavía se estaba recuperando del dolor desesperante de openeing la primera Puerta Celestial.

_"Maldita sea ... No puedo esquivar ... '_

Dosu dirigido un golpe a la cabeza de Lee, pero Lee logró bloquearlo. O al menos eso pensaba. Su cabeza empezó a nadar.

"Si los movimientos son a gran velocidad, a continuación, los nuestros son a la velocidad del sonido. Te voy a mostrar una pared ... que ninguna cantidad de trabajo duro puede superar ..."

Lee perdió su andfelt equilibrio en el suelo, vomitando.

"Lee-san!"

"Je, je. Usted ve, hay un pequeño truco para mis ataques. No se puede esquivar. Nuestros ataques se realizan exclusivamente del sonido. Aunque esquivar mi ataque, el sonido todavía le llegue. ¿Sabes qué sonido realidad es? "

"Vibraciones ..."

"Exactamente. Sonido audición significa que su tímpano se está imponiendo el temblor del aire. Y el tímpano humano se romperá si recoge los sonidos de más de 150 Mega Hertz. Más profundo en el oído todavía, se encuentra los canales semicirculares . Si se dañan se pierde el equilibrio. He he, usted no será capaz de mover su cuerpo por un tiempo ".

"¡Ah! Lame Taijutsu viejo no va a funcionar en contra de nosotros. Tengo que decir, no obstante, que estaba haciendo lo suficientemente bien como para obligarme a usar un jutsu. Puedo controlar libremente las ondas sonoras supersónicas y la presión del aire en la medida en que pueda destruir rocas con facilidad. voladura aire en la suciedad y la creación de un colchón es nada. Nuestras técnicas son muy superiores a sus estúpidos ".

Dosu levantó su brazo derecho (maldita sea, ¿por qué todo el mundo tiene que ser diestro ¡Sí, soy un zurdo) para revelar un dispositivo atado a su antebrazo.

"Está bien ... Tu turno!"

Sakura preparaba ella misma. Lee, por otro lado, tenía otras ideas. Denunció y realiza una resistencia media Konoha Senpuu. Dosu miraba en estado de shock.

"Hombre, no me asustan así! Je, aunque de alguna manera se las arregló para mover, parece que usted está en su límite. Te voy a terminar de ahora."

Dosu dio un gancho de derecha radical. Lee se llevó la mano para bloquearla. Dosu sólo sonrió ante esto.

"Este brazo amplifica los pequeños sonidos que produce a su máximo nivel. Usted podría decir que es un altavoz! Sin embargo, la dirección del sonido no sigue el brazo, yo uso mi chakra para asegurarse de que llegue a que se destina objetivo."

Las ondas sonoras se han hecho doblando y apuntando hacia el oído de Lee. Cuando llegan al oído, Lee gritó y cayó al suelo. Dosu volvió hacia Sakura.

"Ahora, vamos a terminar esto."

Sakura se levantó de repente una ráfaga de determinación. Tomó algunos shuriken y kunai y las arrojó a Dosu.

"No te voy a dejar!"

Dosu sólo suspiró.

"Oh, por favor ..."

Desconocido para ellos, Ino, Shikamaru y Choji observaban desde unos arbustos cercanos. Choji fue el primero en hablar.

"Tenemos que salir de aquí! Son demasiado fuerte!"

"Parece que Naruto y Sasuke son eliminados y ahora es sólo Sakura contra los tres. Incluso Lee Ha sido derrotados. ¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"¿Qué quieres decir, ¿qué voy a hacer?"

"Bueno, tú y Sakura acostumbrado a ser buenos amigos ¿no?"

Ino tomó un pequeño viaje al pasado a la época en que Sakura había declarado que eran rivales de ahora en adelante.

_'¿Por qué estoy acordando de eso?_

"Oye Ino? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

"¿Qué podemos hacer? Si salimos, vamos a ser derrotados!"

Sakura había desatado una nueva ola de shuriken en Dosu. Sin embargo, Zaku interceptó y atacó la parte trasera shuriken en Sakura, obligándola al suelo. Al igual que Sakura estaba a punto de volver a levantarse, sintió que alguien aparezca detrás de ella y un tirón en el pelo. Sakura se giró para ver el sonido femenino nin celebración en su pelo.

"Mucho más brillante que la mía. Si usted tiene tiempo para cuidar de su cabello, y luego capacitar a algunos más te hembra porcina".

"Zaku, matar a Sasuke en frente de ella."

Sakura se tensó vissably ante la mención de matar a Sasuke. Esto no pasó desapercibido por la hembra Sound Nin.

"No te muevas".

Sakura comenzó a llorar.

" _I. .. sigo siendo ... Justo en el camino ... siempre protegida ... no puedo soportarlo ... Esta vez ... Esta vez pensé ... Que tengo que proteger a las personas que son importantes para mí ... "_

Zaku comenzó a caminar hacia Sasuke.

"Ahora ... ¿Vamos?"

Sakura sabía que esta era su última oportunidad de probarse a sí misma al Equipo Siete. Ella sacó un kunai.

"Eso no va a trabajar en contra de mí."

Sakura acaba de dar a la mujer ninja una sonrisa arrogante.

"¿Qué estás hablando?"

Con eso, Sakura utiliza el kunai para cortar el pelo, liberándola de lugar en lugar. Esto sorprendió a todos Beond creencia.

_"Siempre dije que me gustaba Sasuke-Kun. Yo solía dar conferencias siempre Naruto ... Pero todo lo que he hecho ... Fue ver sus espaldas. Ahora, es hora de que ustedes dos para mirar mi espalda!_

Zaku gruñó y se volvió hacia su compañero de equipo femenino.

"Kin! Mátala!"

Kin respondió Sakura apuñalar por la espalda con un kunai, sólo para encontrar a Sakura había usado Kawarimi no Jutsu. Sakura reapareció y comenzó a correr a Zaku, un kunai entre cada dedo.

"Patético ... La presión del aire 100 por ciento ... Las ondas de sonido 0 por ciento ... genial!"

Sakura utiliza de nuevo Kawarimi no Jutsu.

"Se está engañando a nadie. Estás arriba. Hora de tomar en serio!"

Zaku lanzado una ola de kunai a Sakura y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor como un loco.

"Ahora, ¿dónde has ido?"

Desafortunadamente para Zaku, Sakura no había utilizado la técnica de sustitución, y que había tomado la cabeza ataque. Zaku cuenta de esto cuando Sakura estaba a unos dos metros de él. Llevó sus brazos para bloquear y Sakura apuñaló a su antebrazo derecho con su kunai y lo mordió en el antebrazo izquierdo. Zaku gruñó y comenzó a golpear Sakura en la cabeza.

"¡Suéltame!"

Sakura llevó a cabo el en sombría determinación, que estaba haciendo Zaku cabreado.

"Le dije me soltó, maldita sea!"

Por último, Zaku logró desalojar a Sakura de su brazo y se preparó para un ataque de corte de aire.

"Usted mocoso!"

Así como Zaku fue encendiendo su técnica, el equipo de Ino había decidido tomar ese momento para saltar dentro Sakura miró a sus salvadores.

"Ino?"

"Dije que nunca iba a perder a ti, Sakura. Ya he dicho eso."

"Mmm. Parece un poco más wierdoes han metido debajo de las piedras."

Choji repente trató de escabullirse.

"¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos! Nos matarán! Shikamaru, soltó mi skarf!"

"Sí idiota derecha. Es molesto, pero como Ino saltó, nosotros, como sus compañeros tienen que unirse a ella también."

"Je, puede ejecutar si quieres ... Fatty".

Choji repente detuvo su agitándose. Él parado de muertos. Ino y Shikamaru miraban con interés. Choji dijo algo en poco más que un susurro.

"Lo siento, creo que acabas de decir algo, aunque no lo bastante oigo. Cuidado a repetirlo?"

Zaku miró con confusión.

"¿Eh?"

_'La palabra grasa es tabú para Choji. Dicen que dos veces y ... "_

Recopilación de la compostura de nuevo, Zaku repitió lo que dijo.

"Le dije que sólo puede ir una paja en el bosque, FATASS!"

Choji se dio la vuelta.

"Yo no soy un FATASS maldita sea! Sólo estoy RECHONCHA! HORRAY PARA Chubbies!"

Zaku parecía divertido. Choju se dirigió a sus compañeros con el fuego en sus ojos que haría Lee gire aún más verde de lo que ya era de envidia.

"Vosotros, tú sabes que esto es una guerra entre la hoja y el sonido, ¿no?"

Shikamaru soltó skarf de Choji.

"El hombre que esto va a chupar."

"Esa es nuestra línea".

Ino llamó a Sakura por encima del hombro.

"Sakura! Cuida de Sasuke y Naruto!"

"Sí ..."

"¡Muy bien! Tiempo de potencia de Ino Team! ¡Vamos! Choji, haz lo tuyo!"

"O K! Baika no Jutsu!"

Choji repente se convirtió en una esfera gigante con los brazos, las piernas y la cabeza. Sacó sus apéndices adentro, y comenzó a rodar twards Zaku.

"Ha! ¿Qué tipo de técnica es, pues? Es sólo un poco de rodadura culo gordo! Cortador Aire!"

La corriente de aire pareció detenerse Choji hasta Choji bounched en el aire, tratando de aterrizar en la cima de Zaku y le squash. Dosu empezó a correr a Zaku para derribarlo fuera del camino, sin embargo, Shikamaru no iba a permitir eso.

"Oh no, no lo hagas! Ninpou, Kagemane no Jutsu!"

La sombra de Shikamaru se disparó y tocó los pies de Dosu, deteniéndolo en seco. Shikamaru hizo un gesto extraño con las manos, lo que se reflejó en Dosu. Kin gritó a su compañero de equipo.

"Dosu, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?"

"Ino, ahora no es la chica."

"Mmm. Cuida de mi cuerpo, Shikamaru! Ninpou, Shintenshin no Jutsu!"

De repente, Kin se paralizó y el aullido de un lobo se escuchaba en las mentes de todos. Ino se desplomó en el suelo, y Shikamaru la cogió y la apoyó contra un árbol. Kin sacó un kunai y Heled a su propia thoat.

"Esto es todo. Si ustedes se mueven un centímetro, te mato a esta chica Kin".

Sin embargo, los otros dos miembros del equipo de sonido estaban riéndose. Zaku levantó la mano a dejar suelto un cortador de aire en el control Kin Ino. Zaku sonrió mientras se levantaba.

"Ustedes están confundidos. Nuestra misión no es hacer que los rollos o incluso para pasar este examen. Es Sasuke-Kin."

De Shikamaru Kagemane no Jutsu había agotado todo su chakra. Suspirando la soltó.

"Oh? Parece que el límite para este jutsu es de unos cinco minutos. Parece también de la hemorragia interna de su compañero de equipo, si matamos a Kin, también morirá."

Luego, otra voz se oyó por encima de ellos.

"Oi! ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?"

Todo el mundo miró hacia arriba para ver a sus compañeros de equipo de Lee de pie en el árbol. Zaku fue el primero en responder, como por normal.

"Parece que ustedes siguen arrastrándose como cucarachas. ¿Por qué no vienes aquí y luchar contra nosotros?"

Neji activó su Byakugan y miró a todos antes de ver a Naruto y Sasuke. Él pareció sorprendido antes de sonreír.

"Eso no será necesario."

Todos se volvieron a ver a Naruto y Sasuke de pie. Sakura se sintió aliviado al principio de ver a sus compañeros hacia arriba.

"Sasuke-Kun! Naruto!-Eres"

Todo el mundo ya vio que estaban rodeados por una inmensa ola de chakra púrpura. Cuando el chakra se calmó, se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver extrañas marcas en todo el cuerpo. Naruto dio un paso adelante.

"Sakura, quien te hizo eso?"

Sakura estaba más interesado en lo que estaba sucediendo a sus cuerpos.

"Naruto ... tu cuerpo ..."

"Está bien Sakura. Me siento muy bien. Energía está fluyendo a través de mí. Él nos dio a nosotros."

Sakura no tenía idea de lo que Naruto estaba tomando sobre. Sasuke la llenó pulg

"Entendemos ahora. Soy un vengador, al igual que Naruto. Vamos a ganar poder en todo lo que pueda, incluso si eso significa vender el alma al diablo."

Naruto se dirigió a los ninjas de sonido.

"Así que fue usted quien hizo esto ¿verdad?"

Zaku consiguió un poco de su confianza.

"No hay necesidad de tener miedo de ellos monstruo muerto medio, Dosu! Cortador Máximo Aire!"

Zaku desató un gran ataque que cortó una enorme franja a través de la zona. Zaku jadeó antes de reírse.

"Yo les explotó en pedazos."

"A quién estás hablando?"

Zaku miró hacia atrás para ver a Naruto y Sasuke, ya que ponen casi sin esfuerzo en golpear Zaku al suelo.

Naruto miró a Zaku y le dio una sonrisa sádica.

"Vamos, Sasuke."

"Por supuesto."

Sasuke utiliza un Katon: Housenka, que Zaku extingue con un cortador de aire. Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que las bolas de fuego en realidad estaban protegiendo una shurkien cada uno. Estos rasgado shuriken en Zaku. Naruto y Sasuke tomó este tiempo para parpadear cuerpo detrás de él y cada uno pone un pie en la espalda, mientras que la celebración de uno de sus brazos.

"Parece que estás muy orgulloso de estas armas, eh? ¿Le gustaría que rasgar apagado y le bata con ellos?"

"Por favor ... Para ..."

Naruto y Sasuke no prestaron atención a su favor y le rompieron los brazos, haciéndole caer al suelo en un montón de gritos. Naruto y Sasuke se volvió lentamente para mirar a Dosu, quien se encogió.

"Por favor díganos que es más divertido golpear a lo que era."

Dosu sólo dio un paso atrás, tratando penosamente de escapar de ellos. Sakura no podía soportarlo más. Estos no eran los de Naruto y Sasuke sabía. Se cobrará a ellos y echó los brazos alrededor de ellos, haciendo que se detengan.

"Sasuke-Kun ... Naruto ... Por favor, deja.

Poco a poco, sus sellos crused comenzaron a retirarse a las marcas en el cuello y ambos cayeron al suelo. Dosu suspiró con alivio.

"Naruto-Kun, Sasuke-Kun. No se puede vencer este tiempo. Dejaré de desplazamiento de nuestro equipo aquí. Puede parecer convinent, pero hay algo que debemos saber. Sin embargo, debemos cruzarse otra vez durante este examen, que no va a huir. "

Dosu puso a uno de sus compañeros de equipo sobre los hombros y se volvió para irse. Sakura lo detuvo.

"¡Espera! ¿Qué hacer para Orochimaru Sasuke-kun y Naruto? ¿Por qué a ellos?"

Dosu negó con la cabeza.

"Yo sinceramente no lo sé. Simplemente se nos ordenó matarlos. Orochimaru nunca mencionó nada acerca de marcarlas."

Dosu saltó a los árboles y disapeared, dejando a los ninjas de Konoha para arreglar las cosas. Después de haber dicussed cosas, ellos se separaron para ir por caminos separados.

**A / N:** OH MY GOD! CAPÍTULO ASS LARGO! Realmente estoy agradecido a mi mismo para escribir la última parte del bosque de la muerte en mi fic anterior. Salvé ... Vamos a ver ... 13 páginas de escritura. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era hacer algunos ajustes menores. Aparte de eso, sólo tienes que copiar y pegar. Gracias a todos mis colaboradores. Además, si usted se está preguntando cuando Kyubi va a entrar en el cuadro, pronto. Simplemente no todavía. Probablemente voy a introducir su durante la sesión de entrenamiento del mes, entre las preliminares y los principales partidos. Hasta la próxima, mis ávidos lectores!

Ja ne,

Espéculos.


	4. Chapter 4

A / N: Bueno, parece que tengo que empezar a dividir mis respuestas a los comentarios en secciones, ahora que estoy recibiendo respuestas de MM. Por cierto, lo siento a mis fans de la serie Biju, pero realmente quiero desarrollar esta historia hasta el punto de que el arco retreval Sasuke en la historia oficial. Mi mente me está acosando a escribir estas ideas que tengo abajo, y cualquier otro argumento que trato de hacer va a terminar con los principales defectos de trazado. Si usted recuerda el autor de los libros de Conan, solía imaginar que Conan se situaría por encima de él, amenazando con matarlo hasta que terminó de escribir un libro entero. Consigo que en menor medida. También he tratado de aligerar el ambiente muy angustioso de la historia hasta ahora este capítulo. Espero que funcione.

Una última cosa: la imagen de Kyubi en forma 'Humaniod' NO es que NO es repetir una representación física exacta. Es para darle la idea general de lo que va a parecer. Voy a describir la perfección la primera vez que la presento en su forma humanoide. Tuve la suerte de encontrar una imagen que tenía un zorro con 8 colas en lugar de uno. En serio, ¿qué pasó con immaginations de las personas? Eh, de todos modos ...

Gracias a todos los que está de acuerdo conmigo. La razón hombre no era que había unos pocos comentarios negativos publicados, fue con un grupo de personas que disfrutaron de spam mi e-mail con insultos parecida. Anywho, lo superaré las críticas / comentarios / sugerencias:

F F Sección:

Conceptor: Bueno, en algunos de los episodios de anime y al igual que uno o dos temas del manga, se ven los efectos psicológicos de la junta. Básicamente, Orochimaru se las arregla para jugar de alguna manera a sus miedos y aguijonear los más fuertes en él en busca de poder. Por ejemplo, con Sasuke, ve una versión más joven de sí mismo de pie sobre los cuerpos de sus padres llorando, diciendo que no tenía el poder suficiente para detener a Itachi. Este mal estado con la mente de Sasuke y lo puso en un camino de autodestrucción, sin ninguna preocupación por cualquier persona o cosa, siempre y cuando se las arregló para matar a Itachi. En mi historia, lo mismo que le ocurrió, sin embargo, para Naruto, él jugó a la memoria de las palizas que recibía en sus primeros 5 o así cumpleaños, shwoing una versión más joven de sí mismo llorando, diciendo "si tuviera más poder .. . Yo no he sido golpeado y que me hubiera reconocido "y tal. En mi fic, Naruto ha ocultado el hecho de que todavía quiere ser acnowledged por los adultos como Naruto y no Kyubi, pero Orochimaru logrado torcer sus recuerdos para que Naruto cree que era imposible. Los patrulleros y Equipo Gai no cuentan, porque no saben de Kyubi. Esperemos que eso responde tu pregunta. Y sí, gracias a Dios me mantuve esa escena. He tenido indicio Orochimaru en ello, pero por el momento, Naruto odia Yondaime para hacer su vida un infierno. Cuando Naruto se entera de Yondaime es su padre, estar de acuerdo con su personalidad, va a odiarlo aún más.

Bleachum: Sí, es cierto, la foto muestra a un zorro con sólo 8 colas. La razón por la que he subido era dar a todos una idea de la cifra global del Kyubi en forma humana. Tuve la suerte de que la foto que encontré tenía 8 colas y no 1. Se trataba de darle una idea general de sus miradas, no es exactamente lo que parecía, como he dicho muchas veces throught de este fic. Y cuando usted dijo Naruto y Sasuke parecía gay, ¿te refieres a homosexuales o simplemente ser idiotas? Si usted significó la primera, entonces usted probablemente debería volver a leer el fic. En cuanto a la OOCness, toda la idea de esta historia es OOCness. He tenido bastantes quejas de esto, y parece que la gente no entiende la idea de este fic está tratando de llegar al otro lado. No estoy diciendo que tu un idiota o es sólo usted, pero un número de personas que faltan por completo el punto de esta historia. No eras más que la gota que colmó el burro, por así decirlo. Perdón por la perorata, pero se vuelve molesto después de un tiempo.

FlameChampion54: La razón por la que estoy corriendo a través de ella es que la parte principal de la historia se llevará a cabo después de los dos y pase un tiempo de medio año. ¿Crees en serio que voy a tener Kyubi se involucra sexualmente con un niño de 12 años? Yo tengo mis normas, y una relación pedófilo no es uno de ellos. Se va a mejorar, que les puedo prometer, así que por favor al descubierto con él. Ahora que lo pienso, probablemente debería haber hecho más que empezar después de saltarse el tiempo, ¿eh? Por otra parte, se sentiría muy extraño, así que tengo que sacar esto de la forma.

lenecromencien0145: Gracias por el comentario positivo. Confía en mí, Orochimaru sólo marcaría personas que irían con él por el poder con el sello maldito. Eso debería decirle dónde va esto, ¿verdad? Sin embargo, te puedo decir que a diferencia de muchas otras historias, Orochimaru no violación Sasuke y Naruto, ni nada por el estilo. Además, no me gusta la idea de Orochimaru con Sasuke como un contenedor, por lo que voy a hacer lo que yo estoy seguro de que va a pasar en el manga oficial. No voy a decir lo que es, porque no me gusta regalar principales puntos de la trama de mi historia.

TrapedSoul: ¿Qué pasó en el anime y el manga antes de que Sasuke izquierda? Naruto y Sasuke dejaron comer la suciedad. Sakura seguirá siendo entrenado por Tsunade. Ella todavía tiene su fuerza monstruosa y capeabilities curación, hasta entonces, será débil, al igual que lo es en la historia oficial.

maldito caos kitsune Kyuusune: Gracias por el comentario, al menos, una persona puede ver que sólo dos personajes de la trama original, muy cambiado, es decir, Naruto y Sasuke. Espero que sigas leyendo.

Windsbane: Gracias. Además, Naruto tenía la costumbre de hacer eso en la historia oficial, así que llevé a que a lo largo de este fic. Es bueno ver que alguien entiende lo que estoy haciendo Naruto pasar.

Isumo 1489: Gracias.

Zaivon: Bueno, en mi opinión, sería Kyubi no escoger a un compañero que estaba de acuerdo con ella, un "corazón blando Goody dos zapatos. La personalidad de Naruto le sienta bien. La razón por la que lo está eligiendo es que él no se opuso a la continuación de la destrucción de Konoha, aunque él no ha dicho específicamente en las palabras que iba a hacerlo, ha insinuado dos veces.

Del Olvido Muse: Un particular el párrafo último capítulo dice que Naruto no habló con el Kyubi después del incidente por lo que ella le obligó a hacerlo, y sólo acaba de empezar a hablar con ella de nuevo.

Kyuubi-Sama:Uh huh. Según yo, ella se ve más atractivo como el de las otras fotos que he visto de ella en una forma 'verdadera' humano. Creo que un Kyubi con las colas y los restos humanos se ve raro, pero esto parece más creíble. Cuando me dijo que tenía una forma "humana", que quería decir que sólo iba a asumir las principales características físicas de un ser humano, es decir, en posición vertical, dos piernas, dos brazos, forma shapped sobre todo humana, etc Thr piel y otras características de los animales da ella una más "salvaje" apariencia, que el Kyubi es.

Toji-Kun: ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres decir con una historia como Naruto Sasuke? Quiso decir Naruto consigue un Sasuke como personalidad o quiso decir Naruto X Sasuke? Supongo que es la anterior. Si es así, eso es exactamente lo que estoy apuntando con este fic.

Dracowar: Gracias, traté de hacerlo lo más original posible.

Inumaru-Kun: Todavía no entiendo lo que quieres decir, por desgracia. Dije que Naruto no se convierta en juguete sexual de Orochimaru o el siguiente envase. Si eso es lo que no estaba hablando, entonces ¿qué se está hablando? Si te referías subordinada de Orochimaru, entonces él, sin embargo, al igual que Sasuke en el manga, Orochimaru voluntad sólo es útil para una cierta cantidad de tiempo. Después de eso, ¿quién sabe lo que sucederá.

Shadow Kitsune67: Me alegro que te guste. En cuanto al capítulo de largo, como un ex leecher, odiaba capítulos cortos, así que decidí cuando me convertí en un autor para que los capítulos no menos de 4k palabras. Ese tipo de capítulos suelen ser el primer y último capítulo de la fic, el resto Trato de mantener en las palabras 10k cada uno.

Ashen Rose: Todo lo que tengo que decir es Mierda. Esa es una opinión culo largo, y uno muy bueno en eso. Ahora, voy a llegar a sus preguntas: En cuanto al tiempo de saltar, si la gente quiere esta historia a seguir como está, voy a tener tanto Sasuke y Naruto licencia de Oto. Orochimaru es muy selectiva en cuanto a quién se pone la marca en este momento. Las primeras 10 personas fueron realmente los sujetos de prueba, por lo que pude averiguar. Hombre de la serpiente, como me gusta llamarlo, no se pondrá el sello maldito todo aquel que no lo buscará por el poder. Después de todo, ¿cuál sería el punto de dar a alguien un impulso enorme potencia si no van a 'gracias' por él, por así decirlo? En cuanto a que vuelvan, dudo mucho que volverán por un tiempo. Usarán Orochimaru para ganar poder. Una vez que ganan lo suficiente, quién sabe. En cuanto al Kyubi con la piel y los oídos, así, se veía en la foto, ¿no? Hombre, afeitarse mucho pelo sería un dolor en el culo. Orejas? Sí, ella tiene orejas de zorro. Ella será capaz de cambiar entre su forma "demoníaca" y su forma humanoide a voluntad. En cuanto a Sakura, ella va a seguir siendo aprendiz de Tsunade. En este momento, estoy teniendo una sesión masiva lluvia de ideas sobre cómo puedo conseguir Naruto para convencerla de que regresara sin OOC de la personalidad ya OOC de Naruto. Espero realmente que tenía sentido ... Ser OOC de una personalidad OOC ... Meh, de todos modos. En cuanto a lo afligido, oh boy Podrá alguna vez. Yo personalmente odio Sakura. Yo realmente hago. Es una b1tch mandona como upstuck. Así que en este fic, va a sufrir! Mwahahahahaha ... Ejem ... Disculpe el incumplimiento de etticquite. Todavía habrá el arco retreival Sasuke, pero esta vez, va a ser el Sasuke y Naruto retreival arco. Creo que voy a hacer el resto del Novato 9 go, con Sakura y algunos otros, como Hinata, Ino, Tenten y Shino enfrentándose a Naruto y Sasuke en el Valle del Fin. Ellos llegan a experimentar Naruto y sus poderes "verdaderos" de Sasuke por así decirlo. Elegí específicamente Sakura, Ino y Hinata porque todos tienen aplasta en ellos. Cuando ven sus verdaderas formas, creo que pensaran dos veces antes de admitir su enamorado de ellos. Shino y Tenten estará allí principalmente como copia de seguridad, ya que las tres niñas no podían vencer a los dos por sí mismos, estarían demasiado asustados para incluso mover inicialmente. En cuanto a las sustituciones, no tengo ni idea. Sai seguirá siendo el sustituto de Sasuke, pero voy a tener que crear un OC de Naruto. Hombre, esos poemas son hermosos. Lo siento, pero voy a tener que robar _Yoink_ En serio, son geniales. Acabo de leer sus historias. OMG, HAHAHAHAHA, son geniales. Espero que sigas leyendo, te pillan todo el año!

Anntolas: NarutoxTayuya emparejamiento? Ella es esa chica de la Cuatro del Sonido, ¿verdad? Por Dios, eso sería un infierno de un desafío. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de si podría llevarlo a cabo ... Veré lo que puedo hacer, sin embargo, es en el fondo de mis "historias para escribir 'lista atm.

Martrex: ¿Cómo puedo saber? ¿Cómo puedo poner esto ... Básicamente hay dos tipos de inteligencia. Conocimiento y emocional. Tengo suerte de tener una gran cantidad de inteligencia del conocimiento, pero también tengo una cantidad aberrante de la inteligencia emocional, por lo que dicen los expertos. Si alguien tiene la cantidad de la inteligencia emocional que hago o más, pueden leer a la gente, como los libros. Dame una persona y déjame hablar unas palabras con ellos, y te puedo decir mucho acerca de ellos. Las palabras de BF fueron más que suficientes para dicern que es un, tonto snide arrogante que disfruta proyectando sus propias inseguridades emocionales a los demás en forma de "embolsado fuera" o llamas. Confía en mí, he visto mucho, y me las he arreglado para categorizar el 99 por ciento de la población humana en grupos. Encaja el plazo que 'bastardos arrogantes y presumidos. Hasta ahora, sin embargo, tengo que estar equivocado en mis 19 años de categorizar a la gente. No va a cambiar ? Si no, yo no voy a explicar con más detalle.

MM Sección:

Señor del Fuego: No hay problema, me alegro que te haya gustado.

¡Gracias a todos los que apoya mi punto de vista!

Leyenda:

_"... Pensamientos ..."_

"... De uso normal ..."

" _**... los pensamientos Biju ... "**_

" ... Biju Hablando ... "

&&&&&&&&&&& ... Cambio de escena ... &&&&&&&&&&&&

Vivir detrás de una máscara:

Capítulo 3:

Exámenes Chunin Parte 2:

El tercer día de la segunda prueba:

Con su cielo desplazarse quemado y en posesión de la voluta de la tierra del equipo de Oto, el equipo 7 fue en busca de un equipo que podría conseguir un cielo desplazamiento de reemplazo de. Desde que Naruto había recuperado conciencia después de la pelea, que había intentado ponerse en contacto Kyubi para averiguar lo que estaba sucediendo a su cuerpo. Naruto hizo cada vez más preocupado cuando Kyubi bien se negó a responder o no fue capaz de responder a sus preguntas. Finalmente, Naruto decidió ir a ver exactamente lo que estaba mal, y llamó a una parada en un claro junto al río. Naruto formó una mano rápida sello Kyubi le había enseñado que le permitió entrar en su mente y visitar cada vez que quería. Cuando vio a Sakura Naruto caída al suelo inconsciente, ella se preocupó y salió corriendo a su lado, pero fue retenido por Sasuke, quien negó con la cabeza. Sakura miró a Sasuke para una explination.

"Está bien, sólo está comprobando su mente subconsciente de los daños. Se le enseñó que la técnica por un médico especialista, cuando estaba en la Onda".

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y miró a Naruto, en silencio orando él estaría bien. Mientras tanto, cuando Naruto despertó, estaba horrorizado por lo que vio. El alcantarillado amarilla regular con tubos amarillos seguía allí, sin embargo, hubo una gran cantidad de pulsos tuberías moradas que superaban en número a los amarillos por tres a uno. Naruto aguzó el oído y apenas escuchó un gruñido desde la dirección jaulas. Corrió a ver cuál era el problema, girando a través del laberinto de corredores antes de salir a la luz, que desapareció para revelar la jaula. Naruto se dio cuenta de que Kyubi jadeaba de exersion.

" Así que finalmente se presentó, eh kit? "

"Kyubi ... Por qué no has venido respondiendo a mí?"

El Kyubi rebajado a sí mismo en sus patas traseras.

" No tengo, pero parece que nunca recibió mis respuestas. Ese sello maldito es un asco. Estoy seguro de que te has dado cuenta los tubos de color púrpura en el camino hasta aquí? "

Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

" Los corredores representan las principales rutas de chakra, mientras que los tubos representan los menores de edad. Ese maldito sello ha creado completamente nuevos caminos chakra que Gourgé mismos en los más importantes, es el drenaje de su chacra al intentar moldearla y ejerce una presión increíble en sus células. Parece que las personas que no tienen una gran reserva de chakra tienen todo su chakra comido durante las etapas iniciales y que hace que las células de la persona a la autodestrucción de la cepa. No tienes idea de lo cerca que se va a morir, incluso con mi ayuda. Si esto sigue así, usted nunca será capaz de usar mi chakra de nuevo, porque todo él está dedicado a mantener el sello maldito en la bahía y la curación de las heridas que recibe en combate y las heridas de este sello está causando. Kit, he aquí una advertencia. Hasta que usted puede encontrar a alguien que puede poner un sello superposición sobre él, no utilice jutsus. La única manera que puedo pensar que le daría una ventaja sería la de convertir directamente la energía en velocidad y fuerza, al igual que que spandex verde que lleva loco hace ".

Naruto asintió y siguió el consejo de Kyubi pulg Él había practicado resistencia mayor velocidad y energía antes varias veces. La velocidad y el poder que se otorga unbeliveable, pero drenan energía a una velocidad terrible, incluso para él, ya que Sasuke le 'el demonio resistencia' había considerado. La mayoría de Naruto había logrado fue de 25 minutos antes de que se derrumbó, y que fue con la ayuda de Kyubi. Sin ella, supuso que podía durar más o menos minutos antes exaustion establecer pulg Naruto rompió la cadena de pensamientos y miró al Kyubi.

"Espera hasta dentro de dos días. Voy a Kakashi-Sensei para arreglarlo."

" Muy bien. Ahora sal de aquí, no me gusta ser visto en este estado. "

Naruto levantó una ceja.

"El único que verte así soy yo, y yo personalmente no creo que sea menos de ti por ello."

El señor de los demonios levantó la cabeza y miró al chico con incredulidad

" ¿No crees que yo soy débil ahora? "

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

"No me gustaría tener una cantidad inhumana de poder para mantener el sello maldito en la bahía y me cure al mismo tiempo. Ahora, me voy antes de que su cabeza se infla y esta habitación se encoge".

El Kyubi miró al muchacho y se echó a reír mientras se retiraba de nuevo al mundo real. Kyubi pensó a sí mismo.

" No es como el resto de las piezas de basura. No por mucho ... "

Naruto se despertó para encontrar que Sakura había iniciado un incendio, y Sasuke estaba trayendo de vuelta los peces para que puedan cocinar y comer. Sasuke Naruto vio sentarse y frotarse los ojos. Sasuke ensartó el pescado con un palo y los puso contra el fuego para dejar cocer. Se sentó en el lado opuesto del fuego de Sakura, junto a Naruto. Sasuke se volvió hacia su hermano adoptivo con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro.

"¿Qué has encontrado?"

Naruto le devolvió la mirada seria.

"Si usamos jutsus, lo uso o usar su Sharingan, que está bastante lleno."

Sasuke asintió lentamente.

"Tuve la sensación de que sería algo así."

Naruto sonrió.

"Yo hice saber que nosotros tenemos una cosa a nuestro favor sin embargo."

Sasuke volvió a Naruto con interés.

"¿Qué sería eso?"

Naruto sonrió sádicamente.

"Puede que no seamos capaces de moldear chakra, pero todavía podemos utilizar energía en su forma más cruda."

Sasuke había estado entrenando con Naruto en la velocidad inducida por la resistencia y el entrenamiento de fuerza. Recordando esto, sonrió.

"No es del todo malo, supongo."

Naruto rió a medias.

"Imagine la cara de ese monstruo verde cuando lo ve."

Sasuke sonrió.

"No tiene precio."

Ambos compartieron una sonrisa cuando se detuvieron uno de los pescados del fuego, ahora que se han preparado y empezaron a comer. Sakura no tenía idea de lo que estaban hablando, pero, de nuevo, que había encontrado antes de tiempo fueron capaces de hacer referencias oscuras o indirecta en las cosas que dejarían a nadie sin tener ni idea, pero el otro lo recogería sin problemas y ejecutar con él. Ella se había acostumbrado al hecho de que ella era el impar hacia fuera de este grupo. Se podría decir, incluso si se negaba a creerlo, que los dos estarían contentos si pudieran deshacerse de ella fuera del equipo. Después de haber terminado con su pescado, Naruto miró a Sasuke, quien asintió con la cabeza. Se volvieron a Sakura. Sasuke habló por ellos.

"Sakura, los dos estamos todavía tiene hambre, así que vamos a ir a coger otro montón de peces. Dame la cantina, nos llenaremos mientras estamos allí."

Sakura le entregó la cantimplora a Sasuke, y los dos muchachos se fue para ir al río. Sin embargo, sólo estaban utilizando el ardid que todavía estaban hambrientos de alejarse de ella. Era cierto, pero aún así proporciona una excusa para hablar en privado. Una vez que immerged del follaje, se sentaron en la orilla del río, hablando de todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora, mientras que ensartar un pez lo suficientemente estúpido como para saltar fuera del agua a un árbol con un kunai arrojado, el cual al parecer muchos de ellos . Después de lo que ellos consideraban era el tiempo que podían quedarse sin hacer Sakura preocupado, Sasuke se levantó y llenó las cantimploras con agua fresca, mientras que Naruto retrived los peces. Una vez que terminaron, Naruto saltó sobre el río a la tierra junto a Sasuke con su kunai y pescado. Suspiró cuando comenzaron a caminar de regreso al campamento.

"Sakura es un nusance total. Parece que todo lo que es bueno es el uso que el cerebro anormalmente grande de ella para responder a preguntas teóricas y el uso de las habilidades más básicas de la manera más predecible."

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. Naruto sólo le había dicho a sus verdaderos sentimientos por su compañero de equipo femenino en la presencia de Sasuke cuando estuvo seguro de Sakura o cualquier otra persona estaba fuera de tiro oído. Naruto tenía muy malas experiencias con dar sus opiniones a los "amigos", cuando encontró al día siguiente, la persona que había hablado de él conered con un grupo de amigos. Si ellos eran varones, que habían lo golpearon. Si ellos eran mujeres, que habían le cuss cabo. Había aprendido rápidamente que Sasuke era la única persona en todo el pueblo que realmente podía confiar para guardar secretos. Sasuke también sentía lo mismo por Naruto. Fue una de las piezas fundamentales de su amistad. Todos los demás no era de fiar, porque incluso después de múltiples posibilidades, todas jodidas cada vez. Fueron traídos de sus futuros recuerdos al ver thata ninjas estaba de pie en una posición muy imponente sobre Sakura. Los dos chicos se dieron cuenta que era Kabuto. Ellos tomaron una postura ofensiva y acusados en el, sin embargo, Kabuto se puso de pie y le sonrió.

"No hay necesidad de atacar a los dos. Realidad estaba parando Sakura se abra el libro."

Se miraron a ver que Sakura fue hecho comenzando a abrir el libro. Sasuke suspiró y Naruto gruñó con los dientes apretados.

"¿Podemos realmente no te dejarán en paz durante 10 minutos sin que entrar en algún tipo de problemas?"

Sakura miró a Naruto y trató de appologise.

"No quiero oírlo. Dame el libro."

Naruto tomó el libro de las manos de Sakura con más fuerza de la necesaria. Naruto volvió a Kabuto.

"Gracias por eso Kabuto".

Kabuto sonrió cálidamente a ellos.

"No hay problema."

Sasuke levantó una ceja.

"Por cierto, Kabuto, ¿qué haces aquí solo? ¿Sus compañeros de equipo cercano?"

Kabuto negó con la cabeza y le explicó lo que su equipo había planeado.

"En un principio, se planeó separarse. Me cobraron con la recuperación del otro desplazamiento mientras mis compañeros se dirigían a la torre. Ellos también tomar un conjunto de manuscritos de otros equipos que vinieron cerca en caso que volví con las manos vacías o sin el pergamino que necesitábamos . "

Sasuke asintió. Era un plan decente, siempre se podía vencer a otros tres genin por ti mismo. Kabuto sonrió.

"Desde que estoy aquí, voy a ser capaz de hacer que los chicos de escolta a mis compañeros de equipo?"

Naruto sonrió.

"Lo que está en él para nosotros?"

Kabuto se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza y sonrió tímidamente.

"Bueno, me las arreglé para conseguir una segunda voluta del cielo antes de encontrar la Tierra desplazarse necesitábamos ..."

Sasuke hmph'ed.

"Deal. Vamos a seguir adelante."

Kabuto abrió el camino a la torre. Sin embargo Naruto llamó a una parada. Ellos lo miraron expectantes. Cerró los ojos por un momento antes de abrirlos.

"Hacia adelante es una gran zona rodeada de chakra oculta. Es muy débil, pero lo siento. Lo único que se me ocurre es un Genjutsu zona."

Sasuke asintió.

"Sentí que algo andaba mal. Eso tiene sentido."

Kabuto miró a la torre antes de volver a sus escoltas.

"Tienes razón. La torre debe ser mucho mayor por ahora, pero el Genjutsu es deformación ella. Tenemos que ir a su alrededor."

Ellos asintieron con la cabeza y le disparó en una dirección diferente, mucho más a un grupo de chargrin de Hidden Mist nin. Dentro de varias horas de saltar de árbol, que habían llegado a la base de la torre. Kabuto sonrió y sacó la voluta del cielo, entregando a ellos. Oyeron ruslting en los arbustos al lado de ellos, y se tensaron ante sus compañeros de equipo de Kabuto salieron. Se miraron el desplazamiento Kabuto estaba dando Naruto y miró a Kabuto. El de las gafas claras frunció el ceño.

"Kabuto, ¿cuál es el significado de esto?"

Kabuto sonrió a su manera amigable usual.

"Bueno, se me ocurrió de encontrar una Heaven adicional de desplazamiento antes de encontrar un planeta uno, y como el comercio para ellos acompañarme aquí, les di el extra".

El de las gafas negras asintió.

"Eso está bien. Sin embargo, Sensei nos espera. Usted sabe que no le gusta que le hagan esperar."

Naruto sonrió.

"Gracias por su ayuda. Kabuto Te veremos en la final."

Kabuto sonrió y saludó con la mano.

"Ten cuidado."

Con eso, Kabtuo aumentó su ritmo de marcha y alcanzó a sus compañeros y enetered una puerta de la torre. Team 7 tomó el lado de ellos, y sacó los pergaminos. Naruto le dio una a Sasuke y se miraron el uno al otro, asintió con la cabeza y le arrancó los rollos abiertos. La parte principal de la junta por escrito levantó y humo emitido por el sabía exactamente lo que era.

"Naruto! Están convocando rollos! Deshazte de ellos!"

Naruto y Sasuke arrojaron los rollos en la parte superior de uno al otro en el suelo delante de ellos. El humo aumenta en volumen antes de explotar en una nube, revelando su maestro Academia cuando se borra. Sakura era la única persona que estaba feliz de verlo. Para Naruto y Sasuke, no era más que otra persona que no se podía confiar. Iruka les sonrió, tirando de un reloj del bolsillo y la abrió, comprobando el tiempo. Suspiró antes de tomar la tapa del reloj vuelve a cerrar y volver a colocarlo en el bolsillo.

"Felicitaciones por pasar. Sabía que podías hacerlo."

Naruto quería saber por qué Iruka había aparecido.

"Iruka-Sensei. ¿Por qué estabas convocado?"

Iruka sonrió.

"Chunin de están obligados a cumplir con todo equipo que pasa a la segunda prueba. Tuve la suerte de ser elegido para darle el mensaje."

Naruto asintió con la cabeza. Sasuke sonrió, haciendo que todos lo miran a él.

"Ya veo. Dado que se convocando pergaminos, ¿qué hubieras planeado hacer si les habíamos abierto antes de llegar aquí?"

Iruka sonrió y se dio la vuelta para recoger los rollos.

"Usted es tan aguda como siempre, Sasuke."

Iruka recogió los pergaminos, mostrándoles a ellos.

"Como usted habrá adivinado, esta parte del examen pone a prueba su capacidad de completar la misión. Así que si usted había roto las reglas y los abrió antes de tiempo, se nos ordenó eliminar a ese equipo hasta que el segundo examen terminó."

Sasuke sonrió de nuevo y miró a Sakura.

"¿Estás contento ahora que no lo abres?"

Nartuo unió a Sasuke está mirando a Sakura que estaba sudando balas, haciendo un silencioso agradecimiento a Kabuto. Sakura decidió tratar de conseguir la atención quitada señalando la inscripción en la pared.

"Oh! Sensei, ¿qué significa esa inscripción en la pared? Lo he leído pero no lo entiendo!"

Iruka sonrió, dándose la vuelta y mirarlo.

"Esa fue la segunda mitad de mi misión, para explicar lo que eso significa. Leerla. Es el principio Hokage-sama escribió que usted debe tener en cuenta como un Chunin. Heaven en este texto se refiere a la cabeza de una persona, y la tierra puntos en el cuerpo. Si usted no posee el Cielo, adquirir conocimientos y estar preparados. Digamos por ejemplo, si su cerebro era su punto débil, se debe estudiar y prepararse para sus misiones. Si no lo hace la Tierra posess, ejecute a través de los campos y fuerza seak. Así que si su debilidad es su resistencia y fuerza, entonces usted debe entrenarse todos los días. Si usted posee ambos, y misiones peligrosas se convertirá seguro. Incluso puede llegar a ser fácil. "

Sakura señaló que la letra que falta estaba en la inscripción.

"Entonces, ¿qué es esa letra que falta?"

Iruka sonrió.

"Es la carta que simboliza un Chunin. La carta humana que estaba en el libro Tierra va allí también." La misión de supervivencia fueron cómplices de estos últimos cinco días a prueba las habilidades básicas de los examinados como Chunin, y ustedes lo completó. A Chunin es una clase de comandante. Él tiene la obligación de llevar a su inscribir en su corazón la importancia del conocimiento y la fuerza en las misiones. Nunca olvidaré ese principal Chunin, y pasar a la siguiente etapa. Eso es todo lo que se me ordenó que decirte. "

Equipo Siete asintió comprendiendo. Iruka sonrió y saludó con la mano.

"Cogeré luego chicos."

Con eso, Iruka poffed de existencia, dejando Equipo Siete de ir a la sala central, donde se encuentran todos los demás equipos que había pasado fue reflexionando én notaron que todos los examinadores, jounins e incluso el Hokage estaba de pie al frente de la sala. Anko se alejó del círculo de Jounins y se enfrentó al Genin. Su voz resonó en todos los rincones de la habitación, lo que indica que ella estaba usando un PA.

"Muy bien, alinearse en sus equipos, tenemos un anuncio que hacer."

El Gennin está alineado. Los ninjas de Konoha vio que todo el Novato 9, Gai equipo y el equipo de Kabuto, ya que tenía los equipos Oto y Suna habían hecho. Volvieron a Anko como se aclaró la garganta.

"En primer lugar, felicidades por pasar la segunda prueba. Ahora vamos a tener un explination en el tercer examen de Hokage-sama. Todo el mundo escucha bien."

El Hokage se adelantó, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó.

"El tercer examen comenzará, sin embargo, antes de eso, hay algo que quiero dejar claro a todos ustedes."

Varias personas en la sala sabían lo que venía después. El equipo de Kabuto, fueron algunos de ellos. Naruto tenía una idea bastante clara, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada.

"Se trata de la verdadera finalidad de la prueba. ¿Por qué hacemos un examen conjunto con las naciones aliadas."

Naruto y Sasuke sabía exactamente a dónde iba esto ahora, pero aún así decidieron callar, sobre todo beause del dolor constante que recibieron de sus sellos.

"'Para mantener buenas relaciones con las naciones aliadas", y para "highten el nivel de los ninjas' ... No deje que los motivos por los que engañan. Este" examen "por así decirlo, es realmente ... Sólo un reemplazo para guerra ".

muchos de los Genin jadeó. Tenten decidió cuestionar lo que esto significaba.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Si nos remontamos a las páginas de la historia, las naciones actuales aliados ahora eran infact acérrimos enemigos, luchando por el derecho a gobernar. Para evitar la pérdida masiva de poder militar que es el resultado de la guerra, decidieron localizar los combates un área. Este fue el comienzo de los exámenes de selección Chunin ".

Ino todavía no entendía.

"¿Qué? Así que esto no es para promociones Chunin?"

"Este examen se examinó efectivamente los que son dignos del título de Chunin. Pero, por otro lado, también es un lugar donde los ninja de la lucha y llevar a la dignidad de su país. En el tercer examen, los señores feudales y los personajes famosos de distintas countires ¿Quién puede Se invita a ser clientes potenciales aquí como huéspedes. Los señores feudales de los países con pueblos escondidos y líderes ninjas verán sus batallas. Si hay una diferencia significan en el poder, el país fuerte se inundan de puestos de trabajo. Si un país es visto como débil, sus puestos de trabajo se reducen y, al mismo tiempo, los países son capaces de mostrar cómo su pueblo ha crecido, y posee un excelente poder millitary a los países adyacentes. En otras palabras, pueden ejercer presión extranjera sobre ellos. "

Kiba, evidentemente, todavía no entiendo, y lo demostró al cuestionar la Hokage más.

"Entonces, ¿por qué tenemos que luchar con el riesgo de perder la vida?"

Naruto suspiró mentalmente.

_"No me extraña que no lo entiende.__Su perro tiene cerebros que compiten con su "._

Naruto miró a la Hokage ya que tenía una idea bastante clara de lo que habla el Hokage usaría para responder a ella.

"El poder de un condado es el poder del pueblo. El poder del pueblo es el poder del ninja y el poder del mar un ninja se manifiesta sólo en situaciones de vida o muerte."

_"¿Qué tan cierto es que ..."_

Naruto sabía que si se las arregló para conseguir este sello maldito, al menos suprimida, y se puso en una situación de vida o muerte, se compadeció de su oponente. Se ajusta de nuevo en el discurso del Hokage.

"Este examen también es un lugar para mostrar el poder del ninja de su país. Como se trata de un examen en el que lucha con sus vidas en la línea, que tiene un significado, y sus predecesores han luchado y soñado con estar en el examen Chunin a causa de ello ".

Al parecer, nadie tenía más preguntas, sin embargo, Gaara era obviamente impaciente.

"No me importa. Cuéntanos los detalles de esta prueba de vida o muerte."

El Hokage asintió.

"Entonces voy a empezar a explicar los detalles de la tercera prueba, pero-"

El Hokage fue interrumpido por un Jounin que el cuerpo oscilaba delante de él.

"Disculpe, Hokage-sama. I, Gekkou Hayate, el juez, a explicar."

"Por favor."

Gekkou lentamente se puso de pie, no volviéndose hacia ellos.

"Es un placer conocerte, todo el mundo. Todo el mundo, antes de la tercera prueba, hay somethingI quiere que hagas. Lucha en algunos partidos preliminares para ver quién va a progresar a los principales partidos."

La mayor parte de la Genin comenzó murmullo el uno al otro. Sakura quería un explination más.

"Sensei, yo no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué no podemos simplemente avanzar a los principales partidos con los examinados que quedan?"

Gekkou volvió a toser, y miró por encima de ellos.

"Puede haber sido que los exámenes eran demasiado fácil este año, o ya está todo geninas excepcionales, sin embargo, hay demasiados de que te fuiste. La época de los señores feudales y otras personas importantes es preciosa, y no podemos permitirnos desperdiciarlo con un sinfín de batallas. Por lo tanto, a sólo 10 o menos personas se les permite entrar en los principales partidos. accroding a la normativa de exámenes Chunin, estamos obligados a mantener preliminares para reducirlo a un número adecuado. También estamos limitados en el tiempo, por lo que aquellos que no se sienten bien y quieren dejar de fumar, por favor, levanten la mano ahora. Puede hacerlo sin perjudicar a su equipo, ya que a partir de ahora, será uno a uno los partidos. Los preliminares comenzarán de inmediato. ¿Alguien quiere dejar de fumar? "

Sasuke y Naruto se acerar su determinación de seguir adelante cuando un muy mal pulso del sello se fue, haciendo que tanto para tomar inconscientemente sus se dio cuenta de esto.

"Sasuke-Kun ... Naruto ..."

Sasuke vio que él y Naruto estaban pensando lo mismo. Los intervalos de tiempo entre los picos de dolor era cada vez más cortos. Sakura vio que los dos estaban agarrando y adivinó cuál era el problema.

"Sasuke-Kun, Naruto. Ambos deben retirarse de los partidos preliminares."

Sus dos ojos se abrieron en este. Sakura siguió adelante.

"Ambos han estado actuando raro desde que ese tipo Orochimaru le golpearon. Naruto, estás actuando más como cuando luchó Zabuza y Haku. Los moretones duelen incluso ahora, ¿no? Por favor ... Por favor, para. Me temo. "

Anko, Ibiki y el Hokage comenzaron dicussing lo que deben hacer con los dos. La propuesta de obligar a salir de los partidos y los rodea con ANBU escolta de forma aislada cuando Kakashi empalmó pulg

"Ninguno de ellos son del tipo que va a escuchar a usted tan fácilmente. Ambos tienen antecedentes que les dan una stubbourn va a probar más difícil, después de todo."

Anko consiguió enojado y comenzó a masticar Kakashi por su falta de seriedad de la situación.

"Deja de perder el tiempo! Haré que tanto dejar de fumar, incluso si tengo que usar la fuerza! El sello maldito reacciona cuando tratan de chakras molde y se tratarán de extraer la energía de ellos. Es un jutsu prohibido que debilita a la persona afectada . Me sorprende que los dos son capaces de soportarlo. Una persona normal estaría muerto ".

Anko se volvió hacia el Hokage.

"Hokage-sama!"

Sakura todavía no había dejado de tratar de hacerlo desistir.

"Ninguno de ustedes están en condiciones de luchar. Deberías justo"

Ambos se volvieron hacia ella, mirándola a pesar del dolor.

"Cállate".

"¡Lo sabía!"

Sasuke le susurró.

"Sólo cállate."

Sakura no podía darse por aludido.

"Ambos se han hecho Baring este dolor todo el tiempo!"

Naruto trató en este momento.

"Sakura, aprender cuándo tomar una pista y la cerró."

Sakura todavía no lo entendía, y decidió ir al siguiente nivel.

"Lo que tú digas, yo todavía voy a decir a los maestros acerca de él."

Sakura comenzó a levantar la mano, pero se detuvo cuando vio a Kabuto ya había levantado su cuenta. El Hokage miró.

"¿Qué es?"

"Renuncio".

Todo el mundo lo miró y Gekkou hojeó el documento del portapapeles, parando en una determinada página.

"Eres Yakushi Kabuto de Konoha, ¿verdad? Ok, puede irse."

Kabuto se dio la vuelta y caminó a través de las líneas hacia la puerta. Mientras caminaba por la parte trasera del grupo de Genin, Naruto se lo impidió.

"Kabuto, ¿por qué dejar de fumar?"

Kabuto se dio la vuelta y le sonrió.

"Lo siento, Naruto-Kun, pero estoy exauhsted de chakra. Prefiero dejar de fumar ahora, mientras todavía estoy en una sola pieza de la cara de frente a alguien y que se tomen de aquí en una camilla."

Naruto suspiró.

"Buena suerte el año que viene, supongo ..."

Kabuto asintió.

"Buena suerte a ti también, Naruto-Kun".

Justo en ese momento, tanto Sasuke y Naruto inconscientemente agarró del cuello de la espiga dolor. Gekkou volvió después de tener una breve charla con algunos de los otros Jounins y el Hokage.

"¿Alguien más puede dejar de fumar?"

Sakura comenzó a levantar la mano, sin embargo, tanto Naruto y Sasuke agarró la mano y se la llevaron de vuelta. Sakura abrió la boca, pero Sasuke continuó mirando fijamente, como si desafiara a tratar de levantar la mano.

"Cállate sobre este sello."

Sakura comenzó a romper de nuevo, pero sacudió la cabeza para aclararse las lágrimas.

"¿Por qué tanto actuando tan duro? No quiero verte sufrir más. I-"

Naruto quería entrometerme, pero por mucho que odiara admitirlo, Sasuke tenía más experiencia cuando se trata de discursos angustioso, por lo que lo dejó continuar.

"No importa a ti Sakura. Estás siendo curioso."

Sasuke y Naruto se dejó caer a su lado, y ella no hizo ningún movimiento para levantar de nuevo. Sakura miró inquisitivamente, rogando por una razón. Sasuke le proporcione.

"Les dijimos antes. Ambos somos los vengadores. Para nosotros, esto no es sólo un examen. Nosotros no nos preocupamos por ser Chunin tampoco."

Sasuke y Naruto ambos tenían una expresión acristalada que cubre sus ojos, sus rostros mostraban que eran profundas en la memoria. Continuó Sasuke.

"¿Somos fuertes? Eso es todo lo que queremos la respuesta. Ambos van a luchar los fuertes y ... Esos tipos fuertes son todos aquí!"

Sasuke y Naruto salieron de sus recuerdos y la miró. Sasuke terminó el discurso.

"Ninguno de nosotros incluso le permitirá quitar eso de nosotros."

Con una tos, Gekkou les llamó la atención. Nadie se movió para dejar de fumar, por lo Gekkou señaló una de las panells en la pared del fondo. Dicho panel se deslizó para revelar una pantalla de visualización.

"Entonces, vamos a empezar los preliminares. Constará de uno-a-uno coincide. Dicho de otro modo, será como el combate real. Ahora que tenemos exactamente 20 personas, vamos a tener 10 partidos. Los ganadores podrán avanzar a la tercera prueba. No hay reglas para entrar en combate y que lucharán hasta que mueren, son eliminados o admitir la derrota, sin embargo, si decido el partido ha terminado, dejará de inmediato. El tablón de anuncios Electric elegir dos nombres al azar de los participantes. Sin más preámbulos, voy a comenzar la selección para el primer partido ".

La pantalla destelló compeltely amarilla antes de los nombres de las personas que brillaron más de la mitad superior e inferior de la placa con una velocidad increíble. Entre medio de los nombres era un símbolo VS permanente. Los nombres se detuvieron con un pitido, revelando el primer partido fue entre Uchiha Sasuke y Akadou Yoroi. Naruto y Sasuke sonrió. Ninguno de los dos había estado esperando para conseguir una a la derecha del palo, pero fue una sorpresa agradable. Gekkou se volvió hacia los genin, toser de nuevo, le hizo una seña a los dos de combate hacia adelante. Salieron de sus líneas del equipo y se puso delante de todos. Como Sasuke pasado Naruto, Naruto sonrió y le susurró.

"¿Recuerdas cómo nos vamos a pelear."

"Como si pudiera olvidarlo."

Sasuke siguió caminando hacia delante y miró a Yoroi. Gekkou se volvió hacia el otro Genin.

"Los otros que no van a participar en este partido, por favor pare en los balcones, junto con sus Sensei Jounin."

Kakashi caminó intencionalmente cerca de donde ambos Sasuke y Naruto estaban de pie.

"Ninguno de ustedes usan uso chakra o sus habilidades especiales."

Fue suficiente para saber que Kakashi comprendió lo que había sucedido. Sasuke sonrió.

"Tenemos todo cubierto."

"Bueno. Sin embargo, si el sello se manifiesta durante la pelea, voy a saltar para parar la pelea."

Sasuke y Naruto se puso rígido. No se atrevería ... ¿Lo haría? Kakashi siguió caminando con Naruto y Sakura hasta los balcones. Gekkou tosió.

"Los dos estamos de combate está listo?"

Ellos asintieron y Gekkou levantó la mano.

"Después del primer partido ... Begin."

La mano de Yoroi empezó a brillar con chakra y encargó Sasuke, sin embargo, Sasuke sonrió y desapareció en la velocidad extrema. Esto llamó la atención inmediata de se trataba de la velocidad normal. Este tipo de velocidad sólo puede ser adquirida en dos maneras. Años de entrenamiento físico duro, o bombeando energía pura en sus músculos para aumentar la velocidad y la fuerza. Ambas opciones tienen sus ventajas y desventajas, pero las desventajas de estos últimos eran mucho mayores que las primeras. No sólo sería comer en su resistencia a un ritmo increíble, sino que también pondría una increíble tensión en su cuerpo, lo que equivale a Lotus secundaria de Lee. Los efectos podrían tardar algún tiempo en comenzar a mostrar, sin embargo, Sasuke no tenía ninguna intención de dejar que esta lucha llegue a ese punto. Apareció detrás de Yoroi y le dio un puñetazo en la parte baja de la espalda, mandándolo a volar. Esto había ocurrido en menos de un segundo desde que el partido había comenzado, y todo el mundo estaba sorprendido. Sasuke apretó su ventaja y atacó de nuevo, dejando una estela de polvo que se había reunido en el suelo detrás de él. Yoroi Sasuke vio venir y apenas logró esquivar el pie de Sasuke que se han conectado con la cabeza y cerró el partido de inmediato, sin embargo, Yoroi estaba ahora dentro de la guardia de Sasuke y presionó la ventaja. La mano de Yoroi brillaba azul otra vez y saltó hacia arriba antes de empujar su mano sobre la cabeza de Sasuke. Sasuke inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal cuando sintió su fuerza rápidamente dejando su cuerpo. Sasuke comenzó a mediados sección de Yoroi sacarlo, y consideró su siguiente movimiento. Yoroi rió.

"Por lo tanto, se enteró de lo que mi jutsu hace?"

"Sí, es bastante interesante. Una resistencia drenaje jutsu".

Yoroi rió.

"Exactamente".

No hay más palabras fueron dichas como Yoroi cargada en él, la mano una vez más cubierto de chakra. Sasuke decidió tomar una página del libro de Naruto y tratar de una variación de uno de sus combos. Sasuke desapareció y reapareció justo debajo de Yoroi, lo que le causa totalmente por sorpresa, lanzándolo fuera de guardia por un solo segundo fue más que suficiente para que Sasuke para comenzar su movimiento. Sasuke comenzó Yoroi en el mentón de su posición agachada y saltó a la sombra de su vuelo a través del aire. Sasuke había leído sobre una parte específica de un Taijutsu combo altamente adaptable nativa de la hoja que le interesaba. Se llamaba la Danza de las Sombras Leaf. Los Possiblilities de qué hacer a partir de aquí son prácticamente infinitas, siempre has tenido la originalidad de hacer algo nuevo con ella. Así que decidió ser original. Yoroi parecer también reconoce el movimiento.

"Dance Shadow Leaf?"

Sasuke había formado un nuevo combo en el fragor del momento, y decidí probar.

"Sip. Formulario ahora en adelante, todo es original".

Sasuke metió dos dedos en la espalda de Yoroi para conseguir un centro de gravedad de la que gire por sus ataques. Sin embargo, siendo el hijo de puta que es molesto, Orochimaru decidió jugar con Sasuke y se activa el sello maldito. Sasuke tosió sangre como los examinadores consideraron saltar adentro

_'LA MIERDA VOY A PERDER A ESTA COSA!_

Con la sola fuerza de voluntad de Sasuke, que obligó al sello maldito de retirarse, sorprendiendo a más de unas pocas personas en la audiencia. Sasuke puso su sonrisa habitual atrás y puso sus dedos en su lugar.

"Lo siento por hacerte esperar. Vamos."

Sasuke trajo su pierna derecha en torno a un ataque de barrido, que Yoroi bloqueado con poco esfuerzo.

"No es suficiente!"

Kakashi y Naruto sabía lo contrario.

"No, no eres lo suficientemente bueno."

Para illistrate punto, Sasuke llevó su puño izquierdo en otro movimiento de barrido, como un león cuando pareciera que acuchilló es orar. Este éxito, Yoroi no podía proteger y pillado completa en la cara, enviándolo cayendo al suelo.

"No he terminado todavía!"

Sasuke aterrizó unos cuantos golpes de barrido antes de que él terminó con un retroceso del hacha recta a la zona media de Yoroi como entró en contacto con el suelo, lo que duplica el daño que han hecho. Sasuke anunció su combo al público mayor.

"Shi Shi Rendan!" _'Lion Combo, para aquellos de ustedes que no podía adivinar'_

Naruto sonrió. Fue absolutamente halagado de que Sasuke tomaría uno de sus Oroginal movimientos y modificarlo para que a los demás se vería original, sin embargo, esta fue una de las formas sutiles Sasuke Naruto reconocer en público, lo que hizo aún más dulce. Al parecer, Rock Lee estaba haciendo ideas.

"Ese es mi-"

Naruto lo interrumpió.

"Ese movimiento no pertenece a usted o cualquier otra persona. Los primeros dos movimientos son una parte muy común de muchos estilos Taijutsu del ninja de Konoha, debido a la enorme varaity de posibilidades que usted puede hacer con él. De hecho, si él lo copió off nadie, que era yo ".

Lee se sorprendió al nivel de conocimiento de Naruto. Lo que había dicho era cierto, sin embargo, Lee nunca había conocido a una persona antes de que lo utilizaron, aparte de él mismo y su Sensei. Dicho Sensei tuvo unas palabras que decir.

"Naruto-Kun! Los fuegos de la juventud arden y son un ejemplo para todos nosotros! Todos debemos tomar un ejemplo de Nartuo-Kun y disfrutar de la primavera de la juventud!"

Gai se volvió hacia Naruto, esperando alguna entrada, sin embargo, la entrada que consiguió fue exactamente lo que estaba esperando que él no tuvo.

"Hmm? ¿Has dicho algo?"

Los ojos de Gai se abrieron con incredulidad mientras apretaba las manos a la cabeza. La sala de repente se volvió completamente negro, y sólo Gai se vio envuelto en una luz azul.

"¡Dios mío!"

La sala volvió a brillo y everyonne normal en la habitación estaba mirando a Gai. TODOS. Gai parecía no darse cuenta y se volvió hacia Kakashi.

"Kakashi, ¿se enseña Naruto-Kun tu actitud hip molesto?"

Kakashi estaba realmente leyendo su copia de Icha Icha Paraíso, y miró hacia arriba después de esta frase.

"¿Has dicho algo, Gai?"

Gai facefaulted, pero se recuperó rápidamente.

"Parece que ahora los dos tenemos rivales, Lee! Debemos trabajar más para superar nuestras dificultades en estos momentos de prueba!"

"Gai-sensei! Sus palabras nos inspiran a vivir nuestra primavera de la juventud al máximo!"

"Lee, sus palabras traen una lágrima en el corazón dolorido de su Sensei!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

Todo el mundo se convirtió en awear de un golpeteo rítmico constante por lo general asociados con el hueso golpeando metálica hueca, y se volvió para ver a los dos compañeros de equipo de Lee golpearse la cabeza contra la barandilla en el tiempo con cada grito de un nombre. Naruto estaba interesado con esto, así que se acercó a Tenten y le dio un golpecito en la espalda, causando que para asustar de la cabeza golpeando trance.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Tenten miró con tristeza y contó su historia.

"Tenemos que aguantar con esto de forma regular, por lo tanto Neji y yo tratamos de encontrar maneras de bloquear a cabo. Incluso los auriculares no funcionaban, pero luego empecé a golpear mi cabeza contra algo sólido cuando se degrada a llamarse por sus nombres. Sorprendentemente, la sacudida rápida del dolor logra bloquear sus voces para el segundo que se necesita para llamar a los demás ".

Naruto se reía de una tormenta mental. Vio que el heredero de la familia de la rama de la Hyuga también estaba haciendo esto.

_'Los Hyugas pueden ser hijos de puta, pero ni siquiera les someterían a esto sobre una base diaria. "_

El zorro pareció estar de acuerdo por una vez.

_"Esto es peor que cualquier cosa que he oído de cualquiera de Ibiki, Anko y Orochimaru haciendo combina ..."_

Sólo ellos, tanto Gai y Lee se arrojaron en brazos del otro y empezaron a llorar ríos. Naruto comenzó a retroceder cauciously, esperando no activarlos.

_"Mierda ...__¿Conoces a algún tipo de enfermedad incurable poco común que da cortes personas cuenco, cejas súper, hace que los usan spandex verde y el grito de las actitudes 'hip' y el 'tiempo de primavera de la juventud "?_

Naruto escuchó un suspiro en el fondo de su mente cuando comenzó el Kyubi.

_'II que había, me aseguraría de destruirlos y todo el mundo que más allá de la enfermedad a.____Sea lo que sea, no es natural.____Es incluso me asusta, y de decir que algo "._

Naruto fue sacado de su conversación hacia adentro cuando un kunai wizzing llegó junto a su mejilla y cayó en el frente de Lee y Gai. Todos se volvieron a Anko, que parecía muy peeved. Ella los miró.

"¿Quieres que dos tanto callar? Estamos tratando de conseguir estas peleas de una vez!"

Ambos decidieron callarse como se dieron cuenta de todo el mundo los miraba con recelo. Gekkou tosió para llamar su atención, y señaló la pantalla.

"Ahora vamos a decidir el próximo partido."

En la pantalla, una vez más lanzó y comenzó desplaza por los nombres. El siguiente partido fue inesperado. Uzumaki Naruto VS Inuzuka Kiba. Por ahora, Sasuke había cojeó de regreso a la croud y se unió a su equipo. Naruto podía decir que los intervalos de dolor se hacían demasiado frecuente para su gusto, y Kakashi pareció darse cuenta de esto.

"Después de que su partido, Naruto, los dos vienen conmigo para que podamos solucionar el problema."

Se volvieron hacia él y lo miró.

"No tiene sentido evidente. Si lo dejamos por mucho más tiempo, podría hacer algo irreversible."

Naruto suspiró y bajó de un salto, lo que provocó un escalofrío que ir a través de su cuerpo. Kiba tenía ni idea de si era buena o mala suerte, lo que mostró en su rostro mientras uncertanty. Naruto tomó adavntage de esto.

"Tienes suerte de una manera. No puedo usar mi chakra, por lo tanto no jutsu. Sin embargo, lo que me deja con Taijutsu."

Gekkou tosió y sacó la mano por entre medio ellos.

"Segundo partido, comenzar."

Kiba se agachó y se formó una junta de ram, diciendo que su técnica mental. Sus garras empezaron a alargar y se alejó a toda prisa. Al igual que Kiba estaba a punto de huelga, Naruto desapareció al igual que Sasuke tenía. Kiba no está cerca de preparado para esto y trató de compensar la falta de un objetivo en el extremo del puño, que lanzó su camino fuera de balance. Naruto se aprovechó de esto y apareció detrás de él, pateándolo en el centro de la espalda. Kiba tropezó y recibió por una serie de relámpagos jabs rápidos y patadas de todas las direcciones. No eran exactamente poderosa, sin embargo, fueron rápidos y frecuentes, que más que compensó por decidió unirse a la refriega y Kiba se arriesgó a hecho una tirada a la izquierda en dirección a su perro, que saltó sobre su espalda y gritó antes de Kiba anunció su técnica.

"Jujin Bunshin!"

Akamaru se convirtió en una copia exacta de Kiba y se cobrará a Naruto desde diferentes direcciones. Ellos saltaron en el aire y empezaron a girar, convirtiendo en algo parecido a un tornado gris.

"Gatsuuga!"

Orochimaru decidió intervine de nuevo y un conjunto de sello maldito de Naruto, él congelación del dolor. Los Jounins una vez más preparados para saltar al ver las marcas se extiende sobre la cara de Naruto. Sin embargo Naruto comenzó a apretar los dientes, emitiendo un gruñido apenas audiable, que rápidamente se transformó en un alarido de furia primigenia. El sello comenzó a retirarse, al igual que lo tuvo con Sasuke y Naruto saltó fuera del camino en el último segundo, dejando a Kiba y Akamaru a chocar entre sí antes de que tuvieran la oportunidad de parar. Ambos fueron eliminados de su jutsu y henge de Akamaru fue incluso disipado. Kiba lentamente se levantó y dio un paso hacia delante, pero Naruto utiliza una gran cantidad de su energía rápidamente agotan a cobrar a Kiba, conduciéndolo a la pared cercana a inconsciencia próximo. Naruto jadeaba pesadamente, y miró a Kiba.

"Utilice sus jutsus con previsión, o que van a ser utilizadas en su contra, baka."

Naruto se tambaleó y cayó al suelo, sólo para ser capturado por la espinilla de Kakashi. Naruto lo miró.

"Vamos, vamos a llegar a los dos arreglado."

Naruto asintió débilmente y Kakashi atrás poof'ed hasta la posición del equipo y luego "poof'ed fuera de la habitación, dejando a todos los demás a ver los partidos.

En algunos oscuros y asustadizos Back Room:

Tanto los niños que rodeaban por un par de círculos concéntricos con kunai Embebido en ciertos puntos. Kakashi acababa paintint el último de los kanji en la sangre de la espalda de Naruto. Ambas líneas de Kanji centran en los sellos malditos. Kakashi miró a su obra, asintió con la cabeza y dio un paso hacia adelante.

"Esta técnica de sellado utiliza sus facultades volitivas como su fuente. Si alguna vez dudar o cuestionar su fuerza, el sello se rompe temporalmente y permitir que el sello maldito para activar."

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza en la comprensión como Kakashi formaron una cadena rápida de sellos de la mano y puso sus manos sobre el cuello de tanto del niño, lo que les ponen rígidos.

"Fuuja Houin!"

El área brilló blanco y los muchachos gritó en agonía mientras las líneas de Kanji lentamente se abrieron camino hasta Naruto y cuerpos de Sasuke en onda como , el último de los Kanji desapareció bajo las manos de Kakashi y dejar ir a revelar otro sello había rodeado el sello maldito. Los dos chicos miraron, luego otra y cayó hacia adelante, inconsciente antes de que caigan al suelo. Kakashi smied y oyó una risa siniestra detrás de él, y se volvió para ver el sillouete de un hombre. El hombre lleno hacia él por lo que la pequeña cantidad de luz en la habitación revelealed sus pies sandled, que eran blanco fantasmal. Kakashi podía sentir el aura absoluta de la muerte viene de él. No había duda de quién era este hombre.

"Eres ... Orochimaru!"

Orochimaru emite un poco de chakra púrpura y salió a la luz para revelar que se trataba efectivamente de él.

"Ha pasado un tiempo, Kakashi-Kun. Tengo ningún negocio, usted sin embargo, tiene negocios con los chicos detrás de ti."

Kakashi se enderezó y miró a Orochimaru, no que ha tenido algún efecto, pero sería por lo menos algunos de ocultar su miedo.

"¿Por qué eres de ellos?"

"Tienes suerte, ya tienes lo que querías ya."

Kakashi se tensó y dejó escapar un grito ahogado.

"No tenías que eso hace mucho tiempo."

Kakashi bajó un poco la cabeza, tratando de ocultar su enojo. Orochimaru aprovechó su ventaja.

"Eso ... Sharingan en su ojo izquierdo. Yo también lo quiero. Pwoers del Uchiha, eso es."

"¿Cuál es su propósito?"

"El Villiage recientemente hecha de sonido es la mía. Entender si acabo de decir eso, ¿verdad?"

Kakashi hmph'ed con confianza que en realidad no tiene.

"¡Qué estúpida ambición."

"Oh ... Eso fue contundente. Pero para acomplish mis ambiciones, necesito piezas para convertirse en mis brazos y piernas y lograr cosas para mí."

"Así que Sasuke y Naruto son dos de esas piezas?"

"No. Son las piezas supremos. El está tomando el examen en este momento son ... Merely sacrificios."

Lo que no sabían que uno de dichos sacrificios estaba terminando su papel ahora, y acababan de tener los brazos volados de las tuberías obstruidas en sus brazos. En el cuarto de atrás, Orochimaru dio varios pasos perversa, antes de Kakashi preparó la Raikiri.

"No te acerques a ellos! Incluso si usted es uno de los Sannin Ledgendary, puedo sacrificar mi vida a matar!"

Orochimaru se rió ante el gesto, lo que hizo Kakashi sospechoso.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"Lo que dices y lo que haces, no está de acuerdo con los demás."

"Nani?"

"No tiene sentido usar ese sello. Ya sabes, ¿verdad? Ambos tienen corazones que buscan el poder, no importa lo oscuro que es, el tiempo que les permitirá alcanzar sus metas. Ellos poseen ese tipo de disposición. Son vengadores . "

"Por lo tanto, se aprovechó de eso. Pero ninguno de los dos se-"

"Con el tiempo, van a buscarme."

Orochimaru comenzó a alejarse y caminar fuera, y Kakashi dejó que el Raikiri decaer.

"Me buscan por el poder, eso es. También ... Usted ha dicho que usted me podría matar tambien. Esto es, si se puede ..."

Orochimaru expulsado una gran oleada de instinto asesino para probar su punto. Kakashi se puso rígido en esto y comenzó a temblar como Orochimaru fue.

"Sacrificar mi vida para matarlo? ¿Estoy loco?"

Kakashi se levantó y se puso los muchachos sobre sus hombros, llevándolos al hospital. Después de la última batalla en vez antclimax de Chouji revolcándose en su forma tak carne y Dosu del sonido oculto golpear la pelota de carne, ya que se ha quedado atascado en un cráter, lo que Chouji se desinfle y caer inconsciente, los ganadores fueron llamados al frente para recoger un número de la caja de Anko estaba sosteniendo. Los dos últimos números de la izquierda eran uno y cuatro. Dieron a Naruto y Sasuke uno cuatro. Los emparejamientos se decidieron y el Hokage les dijeron acerca de la prueba final y que tenían un mes para entrenar y descansar antes de despedirlos.

A / N: Otro más abajo. Ya sabes, escribiendo esta historia es una paradoja para mí. Disfruto sujecting Naruto y Sasuke a lo que haría normalmente en las situaciones que se les dio, sin embargo, irónicamente, también es deprimente para mí. Sin embargo, siento la necesidad de mantener el equilibrio del Yin y el Yang, haciendo un angustioso, meditando, historia deprimente para todos los desenfadado-goody-dos-zapatos historia que hago. Trato de mantener mi vida en torno a los pirnicpals del Yin y el Yang y el comercio equivallent. Generalmente encuentro que la vida sea más satisfactoria de esa manera. De todas formas, gracias por todos sus comentarios. Lo siento si no he respondido a cada uno individualmente, pero realmente sólo contesto aquellos que tienen preguntas o criticsism constructivo. Por ahora, al menos las 3 primeras páginas de todos los chaper están llenos de A / N de mí direccionamiento personas, por lo que se necesita una gran cantidad de espacio que se podría utilizar mejor para escribir la historia. Espero que todo lo que pueda comprender esto. Para aquellos de ustedes que tienen preguntas que yo no respondo de mis capítulos, por lo general en lugar de enviar un PM. Bueno, hasta la próxima vez, mis ávidos lectores!

Ja ne,

Espéculos.


	5. Chapter 5

**A / N:** Yo! Ya estoy de vuelta después de terminar mi último capítulo de la serie Biju. Ok, parece que una vez más, pasé por alto algunos detalles. Uno, nadie le gusta Naruto por lo que es en este fic. Sarutobi, Iruka y el viejo en la tienda de Ramen sólo sienten lástima por él. De acuerdo a la personalidad de Naruto en este fic, lástima es peor que él odia. Lo que le queda en este pueblo? Sasuke. Todo el mundo trata a Sasuke con respeto, pero sólo por su apellido y se sienten mal por él. Las chicas fans lo están haciendo enojar a ningún extremo. Lo que le queda en este pueblo? Naruto. Ver dónde voy con esto? Además, Jiraiya todavía se enfrentará a Naruto como su aprendiz sólo por un poco porque en esta historia, Jiraiya siente que ha fallado Arashi y mente rot vamos a Naruto, por lo que está tratando de un último intento de arreglarlo. Además, he descubierto una discrepancia importante entre el anime y el manga. En el manga, regualar chakra es de color amarillo, no azul como lo es en el anime. ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Compruebe el problema por el que Jiraiya primero habla con Naruto sobre Kyubi. Naruto dice él mismo. Sólo un recordatorio, este fic será realmente sólo se concerntraiting de Naruto y Sasuke de partes de la historia hasta después del tiempo de salto, que será pronto, posiblemente dentro de los próximo capítulos. Después de saltar el tiempo, otras personas que entran en juego los roles más importantes de lo que lo hacen ahora. ATM, estoy bastante cortar todas las cosas innecesarias que no se refieren a las acciones de Naruto y Sasuke. Por favor, lea el fondo A / N, ya que contienen una petición personal a mis colaboradores. Como una advertencia, cualquier persona que ignora reiteradamente la solicitud no tendrá sus opiniones contestadas. No es una gran demanda, principalmente sólo un intento de mantener la AN de cada capítulo a un tamaño manejable.

**OMG, BRUTO:** Tengo un anuncio que hacer. Odio oficialmente el anime Naruto hasta el final de relleno. La nueva canción final es absolutamente atroz. ¿Y saben lo que están retratando Lee estar haciendo siguiente episodio? Él finalmente se volvió al lado oscuro y convertirse en un homosexual. Target? Naruto. Eso es lo que yo podría Gleen del remolque. No hay mucho más que alguien que preguntaba a alguien para "ser su primera 'podría significar sin tener intenciones homosexuales. Yo realmente no quiero descargar el siguiente episodio. ¿Alguien puede descargarlo para mí, y dime si Lee realmente significa ... ¿Sabes? Si no lo hace, que tengo la sospecha de que se hunde que no lo hará, por favor dígame sólo que él no es homosexual, no la trama del episodio. ¡Gracias!

Además, este capítulo contará con Naruto aprender el Rasengan y los fundamentos de la Hiraishin antes de la final. ¿Quieres llorar diciendo 'Naruto nunca podría aprender mucho en ese tiempo? No lo hagas. En el anime / manga Naruto aprendió la primera etapa del Rasengan en menos de 72 horas. Y no tenía ni idea de lo que se suponía que debía estar haciendo hasta unos 30 segundos antes de completar, lo que significa que no es el primer intento, una vez que sabía. La segunda etapa le llevó 8 días para aprender cuando él también tenía ni idea hasta el último intento. La última parte se lo llev días, es incierto en cuanto a la cantidad exacta, pero está en algún lugar entre medio de eso. Una vez más, una vez que se entiende cómo hacerlo, lo hizo el primer intento. Técnicamente, podría tener a aprender en tres se va, uno de cada paso, si era un super genio del nivel de Itachi y todavía estaría lógicamente sonido. Rasengan en realidad no es tan difícil un jutsu si piensa en ello. No soy tan sucia, sin embargo, por lo que va a aprender el Rasengan en 6 días. ¿No te gusta esto? Entonces usted no puede aceptar la lógica. Demonios, si no te gusta, ni siquiera leer! ¡Simple! En cuanto a Hiraishin, aprenderá los fundamentos de la misma, tales como el concepto y también lo que los kunais especiales están hechos y cómo hacerlos, pero no van a entender cómo ejecutarla por un tiempo, probablemente varios años. Se maight realmente tomar menos tiempo, pero en el momento en que hace su primera aparición después de saltar el tiempo, va a haber aprendido, con algunas pequeñas modificaciones para adaptarse a él. Él no será capaz de hacerlo a tiempo para la final, aunque, como yo no voy a tener Naruto de repente se convierta en una potencia inigualable incluso antes de que se enfrenta a Itachi y Kisame. Ahora que está fuera del camino, el tiempo para los comentarios / sugerencias / comentarios:

**Kyuubi-Sama:** Hmmm? ¿Quieres saber? Si usted utiliza su imaginación, estoy seguro de que podría suponer. Todo el que tiene un lvl 2 sello maldito convierte sean más en lo que parecen ser, o lo que sus movimientos implican. Jibouro es un tipo enorme que usa el poder, y su forma de bultos a sus músculos y le hace perder grasa, que ninguno de los otros lo hacen. Kidoumaru gana un tercer ojo, haciendo que se acerque al número de los ojos de una araña tiene, Tayuya convoca a los demonios, y por eso crece cuernos, Sakon es un duelo dirigido, duelo cuerpo bastardo sádico parasitarias, y se manifiesta en un demonio, como la forma, Kimimaro, un monstruo auto labled, crece una cola y extrusiones huesos por todas partes, Sasuke está dispuesto a vender su alma a satanás, por lo que crece enormes alas demoníacas. Atención a tener una conjetura en cuanto a lo que está pasando Naruto a parecer? Si no puede, entonces vas a tener que esperar y ver: P

**Conceptor:** Bueno, la invasión de arena / sonido sigue adelante según lo previsto, pero todavía será interrumpida por la misma razón por la que estaba en la historia és de todo, no sería divertido si la segunda Sasuke llegó, Orochimaru se apodera de su cuerpo, ¿verdad? También, como en mi historia Bijus, yo no voy a tener Naruto aprende a invocar ranas. Las ranas y Naruto realmente no van togther en esta historia, después de todo, podrían delatar a Naruto Jiraiya cuando los convoca después de que hace. Zorros será. La forma Naruto firmará el contrato será un poco diferente a mi última historia, y un poco menos creíble, pero es la única manera que se me ocurre para conseguir Naruto para firmar el maldito. Básicamente, van a luchar tanto Gaara como de costumbre, pero cuando Gaara se forma completa Tanuki, Kyubi Naruto arrastrarán hacia abajo y exigir que la firma del contrato, más para salvar a su propio pellejo que la suya. En este capítulo, Naruto aprende el Rasengan en lugar de la técnica de convocar durante el entrenamiento.

**MasterSprtn117:** Bueno, si de verdad quieres saber, probablemente debido a que un grupo de nosotros no nos gusta Yaoi. Además, zorras mujeres en formas humanas tienen una reputación de ser ... Muy seductora, por decir lo menos, incluso fuera del Naruto-verse. Arroje el hecho de que ella es la reina de los demonios en la mezcla, y se encontrara en un infierno de una seductora. No hay necesidad de explicar con más detalle.

**firareth3:** He enviado su respuesta a través de PM.

**Dragón Noir:** La primera parte de la respuesta está en la parte superior de este capítulo. En cuanto a la pareja va a Ocochimaru por el poder, que podría tener que empezar con él, zanja y van a aprender de los demás. Sabes, ahora que lo pienso de ella, cada pueblo es relativamente débil. Ellos concerntraite en un solo tipo de jutsu elemental, mientras que Nukenins pueden aprender a todos ellos. Nukenins tampoco están obligados a cumplir con sus propias aldeas normas sociales y la lucha. Hyuga y Uchiha se ven obligados a aprender sus estilos Taijutsu familiares. Ambos son muy eficaces, pero ambos tienen enormes weknesses. ¿Qué mejor manera de crear el estilo de taijutsu final de multar a las mejores partes de una gran variedad de ellos y trabajar durante varios años para mezclarlas en su propio estilo, que nadie puede oponerse? Por eso me belive Nukenins son tan fuertes. El "dolor" de estar solo realmente ayuda a desarrollar la verdadera fuerza, al parecer. Naruto no es una excepción a esta regla. Él relys con una fuente de seres que prefieren matarse de luchar por otro, pero ya que está pegado en el estómago de Naruto, no tiene mucha opción que ayudar al chico. Sobre el Kyubi frenando el sello, ¿qué dirías si el Kyubi no quería? Después de todo, le ayuda a convertirse en un verdadero monstruo, y asusta a la mierda de la gente, que es lo que quiere hacer. En esencia, ella vive su vida a través de Naruto, la formación que sea capaz de terminar el trabajo que no podía. La única cosa sobre la junta que va a dejar que se erroding su libre albedrío. Pero su idea es uno adecuado en teoría, sin embargo, la búsqueda de una forma creíble de turing en realidad va a ser difícil. Muy difícil. Nadie ha sido capaz de solucionar el sello maldito antes. Pero, de nuevo, por lo que puedo trabajar, no están ni siquiera intentarlo. Anko no tiene ni siquiera un método de sellado del mal en su sello maldito. Kyubi es ningún experto médico, pero voy a ver lo que puedo hacer que venga para arriba con. Te contaré un secreto. Kyubi está modificando en secreto su crecimiento hasta convertirlo en su ide de un "compañero" perfecto. Cursed Seal lvl 2 va a ayudar también. Y por el amor de kami, no utilice ese jutsu nuevo. Es muy lindo ...

**Dragon Knight:** Um ... Déjame ver ... _"Descripción de los controles"_ . Claro que parece. Como explicó último capítulo, me niego a tener una relación menor de edad en ninguno de mis fics. Usted sólo tendrá que esperar hasta después de que el tiempo de manga skip sería que la acción real para empezar.

**Chibi Fresa:** Go FemKyuxNaru! Mejor emparejamiento por ahí además FemDemon Container OC x Naruto! Anywho, alegra que te guste.

**Ashen Rose:** Ah, si no es mi nuevo revisor favorito! Bueno, si usted piensa que son de miedo, usted debe comprobar fuera de los foros nartuofan y echa un vistazo al club de fans blackgai. Como su nombre indica, es un bien ... África / Gai americano. No es que esté diciendo que soy racista, no por un tiro largo, sólo estoy diciendo que yo estoy acostumbrado a la Gai del Anime / Manga. Cuando nos fijamos en la imagen, se espera que la piel caucásica, pero luego ves piel de color muy oscuro, y eres los ojos hacer una rápida retomar. Es sólo un chico cosplay. Mis felicitaciones para él, sin embargo, pero el número de personas en el club de fans es bastante sorprendente. Siguiente pregunta:. Bueno, tomar una conjetura en cuanto a lo que Hinata hizo en contra de Neji jutsu final, el monólogo aburrido de muerte _"! Gracias al club de fans para el nombre, he hecho un homenaje en este capítulo para '_ Renunció antes la lucha comenzó. Los otros partidos fueron el mismo resultado que se encontraban en el Manga / Anime. No creo que ninguno de los dos va a querer volver a la hoja después de salir. Matar a Itachi será muy cerca del final de esta historia. Básicamente, Naruto y metas en la vida de Sasuke es el siguiente: 1: Obtener el poder de cualquier persona que pueda. 2: Mata a Orochimaru. 3: Mata akasuki. Hay un posible un final, que es deshacerse de Konoha, pero eso dependerá de la reacción de Konoha para ellos salir. En caso de Konoha dejarlos solos, van a salir de la hoja solo. Constantemente molestan ellos, van a eventualmente destruyen. Esta decisión me iré hasta que ustedes en una votación, que será en breve. Bueno, ¿por qué no enviaron ninguna otra Chunin o Jounin en el anime / manga?Recursos de Konoha shinobi eran escasos, y eso era lo mejor que podían hacer. Voy a tener Kakashi respalde, que es lo que va a hacer que usan sus formas sello maldito. Las niñas y Shino nunca podría manejar eso, pero Kakashi es una historia diferente. En cuanto al partido de Naruto con Gaara, ya viene el capítulo siguiente. Naruto todavía va a cambiar la opinión de Gaara en la vida, pero será ligeramente diferente a como se hizo en el manga. Yo tenía un infierno de un tiempo en averiguar cómo hacerlo, pero creo que funciona. Averigüe próximo capítulo. No, Naruto no estaba allí. Shikamaru le detuvo el tiempo suficiente para llamar la atención de Gai como en lo real del anime / ó la lucha. Jiraiya? Bueno, probablemente se remontan a las cosas normales, pero que probablemente va a dejar de escribir novelas pervertidas por su culpa por no ser capaz de dejar de Naruto pesa en su mente. Rasengan Naruto se entera de este capítulo.

**Dobe-Teme:** Bueno, contestó en la respuesta de Rose Ashen, sí, Hinata se rindió antes de que empezara. En cuanto a vencer a la mierda de Neji, el infierno sí. He hecho Naruto transmitir mi propia teoría, que le dio todo el combustible que necesitaba.

**wolv youkai:** No estoy seguro. La única razón por la que creo que Orochimaru ha hecho un sello a la vez es porque nunca ha habido dos personas para celebrar a la vez. Voy a hacer un poco de investigación en ella, a ver si tienes razón.

Para todos los demás: Gracias por los comentarios!

Leyenda:

_"... Pensamientos ..."_

"... De uso normal ..."

" _**... los pensamientos Biju ... '**_

" **... Biju Hablando ... "**

**&&&&&&&&&&& ... Cambio de escena ... &&&&&&&&&&&&**

Vivir detrás de una máscara:

Capítulo 4:

Formación Mes y las finales:

**Unos días más tarde, fuera de la habitación en el hospital fuertemente custodiado:**

Naruto y Sasuke habían sido colocados en la misma habitación bajo fuerte custodia. Kabuto había roto en una vez, pero había sido frustrado por Kakashi, aunque el sonido sneeky nin había escapado en realidad. Kakashi no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Sabía que tenía que entrenarlos, pero ambos a la vez sería un puñado serio. Sytle de Sasuke convenía a su cuenta, además de tener un conjunto de Sharingan ayudó. Él decidió que no había un solo hombre que pudiera ayudar a Naruto y Kakashi había oído dos mujer muy enojado diciendo que un hombre de Discription del mismo tipo que el hombre en la mente de Kakashi había sido visto mira a escondidas en aguas termales locales de mujeres, justo el tipo de cosa que este hombre era sabe que hacer. Kakashi planificó una estratagema astuta piden Ebisu para enseñar a Naruto el ejercicio de caminar agua a las aguas termales, alegando Naruto no había inclinó todavía, que era muy fácil creíble. Saltó que verdadero maestro de Naruto estaría allí para tomar el control, aunque le hubiera gustado ver el primer intercambio entre ellos. Tomando Sasuke desde su cama en el momento del Uchiha se despertó, se desaparecieron durante un mes, sin noticias de ninguno de ellos. Cuando Naruto se despertó, vio una nota de Kakashi diciendo que había tomado Sasuke para entrenar, y que le de un mejor maestro que él podría ser había encontrado, y explicó que iba a estar aquí poco después de que alertó al personal del hospital que estaba despierto. Naruto suspiró y apretó el timbre y vio una tormenta enfermera mirando muy enojado en, sólo la gestión para mantener a sí misma de lo que pide el 'demonio' quería. Naruto miró fríamente a ella, traicionando sin emociones.

"¿Dónde está?"

La enfermera no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando, pero decidió que debía estar hablando de Sasuke.

"Uchiha-san-"

"No me refiero a Sasuke, me refiero a mi nuevo 'Sesnei'."

La enfermera que realmente no tenía ni idea de lo que el niño estaba hablando de cuando la puerta se abrió, revelando la Tokubetsu Jounin, Ebisu. Naruto suspiró.

_'¿Cómo diablos podría Kakashi posiblemente que este pervertido de armario es mucho mejor que él?_

_**"Puedo decir ahora que no lo es. Sus niveles de potencia están muy por debajo de Kakashi.**_

_-Piensa Kakashi tiene un as en la sleave?_

_**-Es posible, kit.**_

Naruto levantó de la cama, encontrando todavía estaba en su ropa. Miró a Ebisu.

"Vamos a llegar moving.I no sé lo que Kakashi-Sensei no me podía enseñar que pudo, pero quiero ver."

Ebisu se utiliza para este tipo de mala educación de Konohamaru, pero viniendo del demonio, era inaceptable.

"Ebisu-sensei-Usted me lo va a resolver"

"Te voy a dirigirme por ese título, si realmente consiguen que me enseñe algo que yo no sepa ya. Si usted no puede, usted no es realmente un maestro, ¿verdad?"

Ebisu odiaba admitirlo, pero el chico tenía un punto. No se podía llamar realmente a alguien un maestro si no te enseñaron algo que no sabes. Por suerte, Ebisu fue confiado.

"Muy bien. Vamos a ir a las aguas termales".

Una vez que llegaron allí, Ebisu se dirigió a la fuente termal.

"Vamos a aprender caminar en el agua."

Naruto facefaulted, pero se levantó y empezó a salir. Ebisu estaba perplejo.

"¿Se va usted, Naruto? ¿No quieres ser más fuerte?"

"No voy a jugar con usted. Ya sé caminar en el agua."

"Demuéstralo".

Naruto se detuvo. Realmente odiaba cuando la gente lo subestima, por lo que remontó, y continuó asaltando en el agua, para gran consternación de Ebisu.

"Feliz ahora?"

Naruto cogió un ruido leve risa de su izquierda. Se volvió y vio a un hombre viejo de pelo blanco riendo mientras miraba a través de un agujero que conducía a los baños de mujeres. Naruto vio su oportunidad para deshacerse de su "maestro" arrogante. Naruto señaló.

"Ese viejo está cometiendo un acto descarado! Detenerlo!"

Naturalmente, Ebisu mordió el anzuelo. Corrió hacia el hombre, gritos de la gente cometer actos shamelsss en su presense. El anciano se dio la vuelta y llamó a una se interesó en esto. La rana golpeó Ebisu, con su lengua, golpeando al hombre inconsciente. Naruto sabía que era débil, pero se trataba de una broma. Naruto miró al hombre en intereses. Suddnely, algo hizo clic.

_"El pelo blanco ... Pervertido ... Ranas ... '_

"Jiraiya?"

El hombre miró a la niña que miraba con extrañeza. Sonrió.

"Ese soy yo! Me presento!"

Jiraiya tocó una pose dramática, y comenzó su larga perorata acerca de cómo se enamora de ratos feinie ninguna de las mujeres, y que él era el legendario sennin de una montaña o de otro tipo. A Jiraiya tiempo, había terminado, él vio al niño dormía. Cayó Jiraiya sudor. Golpeó al niño en la cabeza, el despertar con un sobresalto. Naruto miró a su alrededor en el aturdimiento simulacro.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué hora es?"

"¿Cuánto de eso se enteró?"

Naruto lo miró, se frotó los ojos para el efecto.

"Hasta la parte donde se dice su nombre."

Cara Jiraiya criticado. Había oído absolutamente nada de ella. Jiraiya suspiró y le dio la espalda para ir.

"Me voy. Sé un buen chico y llevarlo al hospital."

"No voy a hacer nada por él."

Jiraiya se detuvo y miró a Naruto.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque él es como el resto de los habitantes del pueblo maldito. Él piensa que no soy nada más que un pedazo de basura."

Jiraiya miró a Naruto con pleno interés ahora.

"¿Por qué es eso?"

"¿Por qué te importa? Si te lo dijera, usted acaba de actuar como el resto de ellos."

"Try me".

Naruto suspiró. Él sabía que este chico tenía una profunda conexión con Yondaime, así que fue por ella, con la esperanza Jiraiya sería diferente que el resto.

"Yondaime selló el Kyubi en mí cuando yo nací. Todo el pueblo necesitaba algo para tomar su enojo en, y me eligió a mí. Casi todos me odian, y algunos piedad de mí. Sin embargo, sólo uno realmente me acepta. Francamente, me habría sido más feliz si Yondaime let Kyubi terminar la aldea off ".

Jiraiya se sorprendió por decir lo menos. Él tenía sus sospechas, pero sólo lo había dicho Naruto lo confirmó. ¿Qué demonios Sarutobi había estado haciendo? Naruto se volvió para irse.

"Naruto, ¿dónde vas?"

"¿Por qué te importa? Si usted tiene que saber, voy a entrenar."

Jiraiya suspiró. Decidió que bien podría ir a por ello.

"¿Qué pasa si tomo más de su entrenamiento? Puedo enseñarte algunos jutsus frescos."

Naruto se detuvo y sus oídos se animó ante la palabra jutsu. Jiraiya sonrió cuando Naruto se dio la vuelta.

"¿Qué es exactamente lo que tienes en mente?"

Jiraiya sonrió y se subió a la azotea.

"Llévalo al hospital y luego verme cerca de la cascada de varios kilómetros al sur de aquí!"

Jiraiya jumpled de edificio a edificio y la rana que se había sentado allí todo el tiempo poofed de existencia. Naruto Ebisu arrastró sin contemplaciones a la puerta principal del hospital y lo dejó allí antes de cargarla de nuevo al punto de encuentro. Jiraiya estaba allí como había prometido, mirando a través de unos arbustos riendo. Naruto se acercó y se puso sobre él, proyectando una sombra sobre el cuaderno de Jiraiya, lo que le causó también mirar hacia arriba para ver a Naruto de pie sobre él. Jiraiya sonrió con inquietud y se levantó, llevando Naruto hacia el arroyo. Jiraiya miró.

"¿Alguna vez ha utilizado el chakra de Kyubi antes?"

Naruto de repente se estremeció.

"Sí".

Jiraiya quería conseguir una comprensión de lo que pasó con el fin de enseñar a Naruto este jutsu de la mejor manera posible.

"Lo que pasó."

Naruto parecía hosco y puso su cabeza a un lado.

"I. .. no quiero hablar de eso ..."

Jiraiya suspiró, empujando una respuesta.

"Vamos, necesito saber si yo quiero enseñar este jutsu".

"I. .. Comprometidos una masacre ..."

Esta no era la respuesta que esperaba. No por mucho. También no responder a la pregunta de Jiraiya había querido preguntar, así que tuvo que seguir empujando.

"¿Qué se siente cuando se suelta el chakra? Describir todo. Dejar de lado los pedazos de sus acciones, sólo describir lo que se siente."

"Me sentí tan sediento de sangre ... También tuve ningún control sobre mis acciones o sentidos. No puedo poner en palabras la sensación ..."

Jiraiya asintió.

"Estabas experimentando emociones extremas en el momento que lo suelte?"

"Sí ... Yo pensé que mi hermano acababa de morir. Él es el único importante para mí. Cuando lo perdí, no me importa lo que pasó, yo los quería muertos. Así que dejé Kyubi hacerse cargo de mi cuerpo. Cuando Recuperé el control ... "

"Ok, tengo la idea. Bueno, parece que por una transformación, es necesario estar experimentando emociones extremas, sin embargo, creo que todavía es posible sacar el chakra del Kyubi sin ser absorbida."

"Lo sé, pero no me gusta hacerlo. Sólo hacerlo si tengo que hacerlo."

Jiraiya asintió, poniéndose de pie.

"Muy bien, yo te voy a enseñar el Kuchiyose no Jutsu."

"No gracias, no quiero tener nada que ver con las ranas".

"Pero las ranas son grandes, quiero decir, son-"

"Estoy seguro de que lo son. Es sólo lo que simbolizan que me hace querer tener nada que ver con ellos."

Jiraiya suspiró. Él tenía una idea a la izquierda, pero dudaba que el niño podría aprender en un mes.

"¿Y entonces?"

Jiraiya formó una bola espiral de chakra en su mano izquierda. Naruto reconoció de inmediato.

"Rasengan ..."

Naruto pensó en los pros y los contras de aprender el jutsu. Los habitantes del pueblo se verían seriamente cabreado que uno de ellos del todopoderoso Yondaime marca Justus había sido pasado en el "chico demonio, pero sería muy útil para sus objetivos en la vida. Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

"El sonido es bueno."

Jiraiya se sentó de nuevo.

"Vamos a necesitar algunos materiales de capacitación. Tráeme un pequeño número de globos de agua."

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la ciudad otra vez, finalmente encontrar un lugar que le permitiera comprar los malditos, aunque fuera en 3 veces el precio normal. Es un pequeño precio a pagar para aprender un poderoso jutsu. Naruto volvió con los globos de agua. Jiraiya llena uno con el agua del río y lo sostuvo en su palma.

"Naruto, ¿recuerdas cuando te mostré el Rasengan pleno derecho?"

Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Qué has visto?"

Naruto pensó.

"Inicialmente se condensa una gran cantidad de chakra en un solo punto, y luego deje que se irradian hacia fuera, mientras que el bombeo más en él. Llegó más rápido y más rápido cuanto más tiempo se sostenía."

Jiraiya asintió.

"Exactamente. Este jutsu tiene que ser aprendido en tres etapas. La primera etapa es la rotación. Watch."

Naruto vio como un gran número de puntos de la superficie del globo de agua asomó hacia el exterior antes del estallido del globo, la pulverización de agua por todas sonrió.

"¿Quieres un explination de los directores, o quieres simplemente intentarlo?"

Naruto tenía una idea bastante clara de lo que Jiraiya hizo para hacer el pop globo. Él debe ser capaz de conseguir que al final del día.

"Voy a intentarlo".

Jiraiya sonrió, antes de llenar otro globo con agua y lo arrojó a Naruto. Jiraiya miró a Naruto con confianza.

"Ese jutsu tomó tres años para que el Yondaime para crear y dominar."

Naruto miró hacia atrás, nonplus.

"Se necesita mucho menos tiempo para aprender algo ya conocido que lo hace para ser el primero en encontrar a través de la experimentación."

Jiraiya concesionada el punto de Naruto. Incluso lo había aprendido en quince días. Jiraiya Naruto dejó de probar diversos métodos de conseguir el balón al pop, con la orientación del Kyubi. Por eso de las tres de la tarde, Naruto estaba condenadamente cerca. Spinning chakra en muchas direcciones diferentes no era algo ninjas hacían a menudo, en todo caso. Finalmente, Naruto logró eas otra vuelta en él y el balón finalmente se rompió por el estrés, el agua volando por todas partes. Naruto miró a Jiraiya, que seguía mirando a escondidas en el baño de las niñas en la cascada. Naruto gruñó, levantando un globo de agua, llenarlo con agua antes de la celebración sobre la cabeza de Jiraiya, con cuidado de no dejar que su show sombra. Naruto giró su chakra pensó que el agua y el balón poped todo Jiraiya, que escupió y miró para ver Naruto lo miraba.

"Primera etapa de completar."

**2 días después, de regreso en la cascada:**

Jiraiya le había dicho a Naruto para ir a casa, recogiendo un montón de pelotas de goma para entrenar al día siguiente. Naruto había regresado con un bagfull en la misma tienda. Una vez más, la mujer cargada precio triple. Naruto se aseguró de recuperarla más tarde con una broma o algo así, pero por ahora, tenía que entrenar. Una vez que llegó, se encontró con Jiraiya realmente meditando, y no mira a escondidas. Jiraiya le abrió los ojos al ver a Naruto enfoque. Jiraiya hizo un 'pase a mí' gesto con la mano, así que Naruto lanzó una pelota de goma en él. Jiraiya tuvo el balón fuera delante de él.

"El primer paso fue la rotación. Segundo es el poder. Tienes que hacer esta pelota pop como esta."

La pelota comenzó morphing horriblemente antes de explotar, liberando remolinos de chakra. Jiraiya continuó su explination.

"Este paso es más duro que el primero, porque no hay agua, lo que significa que usted no puede sentir su chakra, así como lo haría en el primer paso. Dar una oportunidad."

Naruto recogió un balón comenzó a aplicar el conocimiento de la primera etapa. Prácticamente no pasó nada. Naruto expereimented así durante 2 días antes de que finalmente se le ocurrió una respuesta.

_'Oh. My. Dios. ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta de esto antes? Tengo que comprimir una gran cantidad de chakra a un solo punto y luego soltarlo._

Naruto marcó el caucho y comenzó a tratar de enfocar el chakra a un solo punto. Sin embargo, manteniendo el punto de la misma hasta el milimetre era difícil, por decir lo menos. Naruto suspiró.

_"Necesito un marcador de algún tipo ..."_

Naruto se dio cuenta que no tenía ninguno, y Jiraiya utilizado un lápiz de sus notas, por lo que pensó en lo que podía hacer. Kyubi vino al rescate.

_**"Yo puedo poner una marca en la mano. Te dolerá un poco, pero va a ser permanente ".**_

_"No tengo mucho de una opción en este momento. No te lo pienses._

Naruto estaba al tanto de la mano de hormigueo. El hormigueo se convirtió en una sensación de ardor, que Naruto apenas pudo contenerse de aullidos de dolor de. Humo salió de su mano, lo que indica que, efectivamente, había sido quemado. Naruto miró la mano para ver lo que la marca parecía. Para su chargrin, era la cabeza de un zorro simplifed.

_-Eso no es gracioso._

_**"Tratar con él, Kit.**_

Naruto suspiró y recogió la pelota de nuevo. El Kyubi parecía haber pensado Naruto había perdonado por la masacre, y estaba de vuelta a su auto más bullicioso. En retrospectiva, la quema de la huella en sí había sido una buena idea. Todavía podía sentir el dolor un poco, lo que también le dio una indicación interna de dónde recoger el chakra. Naruto comenzó a bombear chakra en la cabeza del zorro en la mano, que podría haber jurado brillaba azul y comenzó a bombear tanto chakra en ella como sea balón morhped horriblemente antes de que explotara, enviando la suciedad y pequeñas piedras volando. Jiraiya miró a esto, sonriendo.

_'Tu hijo es un genio como tú, Arashi._

Naruto sonrió a su trabajo práctico cuando se enteró de la 'pinza clopping' de calzado de Jiraiya en las rocas le undeneath. Naruto sonrió con confianza en su nuevo Sensei.

"A este paso, voy a tener el Rasengan masterizado en otros tres días."

Jiraiya luaghed.

"La última etapa es mucho más difícil que los otros dos juntos. Te diré qué. Te voy a hacer una apuesta."

Naruto le gustaba apuestas. Nunca perdió.

"Adelante."

"Si a dominar el Rasengan de 18:00 dentro de tres días, te voy a enseñar los fundamentos de uno de los más poderosos jutsus Yondaime inventó."

"Si pierdo?"

Jiraiya le dio la espalda y empujó sus dedos índices juntos, adquirir una hemorragia nasal.

"Hay que andar con su atractiva forma no Jutsu conmigo durante todo un día."

Cara Naruto criticado. Había mucho en juego en realidad. Naruto estaba empezando a lamentar seriamente el uso de su henge especializado para llamar la atención de Jiraiya ayer. Sin embargo, Naruto nunca había perdido una apuesta, y no iba a empezar ahora.

"Usted es el, Ero-Sennin."

Se estrecharon las manos para sellar el acuerdo y Naruto se estaba impacientando.

"¿Qué necesito para la etapa final?"

"Un infierno de un montón de globos de agua regualr. No hay agua en esta ocasión."

Naruto asintió y sacó uno de sus bolsillos que había dejado aquí para allá el primer paso y se lo dio a Jiraiya. Jiraiya tomó, soplando hacia arriba y luego sellarla.

"Observa con cuidado."

Jiraiya levantó el globo. No pasó nada antes de que Naruto entendió.

"Estás ... Estás haciendo el Rasengan completo allí ..."

Jiraiya asintió.

"Exactamente. El objetivo es añadir la rotación de la primera etapa y de alimentación de la segunda, la combinación de ellos en la forma final. Usted tiene que mantener una fina capa de aire entre el borde de la Rasengan y el borde interior del globo. Buena suerte, vas a necesitar ".

_**"Ya veremos eso, monstruo pervertido.**_

_"Por una vez, estoy de acuerdo contigo._

Naruto inmediatamente corrió a la aldea, conseguir un golpe enorme de globos. Esta vez, la mujer lo acusó quadripple el precio. Naruto realmente iba a hacerle pagar por eso cuando llegó el momento, poner los pensamientos de una broma fuera de sí por el momento y se decantó por el resto de la tarde para entrenar. El ir a una pequeña sección utilizada de bosque cerca de su casa, Naruto comenzó a practicar, en su defecto cada vez. Sin embargo, él estaba decidido a hacerlo bien y continuó la formación hasta las primeras horas de la mañana.

**Momentos antes de 18:00, tres días más tarde en la cascada:**

Jiraiya miró su reloj. El chico tenía dos intentos más a la izquierda antes de la fecha límite. Jiraiya ya estaba pensando en cosas divertidas que hacer con una chica linda desnuda siguiéndolo cuando vio a Naruto vuelve a intentarlo. Naruto estaba cerca gettingit, no había duda de ello, sin embargo, no había hecho el pequeño descubrimiento definitivo que garantice el dominio del Rasengan. Jiraiya no se sorprendió cuando el globo estalló, enviando chakra en todas partes. Naruto miró a Jiraiya para la época, y lo vio encerrarse un solo dedo.

_'One more try ... "_

_**"Haga que cuente.**_

_"Gracias por el apoyo moral, bola de pelos."_

'Bolita' dijo nada, como Naruto de repente tuvo una idea. Era su última esperanza, pero no tenía nada mejor que seguir adelante, así que prepárate. Decidió intentarlo sin el balón esta vez, con gran interés de Jiraiya. Naruto comenzó a formarse el Rasengan, imaginando que el globo aún rodea. Naruto hablaba a sí mismo a través de su mantra.

_'Enfoque ... Y ... Retener._

Naruto había decidido sincronizar su enfoque y mantener el ciclo de la respiración. Enfocar el chakra con la respiración en, retener con la respiración. Jiraiya miró sorprendido de que ni siquiera un poco de chakra escapó el Rasengan. Jiraiya programado, dejando pasar por treinta segundos para asegurarse.

"Muy bien Naruto, usted gana."

Naruto condujo el Rasengan en el árbol más cercano, manteniendo su foco lo suficiente para poner una "bandera" de clases para conmemorar su victoria en el árbol. Jiraiya sonrió.

"Bien hecho. Primero, mañana por la primera hora, usted va a salir de esa jupsuit naranja pegajoso y obtener algo de ropa decente."

"¿Sabes por qué me pongo?"

"Te hace ver como un objetivo."

"Exactamente".

Jiraiya levantó una ceja. Este chico había conseguido un tornillo de perder o algo así?

"¿Cómo es eso algo bueno?"

"El punto es, me pongo esto a destacar. La gente piensa que soy tonto porque me pongo ropa de colores brillantes. Por lo general se enteran de que soy más inteligente de lo que son cuando encuentran la naranja vestida rubia de pie delante de ellos con una kunai en su estómago ".

Jiraiya tuvo que admitir que era un stratergy inteligente. Sin embargo, no estaba amainando.

"No me importa. Tenga un poco de naranja si lo desea, pero el cambio de ropa. El diseño se ve como algo que los fanáticos de spandex verde que lleva diseñaría."

Eso lo concluyó. Naruto no estaba usando todo lo que posiblemente podría ser diseñado por los wierdos plagados de enfermedades. Todavía quería mantener algo de color naranja para mantener su "¡Mírame! ¡Mírame! Soy una tonta! appeearance, pero lo cambiaría.

**Siguiente Mañana:**

Naruto se dirigió inmediatamente a comprar ropa. Para ahorrar tiempo, utilizó Kage Bunshin no Jutsu para explorar todas las tiendas, con la esperanza de que una tienda se lo permitió pulg No sorprendentemente, era la misma tienda se puso su ropa vieja de. El clon de Naruto miró a través de bastidores de ropa de la tienda, y, finalmente, encontró un jersey y pantalones de set. El puente tenía una pequeña, cuello abrazos negro cuello de tortuga cuello con la ¼ parte superior del puente es negro. La mitad inferior era de color naranja, al igual que los pantalones. _"Si usted todavía no puede imaginar, pensar en la ropa de Naruto después de la hora de salto '_ Naruto compró dos juegos y pagó el precio normal para ellos. Salió de la tienda con su ropa, ir rápidamente a su apartamento y conseguir cambiado, antes de ejecutar para cumplir con Jiraiya en el lugar llegó allí Jiraiya le dio "una vez más" y suspiró. El niño pudo haber empeorado, pero era aceptable. Jiraiya se bajó del árbol que estaba apoyado y sacó un kunai. No era sólo un kunai regular, tenía tres puntos y una etiqueta de color naranja envuelta alrededor de la manija. Jiraiya lo levantó a Naruto para su inspección.

"Reconocer esto?"

Naruto negó con la cabeza para que Jiraiya comenzó a explicar.

"Este es el kunai que permitió que el Yondaime utilizar Hiraishi no Jutsu. ¿Conoces el director detrás del jutsu?"

"No, eso era un secreto muy bien guardado."

"Es verdad. Bueno, Hiraishin es una mezcla entre dos tipos de jutsus. ¿Sabes lo que hizo Hiraishin, a fin de tomar una conjetura en cuanto a la forma en que se podía hacer."

Naruto pensó en ello durante un tiempo.

"Obviamente, se requiere un alto índice de movimiento ... Así que puede implicar algo así como el cuerpo sin parpadeos ... Sin embargo, la única manera de moverse más rápido que el cuerpo parpadeo sería-"

Golpeó a Naruto como una tonelada de ladrillos. Hiraishin era esencialmente un Kuchiyose no Jutsu cruzado con el Shushin no Jutsu. Yondaime era capaz de convocar a sí mismo. Esto debe haber demostrado que Jiraiya se sorprendió a ningún extremo que Naruto había sido capaz de averiguar lo que nadie más tenía sin ser dicho directamente con un chisme de información.

"¿Cómo demonios es lo que convocas a ti mismo?"

Jiraiya se quedó pensativo. Era difícil de explicar sin contar el secreto de cómo hacerlo, no es que hubiera importado a nadie más, pero con Naruto, había una clara posibilidad de que él sería capaz de hacerlo. Incluso Jiraiya no podía hacerlo.

"Bueno, ¿cómo suele convocar a algo?"

"Al sacrificar un poco de sangre, la formación de los sellos de la mano y el bombeo de chakra en ella."

Jiraiya asintió.

"Tome una buena mirada a este kunai."

Jiriya pasó a Naruto, quien atrapó con destreza y comenzó a examinarlo. Ahora, Naruto se consideraba experto de su año en los sellos con motivos obvios, pero esto estaba fuera de su liga. Nunca había visto un sello tan intrincado. Volvió a mirar a Jiraiya para una explination.

"Como usted ha dicho, para convocar, tiene que sacrificar un poco de sangre, formar los sellos de manos y el uso de chakra. ¿Y si pudiera de alguna manera Premake un sello que ya tenía todas las de ella?"

Naruto estuvo de acuerdo, aunque sería dificil insanly, era teóricamente posible. Relooking sobre el sello, se dio cuenta de que el sello centra en tres partes muy kanji de la "sangre", "sello" y la "chacra". Lo que realmente sorprendió a Naruto era que había también varios kanji que rodea a cada uno que representa las cosas por lo general asociados con los contratos de invocación. En esencia, este sello era como un contrato de invocación, la firma de la persona que firmó y el método para convocar a todos en uno. Esta junta fue en una palabra, increíble. Naruto no estaba sorprendido de que nadie había sido capaz de copiar el jutsu. Jiraiya miró a Naruto, viendo que no se apreciaba la verdadera forma en que este jutsu funcionó. Sin embargo, para cada persona que incluso podría llevar a cabo que, los sellos tendrían que ser alterado radicalmente para que sea utilizable. Jiraiya sonrió, captando la atención de Naruto.

"Arashi había una vez reflexionó que el cambio con éxito el sello para que otro miembro de la familia puede utilizarlo podría ser el equivalente del Uchiha derecho de paso a la edad adulta, aprendiendo el Goukakyuu no jutsu para su familia."

"Ese jutsu es nada comparado con esto ..."

"Eso es Arashi para usted."

Naruto miró una última vez antes de embolsarse él y se puso de pie.

"¿Tiene el mismo kunai tiene nada que ver con el sello?"

Jiraiya se encogió de hombros.

"Arashi nunca me lo dijo. Dijo que los kunais estaban hechas de una aleación especial de dos metales, aluminio y titanio, para la fuerza y también para aligerar el peso. Me dijo que no había" ingrediente secreto "de los propios kunais, pero no estoy seguro de si la forma de que tenga nada que ver con las habilidades del kunai ".

Naruto asintió mientras empujaba la información a la parte posterior de su mente para el procesamiento posterior y se centró en lo siguiente.

"Por lo tanto, tiene otros jutsus fresco?"

Cayó Jiraiya sudor.

"Yo te he enseñado lo suficiente por ahora. Ir entrenarse. Te sugiero tratando de aprovechar mejor el poder del Kyubi para cuando lo necesite. Más tarde, Naruto!"

Con eso, Jiraiya 'poof'ed otro lugar, dejando a Naruto a su suerte. Naruto decidió seguir el consejo de los súper pervertido y tratar harnasing poder del Kyubi Sin entrar en una matanza.

**3 semanas después, en el Estadio:**

Los señores feudales, ninja cabeza y otros invitados importantes que todos habían llegado y el último de ellos estaban tomando sus asientos, ansiosos por los partidos para comenzar. Los únicos participantes que no estaban allí eran Naruto y Sasuke. El examinador _"¿Alguien realmente sabe el nombre del tipo? El hombre siempre masticando la senbon? '_ hizo un balance del 6 Genin delante de él. Shikamaru tenía una pregunta.

"Hey, ¿qué pasa si Naruto y Sasuke no llegan a tiempo?"

"Van a ser descalificado".

"Qué problemático ..."

Shikamaru repente se dio cuenta de una sombra con forma humana que pesa sobre él. Se volvió para mirar a la sombra. Esto condujo hacia la pared del estadio y desapareció, lo que significa que todo lo que pertenecía a la sombra estaba de pie en la parte superior de la pared del estadio. Shikamaru miró hacia arriba, cubriendo sus ojos del sol para ver el sillouette de una figura. La figura tenía el pelo puntiagudo, y soltó un actitud confidente. La cifra oscilaba de existencia, y reapareció en el medio Shikamaru y Neji, que había dejado convenientemente un espacio para él. Todos lo miraron con recelo, a la que prestó atención. Él estaba más interesado en la multitud. Naruto volvió a Shikamaru.

"Yo, Shikamaru, que estoy luchando?"

"Me."

Naruto se giró para ver a Neji con mucha confianza.

_"Perfecto, perfecto. Ahora lo entiendo a él ya todo el clan Hyuga frente al mundo humillar._

El examinador volvió la cabeza para ellos.

"Oi, ustedes tres. Mira a la multitud. Eres las principales estrellas para este juego, así que mira la pieza."

Miraron hacia atrás para ver que cada par de ojos se había centrado en ellos. El inspector se volvió hacia ellos.

"Tome una buena mirada a esto."

Le tendió un trozo de papel doblado que hábilmente se desarrolló con un solo dedo. Fue el grupo del torneo. Todo el mundo, pero Naruto parecía muy interesado, por eso, Naruto no tenía ni idea.

"Ha habido un cambio en los duelos. Compruebe de nuevo para ver quién va en contra".

Así lo hicieron. Naruto se dio cuenta de que se enfrentaba a Neji, el ganador del partido de Sasuke y Gaara. Lo tenía difícil. Vencer la batalla contra Neji no debe resultar terriblemente difícil, pero era el siguiente partido que le preocupaba que no tiene fin. Kyubi había recogido casi al instante hasta que Gaara era el recipiente para Shukaku cuando Naruto primero lo vio. Naruto se ha elaborado de nuevo a la realidad como el examinador dobló el papel y lo puso en su saco.

"Aunque el terreno es diferente, las reglas serán las mismas que las preliminares. Uno a uno, no hay reglas. Voy a parar el partido si alguno de ustedes se vuelven incapaces de continuar, ceder o morir. Primer partido es Uzumaki Naruto VS Neji Hyuga. Todos los demás, por favor, volver a subir a la sala de espera ".

Gaara abrió el camino, y todos los demás siguieron. Por último, sólo Naruto y Neji se quedaron. Estaban uno frente al otro, mirando con aire de suficiencia Neji confianza, como es cuando está asegurada la victoria. Naruto frunció el ceño a Neji.

"Parece que quiere decir algo."

"No se puede ganar."

Neji sonrió y activó su Byakugan.

_"Sus ojos me dicen que es totalmente confiado en sí mismo. No se atreve a todo._

"Esto hará que sea aún más dulce cuando te das cuenta de la verdadera realidad, voy a disfrutar de ver ..."

Neji se convirtió accutely conscientes de los ronquidos procedentes de la dirección de Naruto. Nejo miró para ver el sueño feining Naruto de pie. Fue un acto muy convincente, también. Cuando oyó Naruto Neji se había detenido, miró a Neji.

"Entonces, ¿has acabado de tu clan último jutsu todavía?"

Neji levantó una ceja, claramente no seguir tren de la rubia de pensamiento. Naruto explicó.

"Por lo que he podido averiguar, el Hyuga parecen disfrutar de hablar a sus oponentes a la muerte. Yo diría que han perfeccionado en el clan de jutsu final. El monolouge aburrido de muerte no jutsu".

Los ojos de Neji temblaron ante el insulto, sin embargo, él se sentó en su lucha Jyuuken pose. El examinador anunció el primer partido.

"Entonces, el primer partido ... comenzar!"

Nadie dijo nada. Nadie se movió un músculo. Ni siquiera respirar. Una respiración podría romper el momento. Naruto decidió empezar las cosas por tirar un trío de kunai a Neji, quien hábilmente los bloqueó. Sin embargo, mientras concerntraiton de Neji estaba en el kunai, cuerpo Naruto parpadeó justo detrás de Neji y apuntó un golpe en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Neji bloqueó con facilidad, antes de darse la vuelta y siguió esquivando los ataques de Naruto. Al igual que Neji se metió dentro la guardia de Naruto, el objetivo de un golpe de hombro para cerrar un importante Tenketsu, cuerpo Naruto parpadeó de nuevo a menos que él había comenzado. Naruto miró a Neji con fingido interés.

"Ahora lo ves, no tienes oportunidad-"

"Neji, ¿alguna vez aprendiste? Esta lucha no ha terminado hasta que esté tirado en el suelo, sin poder mover un músculo, y créanme, esa es la forma en que esta pelea va a terminar. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ! "

Todo el campo estaba lleno de clones de Naruto sólidos. Todos en la multitud se sorprendió. Este Genin había utilizado un nivel Jounin jutsu mejor que la mayoría Jounin es quién podía usarlo podría? Este chico estaba lleno de sorpresas. Cada clon sacó un kunai y se preparó a sí mismos. Neji tenía que volver con una respuesta inteligente.

"Pero sólo hay una verdad."

Los clones naruto sonrieron.

"GOOL suerte para encontrarlo, TEME!"

"Ven si lo desea."

"Con mucho gusto!"

Los clones se movían como una masa y rodeado Neji, intercambiando golpes con el chico de ojos lavanda. Neji rápidamente dipatched un grupo grande de los clones, antes de que se cobra por una en particular, dándole un feroz ataque al corazón. Los clones comenzaron poofing de existencia. Neji miró al que había apuñalado y sonrió.

"Cuanto más los clones atacaron, más se destacó. Temías su Tenketsu siendo atacado, por lo que se quedó atrás. Usted es el verdadero."

El Naruto en el extremo de la puñalada logró un suspiro.

"Una vez más, el Hyuga 'todopoderoso' Byakugan falla."

El 'real' Naruto poofed de existencia, revelando que era un clon. Neji flintched en el hecho de que su capacidad de análisis sin defectos habían sido tan fáciles de manipular. Se dio cuenta de su visión de cerca de 360 grados de una sola cifra Naruto atacando.

"Vas a tener que hacerlo mejor que eso, Hyuga!"

El punzón conectado con la cara de Neji, o lo que la gente piensa. Naruo inmediatamente se dio cuenta lo que estaba pasando y el cuerpo brilló lejos como Neji hizo la firma de defensa absoluta de su familia. Naruto reapareció detrás de Neji.

"Interesante. Ese movimiento se supone que sólo se les enseñe a Hyuga sucesores familiares cabeza. Dudo que enseñan a usted, porque usted es el" genio "del clan Hyuga. Significado usted trabajó por ti mismo. Mostrar mí, lo que más has descubierto? "

Neji se preparó para su próxima jutsu.

"Está dentro del alcance de mi Adivinación: Jyuukenpo: Hakke Rokujuuyonshou"

Neji cobrará a Naruto, que no hizo nada. Naruto estaba gustando en secreto dónde iba. A pesar de que le haría daño, que había dejado a llegar al punto que quería esta pelea para ir.

"Nijshou!"

"Yonshou!"

"Hashou!"

"Juurokushou!"

"Sanjuunishou!"

"Rokujuuyonshou!"

Naruto regresó con la insinuación de una sonrisa en su rostro. Naruto cayó sobre su estómago y empezó a reír débilmente, haciendo que Neji lo mirara.

"Lo que un jutsu miedo. Sin embargo, le gustaría ver a uno que es incluso más miedo?"

"No se puede. Usted no tiene ningún chakra."

"No chakra normal, no. Sin embargo, tengo una copia de seguridad de suministro."

Naruto lentamente luchaba por ponerse en pie. Neji miraba asombrado como él. Naruto respiró profundamente y miró a Neji con frialdad.

"Sin embargo, antes de que me muestro a ti, quiero preguntarte algo en nombre de los Hyuga."

Neji miró con interés.

"¿Qué sería eso?"

"¿Qué tiene usted como un clan en realidad hecho para Konoha? Y no me vengas con esa mierda sobre nosotros honrando con su presencia."

Neji pensó. ¿Qué le sorprendió más fue que sin algo en la línea de lo que Naruto había dicho, no podía pensar en nada. Por primera vez en la vida de Neji, no tenía nada que decir. Dibujó un grande. Fat. Blank. Nada. El Hyuga había hecho prácticamente nada para Konoha. Neji miró a Naruto con una mirada bastante perturbado en su rostro, lo que hizo sonreír Naruto.

"Ahora, vamos a repasar todos los problemas que nos han causado Primero, has segrigated a sí mismo de la sociedad En segundo lugar, casi se reinició la guerra entre la hoja y la nube Y por último, lo más repugnante de todo:... Usted quedado en su mansión cuando el Kyubi atacó ".

Todo el mundo estaba completamente envuelto en acusaciones de la familia más poderosa de Konoha de Naruto. Neji estaba a punto de morder de nuevo, cuando Naruto dolorosamente levantó una mano.

"Escúchame. ¿Alguna vez has estado en el monumento a los caídos de los que cayeron en las manos de Kyubi? Si es así, te darás cuenta de algo. No hay un solo nombre, ya sea del Hyuga o Uchiha clanes en él. El Uchiha, sin embargo tenía una excusa válida. Eran la fuerza policial de la ciudad, y por lo tanto fueron completamente absorbidos con la evacuación de los civillians pueblo a la seguridad. El Hyuga no tenía esa excusa. No me importa cómo 'elite' a tu clan es, es imposible ir contra el señor de los demonios y no perder una sola vida, especialmente teniendo en cuenta su estilo de lucha. La única razón por la que su clan es tan poderosa como lo es hoy en día es que no perdió una al Kyubi. Y por alguna razón, sus retorcidas mentes piensan que es algún tipo de razón para ser tan arrogante como tú. Ustedes Hyugas son una monstruosidad. Sin embargo, estoy dispuesto a dejar a revivir la situación a escala aguada. Vamos a ver cómo se les ha ido. "

Naruto imediately cerró los ojos.

_¿Puedes tratar de manifestar el chakra en algo recogniseable?_

_**'Fácil'.**_

Naruto formó un sello ram y comenzó un gruñido cuando él se inclinó de rodillas. Chakra comenzó escape de Naruto. Sin embargo, este chakra no era azul. Era rojo. Rojo de la sangre. El gruñido de Naruto se convirtió en un rugido como el chakra llenó su sistema, inundándolo con el poder. Neji estaba tratando de entender lo que el infierno que era cuando el chakra hizo su primer manifestación. Neji y cualquier otra persona que tenía Byakugan pudieron ver que el chakra dentro del cuerpo de Naruto se había formado la cabeza de un monstruo. La envoltura de chakra alrededor de Naruto comenzó manifestando de una manera visible para todo el mundo para ver. En primer lugar, un zarcillo surgió de rabadilla de Naruto. El zarcillo gruesa y alargada, antes de ser rápidamente sumado 8 más. Las colas de chakra azotado salvajemente en el aire mientras Naruto miró a Neji muy campante.

"¿Puedes verlos?"

Neji se estremeció, que Naruto tomó como un sí.

"Entonces vamos a dar un paso a un nivel superior."

Naruto se llevó las manos a los costados y cerró los ojos como las colas de chakra se envolvieron alrededor de él y, finalmente, volvió a entrar en su cuerpo. No pasó nada durante un momento, hasta que comenzó chakra se filtra desde el suelo, en torno a Naruto en una barrera de chakra que parecía sorprendentemente como un parpadeo de la llama en el viento. _"Al igual que lo hizo cuando luchó Naruto Neji en los principales partidos en el anime / manga . '_ Naruto tenía una petición final a su inquilino antes de que comenzara la batalla.

_'Podrías tratar manifestar las colas también? Ellos estaban frescas._

_**"Sigues siendo un kit de alguna manera ... Está bien. "**_

Naruto gruñó una vez más como las colas de chakra regresaron, cuando todavía mantenía el aura. Naruto decidió retirar a cuatro patas para el efecto. Se dio cuenta de Neji estaba asustado allá de las palabras para Naruto decidió frote un poco más.

"Neji, esto es sólo una manifestación elegida del chakra. Si quisiera, podría sacar un infierno de mucho más. Pero para este partido, esto va a hacer. Vamos."

Naruto saltó hacia Neji con una velocidad increíble, agitando las colas por todas partes a su paso. Neji apenas logró esquivar el golpe que el cuerpo Naruto parpadeó fuera del camino de la huelga de la vuelta de Neji. Neji miró a través de su visión de casi 360 grados de cualquier signo de la rubia, y lo vio por el rabillo de su carrera la visión a lo largo de la pared del estadio. Cuando Neji se volvió hacia él, Naruto saltó de la pared y directamente a Neji, el lanzamiento de tres shuriken en el Hyuga. Neji utiliza un Kaiten para bloquearlos y recogerlos al caer al suelo, y agregó tres de los suyos, lanzando los seis de ellos en Naruto con un grito de guerra. Naruto hizo ningún esfuerzo para esquivar, y simplemente limpió cada uno de vuelta con una cola diferente, para gran consternación de Neji. Naruto estaba a punto de llegar a Neji cuando el cuerpo parpadeó justo detrás de él y apuntó otro golpe en la cabeza. Neji simplemente esquivó saltando hacia un lado y sacando un kunai que Naruto reflejado. Ambos lanzaron el kunai el uno al otro. El kunai golpeó en el centro, y los dos se lanzó al aire, cogiendo su kunai y saltar el uno al otro, el comercio de un fuerte golpe en medio del aire antes de llegar al descanso. Neji miró a Naruto como él comenzó a hablar.

"Eres ... confía en combate cuerpo a cuerpo ¿no?"

Naruto le tendió la mano derecha y todo el mundo estaba sorprendido como el chakra del Kyubi comenzó a formar una esfera en la mano. Aún más Ellos se sorprendieron al oír el ruido que hizo. Pocas personas reconocen el jutsu. El Hokage tuvo la reacción más vocal.

"Eso es Yondaime del ..."

Naruto sonrió mientras el jutsu completado y se lanzó al ataque a Neji en un cargo de ciego, jutsu en la mano. Naruto sonrió y dijo lo bastante alto para Neji escuchar.

"Kyubi:. 1 Hyuga: 0."

Neji comenzó los Kaiten y lo consiguió trabajo justo a tiempo para el Rasengan para conectar con ella. Naruto gritó su jutsu como él empujó a Neji.

"Rasengan!"

Hubo un destello cegador de luz y una explosión masiva que cubría todo el estadio. Todo el mundo estaba jadeando en la pura fuerza de la explosión, ya que se estableció. Una vez que el polvo se asentó, vieron a Naruto y Neji tanto en cráteres, sin moverse. Neji fue el primero en stirr, mientras lentamente se levantó y se tambaleó hacia la forma de Naruto.

"El Hyuga habría hecho-"

Neji se corta cuando Naruto salió de un agujero en el suelo detrás de él y le dio una patada directamente en el suelo, el acabado de la sentencia de Neji para él.

"Perdidos".

Naruto cogió Neji y lo arrojó a un lado de la arena, golpeándolo contra la pared, dejando Neji se deslice hacia abajo y el colapso en el suelo. Naruto se acercó a él.

"¿Dónde está toda su bravuconería ahora, Hyuga? Acéptalo. Su clan es débil. No tienen nada que prowd de, sin embargo, son. Ya he terminado con usted. Examiner, este partido ha terminado."

El examinador miró Neji, y confirmó que este partido era de hecho más.

"Neji Hyuga no puede continuar. Winner, Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto disipa el chakra y se detuvo, mirando a su opponenet caído. Mientras Naruto se esperaba, él no consiguió nada. No hay aplausos, ni vítores. Sonrió para sus adentros mientras regresaba a la caja de visitantes, donde todo el mundo estaba mirando a él de alguna forma de miedo. Excepto Gaara. Naruto Gaara miró y sonrió maliciosamente.

"Espero poder pelear contigo. Es decir, suponiendo que puede vencer a mi hermano."

Gaara se puso rígido, apenas controlando su sed de sangre. Desafortunadamente, Sasuke no había aparecido todavía. Después de una charla con el Hokage, el examinador miró a la multitud.

"Señoras y señores, uno de los concursantes todavía no ha llegado. Por lo tanto, vamos a poner fin su partido."

Esto fue recibido con un coro de abucheos y gemidos. El examinador miró la caja concursantes.

"Próximo partido está entre Kankuro y Shino. Ambos, venir aquí."

Kankuro se tensó y gritó por encima de la barandilla.

"Examinador Yo forefit!"

La multitud estaba ahora a punto de provocar un motín. La mujer de la arena trío sacó su abanico y creó una pequeña ráfaga de viento antes de montar su abanico hacia el suelo del estadio. Una vez que estuvo allí, ella intercambió algunas palabras con el examinador antes de mirar de nuevo a los examinadores.

"El otro, obtener aquí. Nara Shikamaru, que eres tú."

Shikamaru estaba murmurando para sí mismo acerca de "la lucha contra las mujeres" y "molestos" cuando Naruto lo levantó y lo arrojó al estadio.

"Acabar de una vez, Shikamaru, que culo perezoso!"

Shikamaru cayó al suelo y se quedó allí. Después de un tiempo, la gente empezó a gritar, tirar cosas al chico. Temari gruñó y lo acusó.

"Si no vas a atacar, entonces lo haré!"

"Oi! No hemos empezado el partido todavía!"

Temari ignoró el examinador y cerró de un abanico cerrado en la tierra. Para su consternación, Shikamaru ya no estaba allí. Estaba de pie en la cima de dos kunais que había clavadas en la pared cercana.

"Esto es problemático, pero tengo que hacerlo."

Temari desató un torbellino de él a quemarropa, devistating parte de la pared. Shikamaru había ido naturalmente, causando Temari sonriera.

"Tú eres bueno corriendo, ¿no es así?"

Temari lanzado torbellino después de torbellino en los árboles, cortando ellos. Después de unos momentos, Temari notó una dirigiéndose directamente a su sombra. Ella saltó hacia atrás, marcando la tierra con su abanico, marcado con la que llegó a es más. Ambos de ellos analizó la situación. Shikamaru asumió su "pensamiento" pose. Después de unos cinco minutos, se puso una mano en su bolsa ninja, recuperar un kunai. Temari sonrió.

"Parece que tu un poco más decidido ahora".

Teamri abrieron de golpe su abanico y dejar perder otra tormenta de chakra aire infundido. Éste duró bastante tiempo, como es evidente por el número de paquetes de chips de Chouji ya habían pasado por la racha se desató. Temari dejarlo morir abajo, sin ningún signo de la pereza chico de pelo piña.

"¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir corriendo?"

Ella soltó una breve ráfaga fuerte, que comenzó una gran cantidad de polvo. El polvo se disipó alrededor de una parte particualr, revelando un kunai que viene directamente hacia ella. Ella lo esquivó, el bloqueo de otro con su abanico y vio la sombra que viene para ella. Ella sonrió y se quedó allí. Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que la sombra pasaría la línea, por lo que saltó hacia atrás, la sombra apenas faltaba un pie.

"Buena idea."

"Así que estaba matando el tiempo, esperando que el sol se ponga y aumentar línea de sombra de la pared para aumentar la superficie de su propia sombra. Cuando el sol comienza a ponerse, sombras crecen. ¿Cierto?"

"Así es."

Lo que Temari no se dio cuenta fue la segunda fase del plan de Shikamaru estaba a punto de ser puesto en marcha. Kankuro la salvó.

"Temari! Arriba!"

Temari miró hacia arriba para ver la chaqueta de Shikamaru y protector de la frente que actúa como un paracaídas para un kunai. Temari miró hacia abajo para ver la sombra del artefacto estaba a punto de ampliar lo suficiente para atrapar la sombra de Shikamaru en ella, extendiendo así su sombra más. Ella saltó hacia atrás, esquivando el zarcillo sombra extendida, hasta que llegó a un descanso entre los agujeros en el suelo del estadio causada por Naruto. La sombra se detuvo justo antes de ella, y ella cerró de golpe su abanico abierto en el suelo, dándole un poco de cubierta. Ella comenzó a formarse algunos sellos para un Bunshin cuando perdió el control de su cuerpo. Ella abrió la boca y Shikamaru sonrió.

"Kagemane no Jutsu finalmente tuvo éxito. Te voy a mostrar lo que hay detrás de ti."

Shikamaru volvió la cabeza para Temari, que refleja el movimiento. Detrás de ella, su sombra le había capturado en efecto, pero no en la forma en que ella había ía utilizado el agujero de Naruto para extender su sombra para cogerla por detrás. Shikamaru caminó hacia ella, lo que la hizo caminar hacia él. Se conocieron, y levantaron sus manos. Todo el mundo estaba esperando con ansiedad, antes de que ocurriera algo inesperado.

"Me doy por vencido."

Todo el mundo aún tenía el aliento, pero por una razón completamente diferente. Ellos estaban tratando de entender esas tres palabras. La gente rápidamente estalló en gritos y abucheos, ni siquiera escuchar el explination Shikamaru estaba dando Temari. La gente rápidamente comenzaron cada vez más inquieto por una razón completamente diferente. Esta fue la batalla del sobreviviente Uchiha vs un chico Suna desconocido. El Hokage permitió cinco minutos más de espera antes de que Sasuke serían descalificados. Como los últimos pocos segundos contados hacia abajo, un remolino de hojas llena el centro del estadio. Naruto sonrió, sabiendo exactamente quién era.

"Ya era hora de que lo hizo, Sasuke. Usted fue menos de un segundo de ser descalificado."

"Llegamos tarde por una razón Naruto."

Las hojas se estableció para revelar Kakashi espalda con espalda con Sasuke, quien luce un nuevo pice Uchiha traje negro. _"Yo no voy a explicar la nueva ropa. Ir a ver el episodio por sí mismo si no sabes. "_ Sasuke miró a Naruto.

"Has ganado que coinciden".

No era una pregunta, era simplemente declarando como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. Naruto asintió y bajó de un salto, subir a Sasuke.

"Ten cuidado. Gaara es como yo. Él es el contenedor del Ichibi. No me sorprendería si él tiene el control total sobre sus poderes."

Sasuke asintió y Sasuke miró a Gaara.

"¡Baja aquí."

Gaara teletransportado hacia abajo mientras Naruto y Kakashi dejó de ir por caminos separados. Kakashi se fue a las gradas mientras Naruto regresó a la sala de espera. El examinador cubrió rápidamente las reglas para beneficio de Sasuke y luego comenzó el partido. Arena de Gaara inmediatamente salió de su calabaza, haciendo saltar a Sasuke de vuelta. Gaara agarró la cabeza y empezó a conversar con nadie en particular. Naruto negó con la cabeza, murmurando para los demás contestans.

"Wow, que está hablando con nadie. Shukaku realmente jodido con su mente."

Temari y Kankuro miraban Naruto con miedo, mientras Shino miró quizically.

"Shukaku?"

"El demonio débil señor, Sabaku no Shukaku."

Temari y Kankuro fueron aún más miedo. Shukaku fue el más débil? Se hubiera gustado ver lo que era el más fuerte. Lo que no sabían, ellos estaban mirando su contenedor en estos momentos. Volvieron como Gaara agarró la cabeza de nuevo, por lo que la caída de arena en el suelo. Miró a Sasuke, al parecer, más recogido.

"Ven."

"Vamos a empezar."

Sasuke abrió su cartuchera shuriken y movió su muñeca, lanzando un par de shuriken a Gaara. Sin embargo, un muro de arena se formó frente a él, detenerlos. El muro de arena se convirtió en una Suna Bunshin. Sasuke cargada hacia delante, y el Bunshin lanzado una ola de arena de su pecho, dirigido directamente a Sasuke. Sasuke saltó y lanzó otro par de shuriken para contrarrestar la una de la Suna Bunshin sólo les había lanzado a su vez. Sasuke giró su cuerpo alrededor de barrer la pierna en el cuello del Bunshin, pero las manos y los brazos tomó el daño en cambio, dissapating. Sasuke hizo algunos stands acrobacias mano y saltó hacia arriba, golpeando con el antebrazo en el cuello del Bunshin, que parecía un poco sorprendido antes de conseguir una sonrisa alegre en su rostro mientras la arena comenzó a crecer en el brazo, tratando de atraparlo para un Sabaku Kyuu. Sasuke palmeó la cara del Bunshin con la mano libre, lo que estalló. Sasuke aprovechó la pausa en el escudo de la arena, corriendo hacia adelante sólo para encontrarse con otro. Sasuke sonrió y parpadeó cuerpo de distancia. La captura de la atención de todos. Gaara analizó el movimiento, la búsqueda se superpone exactamente con el estilo de Taijutsu único de Naruto. Gaara sólo tenía un momento para apreciar esto, como un punzón conectado con el rostro, mandándolo a volar con el Escudo de la arena tratando desesperadamente de ponerse al día y suavizar su caída.

"Esa debe ser la Armadura de Arena. Ven."

Gaara no hizo ningún movimiento para hacerlo, por lo que Sasuke molesto.

"Si no queréis venir a mí y luego me dedicaré a ti!"

Sasuke se lanzó al ataque, dejando una gran estela de humo detrás de él y el cuerpo se apagó de existencia justo en frente del escudo de arena de Gaara. Gaara trató de formar un par de olas de arena para envolver a su alrededor, encontrando en la parte trasera cuando sintió Sasuke detrás de él, sin embargo, Sasuke hábilmente esquivó por debajo de ellos, dando a Gaara una fuerte patada en el pecho, enviándolo a volar en la pared del estadio. Sasuke seguía confiado como siempre.

"¿Esto es todo lo que tienes? No te detengas. Quiero ver cómo me gustaría comparar con Naruto, y tú eres la persona perfecta para poner a prueba el".

Sasuke rompió a través del campo y corrió directamente a un anillo continuo alrededor de Gaara. Naruto sonrió. No sabía cómo Sasuke lo había visto, pero esto fue una preparación Lotus secundaria de Lee. Sasuke había intergrated fichero de tus ajustes en el estilo de Taijutsu Naruto, creando un estilo totalmente único. Sasuke lanzó fuera del ring y se agachó bajo el anillo de la arena que había rodeado a Gaara, volteando a Gaara patada en el mentón hasta hacerle perder el equilibrio antes de levantarse de agarrarlo por la camisa y lo rodillazo en el estómago. Sasuke ni siquiera estaba jadeando, lo que demuestra que la mayoría de la formación de Sasuke había sido el aumento de su capacidad total resistencia. Gaara regresó y formó una junta de pistón, haciendo que la arena forman una esfera que le rodea. Naruto sabía que esto tenía que ser, teniendo en cuenta las débiles rastros de chakra demoníaco Gaara estaba emitiendo, de repente. Naruto gritó a Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Acaba con él ahora Él va a sacarlo a la luz!"

Sasuke sabía que no podía ignorar esa advertencia calamitosa de Naruto, así que corrió a la esfera y la pateó, encontrando que era más difícil que cualquier roca. Sasuke notó un aumento en la intención asesina y volteado de nuevo como una pared de pinchos surgió de la esfera y perforó el aire que acababa de ocupado. Sasuke sabía que no tenía sentido usar Taijutsu o incluso bajo nivel Ninjutsu ahora. Tuvo que ir directamente a la parte superior. Corrió hasta la pared del estadio y utiliza chakra para adherirse a la superficie vertical. Se comenzó a formar tres sellos de la mano muy familiares antes de agarrar su muñeca como chakra de azul en la forma de electricidad comenzó a formar en la palma de su mano, que emite un ruido que provoca que creció en frecuencia y el número. Con el tiempo, la mano de Sasuke estaba rodeado por el relámpago y el canto llegó al terreno de juego y el número de pitidos que le dio al movimiento su nombre.

"Chidori!"

Sasuke arrastró el Chidori por la pared, chocando con el suelo enviando una explosión de rocas y suciedad por todas partes mientras se acercaba la carga de ella, arrastrando a su paso por el suelo, Sharingan activado, aullando un grito de guerra. Sasuke esquivó los picos y empujó el Chidori directamente a la esfera, la perforación, dejando a todos a esperar el resultado.

"Blood! Mi propia sangre!"

Sasuke apretó los dientes mientras trataba de liberar su mano. Formó otro Chidori y arrancó su mano suelta, ya que un apéndice de pasta gigantes de arena salió tras él, tanteando breifly antes de retirarse. Aproximadamente un segundo después, el pelo de Sasuke regresó cuando fue azotado por el viento. Esto no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. Lo que le molestó fue el ojo vio por un breve segundo. No era humano, eso era cierto. En este punto, Sasuke y Naruto notó algo. Había un infierno de un montón de chakra moldeado está emitidos entre la multitud. Se volvieron a ver toda la zona bajo los efectos de un Genjutsu dormir. Sus cabezas se pusieron en posición de la caja de Kage, ya que estaba cubierto de humo. Ambos se dieron cuenta de algo. Este fue el comienzo de una guerra. El examen Chunin era para todos los efectos, a lo largo. Naruto cuerpo oscilaba hacia abajo al lado de Sasuke, mientras Temari y Kankuro fue al lado de Gaara. Baki se unió al trío de Suna, mientras que el examinador se unió a Naruto y Sasuke. Gaara agarró la cabeza y cayó de rodillas.

"GAARA!"

Baki se burló.

"Eso es lo que pasa cuando tratas de cambiar en su estado totalmente poseído. Kankuro, Temari. Tome Gaara y retiro de ahora no podemos hacer esto sin Gaara."

"Hai!"

Se llevaron a Gaara y lept hacia arriba y sobre la pared. El examinador entrecerró los ojos Baki.

"¿Crees que vas a tener a tu manera?"

"Voy a hacer que suceda."

El examinador se volvió un poco la cabeza, indicando que estaba hablando con los chicos, mientras que ser capaz de ver Baki.

"Sasuke, Naruto. Lo sentimos, pero el examen Chunin termina aquí. Ambos están ya nivel Chunin. Si eres ninja de Konoha, a continuación, ser útil a Konoha."

Naruto sonrió.

"Entonces, ¿quieres que continuemos la lucha y golpearon a ese tipo Gaara?"

"No te vayas muy lejos, sin embargo. Es la cosa real."

Sasuke miró a ambos lados cuidadosamente, la planificación de la mejor opción de salida del estadio.

"Es lo mismo para nosotros."

Tanto Naruto y Sasuke se pagan en la dirección del trío de la arena había desaparecido. Baki intentó detenerlos lanzando kunais cuatro de ellos, pero el examinador contaba con cuatro de los suyos, anulando los demás fuera. Naruto y Sasuke lept sobre la pared y atravesaron los árboles después el equipo de Gaara. Poco sabía ninguno de los dos saben que Shino estaba secretamente viendo que se vayan formando un plan propio.

**A / N:** Ok, eso es que el capítulo! Chicos, sus comentarios con preguntas están llegando muy rápido. Casi las 4 primeras páginas son reservados Exclusivamente para A / N y ese número está creciendo con cada capítulo. Normalmente no soy un tipo que le impida chicos que quieren encontrar cosas fuera, pero ¿podrías por favor revise los comentarios y ver si su pregunta ya ha sido pedido? Lo más probable es, que se han contestado si ha sido ya formuladas. Además, si usted tiene más de 3 preguntas que requieren más que un sí / no respuesta sobre cada capítulo, por favor PM mí en su lugar. Estoy tratando de mantener la historia de cada capítulo en torno a 25 páginas cada uno. Gracias por la comprensión de los chicos! Hasta la próxima, mis ávidos lectores!

Ja ne,

Espéculos.


	6. Chapter 6

A / N: Yo! Estoy en un frenesí de la escritura de esta historia. En este capítulo se considera el inicio de la Sasuke / arc retrival Naruto. Por cierto, no voy a responder a todo el que pide más de 3 preguntas de sí o no, o las personas que hacen preguntas que ya he respondido varias veces para ahorrar espacio respuesta. Lo dije último capítulo, pero la gente todavía no lo escucha. Si usted no recive una respuesta, es por este motivo.

Yaegashi-San: gracias por decirme el nombre del examinador.

Kyuubi-Sama: Yo! Q & A: 1: Ya lo verás. 2: Se fue a perseguir a Gaara. 'Nuff dijo. 3: Lea este capítulo para saber.

Conceptor: Fue probablemente envuelto en aprender el Rasengan a la atención. Después de todo, lo que es un poco de dinero para aprender un poderoso jutsu súper? No dijeron mucho en el momento, pero espera hasta que haya leído este capítulo. No acaba de decir. Que hacen.

cuaseiambetta: Bueno, en realidad tengo una mirada en el monumento por un breve segundo en un episodio. Me detuve y miré por cualquier cosa que vagamente se parecía 'Hyuga. No hubo suerte. No llegué a ver todo el monumento, pero tengo que ver el 80 por ciento o menos de la misma. Parecía que toda la gente de alto rango fueron puestos en la parte superior, que era la parte que vi. Puedo estar equivocado, pero tengo la sospecha de que se hunde que tengo razón.

Solar Guadian: Yo! Gracias por recogerlo. Usted sabe que el símbolo en alemán por un doble s? Parece un capital B. Bueno, la lengua japonesa que tiene el equivalente a un doble u. Por desgracia, este sitio no podrá procesarla, por lo que parece una sola u. Parece au con una línea por encima de ella. Eso es lo que he puesto en mis documentos de texto, pero no se quedará allí cuando subo. Es un hábito, y yo un poco no puede romperlo ...

Dobe-Teme: Sí, ese es el único problema que me ha estado plauging. Bueno, probablemente voy a tener que creat un OC para hacerlo. Meh, está todo bien, voy a trabajar en algo.

Silverscale: Lea el párrafo en la parte superior de la primera respuesta. Segunda respuesta, no, no del todo. Voy a tener Naruto ... Manipular de una manera.

chidori-to-the-face:LOL, me encanta el nombre. En cuanto a su pregunta, no estoy seguro de que lo entiendo del todo. ¿Podrías dejar otro comentario aclarar su pregunta o PM mí, por favor? ¡Gracias!

Y ahora, para el próximo capítulo! Como siempre, espero que mi creatividad le da una apariencia de placer de leer.

Leyenda:

_"... Pensamientos ..."_

"... De uso normal ..."

" _**... los pensamientos Biju ... '**_

" ... Biju Hablando ... "

&&&&&&&&&&& ... Cambio de escena ... &&&&&&&&&&&&

Vivir detrás de una máscara:

Capítulo 5:

Demon Señores, Akatsuki y Nukenins:

Después de un día de búsqueda:

Naruto y Sasuke casi habían alcanzado al grupo de Suna. Estaban desacelerando desde exahstion obvio, que mostró cuando saltaron a un ramal de árboles y el lanzamiento de un tag explosión. Cada árbol que saltó a desencadenar otro. Después de unos cinco árboles, las etiquetas se detuvieron. Configuración de trampas durante la ejecución de un oponente significaba una de dos cosas. 1: Usted estaba recibiendo desesperados o 2: Usted estaba cansando. Por lo general, era a la vez. Sasuke y Naruto saltaban y giraban a través de los manojos antes de finalmente ponerse al día con el grupo de Suna. Temari hizo señas a Kankuro ir.

"Temari, no hay manera de que pueda-"

"Incluso si es sólo un poco, es mejor que dejar Gaara aquí para ellos hasta el final. Go!"

Kankuro recogió Gaara levantó y se fue. Tanto Sasuke y Naruto sabían que iban a estar en una mejor posición para luchar contra Gaara si tomaron cada uno de ellos por dos a uno. Temari saltó hacia adelante, lanzando seis kunai de ellos, tres en cada uno. Ambos movieron sus cabezas ligeramente, esquivando el kunai por pulgadas. Temari podado alrededor de una rama de un árbol, en cuclillas en la parte superior de la misma. Los tres luego de analizar la situación del cuerpo parpadeaba en el aire. Sasuke y Naruto lanzaron una lluvia de kunai y shuriken en Teamri, que los barrió con un chorro de aire. Temari sacó un estallido.

"Ninpou, Kamaitachi!"

Tanto Naruto y Sasuke esquivó en diferentes direcciones como el tronco del árbol fue bien cortado por la mitad. Cada ramal aterrizaron en fue fichado por otra ráfaga de viento. Sasuke lanzó una lluvia de kunai hacia ella.

"No me subestimes! Ninpou, Fuusaijin!"

El kunai se desvía de nuevo al igual que Sasuke quien golpeó el tronco de un árbol, pero se recuperó rápidamente para ponerse al árbol para evitar la peor parte de los dañ aprovechó concerntraition de Temari de Sasuke para crear un Kage Bunshin y lo hizo Cuerpo Flicker detrás Teamri, agarrándola en un full nelson.

"Sasuke, ahora!"

Sasuke rápidamente salió y se hizo un balance de la situación. Se formó un pequeño conjunto de sellos con las manos y anunció su jutsu.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

La bola de fuego corrió hacia Temari, quien logró usar Kawirmi para reemplazar a sí misma con un registro, que fue incinerado rápidamente junto con el clon. Sasuke notó Temari en un ramal cercano. Utilizó su próxima jutsu, que Naruto reflejado.

"KATON: Housenka!"

Los conjuntos de bolas de fuego corrieron hacia Temari, quien backflipped fuera del camino, siguiendo las bolas de fuego a la tierra. El fuego rodeado Temari en un círculo de fuego. Temari miró hacia arriba para ver a Sasuke preparando para otro jutsu.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

Naruto miró a la obra de Sasuke, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Ella es persistente, le daré eso."

"Kamaitachi!"

El fuego se dispersó y Sasuke saltó hacia atrás para evitar el ataque de viento incidente. Sin embargo, o bien no se había dado cuenta, o se olvidó de que las ramas de los árboles estaban cubiertos de arena, por lo que slipery. Sasuke se resbaló y cayó, por lo que Temari calientes para la matanza. Ella lanzó tres kunai a Sasuke incrustar a sí mismos en su pecho. Temari parecía bastante seguro mientras inspeccionaba su cadáver. Naruto rió, la captura de su atención.

"Si pensabas que lo golpearon, piense de nuevo."

Temari miró hacia atrás para ver a Sasuke había sustituido a sí mismo con un registro que tenía una nota complimentry explosión se le atribuye. Sus ojos se abrieron como tage se fue, el envío de su vuelo de regreso. Una vez que ella se detuvo, miró hacia arriba para ver a Naruto y Sasuke mirándola con looks más aburridos en sus rostros.

"No tenemos tiempo que perder con usted."

Ambos la dejaron allí y se fueron a alcanzar a Gaara. Rápidamente atrapados con ellos de nuevo. Sasuke lanzó una serie de shurikens hacia ellos para detenerlos, sin embargo, siguió su camino. Naruto puso delante de ellos y se detuvo en la siguiente rama mientras Sasuke estaba en el poder detrás de ellos.

"No pase".

"Adelante."

Temari se retiró de los arbustos al lado de Kankuro.

"¿Qué? Temari? Pensé que te golpean. Eras ok?"

"Sí, de alguna manera. Pero yo no podía frenar en absoluto."

"Gaara todavía no ha tenido tiempo suficiente para recuperarse."

"Vaya, Kankuro. Voy a pelear con él nuevamente-"

Estaba intterupted como Kankuro sacó su marioneta de su espalda y lo estrelló en la rama.

"Temari, Gaara toma y vete. No se puede pelear más. No necesitamos que nadie nos agobian."

Temari trató de explicar lo inútil que era, pero Kankuro la cortó.

"Go!"

Temari recogió el cuerpo inerte de Gaara y se fue. Kankuro se volvió hacia los dos chicos.

"Parece que voy a tener que luchar contra ti."

"No, voy a ser su rival."

El dueño de la voic apareció en la siguiente rama de Sasuke.

"Shino".

"¿Cómo nos encontró?"

Shino señaló Naruto.

"Hice un error femenina en los dos antes de salir del estadio. La hembra es casi inodoro. Lo único que se puede oler la hembra es un macho de la misma especie. Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto Uzumaki. Ambos van tras Gaara . Yo me encargo de él. "

Naruto sonrió.

"Sugiero que una vez que lo termines que no nos sigue. Se pondrá muy desagradable."

Shino miró a Naruto con una ceja ligeramente levantada.

"Nasty?"

"El fight'll ser salir de tu liga Shino."

Shino asintió con la cabeza y volvió a Kankuro. Tanto Naruto y Sasuke saltaron hasta las ramas más altas y continuaron la persecución.

Sólo más adelante:

Gaara finalmente volviendo a sus sentidos.

"Temari ... Me puso abajo".

Temari se detuvo en la sucursal más cercana y poner Gaara hacia abajo.

"¿Se puede mover de nuevo, Gaara?"

Al parecer, no fue porque se agarró la cabeza y contuvo un grito de angustia mental. Temari sacó una botella de la medicina de la ropa. Gaara se dio la vuelta para mirar detrás de ellos.

"Temari ... Vete."

Temari no entendía por qué Gaara repente quería que se fuera, pero comenzó a levantarse.

"¿Qué quieres decir, Gaara?"

Gaata se levantó y la estrelló contra el tronco del árbol.

"Sólo tienes que ir allí! Estás en el camino."

Gaara estaba jadeando fuertemente mientras miraba a sus oponentes. Naruto y Sasuke le devolvieron la mirada. Armadura de arena de Gaara comenzó a agrietarse, alertando tanto Naruto y Sasuke que algo andaba mal. Nartuo ya podía sentir el chakra de Shukaku filtra hacia fuera de su buque. Naruto se volvió hacia Sasuke.

"Sasuke. Odio tener que decirlo, pero este chico está fuera de tu alcance. El único que puede luchar contra él de manera uniforme es otro de su especie."

Sasuke frunció el ceño a Gaara.

"Yo tenía la sospecha que sería algo así. Me apoyaré".

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y vio como Gaara murmuró palabras incoherentes a sí mismo antes de que él comenzó a sacudir la cabeza de lado a lado. La última parte de su conversación era muy audiable.

"Tú eres mi. Prey!"

El brazo de Gaara se suddnely cubierto con un montón de arena, al igual que el lado derecho de su cara que vino directamente de la calabaza, y no su contenido. Gaara abrió su ojo derecho para revelar el mismo Sasuke ojo había visto durante el partido apropiado cuando Gaara estaba dentro de la esfera. Gaara saltó y echó el brazo hacia adelante transformado, diezmando completamente el árbol que ambos estaban de pie en. Naruto levantó un solo dedo, que era su signo universal de "cubrir para mí por un momento".Sasuke cobrará a Gaara, que sustituye a sí mismo con un registro como Gaara estaba a punto de cortar una sección enorme de su lado, aparece por encima de Gaara y el lanzamiento de dos puñados de kunai que Gaara absorbió en su brazo arena. Naruto estaba pensando con su inquilino.

_-Mierda.__Esto es realmente malo.__Incluso si utiliza la misma cantidad de chakra que con Neji, yo sólo le obligan a ir a la siguiente etapa, que me sería superar a nuevo ...Mierda ...__Kyubi, alguna idea?_

_'Kit, ya es hora de que te di la siguiente etapa.____Te dolerá, pero los efectos será bien vale la pena. "_

_"Estoy dispuesto a intentar cualquier cosa en este momento."_

Naruto sintió chakra punta del Kyubi en su sistema y explotó fuera de él en una onda de choque masiva. El tronco del árbol fue destruida como características de Naruto comenzó a girar más salvaje. _"Yo no estoy explicando Kyubified Naruto de nuevo."_ Temari miró al muchacho con horror. Esto era realmente una batalla de los monstruos. Sin embargo, Kyubi no había terminado aún.

_"Esta es la parte que estaba hablando."_

El estómago de Nartuo comenzó sensación pulsante con golpes de dolor como glóbulos rojos goo como chakra comenzó filtrándose fuera de él. El chakra rodeado rápidamente Naruto, quemándolo en el proceso. Naruto gritó cuando el chakra junto a su cabeza y lo envolvió por completo. Naruto se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a Gaara y se puso a cuatro patas.

" Dos pueden jugar su juego Shukaku. "

Gaara estaba alegre de que por fin tenía una pena luchar oppenent.

"Esto es divertido, Uzumaki Naruto. Esto es divertido!"

Gaara se lanzó sobre él, pero Naruto sólo levantó un brazo y lo dejó caer en una barra vertical. Lo que nadie esperaba era el chakra rodea la mano extendida y forcejeó con el brazo de Gaara. Naruto utiliza su brazo de lanzar extindable Gaara a través de árboles seveal antes de llegar a una parada en una rama. Gaara se rió mientras se levantaba.

"Yo sé por qué esta batalla es tan divertido. Es debido a este dolor. Si mato a las únicas dos personas que me han hecho daño, voy a conseguir una sensación más fuerte de la vida!"

Calabaza de Gaara se convirtió en más arena que cubría su brazo izquierdo, el cuerpo y las piernas. Sasuke miró horrorizada a Gaara. Naruto se volvió hacia Sasuke, quien lo miró. Naruto asintió, extendiendo su mano derecha, formando un Rasengan. Sasuke activó el Sharingan y formó los tres sellos de la mano para el Chidori, ponerlo en / Shukaku voló hacia ellos y saltó hacia él. Rasengan de Naruto atravesó el brazo y el hombro izquierdo de Gaara, mientras Chidori de Sasuke hizo lo mismo a su permanecer inmóvil por un momento al caer sobre una rama de un árbol cercano, antes de levantarse, sólo para encontrar una versión gigante de chakra uña de Naruto se cierne sobre él. Gaara no tenía donde correr, por lo que tuvo todo el impacto, ya que lo empujó a través de la rama de un árbol en el suelo. La mano chakra dissapated dejando una muy damanged Gaara. Nartuo cobrará a Gaara, preparándose para el golpe final. Pero Gaara levantó y forcejeó mano chakra de Naruto con la suya. Gaara tenía la ventaja de ser capaz de girar Naruto en esta ocasión, aprovechando al máximo que le lanzó a través de varios árboles. Gaara se dio cuenta de la presencia de una nueva persona, y se volvió hacia su izquierda para ver Sakura. Sasuke gruñó.

"Sakura! ¡Fuera de aquí ahora ni siquiera soy lo suficientemente fuerte para tomar parte en esto!"

Sakura miró el miedo absoluto en sus ojos aplasta, y no se dio cuenta Gaara volando a ella, golpeándola contra el tronco y separado de la mano de arena de su brazo, dejando a Sakura clavado en el tronco. Gaara sonrió a Naruto y Sasuke.

"Si quieres salvar a esta mujer, entonces usted tiene que golpearme. Si no lo hace, la arena se contraigan más fuerte y finalmente matarla!"

Sasuke miró a Sakura con disgusto.

"Tenemos que salvar de nuevo. Usted es molesto."

Sakura no podía escuchar esto, ya que ella ya estaba inconsciente. Naruto quedó enojado. No sólo a Gaara para la toma de rehenes, pero a Sakura por estar tan dedicado a su vida amorosa que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de Gaara volando a ella hasta que él la había se estrelló contra el tronco. Naruto gruñó y se cargó a Gaara, el envío de las dos manos hacia adelante y comenzó a aporrear él en el suelo. Todavía no se detuvo, y continuó su combo, destrozando todo a su alrededor antes de encender su puño poco con chakra y Gaara dar un golpe que sin duda recordar. La arena alrededor Gaara voló él, revelando que el lado derecho de su cuerpo de arena había sido completamente destruida. Naruto saltó hacia atrás y se lanzó de nuevo, dispuesto a acabar con él, sin embargo, Gaara decidió intensificar la lucha a un nivel superior.

"No hay manera de que pueda perder frente a este tipo!"

El cuerpo de Gaara creció exponencialmente, cubriendo el área en el humo. Cuando por fin se aclaró, Naruto vio la verdadera forma de Shukaku. Kyubi Naruto sabía que estaba jodido, si esto continuaba.

_"Oi, Kit!____Baja aquí ahora! "_

Para el Kyubi para llamarlo a la jaula en el medio de una batalla, que tenía que ser serio. Naruto entró en su mente paisaje, y esta vez estaba justo en frente de la jaula.

" Kit, incluso si te diera otra cola, no sólo su cuerpo sea incapaz de tomar el poder, pero aún así no sería suficiente para que usted gane. Realmente no quería hacer esto, pero no tengo elección. Sin esto, los dos se va a morir ".

Chakra del Kyubi se filtraba de su jaula y se condensa en un pergamino hecho de chakra.

" Es el contrato de los zorros. Usted no ha firmado un contrato de convocatoria, sin algo así como un alto rango convocar, has morirá el segundo lo consigues salir de aquí. Iniciar rápidamente! "

Naruto abrió el libro y firmó el primer espacio disponible en su sangre, acabando con sus huellas de sangre. El desplazamiento se envolvió y dissapated, antes de las oleadas de chakra se filtraron de nuevo en la jaula.

" No me he dado el contrato a firmar por un par de años, sin embargo, pero no tenía elección. Los sellos son de jabalí, perro, pájaro, mono, Ram. ¡Fuera de aquí. "

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y se dio cuenta que estaba de vuelta en el mundo real, y en la actualidad está rodeada de arena. Se las arregló para girar la cabeza para Sasuke.

"Sasuke! ¡Ven aquí!"

Sasuke lept a la rama de Naruto estaba igual de Naruto se mordió el pulgar y estaba cubierto de arena. Sasuke trató de conseguir la arena de encima, pero se mantuvo firme.

"Naruto!"

" Sabaku Sos-"

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

La arena salpicada de Naruto, Sasuke ducharse. Sin embargo, el cambio más notable, aparte de la intensa cantidad de humo era que estaban aumentando a un ritmo rá vez que el humo se disipó, vieron que estaban en lo alto de una gigante roja zorro de nueve colas. Dijo Fox. los miró.

" Uno siempre está llena de sorpresas, kit. No sé cómo lo hiciste éste fuera, pero lo hiciste. En cuanto a ti, Uchiha. La única razón por la que no voy a matar ahora mismo es porque mi anfitrión piensa usted como a su familia. Si fueras cualquier otra persona, que habría sido muerto a lo largo de tiempo atrás. "

Sasuke agradeció silenciosamente Naruto y se quedó mirando a su oppenent. Colas de Kyubi golpeaban el suelo, la división de una montaña en medio antes de que él sonrió de una manera que pone una sonrisa astuta de Naruto a la vergüenza.

" Ya han pasado varios cientos de años desde la última vez que vi la forma. Sin embargo, eso es sólo la forma del Shukaku, no se Shukaku sí mismo. Oi, equipo, ¿por qué no llevar a cabo Shukaku? No me importaría hablar con él de nuevo. "

La arena de la cabeza de Shukaku comenzó ablandamiento antes de la mitad superior de la forma de Gaara salió. Gaara abrió los eys para revelar los blancos pupiless inyectados en sangre.

"Esta es mi recompensa por entretenerme, Uzumaki Naruto. Voy a mostrar el verdadero poder de Shukaku."

Gaara formó un sello ram y rápidamente se quedó dormido. Shukaku estaba completamente inmóvil por un momento antes de que sus ojos se convirtieron en un intenso color amarillo y gritaron.

" YAHAHAHAHAHA! por fin estoy libre! "

Shukaku miró al Kyubi en intereses.

" Ha sido un tiempo ... Kyubi-_**Hime ".**_

Naruto y Sasuke miró Shukaku como si estuviera medio loco. ¿Cómo podría el Kyubi ser menos femenina? Era la encarnación de la destrucción. Naruto expresó su opinión.

"Kyubi-Hime? ¿Qué demonios?"

" Ha sido una larga broma de pie entre nosotros señores demonios. Sería demasiado largo de explicar, así que voy a hacerlo más tarde. En cuanto a ustedes, Shukaku. ¿Qué tal si terminamos el último combate de acuerdo que nunca llegamos a terminar? "

" Me parece bien, Kyubi. "

Kyubi cargada hacia adelante, tratando de jab Shukaku con sus colas mientras volaba por el aire. Kyubi se posó en el hombro de Shukaku y tiró de su brazo, rasgando inmediato. Kyubi aterrizó detrás Shukaku y le sonrió.

" Te has vuelto más débil desde que nos conocimos. "

Naruto llamó a su inquilino.

"Oi, Kyubi! Sakura está por aquí!"

" Ah, sí? ¿Quieres que mate a esa puta de pelo rosa? "

Naruto suspiró. Fue todo lo Kyubi pensó en la destrucción?

"No, ella es más útil vivo que muerto por ahora. Sólo rematar Shukaku."

" Está bien. "

Kyubi volvió a la carga y esquivó como Shukaku usa un jutsu.

" Fuuton: Renkyuudan! "

Shukaku tomó una respiración profunda y dio un puñetazo en el estómago, lo que obligó una gigantesca bola de aire fuertemente impregnada de chakra que arrancó ATRAVES el bosque Kyubi había estado en sólo unos momentos atrás. Kyubi comenzó Charing uno de sus propios jutsus mientras que era el aire.

" Katon: Gouka "_'Tipo de fuego: fuego del infierno. "_

Shukaku lanzó otro Renkyuudan de contrarrestar. El explodion resultante fue tremendo. Cubría un área de aproximadamente seveal kilómetros cuadrados. Kyubi aterrizó y se tiró de nuevo de inmediato. Shukaku lanzó una andanada de bolas de aire comprimido, a la que Kyubi respondió uno de ellos. Kyubi encaminó hacia Shukaku hasta alcanzar las nubes de humo y poco de Shukaku otro brazo, con gran chargrin del Shukaku.

" Shukaku, lo que en los nueve capas de demonios has estado haciendo? Esto ni siquiera es divertido! Estoy decepcionado de ti. "

Kyubi cargado y algo en el pecho de Shukaku, mientras que agarrar sus hombros con las garras, tanto de él. Levantó la vista puesta en sus dos pilotos.

" Oi ustedes dos, vayan y huelen ese mocoso despierta. Estoy aburrido ".

Sasuke y Naruto saltó Kyubi y ambos olían Gaara despierto. Shukaku dejó atrás su cabeza en un aullido de fustraition.

" ¡Maldita sea! Acabo de salir sabes! Te traeré aún, Kyubi! "

Los ojos de Gaara Shukaku embotados y abrió los ojos. Naruto y Sasuke lo acusaron de nuevo, pero Gaara trataron de absorberlos en la arena. Naruto luchaba por liberarse y Sasuke no era carenado mucho mejor. Kyubi se dio cuenta de un problema de Naruto. Sin estar en su cuerpo, que no podía acceder a su chakra.

" Oi, equipo, voy a volver. tarde. "

El Kyubi poofed de existencia y Nartuo sintió su chakra de nuevo inundar su sistema. La arena alrededor de Naruto despegó, al igual que protector de la frente de Naruto. La chaqueta también desgarrado. Acusó a Gaara, con la esperanza de detenerlo antes de que él mató a Sasuke. Naruto se rompió a través de los tentáculos de arena que trataron de detenerlo y slugging de Gaara en la cara, disipando forma Shukaku. Los tres muchachos cayeron a tierra. Gaara aterrizó en el suelo, con la cara en primer lugar, mientras que Naruto aterrizó en cuclillas, respirando con dificultad. Sasuke cayó junto al protector de la frente de Naruto, notando que tenía una marca de cero a través del símbolo. Sasuke sonrió y lo recogió, caminando tembloroso de nuevo a Naruto. Llegó justo a tiempo para ver a Naruto de pie sobre Gaara, lo que da una conferencia.

"Fue doloroso, ¿no? El odio de los habitantes del pueblo. Ese dolor ... No es normal. Maortal No debería tener que experimentarlo. Las amenazas ... Los intentos de asesinato ... El aislamiento ... "

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué pelean? ¿Qué lo hace tan fuerte?"

"Yo no peleo sólo para mí. Me pareció una persona en mi vida que me salvó del infierno oscuro que fue mi infancia. Él me reconoció, e incluso aceptó el hecho de que tenía un demonio dentro de mí, sin pensar menos de mí por ello. Gaara, la única manera que puede convertirse en apunté fuerte es encontrar a las personas que acepten por lo que eres y luchar con ellos y para ellos. Todo el mundo es basura. Gaara, estoy dispuesto a soportar con que atacar Konoha, pero atacar mi único amigo y hermano es algo que no voy a aceptar. Si vuelves a hacer otra vez, te voy a matar ".

Sasuke sonrió ampliamente a la alabanza Naruto estaba prodigando en él. Fue una ocurrencia muy rara, incluso en privado. Se le hizo darse cuenta de que estaban del mismo tipo fuera de toda duda. Habían sido el apoyo mutuo creciendo. Sin el otro, el resto habría renunciado hace mucho tiempo. Sasuke estaba junto a Naruto. En ese momento, Kankuro y Teamri aparecieron frente a Gaara, decidir si luchar o correr. Gaara tomó la decisión por ellos.

"No luches contra ellos. Vamos a parar."

"Gaara ..."

Kankuro prestado y recogió a Gaara.

"Por supuesto."

Tomaron un último vistazo a la pareja antes de desaparecer entre los árboles, hacia Suna. Gaara, con el último de su poder, decidió intentar el consejo de Naruto.

"Kankuro ... Temari ... lo siento ..."

Ambos se miraron, luego se miraron entre sí. Kankuro respondió por él.

"No hay problema, Gaara."

Varios días más tarde:

Una vez que llegaron a la aldea, se enteraron de que el Sandaime había sido asesinado por su propio alumno. Naruto fue parcheado y luego dado de alta del hospital, reguardless del hecho de que necesitaba un día de descanso antes de que se debe descargar. Desde el aspecto de los habitantes del pueblo, lo odiaron aún más ahora. Pero también se ve contenía un poco de otra cosa. Después de un tiempo, Naruto reconoció. Fear. Habían visto la manifestación del chakra del Kyubi de Naruto, y le oyeron decir que era prácticamente una cantidad insignificante en comparación con lo que podía manejar. Naruto rió interiormente.

_"Sirve el derecho del hijo de puta."_

Kyubi envió Nartuo una imagen mental de la ciudad en llamas. Naruto se echó a reír a carcajadas con que uno, haciendo que la gente lo miran aún más ira. Un hombre realmente habló.

"¿Qué diablos es tan gracioso, demonio?"

"Nada de lo que podría entender."

El hombre decidió tratar de punch Naruto, quien tomó la muñeca del hombre y la sostuvo.

"Si alguna vez intentas de nuevo, voy a romperlo. ¿Entendido?"

El hombre trató de sacudirse la mano, que Naruto le dejó hacer y observó mientras corría por la calle con miedo.

_"Por Dios, ¡qué débil.__Ni siquiera le di ... "_

Naruto volvió a su casa y se sentó en su cama. Naruto le había dicho a asistir al funeral, pero decidió que no sería muy inteligente. Evidentemente, Sasuke pensó lo mismo, y llamó a la puerta de Naruto en su firma llamada a la puerta que sólo ellos conocían. Naruto abrió la puerta para ver a Sasuke de pie en su ropa Uchiha negro.

"No va bien?"

"Nah. Ellos sólo me turba. Adelante"

Naruto Sasuke dejó y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Naruto mantiene un suministro de té favorito de Sasuke en la despensa para cuando él se acercó. Sasuke sabía que Naruto apenas podía permitírselo, pero fue un buen gesto. Sasuke mantuvo una pila de ramen instantáneo en su despensa de la cocina para cuando Naruto fue a visitar también. Una gran cantidad de personalidades de cada uno había contagiado a la otra. Sasuke, a pesar de que nunca podría amar ramen tanto como Naruto, con el tiempo llegó a también aprendió a gustar el té Sasuke amaba. Ambos se sentaron en la mesa pequeña de dos plazas de Naruto con su recién preparada ramen y té. No se dijo que decir nada. Estaban llegando a un punto en su compañía cuando podrían transmitir emociones a través de leves movimientos de ciertas partes de sus cuerpos, que el otro la mayoría del tiempo lo entenderías lo que significaban. Había unas cuantas veces cuando confundió el significado de una acción de otra cosa, sino una selección de palabras o dos sería aclararlo. Tenían un juego de tipo para ver si podían tener una conversación entera a través langauge cuerpo sin cosas ups. El tiempo pasado y el transcurso del día. Eventaully, Sasuke se levantó para irse.

"Gracias por eso Naruto."

Naruto sabía que Sasuke le estaba dando las gracias por algo más, aparte de la hostelería debido a la extrema cantidad de orgullo en su postura y los ojos. Naruto sabía que estaba hablando de su discurso a Gaara.

"No hay problema. Sé que tú harías lo mismo por mí."

Sasuke sonrió y dejó de ir. Abrió la puerta para ver que había una gran cantidad de personas que se reúnen en la zona general. Cerró la puerta rápidamente, pero en silencio y se volvió hacia Naruto. Naruto podía decir por su postura corporal que los pueblos habían decidido tomar su ira sobre él una vez más por la muerte de su kage. Esta muerte, aunque tenía menos que ver con lo que la muerte del Yondaime. Naruto agarró rápidamente algunas cosas como kunai, explotando las etiquetas, la cartera y algunas otras cositas, les metieron en su bolsa y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Hace mucho tiempo Naruto había preparado una vía de escape de esta situación. Sasuke le follwed como Naruto deslizó su dedo debajo de parte de las baldosas del suelo para revelar una puerta trampa casera. Naruto levantó y reveló una rampa de clases. Naruto hizo señas a Sasuke para entrar Sasuke saltó y Naruto hizo después de él. El suelo de baldosas se deslizó en su lugar fichero de tus ajustes. Una vez que lleguen al suelo, Naruto abrió la marcha hacia adelante en la negrura. Sasuke tropezó cuando su pie atrapado algo, pero Naruto le agarró la mano para sostenerlo. Sasuke se aferró a la mano de Naruto mientras corrían a través del laberinto de torsión de corredores de tono negro. Finalmente Naruto aminoró la marcha y se detuvo en lo que Sasuke pensó que era algún lugar al azar. Naruto sintió a lo largo de la pared hasta que se encontró con la barra de metal en relieve que indica el primer escalón y comenzó a subir. Sasuke sintió a lo largo de la pared y se encontró también y siguió a Naruto. Naruto se detuvo y pegó la oreja a la superficie por encima de él. Después de varios segundos, Naruto lentamente empujó la reja y parpadeó ante la luz relativamente brillante. Incluso si era un día nublado, Todavía era mucho más brillante de lo que estaba allí. Naruto miró y vio que no había nadie en el área general, por lo que empujó la reja fuera y salió, seguido por Sasuke. Naruto sustituyó a la parrilla y miró alrededor. Vagamente oyó gritos en la distancia, pero decidió que no eran una amenaza en este momento. Naruto se volvió hacia Sasuke.

"Es mejor si te fueras a casa. Si te vieran conmigo, habían me acusan de usar mis poderes demoníacos para lavarte el cerebro o algo así por el estilo."

Sasuke asintió y comenzó a caminar a casa. Naruto decidió que necesitaba para encontrar Ero-Sennin y salir de aquí por un tiempo. Naruto Jiraiya encontró caminando por la calle. Cuando Jiraiya se fijó en él, se acercó a él y le miró con severidad a él.

"Los habitantes del pueblo están en alboroto ahora. Me han pedido que ir a buscar la Godaime Hokage por lo que será capaz de tratar de mantener algún tipo de pieza en este pueblo. Ellos no dijeron que no podía, pero me sugiero que vengas conmigo ".

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar con Jiraiya hacia la puerta sur, que fueron afortunadamente cerca. Entraron por la puerta y lejos de Konoha.

Más tarde ese día:

Sasuke había hartado de esperar a Kakashi que venga a la formación. Había incluso bien y apunté más allá de su propio récord de llegadas tarde, por lo que decidió ir a pagar su casa una visita, cuando llegó, se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta, así que caminó por la casa y encontró a los instructores para Jounin el Novato 9, así como Gai allí. Sasuke notó que Kakashi estaba acostada en la cama para dormir.

"¿Por qué demonios es Kakashi dormida, y por qué están todos ustedes aquí? ¿Qué ha pasado?"

"No mucho."

En ese momento, se echó en un Jounin, que tiene una historia completamente diferente.

"¿Es cierto que el Uchiha Itachi volvió y es después que el demonio?"

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y miró al hombre. Le golpeó en la puerta y se carga exterior. Él sabía que Naruto era tan bueno como muerto si Itachi le consiguió. Incluso con Sasuke allí para ayudarlo, lo más probable es ninguna posibilidad de ganar. Sasuke cargada hacia Ichiraku ramen y escuchó a alguien hablar con un amigo.

"¿Has oído? Jiraiya-Sama ha ido a conseguir el Godaime Hokage!"

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba oír, ya que era probable que Jiraiya Naruto había tomado con él. A juzgar por el hecho de que los primeros podrían haber dejado hace ya varias horas, había una posibilidad de ¼ de ir en la dirección correcta y la búsqueda de ellos pronto. No le gustaban las probabilidades, así que fue a Ichiraku y le preguntó el anciano.

"Hey, viejo! ¿Acaso Naruto venga pasado aquí?"

"Hmm, creo que lo hizo. Él dijo algo acerca de ir a recoger el Godaime Hokage. Tenía Jiraiya-Sama con él."

"¿Sabe usted algo acerca de qué camino se fueron?"

"Salieron de la puerta sur, creo. Dijeron algo sobre una ciudad o alojamiento no muy lejos de aquí."

Sasuke tenía una última pregunta.

"¿Qué Jiraiya parece?"

"Él es un hombre de pelo blanco grande."

"¡Gracias!"

Con ello, se estableció el destino de Sasuke. Tenía todo lo que necesitaba para encontrarlos, por lo que salió volando del pueblo y hacia el pueblo alojamiento más cercano al sur.

En el Alojamiento Ciudad:

Jiraiya Naruto había tomado a esta ciudad para iniciar la búsqueda de información. Acababan registrado en una posada para pasar la noche cuando Jiraiya vio un particulalrly mujer guapa con un vestido muy escasa. Mientras Naruto se había predicho, Jiraiya Naruto entregó las llaves y le dijo que fuera del tren en su habitación. Naruto suspiró, murmurando sobre 'maldita Ero-Sennins "y" fácil de manipular "antes de cumplir. En esta etapa, Sasuke había llegado a la ciudad y comenzó a buscar de forma sistemática todas las posadas. Llegó a una posada en particular y pidió a la pregunta de siempre a la recepcionista.

"Eres un hombre viejo de pelo blanco y un niño rubio alojaban aquí?"

La recepcionista se quedó pensativo por un momento, antes de responder.

"Creo que he visto un par que coincida con esa descripción viene justo cuando comencé mi turno ..."

"¿Qué habitación?"

"Vamos a ver ... El segundo piso, al final del pasillo. Room 1".

La recepcionista levantó la vista para ver el chico se había ido. Sasuke acusado por las escaleras y corrió a la sala mencionada. Llamó a ella. Naruto disipa sus clones al oír un golpe en su puerta. Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió para encontrar algo que no esperaba. Sasuke había conseguido la habitación equivocada. Era de hecho la habitación de un hombre de pelo blanco y un niño rubio, pero no eran Naruto y Jiraiya. Sasuke appologised y corrió hacia donde se sintió un chakra repentino pico de varias habitaciones de distancia. Naruto abrió la puerta para ver una figura en un manto negro con nubes rojas.

_'Oh.__Mierda.__Akatsuki._

Naruto miró a la cara del miembro de Akatsuki para revelar una cara muy simmilar a Sasuke. Cabello negro, rasgos demacrados y lo más importante, Sharingan. Nartuo dio un paso atrás.

"Uchiha ... Itachi ..."

"Vamos a salir a la calle, Naruto-Kun".

¿Qué opción tenía Nartuo tiene? Él no era rival para él. Él no tuvo la oportunidad, y sabiendo Akatsuki, que siempre viajó en pareja. Detrás de Itachi era un pescado como el hombre que se alzaba sobre Itachi. Tenía bastante grande espada a la espalda.

"Hoshigaki ... Kisame ..."

"Ah, sí? ¿Me conoces? Me siento honrado. Itachi-san, sería molesto si se movía. Tal vez deberíamos cortar una pierna o dos?"

Itachi no dijo nada, sin hacer ningún movimiento para detener a su compañero de hacerlo. Así Kisame agarró mango de su espada y dio un paso adelante.

"Está decidido entonces."

Así como Kisame estaba a punto de sacar su espada de su espalda, se detuvo y miró a Itachi. Itachi no hizo ningún movimiento para dar la vuelta para hacer frente a su visitante.

"Ha pasado un tiempo, Sasuke."

Kisame fue un poco divertido.

"Oh? La Sharingan, y es muy simmilar a usted. ¿Quién es?"

"Mi Otouto."

"Itachi Uchiha. Vamos a matarte. Nartuo, ten cuidado. Este tipo es un monstruo."

Ambos cerraron sus ojos antes de abrirlos simultaneamente.

"Como dijiste, te he odiado, que detestaba, y I've-"

El cabello de Sasuke ya había comenzó a volar y un Chidori formado. Agarró el cuello, una mirada psicótica en sus ojos.

"He ... Sobreviví!"

Sasuke cerró la Chidori en la pared. Naruto sabía que había una mejor oportunidad si atacaban por ambos lados y comenzaron a formar un Rasengan. Sasuke arrastró el Chidori por la pared y Naruto se lanzó hacia Itachi. Cuando sus ataques golpean a casa, hubo una enorme explosión. Cuando el humo se disipó, Naruto y Sasuke vio que Itachi había empujado con mucha calma sus muñecas en la pared, que sopla un cuarto entero en pedazos. Itachi clamly las arrojó sobre la pared del fondo, antes de subir a ellos.

"Ambos están siendo molesto."

Itachi procedió a vencer a la mierda de ellos sin ningún atisbo de piedad. Finalmente, Sasuke empujó contra la pared y lo miró fijamente.

"Omae wa yowai. Naze yowai ka? Tarinai kara ... nikushimi ga." _'Si usted no sabe lo que esto significa, es posiblemente el más famoso discurso en toda la serie.__Es decir, el habla de odio. "_

"Tsukuyomi".

Sasuke comenzó a gritar de los recuerdos. Nartuo trató de levantarse y atacar a Itachi, pero Itachi solo le golpeó la espalda contra la pared.

"Tsukuyomi".

La visión de Naruto se distorsionó y terminó en un mundo de color rojo, negro y blanco. Itachi apareció ante él. Miró a su alrededor para ver que estaba en el puente de la onda.

"Oh, mierda ..."

"Durante las próximas 24 horas, se podrán ver a ti mismo cometer la masacre de Wave."

Naruto aulló de angish antes Itachi le cayó al suelo uncerimoniously. Itachi se convirtió awear de otra presencia detrás de él. Uno muy poderoso. Se volvió para ver Jiraiya ya realizar un jutsu.

"Ninpou, Gamaguchi Shibari."

Las paredes, el suelo y el techo comenzó a crecer lo que parecía ser el interior de un estómago. Itachi miró a Kisame.

"Kisame. Ven."

Kisame se liberó y su espada antes disapearing por el pasillo después de Itachi.

"No sirve de nada. No noe ha escapado de este jutsu antes."

Jraiya bombea más chakra en el jutsu y una pared de carne fue después de Itachi y Kisame. Kisame Itachi dio algo de tiempo para hacer una ruta de escape cortando las apendages de los músculos del estómago que estaban tratando de devorarlos. Jiraiya sonreía con suficiencia mientras sentía caer en la trampa. Él se sorprendió cuando escuchó una explosión, y corrió para ver lo que había sucedido. Cuando dobló la esquina, vio que al final del pasillo había sido completamente impresionado y estaba rodeado por un anillo de llamas negras. Jiraiya sacó un pergamino en blanco y escribió un sello en él antes de utilizar el sello.

"Fuuinjutsu: Fuukahouin!"

Un flujo de chakra salió de la junta y envolvió el fuego, antes de dibujar en sí y las llamas negras de nuevo en el sello. Una vez que se ha realizado, Jiraiya puso el desplazamiento hacia arriba y lo ató, poniéndolo en su mochila. Él pisó el suelo de despedir revestimiento del estómago de la rana. En ese momento, Gai se encontró con el agujero en la pared y se anunció su aparición.

"La entrada dinámica!"

Pateó Jiraiya en la cara, muy satisfecho de sí mismo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que él sólo había pateado. Él sweatdropped y ayudó a Jiraiya, que estaba bastante sorprendido de que Gai podía ser tan idiota. Después de algunas explicaciones rápida, Gai se volvió para ver las formas muy tranquilas de Naruto y Sasuke junto a la otra, que se dio cuenta Jiraiya.

"Itachi mentalmente torturado. No puedo tomar cualquiera de ellos conmigo en esa condición. Podría llevarlos de vuelta a la hoja?"

Gai asintió con la cabeza y los recogió, dando unas palabras a Jiraiya antes de regresar a la aldea.

2 días después:

Los dos muchachos habían sido puestos en la misma habitación del hospital y no había dicho una palabra desde que entró Sakura se desvivieron por Sasuke, completamente ajeno al hecho de que estaba a punto de matarla. Finalmente, Naruto se dirigió a Sakura y le susurró. Puede haber sido un susurro, pero ya que ambos no había dicho nada desde que llegaron, por lo que llamó la atención de Sakura immedeately.

"Sakura. ¿Realmente amas Sasuke?"

Sakura miró a Naruto como si hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

"Por supuesto que sí!"

"Luego, busquen en él. ¿Qué significan sus acciones dicen?"

Sakura Sasuke inspeccionó como lo haría un médico a un paciente.

"Él está solo."

Naruto se burló de ella.

"Usted no le gusta en absoluto. Si realmente lo amas, entonces usted habría sabido que lo dejara solo. Ahora mismo, él es apenas contenerse de matar a usted."

Sakura miró Narurto horrifed. Su preciosa Sasuke-Kun nunca haría eso! A pesar de las advertencias de Naruto, Sakura comenzó a pelar una manzana y cortarla, con la intención de entregar alimentación Sasuke. Cuando se puso la primera pieza hacia adelante, aplastó a la basura, Sakura sorprendente que no tiene fin. Sasuke le habló con una voz totalmente carente de emociones.

"No escuchas ¿verdad? Todo lo que las fans malditos quieres es el derecho a presumir de meterme en la cama. Es repugnante. ¿Crees que necesito para ser alimentado por usted la mano? Me voy. Naruto, vamos . "

Ambos se levantaron de la cama y se fue a Sakura sorprendida tratando de reconstruir lo que había pasado.

No muy lejos, en un árbol:

Tanto Naruto y Sasuke estaban sentados en el árbol junto a la otra, con un menor de edad conversación lenguaje corporal. Lo que no esperaba era ver cuatro ninjas Oto los rodean. Naruto y Sasuke se puso de pie.

"Por lo tanto, estos son los dos Orochimaru tiene un interés pulg .. Mira un poco débil para mí ..."

Eso lo hizo. Naruto cobrará el monstruo de dos cabezas, y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago. Sin embargo, el hombre sólo lo tomó como un gesto impulsado sin chakra, y golpeó al chico contra la pared. Sasuke no perder el ritmo y fue a atacar de nuevo sin protección de la persona, pero los chicos de segundo cabeza llegó alove, y un par de manos salió disparado de su cuerpo, arrojando Sasuke junto a Naruto. Naruto miró a Sasuke que estaba frunciendo el ceño hacia ellos. Naruto libera una pequeña cantidad de chakra, captando la atención de Sasuke. Sasuke miró a Naruto que estaba medio sonriendo. Sasuke recibió el mensaje. -Es hora de establecer nuestros planes en movimiento. " Sasuke asintió y se puso de pie lentamente.

"Por lo tanto, Orochimaru quiere que vayamos con él? Lo que sea. Este pueblo no tiene nada para nosotros. Estábamos esperando una oportunidad como esta para salir de este infierno."

Jibroubou sonrió. Esto era más fácil de lo esperado.

"Coge tus cosas y reunirse con nosotros en la colina a las afueras de la Puerta Oeste".

Ellos desaparecieron. Naruto sonrió Sasuke.

"Por fin".

"Si. Vamos."

Naruto y Sasuke Uchiha caminaron hasta la mansión. Naruto ya tenía su bolsa de su viaje con Jiraiya. Naruto se dirigió a la habitación de Sasuke y observó mientras recogía algunas cosas en su bolsa. Sasuke se detuvo en el fram foto del Equipo Siete. Cerró boca abajo sobre el alféizar de la ventana, mostrando que eran a través de estos juegos kiddy. Sasuke sacó algo de su bolsillo. Fue protector de la frente del viejo Nartuo. Nartuo sonrió cuando vio el cero a través de él. Sasuke tiró a Naruto, que llevó a su antiguo lugar, dejándola caer al suelo. Naruto Sasuke vio sacar un kunai y recortar su protector frente. Naruto sonrió. No había vuelta atrás. Dejaron el Uchiha Manor bajo el amparo de la oscuridad. Cuando se acercaron a la puerta del oeste, vieron la última persona que quería ver. Sakura. Ella se volvió hacia ellos, sonriendo con tristeza. Sasuke frunció el ceño.

"¿Por qué estás rondando por aquí en el medio de la noche?"

"Sabía que vendrías por aquí si esperaba ..."

"Sakura, volver a casa y dormir un poco."

Ambos pasaron junto a ella, pero Sakura no aprender cuando cerró.

"¿Por qué no vas a decir nada? ¿Por qué siempre te quedas tan tranquilo, sin decir una sola palabra para mí?"

"Porque ..."

"Usted es molesto."

Sakura miró con tristeza. Sólo había una opción que queda.

"Si te vas, voy a gritar!"

"No, no lo haré."

Sasuke había aparecido detrás de ella y golpear a algunos nervios en la parte posterior de su cuello, que la dejó inconsciente. La dejaron allí al salir de la puerta oeste y encontraron el sonido Four esperando exactamente donde había dicho que lo haría. Sakon habló primero.

"Bien que se unan a nosotros, Sasuke-Sama, Naruto-Sama. Cuando salimos de nuestra villiage, que waas decidió que sería nuestros líderes. Por favor, perdona nuestra ruda bienvenida."

"Lo que sea. Vamos a obtener el infierno fuera de aquí."

A / N: OMG, Sasuke y Naruto defecto! ¡Oh, la angustia, el drama, la

Lectores: _"Gemido"_

Meh, bueno, espero que te haya gustado. Capítulo siguiente ve la Sasuke / arc retreival Naruto en pleno apogeo! Como nota final, una vez que este 'arco' ha terminado, se producirá el salto temporal. Sin embargo, en lugar de la hora saltar completamente ausente 3 años, voy a tener pequeños fragmentos de lo que Sasuke y Naruto hizo durante ese tiempo. Hasta la próxima, mis ávidos lectores!

Ja ne,

Espéculos.


	7. Chapter 7

**A / N:** Yo! Este es el verdadero comienzo del arco retrival Sasuke / Narto. Un poco después de la hora de salto, esta historia va todo original. En este capítulo se va a tomar la retreival desde la perspectiva de los Cuatro del Sonido / Kimimaro cuando están con Sasuke / Naruto. Por cierto, este capítulo explica cómo Kyubi vino al mundo mortal en un lugar ... Manera inusual. Mi intento de aligerar la historia angsty uber un poco. Personalmente, creo que es divertido. Si la mayoría de los que dicen que no funciona o algo por el estilo, me cambiaré. Es realmente difícil encontrar una manera de trabajar en allí sin tener el Kyubi justo fuera y fuera tratar de seducirlo, lo que sería aún peor que lo que tengo ahora. Por cierto, sólo tenía planeado para la primera mitad de la historia que gotea angustia y dramatismo. Esta parte supondrá la lucha, pero se centrará más en Sasuke y aventuras de Naruto. Estoy consideringmaking esto en una serie de modo que el siguiente capítulo no se verá tan muchlike yo estaba en algún tipo de sustancia ilícita cuando escribí , Comentarios / Preguntas / Sugerencias:

**firareth3:** Yo! Bueno, en ese momento, Naruto y Sasuke estaban en la parte trasera del hospital en Konoha. Todavía no habían desertado, pero estaban cerca de ella.

**Kyuubi-Sama:** Lea este capítulo para saber la respuesta a ambas sus preguntas.

**becomingthis:** Personalmente, yo no te culpo si te lo perdiste. Yo sólo insinuado dos veces, y muy, muy sutil. Naruto quiere vengarse de la gente de Konoha, ya que lo trataban como a una mierda porque essentailly los salvó.

**Aidis:** La descripción oficial del jutsu es que es un cruce entre el cuerpo y el parpadeo convocatoria. Eso es todo lo que se sabe sobre él. Acabo de llegar con un explination sobre el terreno en cuanto a cómo podría ser posible que la siguiente línea de razonamiento.

**Del'Cera Osirin:** Bueno, lea este capítulo para conocer la respuesta a las dos primeras preguntas. En cuanto a los NaruxFemale Demon contenedores OC fics, mira mi otra serie. Además, NekoGuyFan de A través del ojo de un dragón es otra buena. Hay un grupo c2 entera dedicada a NaruxOC. Si vas allí, usted debe encontrar cada fic NaroxOC en este sitio. Mezclados será NarutoxFemale Jinchuuriki fics. Desafortunadamente, sólo hay 16 de ellos, dos de los cuales son míos ...

**Conceptor:** Lo siento, no comprendo muy bien la primera pregunta. ¿Qué lucha y concluir estas hablando? Para la respuesta a la segunda pregunta, lea la respuesta que di firareth3. Ellos sólo habían recibido un ataque Tsukuyomi. Mi mente sería bastante jodido, así ...

**Katana Haibane:** Kyubi estaba tratando de cubrir el hecho hasta que ella podía decir en un mejor momento. ¿Qué pasa a ser este capítulo.

**Shurken Maestro:** Creo que su 'opinión' divertido. Date prisa? Soy posiblemente el más rápido de actualización de este sitio, sin embargo, usted quiere que yo 'prisa'? Supongo que podría haber sido un poco demasiado pedir que pedir bien, como tal vez un "por favor, actualice pronto 'o algo así? He updatedat un ritmo de casi un capítulo 7-10.000 palabra todos los días durante las pasado3 día, y me estás diciendo que 'prisa'? Eso es bastante que autor de una historia 200k palabra en 4 semanas, no me digas que se diera prisa.

Leyenda:

_"... Pensamientos ..."_

"... De uso normal ..."

" _**... los pensamientos Biju ... '**_

" **... Biju Hablando ... "**

**&&&&&&&&&&& ... Cambio de escena ... &&&&&&&&&&&&**

Vivir detrás de una máscara:

Capítulo 6:

Sasuke y verdaderas identidades de Nartuo:

**Siguiente Mañana:**

Los Chunins que había estado bloqueando la entrada a la habitación 201 en la primera prueba de los exámenes de Chunin llevaban pilas de papel que el consejo había el mundo se sorprendió de que Tsunade había rechazado la solicitud. Se detuvieron cuando vieron el Genin femenina de equipo 7 tirado en el suelo en medio de la de ellos puso el montón de papeles hacia abajo y la despertó. Se despertó con un sobresalto.

"Sasuke-Kun! Naruto!"

"¿Estás bien? ¿Qué haces por la que se en el medio de la calle?"

Sakura rápidamente les dijo lo que había pasado, y ella se apresuró a ver a los ancianos. Tomaron esta información con gravedad.

"Sabíamos que esto iba a pasar. Y Naruto llegó incluso a lavar el cerebro de los Uchiha para que le siguieran. Cómo Shikamaru aquí inmediatamente."

Uno de Protector de la situación del Chunin saludó y corrió a la casa de Nara. Shikamaru fue arrastrado de su habitual desayuno de la mañana para informar al consejo.

"Shikamaru, que hemos llamado aquí porque dos de sus antiguos compañeros han desertado al sonido".

Shikamaru levantó una ceja.

"Naruto y Sasuke?"

"Por supuesto."

Shikamaru suspiró. Sabía que esto iba a pasar, era sólo cuestión de tiempo. El Consejo comenzó diciéndole lo debido a la invasión Suna / Oto, sus fuerzas shinobi fueron severamente reducida. Shikamaru se encargó de reunir a los Genin restante del novato 9 y el Equipo Gai y dar seguimiento. También se le ordenó traer de vuelta a Sasuke con vida a toda costa. Naruto era prescindible. Shikamaru no escuchó esa parte. Rápidamente se reunió el Genin y procedió a sacar una stratergy en la tierra para mostrar la formación que viajaban en el, antes de Shikamaru dio la orden de ir. Se fueron a través de los árboles en busca de Sasuke y Naruto.

**Alrededor de la mitad de Viaje de un día por delante:**

Sakon se detuvo de repente y se volvió hacia los dos Sasuke y Naruto.

"Ok, Sasuke-Sama, Naruto-Sama. Creo que hemos llegado lo suficientemente lejos de la aldea de Konoha."

"¿Para qué?"

"Teníamos una orden final de Orochimaru-sama."

"¿Qué fue qué?"

Sakon sonrió sádicamente con la mirada.

"Usted debe 'morir' una vez."

"¿Qué quieres decir con" morir "una vez?"

Sakon puso una mano en el bolsillo antes de sacar una botella de píldoras.

"Seishigan. Tendrá que comer uno de estos cada uno."

"Seishigan? ¿Qué es exactamente va a hacer que la píldora?"

Respondió Tayuya.

"Tanto de los sellos se encuentran actualmente en el nivel uno. Esa píldora foceably aumentarlo a dos niveles."

Sakon sacudió la botella como un tubo de ensayo.

"Sin embargo, los dos del sello nivel aumenta dramáticamente la tasa de contaminación. Si no hacemos todo lo que va a morir. En otras palabras, con el fin de controlar el nivel de potencia de 2, su cuerpo necesita un poco de tiempo para adaptarse al nivel de dos maldición. Con los dos maldición nivel, es probable que poseen la misma fuerza que nosotros. Cuando despierta el nivel dos del sello, no sólo será unos minutos antes de morir. Sin embargo, esa es la razón por la que nos enviaron aquí. Vamos a colocarte en un especialmente recipiente sellado que disminuirá los efectos de la píldora de la muerte a una muerte temporal, como el coma ".

"¿Qué tan confiables son sus habilidades de barrera?"

Kidumaru señaló a sí mismo con confianza.

"No te preocupes, Sasuke-Sama. Estamos guardaespaldas de élite de Orochimaru, así que nuestras habilidades primarias estamos creando sellos y barreras. La única persona mejor que nosotros en que es Orochimaru-Sama a sí mismo."

Sasuke miró a Naruto, quien le devolvió la mirada. Para los demás, parecía como si estuvieran casi desafiando al otro para ir primero, pero la realidad era muy diferente. Naruto cerró los ojos.

_¿Puedes tratar de mantener mi libre albedrío? Si no, no tiene sentido que pasa. "_

_**"Esa es una pregunta difícil kit,. Veré lo que puedo hacer. "**_

_"Si no, todos nuestros objetivos se detendrá aquí._

_**"Gracias por el apoyo, kit '.**_

_"Lo que sea. Um ... Goodluck ... '_

_**"Sólo comer la maldita pastilla.**_

Naruto abrió los ojos y se volvió hacia Sasuke. Él hizo varios movimientos minutos. Sasuke correctamente intupretted como "desnudo con ella. ' Sasuke asintió y ambos se metió las pastillas en la boca antes de tragar. Ambos se sentían los efectos patada en forma inmediata y cayeron de rodillas.

"Mierda, date prisa que ustedes, van a morir!"

Sakon arrancó el pergamino de su espalda, abriendo y dando a luz un barril de madera. Jibroubou recogió Sasuke mientras Kidumaru recogió Naruto. Las colocaron en el barril y comenzó el jutsu de sellado.

"SHIKOKUMUJIN!"

Púrpura chakra espiral fuera de ellos y formó una hélice que una espiral hacia abajo en un cono para golpear la parte superior del barril. Una vez que se borra, se reveló una tapa de tono negro que absorbe toda la luz solar, lo que refleja nada. Sakon sacó cinco sellos de papel, mordiéndose el pulgar y formó unos cuantos sellos de la mano.

"Fuukoku Houin!"

Sakon arrojó las etiquetas que golpeaban en todo el borde de la tapa a la misma distancia. Ellos admiraban su trabajo práctico.

"Yosh, hace primer paso."

Jibroubou fue asignado para llevar el contenedor que el sonido Four trudged de vuelta a casa. Fueron intterupted por dos Jounin. Fue una batalla rápida pero dura. Cuatro de sonido dejó a los Jounins puestos allí, apenas aferrándose a la vida. Fueron Exausted, ya que se vieron obligados a usar sus dos sellos de nivel. Se sentaron en un pequeño claro, descansando hasta que puedan moverse de nuevo. Sakon maldito.

"Maldita sea. Estamos perdiendo tiempo descansando. Tiempo que no tenemos."

Tayuya miró a Sakon, jadeando.

"No se puede evitar. Perdemos demasiado fuerza cuando se utiliza el nivel 2."

Jibroubou suspiró.

"Lo que me preocupa más es que ni siquiera podemos usar nuestros cuerpos."

Kidumaru miró con fastidio.

"No había ninguna otra manera contra dos Jounins. Si hubiéramos tratado de Concerve chakra, lo más probable es que hubiera muerto."

Todo el mundo en el claro sentía tensa Kidumaru, y sabían que tenían más visitantes. Hicieron caso omiso de ella, no alertar a los visitantes sobre el hecho de que se habían encontrado. Sakon btought un kunai que había ido otorgando lentamente una etiqueta a la explosión de la espalda y la tiró a los visitantes. Dos de ellos voló hacia adelante desde la explosión y en el claro. Sakon hizo una broma crudo.

"Eh? ¿Qué es esto? Metí el monte y tengo dos errores en lugar de conejos".

Shikamaru se levantó agitando sus manos en frente de él.

"Whoa, espera! No hemos venido a luchar, llegamos a negociar."

Una serie de explosiones se fue a la izquierda y la derecha, con lo que un montón de gente de cada lado en el claro. Kidumaru rió.

"Envío de la gente para flanquear nosotros es lo que se llama negociación? Eso es un poco agresivo para la negociación."

Shikamaru sonrió.

"Bueno, funcionó. Kagemane sin éxito Jutsu".

Shikamaru había extendido su sombra para capturar los cuatro de ellos. Sakon se rió entre dientes.

"Lo hizo? Parece que ha mordido el anzuelo perfecto."

Shikamaru fue cortado por detrás por dos shuriken que fueron lanzados por una trampa, la cancelación de su concerntraition para el Kagemane no Jutsu. Jibroubou golpeó sus palmas en el suelo, provocando un terremoto en miniatura. El terremoto resultó estar centrado alrededor del grupo de ninjas de Konoha y rápidamente se formó un domo sobre ellos.

"Doton: Kekkai Doroudoumu!"

Jibroubou sonrió.

"Yo me encargo de estos chicos. Esto me debe dar suficiente chakra para utilizar la segunda etapa de nuevo si es necesario. Tome Sasuke y Naruto-Sama-Sama y listo!"

Los miembros restantes del sonido Four volvieron a salir.

"Bueno, ponerse al día con nosotros cuando haya terminado de comer."

Kidumaru cogió el cañón y se fue.

"No tome demasiado tiempo."

"Por supuesto."

Los tres saltaron a los árboles, dejando Jibroubou tratar con ellos.

**Un poco más tarde:**

Sakon 'hmph'ed, captando la atención de los demás.

"Jibroubou ... Es tarde."

Kidumaru miró detrás de él con una sonrisa.

"No, ya está aquí."

Jibroubou los alcanzó. Tayuya lo miró con una expresión de enojo.

"¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo?"

"Nos llevó más tiempo del esperado para comer su chakra."

"Bueno, ahora que estás aquí, llevar el barril ... culo gordo."

"Lo que sea."

Esto llamó la atención de los otros tres. Si el Jibroubou reales habían respondido, habría dicho ella a ver sus modales. Kidumaru miró hacia atrás.

"Usted es inusualmente obedientes hoy Jibroubou."

"¿Eh?"

"Estoy diciendo, no puedo dejar de llevar el barril, porque no eres Jibroubou!"

El rostro del imitador Jibroubou endureció mientras sacaba un kunai y se libera el Henge revelando Shikamaru. Kidumaru lanzó el cañón a Tayuya, que se volvió para cogerla.

"Sakon, Tayuya, llevarlos y listo! Yo me encargo de este chico."

Tayuya sonrió cuando ella lo cogió, spinning vuelta antes de aterrizar en la siguiente rama, no frenar su movimiento. Después de unos minutos de viaje, Tayuya se volvió a Sakon.

"No importa el culo gordo, Jibroubou. ¿Qué demonios está haciendo Kidumaru? El pedazo de mierda."

Sakon se volvió hacia su compañero de equipo.

"Él tiene una tendencia a jugar con su oponente. Parece que su oppenent es bueno, teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que está tomando. Sin embargo, una vez que llegue a la etapa dos, el oppoenent es como si estuviera muerto."

Continuaron su viaje hasta bien entrada la noche.

**Cerca de los campos de la frontera Fuego / Rice, esa noche:**

Sakon analysied su situación antes de pasar a su compañero de equipo.

"Ya es después del anochecer. Parece que tienen sus manos está lleno."

Tayuya no volvió la cabeza y dejó en claro que había estado haciendo la misma cosa.

"Eso no importa. Lo que importa en este momento es Orochimaru-sama. Sólo hemos conseguido completar un tercio del plan en un día."

"Sí, no se ve bien. Incluso si todo va bien, no estoy seguro de si lo haremos."

Tayuya repente notó golpes contra el cuerpo y la miró de manera extraña. Se detuvo en la rama de un árbol neareest, señalando a su compañero de equipo para parar también.

"¿Está a punto de empezar?"

"No. .. Debe tardar un poco más, pero ..."

Sakon convirtió awear de una gran cantidad de odio dirigido hacia él y se volvió para ver el resto de los niños que miran ellos. Sakon saltó de la rama de ellos, gritando locamente.

"Ha! Te voy a matar a todos en cuestión de segundos!"

Tenten lanzó un kunai a la cabeza de Sakon, que esquivó con facilidad antes de continuar su vuelo en ellas a una velocidad increíble, y anunció su jutsu.

"Taren Ken!"

Sakon fue a Shikamaru con la técnica y marcó a través de él para revelar que era un Bunshin regular. Continuó con el jutsu para revelar todos eran bien clones o clones Henged. Sakon fue para el último que queda, un niño con un abrigo blanco y gafas. Él le dio un puñetazo a revelar que era real, o al menos eso pensaba. El chico estalló en una lluvia de errores, antes de que Kiba utiliza su jutsu para acabar con los insectos, Sakon pasado y hacia Tayuya. Tayuya no hizo ningún intento de esquivar, pero se limitó a Kiba tontamente. Sakon no podía ver que Shikamaru había atrapado en su Kagemane no Jutsu antes de que él lo cogió también. Sakon no pudo esquivar y se estrelló contra Tayuya mientras Kiba cogió el cañón y la arrojó a Tenten, quien lo atrapó. Shikamaru sonrió.

"El éxito de la misión. Salgamos de aquí, chicos."

Sakon sonrió maniáticamente antes de activar el primer nivel del sello maldito, aumentando su velocidad en una cantidad increíble. Acusó a ellos, alcanzando rá plantó una nota explosiva en una rama de árbol y trató de coger una copia de seguridad, pero su pata debe de haber quedado atascado en las hojas de temor a nivel de chakra del enemigo, lo que le hace tener menos cuidado de su entorno, ya que se cayó, causando Kiba parar y volver, quedar atrapados en la explosión que la etiqueta se disparó. Ambos fueron lanzados más en el abismo que tenían un poco más allá, al igual que Sakon. Tayuya gruñó y acusado Tenten y Shikamaru, que custodiaban el barril.

"Ustedes, bastardos-"

Fue interrumpida cuando una figura agraciada lept detrás de ellos, arrebatándole el cañón y aterrizar en otra rama del árbol.

"Kimimaro ..."

"Llegas tarde, Tayuya. ¿Y dónde están los otros tres. Ustedes que fueron uno de los sonidos 'Five'?"

Tayuya estaba tratando de averiguar por qué Kimimaro podía moverse. Él debe ser confinado en su cama.

"¿Cómo se puede mover? Es su cuerpo"

"Me voy a mudar a pura fuerza de voluntad sola."

"Maldita sea, con un pie ya en la tumba ..."

"Puedo entender un poco ahora ... Esta es la percepción de una forma de vida antología que ya no es obligado por la prisión que es nuestro cuerpo. Es como si me hubiera tocado la frontera del sueño de Orochimaru-sama."

Kimimaro le puso una mano en el barril para indicar su punto.

"Y estos dos son una parte importante de ese sueño ... Pero eran un poco demasiado tarde ..."

Tayuya era awear que Kimimaro había desaparecido de delante de ella y parecía inclinado sobre su hombro. Tayuya comenzó temblando, dando al ninja de Konoha que este tipo era inmensamente poderoso.

"La razón todavía tengo que matar a usted es que usted tiene un propósito que cumplir por mantenerse con vida. Matar estas piezas inútiles de la basura."

Kimimaro se apoderó del cañón y lept fuera hacia la frontera. Shikamaru sabía que no podían perseguirlos más lejos, o se invade el territorio enemigo. Tayuya preparado para enfrentarse a ellos, lo que retrasa el mayor tiempo que pudo dar Kimimaro la oportunidad de cruzar la frontera para saftey.

**En un gran campo de hierba justo delante:**

Kimimaro aterrizó y se dio cuenta de que tenía varios perseguidores. Se dio la vuelta para ver Tenten, Shino, Sakura, Ino y Hinata. Sakura y Hinata estaban haciendo ningún esfuerzo por ocultar su miedo, sus rodillas temblando, mientras Shino, Tenten e Ino trataron de moderarlo. Kimimaro se volvió hacia ellos, mirándolos sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

"Ahora, ¿cómo debo cocinar estos cuatro?"

Todos se dieron cuenta de que había un cuchillo blanco de repente apareció de la camisa sleave. Tenten se preturbed. Ella era de las armas de la familia de expertos de Konoha, pero que nunca había visto ni oído de un cuchillo como ése. Ella se sorprendió cuando reveló en su totalidad. No era un cuchillo, por lo menos no de la manera que uno esperaría. Era un hueso en la forma de un cuchillo. Tenten abrió un pergamino y se mordió el pulgar antes de tirar para arriba en el aire, lo que hace girar en una espiral. Se levantó de un salto en medio de ella y comenzó a arrastrar su mano sobre el kanji para conseguir armas, que ella puntualmente lanzados contra Kimimaro. Kimimaro trajo el hueso en una posición defensiva. Tenten sonrió. No había forma de un hueso puede desviar-

Kimimaro cepillado cada arma a un lado con el cuchillo de hueso como si estuviera espantando a las moscas. Tenten se quedó sin aliento. No importa dónde se originó en el hueso, que no había manera en el infierno que podría bloquear armas de metal! Kimimaro debe haber adivinado que esto era lo que estaba pensando.

"Esto es ... El límite de mi herencia."

Las cejas de Shino arrugados en sus pensamientos.

"Gekke Genkai?"

"Sí, es una línea sucesoria. Me permite controlar libremente la forma y la densidad de los huesos. Observar".

Kimimaro se llevó la mano fuera de la sleave y lo sostuvo delante de su cuerpo. Todo el mundo estaba awear de romperse y ruidos de chasquido, y también que los dedos de Kimimaro, donde actúan como si estuvieran rotas antes straighting mismos de nuevo y repetir el proceso de nuevo. También vieron bultos subiendo el antebrazo como si hubiera algo que se arrastra bajo su piel. Por último, los movimientos fueron un paso fevor y huesos brotó de su antebrazo, rodeando con el brazo en la daga como púas de hueso, goteando líquido. Sakura palideció. Si se hubieran dado cuenta, el cañón estaba empezando a humos con chakra púrpura. Kimimaro miró sobre su hombro en el barril.

"Es casi la hora ... El primer paso de la ambición de Orochimaru-sama ..."

Ahora, todos se volvieron hacia el barril, debido a las etiquetas en la parte superior se rompió y el cañón explotó. Cuando el polvo se disipó, vieron Sasuke y Naruto, pero no era la forma en que se utilizaron para verlos. El cabello de Sasuke era largo y púrpura, enriquecidas por todas partes. El cabello de Naruto era un poco más largo, pero se vino abajo en una cola de caballo a la mitad de la espalda. Sin embargo, no era habitual que es el sol besó color rubio. Era rojo sangre. Ambos tenían garras por uñas y su piel era de un color marrón oscuro. Los cambios rápidamente volvieron a sus viejas formas y sus hombros comenzaron a levantar como alguien lo haría cuando se ríen. Ambos dejaron escapar una risa inusualmente molesto antes de que cancelen y continuaron hacia la frontera. Sakura se dirigió hacia ellos, pero Kimimaro apareció detrás de ella, listo para cortar la cabeza con un golpe certero y seco de la espada de hueso.

"Patético".

Shino agarró la espada con sus errores y lanzó Kimimaro distancia. Kimimaro se recuperó para ver que Tenten y Shino estaban entre él y Hinata, Ino y Sakura. Shino no miró por encima del hombro, pero su lenguaje corporal dejó claro que iba a hacerles frente, por lo que escuchó.

"Sakrua, Ino, Hinata. Ustedes tres tienen muchas más posibilidades de detenerlos que cualquiera de nosotros lo hizo. Ninguno de nosotros podía compararse con sus niveles de energía. Eras más cerca de ellos que nosotros. Trate de retrasar hasta que podemos hacer copias de seguridad. Acabo recived un mensaje de mi padre que varios Jounin están en camino para nosotros una copia de seguridad también. "

"D-Demo, Shino-Kun"

Tenten la cortó.

"Hinata, no tenemos tiempo. Están muy cerca de la frontera Fuego / Arroz. Una vez que se cruzan, los hemos perdido para siempre. Go!"

"G-Buena suerte ..."

Hinata se volvió y salió de su compañero de equipo y amigo allí. Sakura y Ino la siguieron, temiendo lo que iban a encontrar cuando lo alcanzaron.

**En el Valle del Fin:**

Tanto Sasuke y Naruto acababan de cruzar las estatuas que marcan la frontera Fuego / Arroz. Una vez que se bajaron la estatua, que estaban en casa gratis, en un sentido figurado. Sin embargo, la suerte no sonreía en ellos hoy, ya que consideraban la presencia de tres personas detrás de ellos en la otra estatua.

"Sasuke-Kun! Naruto!"

Ellos no les hizo caso y siguió su camino. Sin embargo, Naruto escuchó el comentario de Hinata y lo hizo detenerse.

"A-¿Está huyendo ... Naruto-Kun?"

Naruto ni siquiera ha completado su paso, y tampoco lo hizo Sasuke. Poco a poco se dio la vuelta en sentido contrario, deteniéndose antes de la parte izquierda de la cara de Sasuke amd el lado derecho de la cara de Naruto se reveló. Se volvieron a enfrentar plenamente, las tres chicas jadeando en horror. El lado izquierdo de la cara de Sasuke y el lado derecho de la cara de Naruto tenía el sello maldito que lo cubre, pero lo que era el más espantoso fue su ojo izquierdo y derecho. Derecho de Naruto y el ojo izquierdo de Sasuke se transforman completamente. Los blancos eran negro y el iris de un amarillo enfermizo. Ino miró airadamente.

"¿Sabe usted que nuestros amigos sacrificaron sus vidas para llegar a ti?"

Sasuke parecía aburrido y le tendió una mano a su lado para el efecto.

"Qué bueno de ellos."

"Aún así, es sólo después de que tire algo como esto que tenemos el reconocimiento, y no el tipo que queremos. Nuestros juegos infantiles con usted y Konoha se han terminado."

"¿Por qué es importante para usted? Ninguno de nosotros va a dejar que nadie lleva la vida por nosotros. Sobre todo Konoha. Vete a casa. Ahora."

Las tres chicas se estremecieron ante las palabras. Era lo más cerca uno de ellos había dicho que ninguno de ellos se perdió. Tanto Sasuke y Naruto se volvió para irse, pero eran conscientes de un ligero desplazamiento en el aire, lo que indica que algo estaba siendo lanzada contra ellos. Se dio la vuelta y llamó la shuriken en sus dedos, dejando que girar antes de caer al suelo. Ino gritó a ellos.

"¿Qué pasa con sus compañeros de nuevo en la hoja? ¿Olvidaste ellos?"

"¿Tenemos alguna fuerte por quedarse con los" camaradas "como usted los llama? Vamos a Orochimaru."

Ino saltó a través de e intentó abofetear a Naruto, pero había aferrado a Sasuke por su mano.

"Si le pega, te voy a matar."

Ino apartó y Sasuke la dejó. Las otras chicas lograron superar sus miedos y conseguir junto a Ino, mirando el objeto de su afecto. Hinata trató de hablar.

"N-Naruto-Kun ... Y-Solías tratar s-Tan duro en la Academia ... W-¿Por qué cambió?"

Naruto sonrió a Hinata.

"¿De verdad no te diste cuenta? Era Sasuke el único que fue capaz de darse cuenta? ¡Y pensar que su enamorado de mí tenía la oportunidad slighest de convertir de manera diferente de aquellas trashy las fans de Sasuke. ¡Qué equivocado estaba. Hinata, y mucho me digo algo ahora. No se involucre en algo que no puedes comprender. Cómo couldany womanpossibly "amor" a un demonio? Usted se enamoró de una máscara, algo que en realidad no existe. Nunca hubo un "dobe 'Naruto . Eso fue completamente una fachada que me puse a la altura de muy pocas expectativas de que me de Konoha. Es hecho mi vida un infierno de un montón eaiser cuando vivía con sus expectativas de que fracase todo. Podría tener pasado el examen Genin Academia hace 4 años. Demonios, yo sería un Chunin o posiblemente incluso un Jounin ahora si realmente quería, sin embargo, los aldeanos han despreciado me más. acostumbras a ella, Hinata. El Uzumaki Naruto que nunca amó existía. " _' Oh mi dios te sentiste bien o qué? Yo siempre he querido ver Naruto Hinata masticar por su amor por él en un fic. Creo que esto es en realidad un mundo primero!_

Hinata estaba realmente llorando al oír a su ídolo masticar a salir así. Las otras chicas fueron a apoyar a Hinata, haciendo reír a Sasuke. Ellos lo miraron mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

"Ustedes dos son exactamente iguales a mí como Hinata es Naruto. Ustedes dos fueron y siguen siendo más Concerened sobre quién podía meterse en la cama primero que mis verdaderos sentimientos. Amor Armario, lo patético. Sakura, recuerda que el tiempo en el hosptial cuando Naruto le advirtió que si seguía así, me mato, y se burló de él por ella? Él estaba diciendo la verdad. fuerais ciegos a mis señales de advertencia que le estaba dando y te insistí en que me tratan como un bebé al tratar de la mano alimentarme. Estaba tan cerca con el kunai que tenía en mi mano sobre ti. Lo único que me detuvo fue Naruto medio de gestos para decirme que podíamos hacerlo más tarde. Creo que el "más tarde" que se refería a que es 'ahora' ".

Sasuke Sakura dio un puñetazo en el estómago enviándola volando hacia el lago. Ino y Hinata Sasuke miró con horror a la cantidad de energía que había usado. Sasuke miró la mano con amuzement.

"Es muy bueno ¿no?"

"Sí ... Esto es lo que he estado buscando ..."

Naruto también estaba mirando su mano con una mirada simmilar en su cara a Sasuke. Sasuke de repente hizo una mueca cuando el sello maldito se retiró de nuevo a su posición en el cuello y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad. Naruto comenzó a ir a Sasuke cuando se congeló y se estremeció como su sello maldito comenzó a moverse hacia atrás y sus ojos también volvió a la normalidad. Sasuke comenzó a reírse locamente.

"Si eso es la cantidad de energía que tuve con eso, me pregunto qué pasaría si yo solté el sello ..."

Ino y Hinata estaban volviendo muy asustados. Naruto miró más allá a donde habían venido.

"Parece que más de ellos están aquí."

Ino y Hinata se dio la vuelta para ver a Tenten muy golpeado y Shino con la esperanza de los monumentos de pie junto a sus amigos. Naruto suspiró profundamente para el efecto dramático.

"Ustedes no lo entiendes ¿verdad? Nosotros no vamos a volver. No importa cómo muchos de ustedes existen, no se puede ganar."

Aunque en la mayoría de las historias, los malos siempre decían eso y aún así perdieron, esta vez, se necesitarían más de un Mirical para que se haga realidad. Sasuke hizo algunos movimientos del lenguaje corporal menor de Naruto. Shino, siendo el tipo silencioso, de fácil recogido estos y envió a sus errores a Naruto, que se veía en amuzed antes de formar unos sellos con las manos y anunció su jutsu.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

Los insectos fueron rodeados por las llamas, siendo completamente disintergrated. Shino saltó de la manera como lo hizo la otra Genin de Konoha. Naruto miró.

"Ya sabes, un hombre me dijo una vez que no eres ninjas hasta que haya pasado por muchas experiencias de vida o muerte. Dime, ¿cuántas vidas tienen cada uno de ustedes tomada? No hace mucho tiempo, yo ya tenía mis manos manchado con la sangre de más vidas que un pelotón de ANBU haría en un año ".

Se congeló de miedo, que era el efecto deseado Naruto. Tenten salió de ella y se carga Naruto. Naruto hizo ningún esfuerzo para esquivar como ella le dio un puñetazo en la cara. Ella silos en silencio a sí misma antes de que ella se dio cuenta de algo. Naruto había absorbido el 90 por ciento de los efectos como si fuera nada y la miró. Tenten lo golpeó una y otra vez, hasta que sus nudillos estaban cubiertos de su sangre. Ella se detuvo, dándose cuenta de que esto no estaba por ninguna parte y Naruto habló en voz baja a su lado.

"¿Es esto todo lo que tienes? Si es así, yo no tengo que utilizar" eso "."

Tenten miró con confusión.

"It?"

"Kyubi."

"No me subestimes!"

Tenten dirigido otro puñetazo, pero Naruto la atrapó con los ojos cerrados.

"No voy a subestimar a usted. Estoy probablemente sobreestima. Si hubiera mantenido jugando contigo-"

Naruto Tenten tiró lejos con la mano y tiro de ella, dándole patadas con un combo repugnante en el intestino, antes de golpear a su en el suelo, aterrizando suavemente a su lado.

"Yo nunca habría conseguido tanto poder."

Sasuke tomó ventaja de la otra distracción momentánea para realizar un combo de Shino. Él lo tiró hacia delante, y luego procedió a cuerpo parpadeo alrededor de él, rompiendo todas direcciones antes de finalmente darle patadas en el monumento más alejado de la Shodaime Hokage. Cuerpo Sasuke parpadeó de nuevo a los demás, al igual que Naruto. Se sonrieron ellos

"Usted no nos puede vencer."

"No, pero se puede".

Naruto y Sasuke levantó la vista para ver a un grupo de cuatro Jounin por otro momument piedra. Naruto maldijo a sí mismo por jugar con la Genin. Naruto miró a Sasuke y asintió. Se dedicaron el primer nivel de sus sellos malditos y Sasuke activó su Sharingan, cobrando a los Jounins, que comenzaron a usar jutsus. Sasuke vio a uno que parecía interesante y lo copió, enviarlo de vuelta.

"KATON: Karyu Endan!"

Los jutsus anulan mutuamente, dejando a Sasuke para dedicarse a su objetivo en Taijutsu. Naruto había ido directamente a Taijutsu y comenzaron a atacar a su objetivo. El Genin miró con asombro como los dos de ellos tenía su propia contra cuatro Jounin. Sin embargo, después de unos pocos minutos, se hizo evidente que los Jounins fueron ganando una ligera ventaja sobre los dos. Naruto no le gustaba dónde iba. Tenían una opción de izquierda, considerando Kyubi no pudo prestar su chakra para él, ya que fue tomado para evitar que el sello maldito de asumir el control de su mente. Cuerpo Naruto parpadeó detrás de Hinata y Sasuke detrás de Ino, que sonrió a las chicas, que se dieron cuenta que estaban perdidos. Sasuke iba a tener sumo placer en esto, pero Naruto sintió una punzada de culpa, que rápidamente aplastada.

"Sumani, Hinata."

Hinata sonrió débilmente que Naruto tuvo la decencia de sentirse culpable por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero preparado como Naruto le golpeó en la parte posterior del cuello, pensando que había golpeado a su inconsciente, pero ella se había puesto suficiente chakra en su cuello para evitar de ser eliminado. Pero ella todavía estaría inmó que la amenaza de los Genin sacarlos después de usar Cursed Seal nivel dos, se volvió a mirar a los Jounins. Nartuo cuenta de que Sasuke tenía ahora el tercer coma en su Sharingan.

"Ya es hora de que probamos el alcance de nuestro poder."

Las marcas de sello maldito brillaban de color naranja y rojo antes de ampliar y combinar, convirtiendo su piel morena. El cabello de Sasuke se volvió de color púrpura enfermizo mientras Naruto se puso rojo sangre. Tanto de su pelo se amplió en tamaño. Sasuke ha crecido por todas partes en una pluma larga como espinas, mientras que el cabello de Naruto mayoría sólo alarga un poco, excepto para el cabello en la parte posterior de su cabeza, que se alargó en una cola de caballo. Ambos crecieron garras. Cuando abrieron los ojos, los Jounins se sorprendieron al ver que la parte blanca de sus ojos se habían vuelto negro. Sharingan de Sasuke seguía activa mientras iris de Naruto se había vuelto rojo con la serpiente como alumnos sangre. Sasuke tenía una cruz de color negro sobre la nariz, mientras que las orejas de Naruto se había alargado un poco. Sus marcas de bigotes se habían oscurecido, como cuando perdió el control. Ambos habían extendido cainines. Los labios de Sasuke eran púrpura. Ellos sonrieron y le indicó a la Jounin cuatro acusados y se estrelló Sasuke y Naruto en la pared, sonriendo. Pensando que el Genin no tenía ninguna posibilidad de sobrevivir a semejante golpe, esperaron para inspeccionar su trabajo práctico. Una vez que el polvo se disipó, consiguieron un choque importante. Sasuke estaba cubierto por lo que parecía una especie de capullo gris, mientras que Naruto se había desviado de los ataques de sus dos Jounin con un conjunto de colas rojas. Los consejos de colas "eran negro. Apéndices de dos Genin hizo un movimiento, alertando a los Jounins que trataron de saltar, pero eran demasiado tarde. Ellos se estrelló fuera de la manera y en la pared opuesta. Cuando se recuperó, vieron que Sasuke había brotado una mano como ala. Naruto había brotado un par de colas. Ambos gimieron genin de dolor mientras sus otros apéndices se dispararon. Sasuke brotó su otra ala, mientras que otros siete colas de Naruto brotaron en rápida sucesión. Naruto cayó hacia delante a cuatro patas mientras Sasuke se agachó. Los Jounins miraron con horror absoluto puro. Sasuke apretó los dientes como dolor courced a través de su cuerpo. Por suerte para Naruto Kyubi se encargó de eso para él. Naruto miró al Jounin.

"Déjame decirte algo. Vamos a dejar que usted vive, sin embargo, queremos que se distribuya un messange a Konoha para nosotros. Si alguna vez enviar a la gente a nosotros recuperar o nos atacan, vamos a matarlos."

Naruto saltó al Jounin mientras Sasuke se abalanzó sobre ellos. Ellos procedieron a golpear a sus objetivos happles con brutales combos punch-kick, mantenerlos lo suficientemente viva para volver a su mensaje, pero no lo suficientemente vivos para darle caza. Una vez que habían golpeado a todos ellos inconsciente, ellos volvieron a sus formas normales. Naruto y Sasuke caminó lentamente por el lado del monumento con el último de su chakra y caminaron hacia el País de campos de arroz, dejando nada más que recuerdos dolorosos detrás. Momentos más tarde, empezó a llover fuertemente y Kakashi llegó para inspeccionar los daños. Vio personas esparcidos por todas partes, pero con mínima pérdida de sangre. Dio las gracias a dios que nunca escuchaba que Sasuke y Naruto habían dejarlos vivir y esperó a que los escuadrones de la medicina para llegar.

**Al día siguiente:**

Tanto Sasuke y Naruto habían caminado penosamente lentamente de lo común en el campo de arroz Country. A la mañana siguiente, se les vio por un pelotón de Oto ninjas, que al verlos, hizo una línea de abejas para ellos. Naruto y Sasuke levantó la vista hacia ellos. Los ninjas se inclinaron cortésmente antes de hablar con ellos.

"Sasuke-Sama, Naruto-Sama. Todos Oto ninjas se les dijo que estar en la mirada hacia fuera para usted. Cualquier persona que los encontró fue a tomar de inmediato de vuelta a la aldea. ¿Es capaz de caminar?"

"Estamos bien. Sólo abrir el camino ..."

El Oto nin asintió y tomó posiciones complementarias en torno a los dos. Se los llevó a través de la ciudad más cercana donde se detuvieron para una comida rápida antes de pulsar en adelante. El Oto ninjas sacarlos de la ciudad y de la carretera. Naruto y Sasuke se preocuparon cuando salieron de la carretera, pero se pusieron a gusto cuando vieron a un segundo grupo de ninjas de Oto saltar de los árboles. Los líderes de los pelotones conversaron rápidamente antes de que los recién llegados miraron a los dos chicos.

"Orochimaru-sama te está esperando. El pueblo se encuentra más adelante."

El pelotón que en un principio estaba de guardia en los cambió de lugar con los otros nuevos, lo que les llevó por otros 30 minutos antes de llegar a un conjunto de escaleras hundidas en la tierra que terminaba en una puerta. Los ninjas de Oto en la puerta asintió y les dejaron pasar. Se los llevan por las escaleras ya través de un laberinto de pasillos antes de llegar a una habitación donde el Oto ninjas detuvo. El líder miró.

"No se nos permite entrar aquí a no ser que en el caso de una emergencia. Este es el cuarto de estar de Orochimaru-sama. Por favor entrar"

El Oto nin abrió la puerta, dejando a Sasuke y Naruto dentro antes quiety cerrarla. Vieron Kabuto de pie al lado de un hombre que se podía decir era Orochimaru, a pesar de su aspecto diferente. Naruto miró a Kabuto.

"Tuve la sensación de que no era algo en lo cierto acerca de usted."

Kabuto sonrió con inquietud como Oroachimaru rió.

"Ha pasado un tiempo, Sasuke-Kun. Nartuo-Kun".

Kabuto se dio la vuelta, agarrando ropas detrás de él y entregarlos a Sasuke y Naruto. Ambos gusto puso y volvió de nuevo a Orochimaru.

"Sasuke-Kun. Tú eres mi un elegido"

"No me importa. Date prisa y me da el poder."

Kabuto se dirigió a Sasuke y le susurró al oído.

"A pesar de que su aspecto puede ser diferente, la persona antes de que usted es EL Orochimaru-sama. Si no quieres morir, ver su boca."

Tanto Sasuke y Naruto deja de un increíble impulso de chakra que llamó Kabuto comeptely por sorpresa. Retrocedió y miró en dibelief a los chicos. Orochimaru miró en el tipo de forma que una persona podría mirar el premio de un concurso que acababan de ganar. Orochimaru tenía Kabuto les dan de comer y les mostró a sus cámaras para dormir futuras.

**Primer año:**

No hay nada más inesperado durante el primer año. Entrenaron, comían, dormían y estudiaban mientras estaban cambiando lugares con regularidad. Orochimaru había insistido en que ambos aprenden a manejar una espada correctamente, por lo que se les enseñó Kenjutu por una serie de diferentes personas. Después de un entrenamiento con el sello de dos niveles, formuló su plan para obtener Sasuke de vuelta libre albedrío. Para cualquier persona normal, Sasuke habría aparecido como si tuviera voluntad, sin embargo, en una inspección más cercana, Sasuke había perdido sólo un fragmento, la parte que le permitía hacer cualquier cosa para Orochimaru más grave que la espalda le chatear. La mayor parte de su tiempo libre lo pasamos tratando de fugure cómo modificar el kunai para poder usar Hiraishin. Después de su primer mes, Naruto opproached Orochimaru.

"Lo que parece ser el problema, Naruto-Kun?"

"Quiero tratar de encontrar una manera de permitir que nuestros sellos malditos para activar parcialmente en el nivel dos y sin el desagüe chakra masive y otros efectos secundarios."

"¿Por qué quieres hacer eso?"

"Personalmente, me gusta tener mis colas, orejas alargadas y algunos de los otros atributos físicos del sello maldito de nivel dos. También sé Sasuke como a. Si es posible, sería útil para intimidar oppenents, y teóricamente sólo requeriría una pequeña porción del chakra normalmente lo hace. Incluso podría requerir menos chakra para utilizar el Sello Maldito debo ser exitoso ".

Orochimaru pensaba sobre ella por un momento antes de sonreír detrás de las vendas.

"Muy bien, Naruto-Kun. Si usted tiene éxito en su investigación, por favor informe a mí antes de usarlo. Pregunta Kabuto de acceso a los registros de la investigación."

"Por supuesto."

Después de eso, Naruto había dedicado su tiempo a tanto modificar el kunai e investigando el sello maldito cuando él no estaba obligado a hacer otras cosas. Kyubi había conseguido el sello maldito a dejar de crecer hasta el punto de que sólo no podía hablar cuando Naruto activa bien el nivel uno o dos de la junta, que fue cuando se comenzará a tratar de volver a crecer. Tras un demonio que había existido durante millones de años ayudó a aumentar drásticamente la velocidad de la investigación. Naruto sólo pudo agradecer a los dioses que Orochimaru tenía ni idea de por qué estaba realmente investigando ella. Orochimaru probablemente pensó que, dado que Naruto se había visto obligado a la segunda fase del sello maldito, que en realidad era un lavado de cerebro. Naruto puso a prueba los límites de la libre voluntad de Sasuke con mucho cuidado antes de determinar que la pérdida del libre albedrío no tendría vuelta Sasuke contra Naruto si él le contó lo que estaba haciendo. Parecía que sólo las amenazas directas a Orochimaru se tomaron en serio, así que le dijo a Naruto Sasuke alrededor de medio año en su estancia lo mejor que pudo a través del lenguaje corporal. Las partes no pueden, que se expresa en una o dos palabras. Sasuke sonrió, lo que Naruto tomó como una buena señal. Naruto estaba muy preocupado por días después de ese episodio para ver si Sasuke delatar a él, pero no lo había hecho. Sasuke se dio cuenta de Naruto tenía miedo e hizo una de sus promesas de sangre. Naruto se había enterado de que el intento incluso de Orochimaru para liberarse voluntad de Sasuke no rompería la voluntad de Sasuke para mantener sus promesas de sangre. Naruto dilligantly mantuvo la investigación hasta bien entrado el próximo año.

**Segundo Año:**

A mitad de camino, aunque su segundo año bajo tutalage de Orochimaru, Naruto hizo una pausa increíble a través. Naruto había pensado que tendría que hacer de alguna manera una segunda alteración de recuperar el libre albedrío de Sasuke, pero sorprendentemente, el sello maldito confiado en ráfagas cortas y agudas de chakra dañado para corromper la mente de manera constante. Naruto había sabido desde hace mucho tiempo, cuando hizo el descubrimiento con el aporte majot del Kyubi. Habían descubierto que el sello maldito sólo puede corromper la mente si la persona se somete continuamente subconciously a ella. El sello parece de alguna manera hacer que la gente continuamente ceden, sin embargo, que fue sólo durante los primeros 2 años de uso del segundo nivel del sello maldito a nivel remolque. Después de eso, no había escapatoria. Naruto trabajó frenéticamente para encontrar algún tipo de forma de revertir eso. En silencio, deseó haber arrastrado Ino aquí con él para que pudiera hacerlo, sin embargo, sólo tenía el suyo y el poder del Kyubi para trabajar. Naruto corriendo contra el reloj, formulando lentamente un sello superposición de hacer lo que sea necesario. El problema era que el sello tenía que ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper el dominio sobre la voluntad de una persona, pero ser lo suficientemente sutil para evitar la detección. La respuesta vino de una fuente sorprendente. En una noche en particular, Naruto Wass mirando hacia atrás sobre las versiones anteriores del sello maldito. Naruto se dio cuenta de que la forma en que cada sello consiguió es portador de presentar subconciously era diferente. La versión muy temprana de los sellos prácticamente arrancó todas las formas de libre albedrío de distancia. Cada versión después de que hizo la retirada de la voluntad mucho menos notable. El sello "Heaven", que tanto Naruto y Sasuke habían tenido un pequeño defecto en el mismo. Cada sello 'Heaven' tenía un pequeño trozo de alma de Orochimaru en ella, y si la pieza de la propia alma fue sellada, el dominio sobre el portador del sello se ha roto, y Orochimaru sería sin enterarse. Kyubi sacudido sus cerebros para un posible sello de usar y le dijo a Naruto que hacer su propia investigación.

Con varios meses que quedan hasta la fecha límite, Naruto encuentra todas las piezas que necesitaba. La manera de conseguir los dos niveles sello maldito a permanecer parcialmente activo en todo momento y el sello para sellar la parte del alma de Orochimaru. El último problema se combina en un nuevo sello. Naruto trabajó en ella durante el próximo mes antes de encontrar la respuesta. Se acercó a Orochimaru con el sello mientras miraba por encima. Despidió a Naruto, diciendo que iba a pensar en ello durante la noche. A la mañana siguiente, Orochimaru le dio el visto bueno con una condición. Que ver el jutsu. Naruto estuvo de acuerdo y llevó Sasuke, Orochimaru y Kabuto en el dojo y Sasuke se sentó abajo, diciéndole que se suelte el sello maldito de nivel 2. Naruto Sasuke dio instrucciones para pensar con claridad acerca de las partes que quería mantenerse activo, diciéndole que tendría que quitar el sello y luego sellar con los nuevos cambios. Naruto comenzó a formar una larga cadena de juntas y antes de colocar su mano sobre el sello maldito.

"Parcial Cursed Seal estreno!"

Sasuke apretó los dientes como latidos de dolor atravesó su cuerpo. El color de la piel volvió a la normalidad, el tamaño del pelo y la forma de devolver a la normalidad, que sigue manteniendo su tonalidad púrpura de la cruz de color negro en la nariz desapareció, el blanco de sus ojos volvieron a blanco, sus labios volvieron a su color normal y sus alas se retiraron. Todos Sasuke realmente había mantenido era su color de pelo, colmillos y uñas. Orochimaru inspeccionó el sello para encontrar que entre los tres coma marca un pequeño círculo azul se había formado. Después de la inspección, se encontró a su satisfacción.

"Muy bien hecho, Naruto-Kun. Supongo que le gustaría realizar en ti mismo?"

"Sí".

"Entonces, por favor."

Naruto asintió lanzar su maldición nivel del mar dos. Naruto concerntraited mientras formaba la larga cadena de la mano del sello y puso su mano en el sello.

"Parcial Cursed Seal estreno!"

Naruto girtted sus dientes mientras sus ojos se vuelven a sintonizarse a la normalidad, aparte de la serpiente como alumnos, al igual que su color de piel y color de pelo.Básicamente, había conservado la mayor parte de ella. En efecto, lo hacía parecer un demonio Naruto jadeaba y se describe cómo hacer activar los cambios y sonrió y miró a Naruto.

"Naruto-Kun"

Naruto interruped Orochimaru.

"No puedo hacer. Somos los únicos que le dio el sello Cielo para, y esto sólo va a trabajar en el sello cielo. Los otros son demasiado diferentes para usar esto."

"Ya veo. Continuar sus estudios teóricos para el resto del día."

Naruto y Sasuke se retiró a la biblioteca, donde cada uno de ellos trabajó en el perfeccionamiento de lo que esperaban serían sus movimientos característicos. Nartuo de era, obviamente, el Hiraishin. Sasuke estaba tratando de modificar el Chidori. Naruto miró a Sasuke que lo miraba. Sasuke ya Naruto sabía lo que quería saber, sonrió y asintió levemente. Lept corazón de Naruto. Podrían comenzar la siguiente etapa de sus planes a voluntad. Sin embargo, Orochimaru todavía era más útil vivo que muerto. A finales de año, Naruto había trabajado la manera de cambiar las tres cuartas partes de la etiqueta para el Hirashin en los últimos dos años. Nartuo miraba el sello y el libro de pergaminos en su regazo. Nartuo casi se ahogó, captando la atención de Sasuke.

"Santo ..."

"Buscar otra parte?"

"No. .. He encontrado el resto de ella."

Sasuke aturdida a Naruto. Había encontrado el último trimestre de la etiqueta en un solo sello? Sasuke se inclinó sobre su sillón y vio lo que Naruto estaba mirando. La doble página contenidas sellos seveal de diferentes variaties. Cuando Sasuke miró la etiqueta en el kunai y luego a las páginas, que no vio la connetion. Miró a Naruto. Naruto sonrió.

"El último trimestre es la apariencia física y la personalización de la etiqueta. Mira las páginas con cuidado."

Sasuke hizo y notó algo. La apariencia física en la etiqueta significa la manifestación física del jutsu. Sin embargo, no hay sellos de la página tenían nada que ver con la manifestación, hasta que Sasuke vio a mitad de camino por la página como los ojos más allá de la parte teórica de un cierre indefinido del explination de cambiar la apariencia física de los objetos mediante el uso de sellos. Sasuke volvió a mirar la etiqueta y luego en la página de nuevo, confirmando. Naruto entonces señaló algo en la otra página, que dice Sasuke era un ejercicio teórico sobre cómo funcionaba summoing firma del contrato. Sasuke miró como Naruto sacó un cepillo de caligrafía y de la botella de tinta, sacando su propia etiqueta única que estaba casi terminado. Mirando detenidamente el libro, Naruto terminó la etiqueta y se envuelve alrededor del kunai que tenía un herrero hacen sólo para este momento. Naruto miró a Sasuke, asintió con la cabeza y tiró el kunai en la pared. Él sintió que lo sacó de la Kunai por alguna fuerza misteriosa y antes de darse cuenta, él estaba en la pared. Ni siquiera había visto a sí mismo se mueva. Volvió a mirar a Sasuke, quien se quedó con los ojos abiertos en disbelif. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió de golpe y Kabuto cargada pulg

"¿Qué estás haciendo convocando en"

Kabuto ha hecho balance de la situación, al ver sus rostros y se volvió hacia Naruto.

"Por lo tanto, lo conseguiste, ¿sabía usted, Naruto-Kun? Felicitaciones."

Orochimaru se dirigió a la biblioteca, obviamente, atraídos por el pico de chakra. Kabuto volvió a Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru-Sama, Nartuo-Kun acaba de terminar el Hiraishin ..."

Orochimaru sonrió.

"Muéstrame."

Naruto tomó la kunai de la pared y lo tiró a la pared del fondo, mostrando a la pared en un rayo de luz roja. Orochimaru sonrió ampliamente.

"Bien hecho, Naruto-Kun".

**Tercer Año:**

Temprano durante el tercer año, había llamado Naruto Kyubi a la jaula para una charla. Estas conversaciones no eran exactamente común, la tuerca que me cansaría muy raro tampoco. Naruto se puso manos a la caja y vio el zorro tenía un aspecto poco habitual en ella es cara. Tenía la sonrisa de siempre pegados a sus costillas, por lo que Naruto se paró frente a él.

"¿Qué es esta vez?"

" **Directo al grano, ¿eh? Recordarme durante la lucha con Shukaku, se dirigió a mí como Kyubi-Hime? "**

Naruto había olvidado por completo de él.

"Si. Entonces, me va a contar la historia?"

Kyubi se quedó pensativo por un momento.

**"Realmente no hay mucho de una historia. Me encanta destruir cosas. El hecho es que todos nosotros teníamos que demostrar que éramos dignos como uno de los nueve señores del demonio, así que nos atendieran la tarea de sacar un pueblo humano o dos. Severed dos propósitos. Uno era para demostrar que todavía tenía lo que se necesita, y el otro que le impida a los humanos de sobrepoblación ".**

"¿Por qué demonios habría que importa a usted?"

**"Kit, tenemos razones para todo. ¿De verdad crees weare totalmente autosuficiente en el infierno?"**

Naruto nunca había pensado en eso.

**"Bueno, no lo somos. De vez en cuando, el infierno comienza a funcionar de almas a tourture. No sé por qué los humanos piensan que una vez que vas al infierno se queda allí para que todos eternint. Qué mierda. Una vez que usted sirve su sentencia , que te echan y tú eres, como ustedes los humanos llaman, reencarnados. Desafortunadamente, la tasa de los que recibieron reencarnado es más de los que vienen al infierno, naturalmente, así que ... La velocidad de la ingesta arriba ".**

Kyubi deje que esto se conforme con un minuto, esperando la respuesta de Naruto. Ella no tuvo el que ella esperaba.

"La única cosa que tengo que decir es que estoy un poco enojado de que no me lo dijiste antes."

" **No va a burlarse de mí? "**

"¿Por qué diablos iba a hacer eso? He visto lo que puede hacer. El hecho de que es mujer, o que se va de la destrucción bingesdoesn't cambia mucho."

El Kyubi miró al muchacho con renovado interés. La mayoría de los seres humanos que se había presentado como una mujer en épocas pasadas sólo se burlaron de ella. Sin embargo, él sólo estaba molesto de que ella tenía hi d el hecho? Por una vez, el Kyubi no tenía una respuesta inteligente. Uno simplemente no parecía necesario.

" **Simplemente no se vaya extendiendo de que todo, yo no necesito mi reputación arruinada. "**

"Por supuesto. Después".

Kyubi no llegó a decir nada como Naruto desapareció de su paisaje mental. Naruto tenía Sasuke rápidamente tod lo que había pasado, que lo miró como si hubiera crecido otra cabeza. Sasuke era bastante divertido por toda la verdad o incidente desafío. Naruto no reveló la verdad a nadie, y que continuó con su vida. Kyubi Naruto había llamado a la jaula con incresing regularidad. Hablaron de muchas cosas. Su relación creció lentamente más allá de una relación preso / carcelero y en una de la comprensión mutua. Sasuke y Naruto habían estado planeando su fuga durante el último año. Orochimaru estaba bien vigilado en todo momento. La única forma en que podían coger con la guardia sería si alguien fuera a invadir. Por suerte, consiguieron su deseo mitad del año. Orochimaru y Kabuto dijeron que iban a "poner en orden algunos pierden extremos '. Naruto y Sasuke decidió dormir por una vez, no teniendo nada mejor que hacer. Lo que no esperaban era uno de ellos para abrir la puerta y tratar de hacer un anticipo de Sasuke. Sasuke gruñó.

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Yo he estado expuesto, ¿no es así? ... Pero ya he dado el primer paso."

Naruto suspiró.

"¿Cuál es su objetivo?"

"Yo estoy aquí para rescatarte ... y volver a Konoha."

"..."

"Aunque en un principio, se suponía que debía venir y matarte. Voy a proteger a los bonos de Sakura-chan."

"Bonos? Usted nos despertaron ... Hablar de bonos?"

Eso lo hizo. Fueron 'despertado' para tener una charla acerca de los bonos? Tanto Naruto y Sasuke agarraron sus espadas y demolieron su habitación con un simple jutsu, de pie en la parte superior de la sala demolida en la luz del día. Muy pronto, Sakura, otro Jounin de cabello negro y algún que otro chico de pelo blanco apareció. Sakura estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Naruto suspiró. Sakura realmente no había cambiado mucho. Naruto comenzó a activar el sello maldito parcial, la liberación de sus colas, alargando su cabello y el crecimiento colmillos y garras. Sasuke lanzó su sello maldito parcial también. Colas de Naruto se agitaban en el viento, sacudidas en lo que Sasuke reconocido como habló primero.

"Sasuke-Kun ..."

Naruto no pudo evitar dar una palmada en la frente.

"No has aprendido después de tres años tienen ustedes? Nunca fue el 'Sasuke-preciosas _Kun_ 'sabías. Para la supuesta persona más inteligente de nuestro año, que está bastante densa, ¿sabes? "

Sasuke lo respaldó.

"El derecho de Naruto. Incluso que es más listo que tú, el" dobe "de la clase. Nosotros no tenemos tiempo para meterse con usted."

Naruto cogió uno de sus kunai especial de su bolsillo y lo arrojó cerca de la frente. Se miraron y luego a Naruto. Naruto sonrió y se convirtió en una raya roja que brilló en el frente del chico de pelo blanco, que temblaba.

"Eso fue ..."

"Sí y no. Sí, era el Hiraishin, pero no, no era la versión del Yondaime. Así, se supone que debes ser mi reemplazo? Usted falle."

Naruto comenzó a desenvainar su espada.

"Shi-ne".

Naruto traído la espada, sólo para que el que había molestado a bloquear con su espada. Sasuke sonrió.

"Un guardia pasa."

Cuerpo Sasuke parpadeó en el medio del grupo y sonrió.

"Nagashi Chidori!"

Todo el cuerpo de Sasuke estaba cubierto por un Chidori extendida. Sakura, la Jounin y los dos muchachos se fríen y se desechan, humo saliendo de su ropa.

Sasuke comenzó a formarse un sello mano. Naruto le gustaba dónde iba. Al igual que Sasuke levantó la mano para activar el jutsu, Orochimaru apareció y tomó su tuvo que detener su ampliación sonrisa.

"No usar ese jutsu".

"Vamos a ir. Ahora."

Desafortunadamente, Kabuto había decidido unirse a la fiesta.

"Oye, estás hablando así a Orochimaru de nuevo."

"No tengo ninguna razón para ser detenido."

"Usted también sabe lo que está haciendo Akatsuki. Queremos que estas personas a manejar akasuki para nosotros. Todo ayuda. Si obstaculizan el otro Akatsuki, su venganza será alos más fácil."

"¡Qué razón lamentable."

"Es para ayudar con su venganza, no, no es así? Es para mejorar su tasa de éxito en 1 por ciento, ¿no?"

Sasuke relajado y Orochimaru dejó caer la mano. Nartuo volvió hacia el ninjas de Konoha.

"Nos reuniremos de nuevo."

Orochimaru dio a luz un muro de llamas púrpuras de ocultar su escape. Habían comenzado a correr a sus próximos hide designados fuera. Por suerte, sólo fue el cuatro de hizo una ligera contracción de la cabeza para indicar que debe comenzar. Nartuo aumentó su velocidad un poco, con un Kenjutsu especial para apuñalar a su espada en la espalda de Kabuto. Kabuto trató de bloquear futily con un kunai, sin embargo, sus dos espadas no podían ser bloqueada debido a su diseño. Se rompió el pulmón del kunai Kabuto y se punza. Orochimaru se detuvo, mirando a ellos en intereses. Naruto decidió no underestimat capacidades curativas de Kabuto y le cortó la cabeza. Aquí es donde la lucha sería realmente empezar. Orochimaru trató de hacer a los dos presenten a través de los sellos malditos, pero se sorprendió cuando los sellos no respondieron.

"¡Imposible!"

"¿De verdad crees que mi modificación de los sellos malditos era sólo para las miradas? Eres muy estúpido por el genio del Sannin."

Tanto Naruto y Sasuke pagan. Nartuo sacó una buena parte de su kunai especial y llena el área con ellos. Orochimaru había sacado su espada y se había iniciado la participación en kenjutsu Sasuke. Naruto dirigió hacia un kunai que Orochimaru estaba siendo forzado a volver a e intentó atacar por la espalda. Orochimaru desvió el ataque y luego volvió a atacar a Sasuke. Aunque Orochimaru había enseñado los dos, él todavía era mucho mejor que cualquiera de ellos. En conjunto, sin embargo, habían inigualable coordinación co. Espadas bailaba aunque el aire, sonando entre sí antes de que los jugadores con movieron de nuevo en posiciones preparadas para un breve momento antes de entrar en una nueva huelga. Orochimaru entró a una huelga cuando vio una abertura que Sasuke había hecho intencionadamente. Sasuke paró y se redirige el golpe, haciendo que Orochimaru perder el equilibrio por un momento. Un momento estaba todo necesario Naruto. El cuerpo oscilaba hacia adelante y cortó la cabeza de Orochimaru limpiamente. Nartuo quedó mirando el cuerpo, que todavía temblaba.

"Su espíritu puede ser inmortal, pero incluso si usted pierde su cabeza, todavía morir, ¿verdad?"

La única respuesta Naruto se fue el cuerpo dejó retorciéndose. Tanto Naruto y thattheir Sasukenoticed malditos sellos pulsados y la pequeña parte precintada del alma de Orochimaru murieron, lo que les deja con sellos thecursed con nobrainwashing cogió la cabeza de Orochimaru mientras Sasuke recogió Kabuto. Colocaron un jutsu de sellado especial que les habían enseñado en las cabezas th para detener el ADN de autodestrucción como lo hizo cuando el cuerpo muere. Se habían llevado a cabo muchos asesinatos en su estancia con Orochimaru, para aprender este jutsu era esencial. Naruto sacó dos bolsas de viaje, entregando una a Sasuke, que puso la cabeza de Kabuto pulg Naruto puso la cabeza de Orochimaru en el otro y ambos se las selló. Naruto suspiró. No tenían más que suficiente dinero para sobrevivir un año sin hacer misiones, pero el precio de estos dos que se extenderían más allá. Era sólo una cuestión de quién pagaría la mayoría para ello. Naturalmente, puesto que Orochimaru tenía un odio a Konoha, y se lo mostró con su historia de desgranado ninjas de Konoha a su antojo, lo más probable es pagar el precio más alto. Naruto y Sasuke sabía que había un pueblo cerca de aquí, donde podrían conseguir un pájaro mensajero a takke el mensaje de la muerte de Orochimaru allí. Naruto se volvió hacia Sasuke que estaba pensando lo mismo.

"Lo primero, sin embargo, que en serio tiene que conseguir algo de ropa nueva."

Sasuke sonrió. Fue colocado. La segunda fase de sus planes se había completado. Naruto recogió rápidamente su kunai especial de todo el área y luego siguió a Sasuke por el bosque de la luz hacia el pueblo.

**A / N:** Lo siento si este capítulo era vago, pero yo he dicho que sólo incluiría las partes más importantes de sus tres años con Orochimaru. También, lo siento si las escenas de lucha eran un poco indescriptivo.


	8. Chapter 8

A / N: Yo! Yo no podría preguntarles a frenar revisión podría? Nunca tuve la oportunidad de actualizar mi otra historia, porque de todos los comentarios de éste. Anywho, que es genial que te encanta esta historia tanto. Algo que la gente, no es seguro si hay un lvl 3 Cursed Seal. Por el momento, es pura especulación en cuanto a su existencia, por lo tanto, para todos los intentos y propósitos, no existe hasta que se utiliza en la manga. Por último, este es el pueblo! LIMÓN! No voy a publicar la versión completa, gráfica en FF, pero lo haré en MM, por lo que los fans de FF, por favor perdone la brevedad del capítulo. Por cierto, durante el limón, y el Kyubi de Naruto relación toma un enorme salto hacia adelante. La historia puede o no puede tener sentido en caso de que no se lea la versión completa. Como nota final, realmente no podía ser molestado en dar con una razón profunda y significativa Kyubi atacó Konoha. Realmente no podía. Si quieres, puedo cambiarlo a uno que preapred después de haber subido el capítulo. Además, he rehecho el último capítulo en el Kyubi revela que ella es mujer en algo más ... Believeable, por demoand popular. Yo traeré a las preguntas / comentarios / sugerencias:

sadfru: Bueno, cuando el portador de un sello maldito come una de esas pastillas, suponiendo que sobrevivan, que va a aumentar drásticamente su poder, tanto física como chakra sabio. Sin embargo, para activar el sello maldito requiere una enorme cantidad de energía en forma de la chakra de la persona. Así que es bueno y malo. En cuanto a la etapa 3, lea el párrafo de arriba.

FairyQuilan: Está bien y apunté criando malvas. Él todavía estaba bajo la prohibición de tres años a partir utilizar el jutsu justo antes Sauske llegó allí, por lo que lo atraparon en un buen momento. Por otra parte, Orochimaru tenía la cabeza cortada. No estar en Naruto puede volver a crecer una cabeza, aunque fuera el Kyubi.

Del'Cera Osirin: Yo! Tengo que decir que estoy deseando que sus opiniones cada vez más. Parece que sabes mucho sobre Naruto Lore. No estoy seguro de cómo funciona realmente la maldición de Orochimaru, aparte del hecho de que quita el libre albedrío y le da poder. La forma en que es teorizado que Orochimaru tiene que implantar un poco de su alma en la junta, así como chakra. Bueno, es ficción, por lo que todo vale, supongo. Acabo de hacer esto para adaptarse a las necesidades de mi parcela. Bueno, si vienen bareing la cabeza de su número uno y número dos enemigos, yo creo que habían dejarlos ir por ahora.

madnarutofan: El actual Chidori es un movimiento oficial que Sasuke utiliza en el manga. El Hiraishin modificado es mío.

Kyuubi-Sama: Preguntas: 1: Todo el Mundo.

2: N º

3: N º

4: Deja de preguntar!

jozs001: Yo! Su Inglés es mejor que algunos de mis otras críticas que la lengua principal es el Inglés, así que no hay problema. Gracias por el comentario!

TrapedSoul: Um, que quiso decir cuando dijo que 'no hay razón para ir con ellos? Además, cuando usted dijo una pregunta y un comentario, el lugar exacto de la revisión fue la pregunta? No he visto ni una sola persona se quejan de ello. De mis dos historias más recientes, los únicos dos comentarios positivos que ha hecho para ellos son que mi uso del Cuerpo Flicker es 'cool' y eso es un buen comienzo ". Aparte de eso, han pasado casi todos negativos.

firareth3: Ahora que lo recuerdo, voy a admitir que pasé por alto. Es como uno de esos "oh, sí se olvidó de mencionar el mundo va a explotar en diez segundos. No fue gran cosa. " Cosas. Sí, Tsunade se negó. Lo siento por la confusión.

Vegeta la tercera: ¿En serio? MALDITO! Yo quería ser el primero en hacerlo ... Oh, bueno, gracias por señalarlo fic a cabo, lo leeré en algún momento pronto, espero. En cuanto a los residentes en el Sound Village, no creo que sea del todo ... Plausable, teniendo en cuenta que mataron al líder y su mano derecha de Oto. Habría un montón de gente todavía leales a él. Además, mi historia va a comenzar concerntraiting de Sasuke y Naruto como viajar Nukenins.

Zaivon: Por el momento, ninguno, por suerte.

Katana Haibane: Depende. Sasuke Naruto quiere que le ayude en su venganza, pero también tienen que cuidar del resto de Akatsuki. A partir de ahí, ¿quién sabe?

Espero que mi creatividad le da una apariencia de placer de leer.

Leyenda:

_"... Pensamientos ..."_

"... De uso normal ..."

" _**... los pensamientos Biju ... '**_

" ... Biju Hablando ... "

&&&&&&&&&&& ... Cambio de escena ... &&&&&&&&&&&&

Vivir detrás de una máscara:

Capítulo 7:

Naruto y Sasuke, Partners in Crime:

Esa noche:

Sasuke y Naruto llegó a la ciudad al anochecer se instaló in Los guardias en la puerta se encogió de miedo ante la visión de alto rango ninjas Oto cuando vieron a los cinturones de cuerda de color púrpura. Se les sonrió.

"No somos ninjas Oto más. Tenemos que utilizar sus aves mensajeras."

"¿Qué te hace pensar que vamos a dejarte entrar?"

Naruto suspiró y sacó su bolsa de lona, levantándolo en el aire.

"Aquí está la cabeza de Orochimarui. En la que mi amigo está llevando es la cabeza de su mano derecha. ¿Quieres verlos?"

Ellos asintieron y Naruto les mostró la bolsa. Vieron el pelo largo y negro y la cara blanca, y confirmaron que no era un objeto henged. Ellos asintieron con la cabeza, un poco de miedo de la energía del niño, sino que los dejaron pasar. El de la izquierda se llama a ellos.

"Por favor, informe de esto al anciano de la aldea."

"Por supuesto."

Ellos entraron, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas de preocupación de los habitantes del pueblo. Habían desactivado sus sellos malditos parciales mucho antes de llegar aquí para evitar sospechas. Caminaron hasta la cabaña más grande de la aldea, que supusieron era la choza del anciano. El guardia fuera los vio y les hizo señas dentro, obviamente, los guardias de la puerta se había comunicado con él de alguna manera. Entraron. La sala se llenó con el dulce olor del incienso, y tenía cuentas en todas vieron a nadie allí, así que se quedaron en el centro de la habitación. Vieron a cambio de un poco de sombra, y se centraron en thearea habían visto el seno del un suave risita.

"No hay necesidad de estar en guardia. Yo no soy más que un viejo. Por favor, tome asiento."

Tomaron las plazas ofrecidas, que eran absoluto se refiere almohadas en el piso. Ahora que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, podrían hacer un pequeño hombre con una cabeza calva y barba blanca muy larga.

_-Probablemente para compensar lo que le falta en la parte superior. "_

Naruto Kyubi escuchó risitas en la parte posterior de su mente y se esforzó por suprimir una sonrisa. El hombre sonrió.

"Así que, ustedes dos son los que mataron a la cosa conocida como Orochimaru ... Puedo ser viejo, pero sé de alimentación cuando lo veo. Habría tomado el poder increíble para achive. Sin embargo, yo no he llamado para que inflar sus egos, les pedí aquí para otra cosa. hombres de Orochimaru han estado asaltando los campos de cultivo de nuestro pueblo recientemente. I woul que esto va a poner fin a la misma. Me dijeron que necesita un pájaro mensajero. Eso puede esperar hasta mañana. Para Ahora, me gustaría extender mi hospitalidad a la pareja de por ayudarnos ".

"Gracias."

Naruto asintió con la cabeza. El hombre continuó.

"En breve tener una habitación preparada para usted. Nosotros no tenemos suficiente espacio para dos habitaciones, por desgracia."

"Eso está bien, siempre dormir en la misma habitación ninguna manera. Además, podríamos solicitar un cambio de ropa? Orochimaru pudo haber sabido liderar un pueblo, pero no tenía el gusto de la moda."

El anciano se rió entre dientes.

"Es bastante fácil. Tendremos un pájaro y una selección de ropa lista para mañana. Gracias de nuevo."

"No hay problema. A propósito, por favor, no haga esto en una gran ceremonia. Estamos tratando de mantener un perfil bajo."

El hombre asintió con la cabeza.

"Comprensible. Duerme bien."

Se levantaron, se inclinaron y se fueron. Hubo un segundo guardia en el exterior, que les indicó que siguieran. Fueron conducidos a una pequeña cabaña no muy lejos y el guardia se volvió hacia ellos.

"Nuestro pueblo ha desayunos común a las 7 am cada mañana. Favor de presentarse en la sala en ese momento."

El guardia señaló a un edificio largo y no demasiado lejos. Ellos asintieron y entraron. Se pusieron sus espadas al suelo y comenzaron a pelar antes de acabar en sus calzoncillos. Por suerte, había dos camas aquí. No querían darles alguna idea si había una sola cama. Se fueron a la cama, entrando en su estado de sueño semi habían aprendido a usar cuando se duerme en lugares peligrosos. 'Sleep' no era realmente el término correcto para ella. En realidad, fue un 70 por ciento y 30 por ciento conciencia del sueño. Después de unos años de aprendizaje, se enteraron de que un cuerpo podría ser entrenado para entrar en un estado de sueño más ligero y todavía funciona tan bien como si hubiera recibido una noche completa de sueño. Oyeron guardias caminando pasado su tiempo seveal choza esa noche con intervalos regulares en el medio, que se presume era guardia nocturna de la localidad. Justo antes del amanecer, se levantó, se vistió y se sentó en el techo para ver la salida del sol, que no lo habían hecho en mucho tiempo. El pueblo tenía una gran vista del horizonte oriental, lo que significa que tenían una vista sin restricciones de la luz. El cielo se puso negro como la tinta de la púrpura extraño que era el crepúsculo. Poco a poco se volvió naranja, luego rojo, y por último, el cielo azul. Continuaron mirando a él por un tiempo hasta que el sol se había levantado completamente en el horizonte. Naruto miró su reloj. 6 55 am. Naruto se levantó, al igual que Sasuke. Caminaron por el pueblo, conscientes a los aldeanos ya no eran espantosas. Sus ojos tenían algo más ... Gratitud? Era muy extraño que ambos muchachos. Nunca habían sido realmente "agradecieron" por tanta gente. Incluso si recogían todos los que les había dado las gracias en toda su vida juntos, todavía están muy por debajo del número que habían visto hasta el momento actual. Entraron en la sala, que todo el mundo parecía estar haciendo que aún estaba fuera. Cuando entraron en el interior, todo dejó de hablar. Todos los rostros se volvieron hacia ellos con una sonrisa brillante en su cara. Naruto y Sasuke se acercó a lo que parecía ser el contador de servir, agarró un plato cada uno y se dirigieron a la primera tabla que pudieron encontrar. Las personas empujaron para crear espacio para los dos niños, que aceptaron con inquietud. Todo el mundo parecía nervioso, que Naruto y Sasuke comenzaron a ponerse incómodo de. Podían entender su miedo, pero era inquietante mientras comían. Sasuke miró hacia arriba.

"Nosotros no atacamos a menos atacado primero o usted es uno de nuestros objetivos, ninguno de los cuales cerca de aquí."

Esto disipó gran parte del nerviosismo, pero no todos de la misma. Naruto se movió un poco, la captura de su atención.

"Puedes hablar con nosotros. La única razón por la que estamos en silencio es que podemos comunicarnos casi a la perfección a través del lenguaje corporal. Tenemos muy poca utilidad para las palabras entre sí nunca más."

Hablar gradualy reanudado antes de que Naruto y Sasuke se metió, Naruto y Sasuke rápidamente les dijo después de su activitied durante el tiempo con Orochimaru se solicitó que su tiempo con Orochimaru fue altamente clasificado la información se llevaban con ellos a la tumba, por lo que el tema se evitó completamente. A eso de las 7:30, la gente comenzó a levantarse y salir. Naruto y Sasuke remató un tazón última antes de que se excusaron y se fueron a hacer sus tareas que habían planeado para el día. Ellos escribieron cuidadosamente una nota a Konoha diciéndoles que Orochimaru y Kabuto habían sido asesinados, sus cabezas preservadas y que querían la recompensa. Si estaban de acuerdo con el comercio, tenían que llevar el dinero en efectivo con dos personas para el comercio con el Valle del Fin. Se sumergen dos pequeñas partes del pergamino con tanto de Orochimaru y Kabuto sangre de demostrar que tenían sus cabezas. Enviaron al ave a Konoha y se fue a su siguiente tarea. Los llevaron a una cabaña, que era obviamente el centro textil de la villiage. Había rollos de diferentes telas de colores, así como piezas de tela sentado en las mesas. Había varias mujeres mayores sentadas en mesas separadas. El que está en el centro de la habitación que estaba trabajando en algún tipo de vestido levantó la vista de su trabajo con una aguja e hilo. Ella sonrió al niño, su rostro con arrugas arrugas en el movimiento facial.

"¿Qué puedo obtener dos chicos jóvenes de hoy?"

"Necesitamos algo de ropa nueva."

"Cualquier preferances?"

Pensaron cuidadosamente. Naruto fue el primero en responder.

"¿Sería posible obtener dos kimonos de batalla del mismo tipo y color?"

"Voy a tener que medir, pero no va a ser difícil. ¿Y tú?"

Sasuke se rindió y siguió a su compañero.

"Dos kimonos de batalla, así, por favor."

La mujer asintió con la cabeza, señalando que vengan más. Cogió un trozo de cuerda que estaba marcada a intervalos regulares y comenzó measureing todo. Naruto la detuvo cuando llegó a la basura.

"Hay algunas cosas que usted tendrá que hacer concesiones."

"¿Cómo qué?"

Naruto y Sasuke cerró sus ojos, concerntraiting. Trajeron su máximo nivel de dos sellos cabo, sorprende el infierno de las mujeres. Naruto había crecido sus colas mientras que Sasuke había salido alas. La mujer asintió con la cabeza lentamente, tomando algunas medidas. Una vez hubo terminado, ella asintió con la cabeza, lo que indica que podrían suprimir las juntas. Ella se quedó pensativo por un momento.

"Cualquier color en particular?"

Naruto supo al instante lo que estaba buscando.

"Amarillo azul y canairy."

Sasuke sonrió.

"Crimson y negro."

Ella asintió con la cabeza, pensando en las cosas.

"Yo debería ser capaz de tener la primera pareja realizado por el almuerzo de mañana. El siguiente par se puede hacer en el tiempo de 3 días."

Sasuke asintió en agradecimiento.

"Perfect".

Naruto medio sonrió a la señora.

"Gracias."

Ella sonrió, arrugas volver a la cara otra vez.

"De nada".

Tanto los niños abandonados a volver a su cabaña y discutir sus planes para el futuro a largo plazo. Todos sus planes giraban en torno a la posibilidad de ganar dinero al principio, y la única manera de hacerlo era hacer misiones. El único pueblo que tuvo en Nukenins fue Oto. Al matar a Orochimaru, ambos habían liberado y se atornilla a sí mismos otra vez. La única manera de ganar dinero sería para matar a otros nukenins por la recompensa. Naruto gimió al pensar en ello.

"Maldita sea, ¿cómo diablos hacen los Nukenins ganar dinero? Si tuvieran que matarse unos a otros, no habría ninguna dejado por ahora."

Hay, obviamente, era otra manera. Ellos sabían lo que mucha Nukenins tenía que hacer para sobrevivir. Muchos de ellos participan en actividades de sombra con la gente, incluso más sombríos. Ambos juraron el momento en que se supo que sólo iban a matar a la gente que ellos y sus objetivos, que ahora consistía principalmente de los nueve miembros de Akatsuki atacaron. Tenían un infierno de un largo camino por recorrer antes de estar preparados para eso. Ambos se negaron a siquiera pensar en el cuarto nivel del Sharingan. Tenían muy pocas opciones. La única opción que podría llegar a sería el uso de un Henge alto nivel para cambiar su apariencia y tratar de obtener algún tipo de trabajo temporal en una ciudad más grande. Su dinero está lejos de exahusted, pero no eran del tipo que dejar su planificación hasta el último minuto. Los dos se le ocurrió nada, pero siguió sentado allí y reflexionar. Ellos vinieron con varias ideas nuevas, ninguno de los cuales eran totalmente agradable. No podían hacer pequeños trabajos, lo que sería totalmente degradante, podrían matar a los tiranos y ser Goody dos zapatos, que no se adapten a su estilo en absoluto, o que podrían ser utilizados como herramientas, que se negaron a hacerlo. Fueron sus propios amos. No había nadie a su superior. El único que fue su propio igual era el otro en la habitación.

_"Olvidar a alguien?_

_'Y'._

_-Eso está mejor._

Así, los tres de ellos eran iguales. Luego estaba también el problema de la cada vez más fuerte. Suponiendo que la mayoría de Nukenins eran lo que eran bastante seguro de tu sería, nos ayudaron unos a otros cuando no estaban en la garganta del otro. Hacía tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que Nukenins eran temidos por una razón. En el pueblo natal de una persona, shinobi se vieron obligados a utilizar como herramientas, tener que escuchar a las órdenes de otro, lo que significa que no podían luchar contra la forma que quisieran. También se limitan a un tipo de jutsu elemental nativo de su propio país. Nukenins eran libres de tomar sus propias decisiones, y se les permitió luchar en todo lo que querían, les da mucha más libertad. También fueron capaces de aprender jutsus elementales de otros pueblos de otras Nukenins que a su vez aprendieron jutus elementales de la otra. Todo esto combinado significó que Nukenins tenían un arsenal más amplio de las armas a utilizar, cuándo y cómo querían usarlos. Después de horas seveal, se dieron por vencidos, la resolución de encontrar un Nukenin que no quería matarlos, y saber que él o ella sobrevivió. El almuerzo se sirve a su habitación y se les dijo que la cena de nuevo se celebrará en el salón comunal a las 7pm. Después del almuerzo, decidieron ir de tren para tomar su mente de cosas. Una vez que habían caminado fuera del pueblo, comenzaron a estirar ejercicios de calentamiento antes de iniciar juegos Taijutsu simples. Una vez que habían hecho eso, ellos sacaron sus espadas y se dirigieron a través de Kenjutsu establece antes de tener una luz Taijutsu mástil, terminando con una breve Kenjutsu larguero. Huelga decir que, al final de la misma, que se agotaron. El sol ya había comenzado la creación, tiñendo el cielo de un color rojizo-anaranjado. Naruto miró su reloj. Eran las 6:30. Ellos enfundados sus espadas y se dirigieron lentamente hacia el pueblo. Una vez que llegaron allí, tomaron un baño rápido cada uno en el pequeño cuarto de baño en su cabaña antes de salir para ir a cenar. Ellos no tienen el mismo problema que esta mañana gracias a Dios, y qucikly comían su cena, que consistió principalmente en una especie de sopa vegitable. Ellos se excusaron y se retiró a la cama.

Kyubi había estado pensando en silencio para sí todo el día. No sólo estaba ayudando a los niños con su problema, ella estaba tratando con uno de los suyos que se habían plauging durante meses. Una muy complejo. Kyubi y Naruto habían crecido más en los últimos años. Su relación actual fue un año bastante complicado de describir. Tenía elementos de un carcelero / prisionero, comprensión mutaual, y un toque de compañerismo en el mismo, aunque ni admitiría la última parte. Sin embargo, Kyubi tenía otro problema. Ella encontró que después de 15 años de haber sido privado de conseguir todo lo que quería a su antojo, que estaba empezando a experimentar los síntomas de abstinencia de todo tipo. Al ser varios miles de años de antigüedad significaba que las cosas tienden a tomar más tiempo en general. Podría tardar una década antes de que ella hubiera vuelto loco está encerrado en una habitación con poca luz y sin salida, mirando las mismas cuatro paredes, piso y techo. La única razón por la que no se había convertido todavía aburrido era que podía "ver" fuera, pero no tenía ningún control sobre lo que vio / olía / probado u oído. Ese no era el problema. Ella estaba acostumbrada a ser capaz de seducir a cualquiera que quería evitar cualquier ... Impulsos sexuales que tenía. El problema que se enfrenta ahora era que su deseo sexual había construido al punto de ruptura, y se toma todo su control desde alertar a Naruto. El problema era que el único varón que tenía acceso a Naruto fue cuando llegó a uno de sus 'visitas'. Kyubi y Nibi ambos fueron conocidos por haber seducido a un buen número de varones humanos en su tiempo, pero no había estado en esta situación antes. Última Kyubi había oído de Nibi, ella había conseguido sellado en una mujer. La única especie de sombría satisfacción que recibió fue que no podía Nibi releive su pent fustration, a menos que ella se puso muy desesperado. Sin embargo, esto todavía no ha cambiado su propia situación. Tampoco ayudó que Naruto tendría que venir dentro de la jaula para que ella haga algo para. Y ahí es donde la siguiente parte de su problema entró en juego. En el momento en que él entró, ella podría matarlo y tomar el control de su cuerpo. Normalmente, habría sido todo para él, pero ahora, fue encontrar que estaba empezando a dudar antes de que recobraría su resolución. Esto la confundió a ningún extremo. Era un problema de múltiples capas masivas que apuntaban a una cosa que nunca reconocerán a sí misma, y mucho menos otro. Su relación estaba peligrosamente cerca de entrar en el agua turbia de profundidad. El agua que se había prohibido desde hace mucho tiempo que lo toquen. Ella dejó escapar un gruñido exasperado antes de que pudiera detenerse, lo que llamó la atención de Naruto.

_"¿Qué pasa contigo?_

Mierda. Tenía que pensar en una forma para que dejara de venir aquí.

" _**Sólo remebering una pelea pasado. "**_

" _Eso es contrario a reaccionar de esa fuerza a una pelea. "_

Naruto apareció ante ella. Vio que estaba en forma humanoide, lo cual era inusual. Llevaba un kimono rojo y negro que la cubría por completo, en un vano intento de detenerse a dar pulg Ella estaba jodido. Mientras Naruto hubiera dicho hace mucho tiempo, totalmente, fatalmente, totalmente atornillada. Naruto tomó una aspiración del aire y se puso rígida. Se había detectado que la derecha del palo.

"¿Qué demonios? ¿Quieres explicarme qué está pasando?"

¿Qué podía hacer? Explicó.

" Estoy acostumbrado a tener todo lo que quiera. Eso incluye cualquier hombre que quiero para seducir-"

Naruto sudor cayó y se sonrojó en embarrisment leve. No todos los días tienes que ver a un demonio hambriento de sexo, que no pudo hacer nada al respecto, pero, de nuevo, no muchos llegaron a ver un muy poderoso demonio femenino que fue sellado en su estómago en el primer lugar. Palabras y feromonas simples del Kyubi habían despertado algo que había estado guardando cuidadosamente suprimida también. De algún modo se las había arreglado para mantener lo que resultó ser un crecimiento preocupante de la relación de su lado. Naruto podía decir ahora que la única razón por la que esta relación no se había convertido en una especie de aventura sexual retorcida era que él había dejado que crezca a esa etapa a través de fuerza de voluntad. Naruto apunté no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. ¿Cómo demonios iba a hacer nada? En realidad no podía retirarse sin dañar permanentemente su relación, pero estaba cagado de miedo de avanzar. Kyubi observó los ojos de Naruto se inundada de un mar de emociones. Ella se alegró de saber que esto no había sido del todo de un solo lado, y se sorprendió de lo bien Nartuo había mantenido esta suprimida para ocultarlo de ella. Naruto se puso de rodillas, arrugando el pelo en sus manos. Obviamente, él se rompió en cuanto a qué hacer.

"No. .. no lo sé ... Lo que hay que hacer ..."

" Hace dos. "

¿Debería hacerlo? Acabemos de una vez con el? Una noche de pie tipo de cosas? Eso haría más daño que bien ... Lo único que podía pensar era convocando a ella y dejarla atornille todos los hombres dentro de los 10 kilómetros, pero de alguna manera, él no pensaba que habían apprecaite eso.

"Me recuerda a esa maldita décima pregunta ..."

" Tomar o no tomar. "

Naruto asintió con la cabeza. Este era sorprendentemente como la décima pregunta de los exámenes Chunin. Volver a cabo, y hacer frente a la próxima vez. Toma, hacerlo mal, y nunca volverla a tomar. Realmente deja una sola opción, que ambos deseaban en secreto, pero tenían miedo de las consecuencias. Toma, y hacerlo bien. Naruto se levantó lentamente y comenzó a caminar hacia la jaula. ¿Qué demonios se suponía que debía hacer? Acababa de llegar a los bares cuando el destino quiso que el tercer miembro de la célula de sus tres "hombre" levantó la mano para dejar de fumar en un sentido agitando Naruto despierta.

"Oi, Naruto."

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué diablos pasa con ustedes?"

"Es una larga historia."

"Lo que sea. Nuestros primeros kimonos de combate han llegado. Pruebe el tuyo."

Sasuke señaló un pedazo doblado de tela de color azul y amarillo en la pequeña mesa entre las camas. Naruto cogió a revelar exactamente lo que había esperado. Tachar eso, era mejor de lo que había esperado. Naruto rápidamente se lo puso. Era lo suficientemente amplia como accesorio a concederle el movimiento sin restricciones, pero también mantuvo la elegancia elegante de un kimono formal. Naruto tuvo que dar a las damas. Eran muy bueno en lo que hicieron. Naruto se giró para ver a Sasuke en su kimono lucha negro con reflejos rojos. Parecían elegante. Mente de Naruto se sintió inmediatamente atraído de nuevo al problema Sasuke le había dado un escape temporal de cuando escuchó Kyubi gruñido. Sasuke vio Naruto estaba actuando wierdly. Naruto siempre había estado en calma y en control. Ahora Naruto miró como lo hizo cuando todavía estaba usando la máscara en los días Academia.

"Naruto? ¿Qué diablos está pasando?"

Naruto suspiró.

"No sé cómo explicarlo ..."

"Trata".

"Bueno, yo he dicho de Kyubi y ser mi relación bastante jodido ¿no?"

Sasuke asintió ligeramente.

"Creo que es ahora aún más jodido."

Sasuke tiene la esencia de lo que estaba diciendo. El sudor cae. Quería saber una cosa.

"¿Quién rompió por primera vez?"

_'No lo hagas.____Usted.____Dare._

A juzgar por los movimientos del cuerpo diminutas Naruto hizo, Sasuke tuvo que parar de reír por completo soplado. El demonio se había derrumbado por primera vez. Él no esperaba eso. Sasuke piensa sobre los pros y los contras de tener el "señor" de los demonios como amante.

"Ella sería bueno en la cama."

Cara Naruto criticado.

"¿Dónde diablos salió eso?"

Sasuke seguía así.

"Es probablemente el único que podía seguir el ritmo de su resistencia sin fin."

Naruto bajó sudor.

"No es gracioso."

"Yo diría que ir a por ello."

Naruto miró a Sasuke en disbelif.

"¿Qué?"

"Ya me has oído."

"Me gustaría que no lo hice."

Sasuke llegó al punto.

"Te desafío".

"Si no lo hago?"

Sasuke sonrió.

"Estaría decepcionado en ti."

Para otra persona, esto habría sido una forma de salir muy ligero. Naruto sabía diferente. Hay amistad podría dañarse seriamente si no lo hizo.

"Si lo hago?"

"Además de los beneficios de la misma se atreve, todo el ramen se puede comer durante 3 meses."

Después de todos estos años, Naruto sigue siendo sorprendentemente tenía su amor por ramen. Seguía siendo el rey de la comida para él. Naruto miró a Sasuke. Era su gran vicio y Sasuke supo aprovechar a la perfección.

"Eres un hijo de puta."

"Just do it".

Naruto suspiró. Sasuke le obligaba a hacerlo. Puso de nuevo en su cama, con cuidado para eliminar la mayor parte de la ropa en caso de que alguno ... Los accidentes ocurrieron. Naruto frunció el ceño a Sasuke.

"Voy a por esto."

"Por supuesto."

Naruto entró en su paisaje mental y se encontró ya en la jaula. Naruto no podía ver Kyubi en cualquier lugar. Oyó un gruñido suave. No los de siempre, llenos de ía estaba oscuro, pero tenía la lujuria por el bucketload. Naruto se dirigió lentamente hacia la puerta.

"Voy a ... tomo la décima pregunta."

Kyubi tuvo que contenerse de alcanzar sus colas a través de los barrotes y arrastrando al niño y conseguir de una vez en un instante.

" Se pasa. "

Extraño decirlo, pero se ajusta a la situación. Naruto caminó entre las barras, no estoy seguro de lo que se estaba metiendo.

Esa noche, en tiempo real:

Sasuke Naruto sacudió despierto.

"Naruto, me atreví a ir a través con él, pero no para todo un día!"

Naruto lo miró con una expresión soñadora en su cara. Sasuke sonrió.

"Que bien ¿eh?"

"No. No hay palabras o expresiones para describirlo."

"No me digas que has vuelto blando Naruto."

"Dame un poco de tiempo. Voy a recuperarme, con el tiempo."

Sasuke tiró mientras se levantaba. Nartuo vio que el último kimono había llegado para los dos. Sasuke no era necesario señalar que.

"Naruto, acabamos de recibir el ave mensajera de hace varias horas. Konoha ha aceptado con el comercio, por lo que necesitamos para empezar a moverse por la mañana."

Naruto asintió con la cabeza mientras lentamente se levantó de la cama y se dio cuenta de algo. Sus boxeadores fueron mayormente manchadas. Naruto tiene un cambio de boxershorts y entró en su pequeño cuarto de baño y corrió al baño mientras se lava las manchas de sus calzoncillos. Una vez que el agua se había quedado, él entró, disfrutando de la sensación del sudor dejando su piel. Salió después de 5 minutos y towled mismo antes de que él volvió a entrar en su habitación para encontrar a Sasuke murmurando 'kai'. Naruto sintió chakra rodea la sala de dispersar.

"¿Qué fue eso?"

"Algo a tener las ideas para conseguir los vecinos."

Naruto bajó sudor.

"Yo era tan fuerte?"

Sasuke asintió ligeramente mientras Naruto miró por la ventana y se dio cuenta de que el sol se ponía casi terminado. Naruto se dio cuenta de una nueva pila de hojas en la base de su cama. Vio a Sasuke Shurg en él para Naruto cambió las sábanas y preparado para la cama. Nartuo pensó mientras lentamente se sumió en un sueño profundo sin sueños.

_"Hoy ha sido un infierno de un día ..."_

Naruto medio espera que el Kyubi para responder, pero le pareció oír los ronquidos en el fondo de su mente y se fue a dormir.

Siguiente Mañana:

Naruto y Sasuke despertó temprano, empacaron sus cosas y se fueron a la choza del anciano. Le informaron que estaban fuera de los comercios y entonces ellos a viajar. El anciano les deseó suerte y dijo que eran bienvenidos en cualquier momento en la aldea. Naruto y Sasuke ni siquiera tienen el desayuno al salir de la aldea para el Valle del Fin, que estaba a cierta distancia. Se dijo ni una sola palabra. Todos los sentidos estaban en alerta para el ataque, sin embargo, llegó ninguno. Ellos hicieron un buen tiempo, viajar a través del árbol de salto siempre que sea posible y terminaron llegando al Valle del Fin varias horas antes. Se sentaron allí, recordando más viejos recuerdos cuando se convirtieron en awear de dos mujeres que se acercaban. Se volvieron a ver una mata de pelo de color rosa y azul marino. Naruto y Sasuke intentaron detectar el área para ver si estaban solos y no encontraron a nadie. Las dos chicas se las vieron y se quedaron sin aliento. Naruto remebered cuando vio a Sakura para el breve momento no hace mucho tiempo que had'nt realmente madurado en absoluto. Físicamente o mentalmente. Hinata por el contrario, era una historia muy diferente. Naruto podía decir que tenía un cuerpo que pone la mayoría de los modelos a la vergüenza. Naruto y Sasuke caminó hacia el borde de la estatua de su lado, ya las niñas llevan una pequeña maleta cada medio les sonrió, principalmente Hinata.

"No esperaba que le envíen dos. Hinata, que realmente debería llevar menos ropa modesta. Usted puede coger cualquier niño que quería."

Sakura sonrió ante la aparente signo de debilidad.

"Lamentando salir?"

"No, en absoluto. Hinata pudo haber madurado, pero sigue siendo nada comparadas con ella."

Las chicas lo miraron wierdly. Kyubi se ahogó en el fondo de su mente, obviamente, no está preparado para eso.

"Ella?"

"¿Te acuerdas de lo que dije la última vez que nos reunimos?"

Hinata pensó un poco. Al parecer, algunas cosas nunca cambian. Tal como su tartamudeo.

"Ano ... Y-Dijiste que ninguna mujer puede amar a un d-demonio ..."

Naruto dedica sus dos niveles sello maldito parciales para el efecto.

"Exactamente. Ninguna mujer humana podría amar a un demonio. Sin embargo, yo no he dicho que un demonio podría amar a un demonio, ¿verdad?"

Sasuke hizo algunos pequeños movimientos del lenguaje corporal. Naruto básicamente ellos interpretted como "I Dare You". Naruto sonrió.

"¿Te gustaría conocerla?"

Así lo hicieron y no dijeron nada, pero el miedo salió de ellos en oleadas. Naruto cerró los ojos un segundo lado a otro.

_'¿Quieres salir un rato? "_

Naruto tomó el gruñido de un sí, así que se mordió el pulgar y formó los sellos. Naruto puso su mano en el suelo. La nube de humo resultante era de tamaño más o menos humana, pero en base a la cantidad de chakra Naruto bombea en el jutsu, no tenía sentido. Debería haber convocado el jefe de ese tipo. El humo se disipó y vieron un humanoide zorro con nueve colas ondeando en el aire. Llevaba un kimono negro y miraba a las chicas.

"Así que, por fin se encuentran cara a cara. He esperando esta oportunidad durante mucho tiempo. Me vi obligado a ver a su tratamiento de Naruto a través de sus ojos. Ustedes dos me disgusto."

Se apoyó en el hombro de Naruto de una manera muy sugerente para enfatizar su relación.

"Naruto. Puedo matarlos?"

Las chicas se congelaron, pero Naruto rodó los ojos.

"No."

"Comer un brazo?"

Cayó sudor Sasuke. Esto es lo que Naruto se puso al día con todo el tiempo? ¿Qué demonios estaba todavía cuerdo?

"No."

"Burn ellos?"

"No."

"¿Qué tal-"

"Kyubi, dije que no."

Las chicas se miraron el zorro en disbelif. Este fue el Kyubi? El Kyubi pareció sentir su disbelif.

" Les puedo asegurar seres humanos, yo soy el Kyubi que atacó Konoha. Esto es simplemente mi forma humanoide. puedo cambiar en mi forma demoníaca si quieres-"

"No lo hagas."

Kyubi Naruto miró con un Genjutsu que nunca fallaba. Los Ojos del perrito no Jutsu. Naruto tuvo que parar de besarla allí mismo.

"Vamos a conseguir este comercio de una vez."

Las chicas se pusieron sus dos maletas en el suelo y Naruto inspeccionar los cahs para asegurarse de que era real. Naruto asintió y sacó las dos bolsas de lona y se los entregó a las chicas Aparentemente, ambos tenían algún tipo de formación médica, ya que confirmó que las cabezas eran auténticos. Naruto decidió entablar una pequeña conversación antes de separarse, ya que probablemente nunca veremos de nuevo.

"Entonces, ¿quién es el Godaime Hokage?"

Sakura miró a Naruto.

"Es un hombre con el nombre de Han".

"¿Cómo es él?"

"Él es muy cariñoso, pero también sabe cómo ejecutar la aldea fichero de tus ajustes. Él es realmente bueno."

Kyubi se bajó el hombro de Naruto, muy a su disgusto.

"Naruto, me voy a volver antes de que mi deseo de comenzar la destrucción de las cosas se hace cargo".

Naruto rodó los ojos.

"Está bien. Nos vemos esta noche."

Los ojos de Kyubi se abrieron ante la sugerencia antes de que ella se echó a reír, desapareciendo en una nube de humo. Hinata se volvió hacia Naruto.

"N-Naruto-Kun ... ¿Te r-real-"

"Ama a ella? ¿Qué pasa si le dije que sí?"

Hinata miró al suelo, entristecido de que había perdido toda esperanza de Naruto para sí misma. Naruto suspiró.

"Hinata, olvídate de mí. Estoy destinado a llevar una vida pocos seres humanos. No hay absolutamente ninguna posibilidad de que me sentar cabeza, casarse y tener hijos. Tengo gente a mi día y la noche cazando. Hinata, no me acaba de masticar que la última vez que se quiere decir. Estoy tratando de advertirle. Si persigues una relación conmigo, tendrá que renunciar a todo lo demás. Su estado shinobi, su casa, sus amigos, todo. ¿Te apunté desea eso? Hinata, la única manera de sobrevivir es Nukenins haciendo el trabajo sucio. Eres demasiado inocente para el tipo de cosas que tenemos que hacer. Para resumir, Hinata, no es que yo no te odio como tal, Sólo estoy avisando de lo que estamos tratando de hacer ".

Hinata asintió lentamente. Sasuke se volvió hacia ellos.

"No le sucede que tiene un par de Bingo Books en ti?"

Sakura entró en su mochila y se puso fuera de ella, al igual que Hinata. Entregaron los libros para ellos. Sasuke y Naruto se abrieron los libros a las páginas que se reservan para Nukenins Konoha. Había cinco más importantes. El primero fue Uchiha Itachi. Segundo fue Orochimaru. Tercero fue Kabuto. La siguiente doble página fue Sasuke y una especie de sombría satisfacción que ahora estaban clasificadas Nunkenins clase S. Por suerte, los gráficos que muestran el Ninjutsu, y Taijutsu Genjutsu tenían signos de interrogación sobre ellos, lo que significa Konoha tenía ni idea de cuál es el nivel que estaban en. Ellos rompieron los libros cerrados y miró a las chicas. Nartuo miró con severidad.

"Mientras seamos Nunkenins Konoha, mataremos a nadie intenta enviar a por nosotros. Salimos con vida por una razón. La próxima vez, sin embargo, no lo haremos. Oh, y los dos nos dimos cuenta de lo largo del tiempo hace que estás tratando a rodearnos con copia de seguridad. No estamos del todo estúpido. Saiyonara. "

Ambos se hundieron en el suelo al igual que Orochimaru lo haría. No te quedaste aprendiz durante 3 años a un Sannin y no saber que tipo de truco. Ambos aparecieron un buen número de kilómetros de distancia, y de en medio del peligro. Decidieron su próximo lugar para ir de su ubicación actual. Ambos querían un lugar para poner los pies en alto. Se miraron sus Libros Bingo para decidir si había algún objetivo vale la pena pedir orientación. Naruto se dirigió a la Sección de Nukenin Grass mientras Sasuke miró la Sección Nukenin Cascada. Se da la vuelta a través de las secciones hasta que encontraron un selecto Nukenins que les puedan ayudar. Por suerte, el Bingo Books sólo habían sido modificados hace varias semanas, lo que significa que la información estaba actualizada. La persona que más cerca estuvo de la lista era un hombre de 25 años con desaliñado pelo negro corto y ojos verde azulado, al parecer por última vez murduring un pelotón ANBU de Konoha en el Wave hace aproximadamente un mes, que no estaba muy lejos de aquí, correspondiente a los otros. Naruto apuntó a Sasuke, quien asintió con la cabeza.

"Back to the Wave".

Echaron a andar por las afueras del País del Fuego, en dirección a la ola de encontrar el objetivo.

A / N: Una vez más, mis disculpas a los lectores FF para el breve capítulo, pero si realmente quiere los todos los detalles gráficos, ir a MM. Mi cuenta está bajo el mismo nombre que FF. Bueno, hasta la próxima vez, mis readrs ávidos!

Ja ne,

Espéculos.


	9. Chapter 9

**A / N:** Yo! Me pregunto, es lo que ustedes quieren un limón cada capítulo o quieres que yo falda alrededor de los bordes para que todos tengan la idea excepto de vez en cuando? Ahora que Kyubi ha tenido relaciones sexuales por primera vez en 15 años, ella quiere más. Zorra codiciosa ... Anywho, la mayoría de los capítulos a partir de ahora contará con algún tipo de acción horizontal entre los dos, ya sea limón soplado afull o simplemente haciendo alusión a itremains por verse. Depende de usted decidir si desea que la escena real que aparece en los capítulos.

**Nota:** Algunas personas dicen que estoy mal deletreado "Kyuubi" como Kyubi, 'Bijuu "como Biju y' Hyuuga 'como Hyuga. Si bien en un sentido esto es cierto, cuando lo escribo en mi programa de procesamiento de textos, hay algo que no lleva a las versiones publicadas. Algunos de ustedes pueden estar awear del símbolo de la doble "s" en alemán que parece una B mayúscula, bueno, cuando se pone en japonés Romaji, hay una cosa simmilar para su uso con doble 'de u. Lo utilizo en mis documentos, pero ambos Fan Fiction and Media minero no son capaces de detectar, por lo que sale como un solo u, sólo soy perezoso para arreglarlo. Además, el programa de procesador de texto que utilizo tiene un "corrector ortográfico", pero falla miserablemente en su trabajo. Se establece en Inglés australiano, sin embargo, no importa cuántos errores de ortografía que hago, no los detectará. Diablos, dice que de acuerdo con Aussie Inglés, japonés es correcta ... Meh ...

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:** No voy a mencionar nombres, pero estoy un poco cansado de la gente diciendo que esto va a ser un fic Yaoi o algo así. Lo he mencionado en el A / N Cuántas veces. LEA. MY. PERFIL. Casi me atrevería a ser más bien un vagabundo que escribir Yaoi y Yuri fic. El hecho de que somany de ustedes siguen pensando esto cuando los he llamando a cada otro hermano es un poco inquietante. Usted nunca verá a Yuri / Yaoi fic en mi cuenta a menos que suceda algo extremo, como mi cuenta es hackeada, o uno de mis amigos es rehén y sólo se deja libre si escribo una.

A partir de ahora, cualquier persona que solicite más de tres preguntas que requieren más de una respuesta de tres palabras cada uno en una reviewwill recibir respuesta a través de las respuestas de Revisión. Ahora, para las preguntas / comentarios / sugerencias:

**Fan Fiction Sección:**

**Deziko:** Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Esta vinculación con los dos chicos que tienen un sello maldito es una de mis favoritas también. ¿Alguien puede confirmar si soy el primero en hacerlo? De todas formas, espero verte por aquí!

**Dragón Noir:** Dejé esta parte, pero cuando Naruto y Sasuke se hicieron amigos, Sasuke dijo Naruto Itachi sobre lo que había hecho y lo que le dijo Sasuke, a saber, el "correr y se aferran a la vida y vivir de una manera desagradable" mierda. Naruto le dijo que ignorarlo y vivir la vida como él quería, excepto que Itachi estaría muerto al final de la misma. No sé por qué, pero les dejo las cosas que pensé que eran un hecho. Supongo que tiene el nivel de conocimiento de la mente humana y cómo funciona en la mayoría de las situaciones que me hace pensar un montón de cosas son un hecho ... _'ve Dragón Noir saque el traje verde de la muerte. "_ No lo hagas. Usted. Dare. Tócame con esa enfermedad montado ... COSA. _"mayales locamente como Dragón Noir mandriles que le '_ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO voy a atrapar la pasión ardiente de la enfermedad de la juventud! _"incinera el traje y realiza un jutsu para eliminar todas las partículas extrañas en su cuerpo_ no intente otra vez ... Ese fue el mal ... De todas formas, cuando escribí esa parte, me imaginaba Naruto y Sasuke a ser tan fuerte como Kimimaro. Pateó todas Cuatro del Sonido a fondo por sí mismo con un solo ataque cada uno. 'Nuff dijo. Al compartir jutsus con Naruto, ¿te refieres a que le enseñara a ellos? Si es así, entonces sí, tal como se expresa en el capítulo en el que fueron tras que usted no ha visto el nuevo manga? Sus espadas son exactamente igual que Sasuke no. Básicamente, las espadas no pueden ser bloqueados por las armas regulares. Yamamoto intentó utilizar un kunai para bloquearlo, pero la espada de Sasuke en rodajas a través de él "como un cuchillo caliente cortando mantequilla" ser cliché.En cuanto a su apariencia, Sasuke se ve exactamente como lo hizo en la manga, y Naruto lleva algo simmilar. También le expliqué qué partes del sello maldito mantienen cada uno, e incluso proporcionó una imagen de Naruto después de que él consiguió el kimono. Vuelve a leer la parte en que Naruto modifica los sellos. Lo siento si souded significar que hay algo, que pidió un montón de preguntas que no me esperaba, así que estaba un poco fuera de él al contestar.

**ranma Hibiki:** ¿Por casualidad de leer el último párrafo del último capítulo? Creo que deberías volver a leerlo.

**Xerix:** Orochimaru le dio el mismo sello como Sasuke. La razón por la que otros tienen diferentes queridos es porque no les dio todas las juntas al mismo tiempo, pero en cada uno de ellos entre él 'mejorado' ellos, basado en el rendimiento de la versión anterior.

**Dracowar:** Sabes, mi condición no es realmente lo que yo considere 'cool'. Mis Iris siguen siendo los mismos tres colores como antes, pero el enrojecimiento proviene de lo que se conoce como un nódulo en el blanco del ojo, que es en realidad un grupo de células inflamaciones. Parece que alguien asomó el ojo con una aguja o algo así, pero eso no es lo que lo causó. La próxima vez que se obtiene una gran herida en la pierna que los médicos dicen que podría tener que amputarle que si no se trata, ¿te gustaría que te pregunte para publicar una imagen, diciendo que sería "cool"? Piense en lo que dice antes de decirlo.

**-Naruto-Kyuubi-:** Creo que probablemente debería tratar de volver a leer toda la cosa. 1: Naruto fue del 9 al comienzo de la historia, no 12, como se menciona en la línea de atrás '9 año en mi cumpleaños, el Kyubi atacó. Así que cuando se graduó de la Academia, que fue de 12,2: Yo nunca mencioné Sakura podría utilizar Shushin no Jutsu. Aparte de eso, me alegro de que te haya gustado.

**Medios Minero Sección:**

**Dreadman:** Lea el párrafo nota anterior.

**Kitsuna:** Igual que Dreadman. Gracias por la calificación.

**TrapedSoul:** Te PMED. No combate el malentendido.

**BloodBrother:** Gracias, espero que les guste este capítulo también.

**CrazyKilla:** De hecho, me hice algunos ajustes grammamatical menores en el último capítulo, nada extremo.

Gracias a todos los que deseen que consiga mejor!

Leyenda:

_"... Pensamientos ..."_

"... De uso normal ..."

" _**... los pensamientos Biju ... '**_

" **... Biju Hablando ... "**

**&&&&&&&&&&& ... Cambio de escena ... &&&&&&&&&&&&**

Vivir detrás de una máscara:

Capítulo 8:

El Camino del Nukenin:

**Esa noche, en el medio de lo visto en ninguna parte:**

Naruto y Sasuke habían pasado por las afueras del País del Fuego, saltar y balancearse a través de los árboles durante todo el día ya que el intercambio. Una vez que el sol se hundió bramar el horizonte, se detuvieron para pasar la noche. En el momento en que acamparon, Naruto sintió Kyubi gruñido cuatro palabras.

_**'Déjenme salir. Ahora.**_

Naruto suspiró y se mordió el pulgar, convocando a ella. En el momento en que ella estaba fuera, sus colas se disparó y agarró Naruto en el humo. Naruto soltó un 'eep' sorprendido como Sasuke levantó una ceja. Podía oír gruñidos que emite desde la limpieza rápida nube de humo y el sudor caído. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a recoger sus cosas, saliendo del claro. Se detuvo y volvió la cabeza por encima del hombro, hablando lo suficientemente alto como para captar su atención.

"Voy a dejar que ustedes dos a la misma. Trata de mantenerla baja."

Sasuke caminó unos claros a medida que escuchó silbidos ahogados y gemidos. Él puso la almohada sobre su cabeza viaja en un intento de bloquear los ruidos infernales, pero fue en vano. Naruto miró al Kyubi, o más directamente, el fesity mirada en sus ojos.

"Naruto, anoche fue sólo una introducción curso acelerado."

Naruto bajó sudor. Lo de anoche fue sólo una introducción? No podría ser mucho mejor que la noche anterior ...

Kyubi debe haber visto la disbelif en sus ojos, porque ella lo trajo para otro beso.

"Confía en mí. Usé algunas técnicas importantes anoche, pero esta noche, voy a exponer a un poco más."

Sus gemidos, gruñidos, ronroneos, silbidos y aullidos se oían por todas partes en un radio de cinco millas para el resto de la noche. Sasuke se ve obligado a utilizar una variación de la Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu de ponerse a dormir. Sasuke despertó a la mañana siguiente para descubrir que por suerte no habían sido atacados, que lo sorprendió.Sasuke se levantó, se cambió y fue a ver a Naruto y Kyubi. Kyubi era sorprendentemente aún con Naruto, sus colas envueltas alrededor de la otra para crear un recinto de la piel que les bloqueaba el mundo exterior. Una de las colas se movió un poco, y Sasuke vio el indicio de un ojo de color carmesí. El agujero se cerró rápidamente antes de que comenzaran arrastrando. Sasuke se fue para comenzar a preparar el desayuno.

"Ustedes fueron lo suficientemente tranquilo que la gente de Iwa no oyeron."

Naruto se sonrojó ante la declaración antes de que Sasuke se fue sobre la preparación de las raciones para el desayuno. Naruto se tomó el tiempo que Sasuke había también "convenientemente" dio la espalda para cambiarse. Kyubi simplemente chasqueó los dedos para el efecto y se vio envuelto en humo antes de que ella desapareció del mundo real, susurrando lo bastante alto para Naruto oír.

"No me falte demasiado, Naru- _Chan_ ".

La última parte fue fuertemente enfatizó, haciendo Naruto giro a su justo a tiempo para ver a su llamativa muy provocativa pose antes de la nube rodeado completamente por ella. Naruto tiene una hemorragia nasal, depsite sus mejores esfuerzos para detener a sí mismo. Sasuke volvió a Naruto para ver los hemorragia nasal y sudor caído. Tuvo que empujar la barra de ración en su mano antes de que Naruto lo aceptó. Naruto negó con la cabeza, secándose el sangrado por la nariz y comenzó a masticar la barra prácticamente sin sabor. Una vez que habían empacado, comenzaron a saltar y balancearse a través de los árboles, la intención de llegar a la ola y la búsqueda de la Nukenin antes de abandonar el Wave.

**Casi una semana después:**

Los días de intercambio en el valle del pasado fin de en gran parte el mismo que el día anterior y el día antes de que. Viajaron por día, rompiendo sólo para el almuerzo, que consistió principalmente en los bares de racionamiento suaves que podrían ser adquiridos desde cualquier lugar que tenían una tienda de abarrotes. Por la noche, Sasuke aprendió rápidamente que tenía que ponerse a dormir con el jutsu que utilizó en la primera noche para conseguir algo para dormilones decente. Sasuke sabía que con el tiempo serían capturados por el volumen del ruido de la pareja de hecho, y después de varios días, un pelotón cazador-Nin al volver de la ola pasó a ser pasando por cuando escucharon los ruidos muy animalistas y tomaron la decisión fatal para comprobar que funciona. Después llegaron sobre su choque inicial de la búsqueda de un rango S Nukenin de Konoha en el suelo con una especie de humanid zorra de nueve colas engagued de alguna acción horizontal en vez calentado, decidieron que iban a ser indefenso, y acusados. Sasuke estaba todavía en el sueño jutsu forzada, por lo que fue apagado en tierra de nunca jamás, felizmente torturar a su indefenso hermano mayor en una versión muy sádica del Tsukuyomi, completamente ajeno a la acción pasando. Tanto Naruto Kyubi y nunca se molestaron en dejar de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y Kyubi dispararon una cola hasta que ayunar durante el primer hombre en ver directamente hacia él. Sólo se dio cuenta de que cuando sintió un agudo dolor en el pecho y miró hacia abajo disbelivingly en la cola que se va directamente a través de su pecho y salió por la espalda. Ni siquiera lo había visto moverse. Ella se lo arrancó y el hombre cayó a la tierra, muerto antes de tocar el suelo, absorbiendo en su propia sangre. Los otros trataron de copia de seguridad, pero estaban todos dentro de su alcance y se los empalados con tres de sus otras colas. Naruto decidió preguntarle cómo se hizo eso en la mañana y continuaron hasta bien entrada la noche, libre de perturbaciones.

**Siguiente Mañana:**

Naruto y Sasuke habían hecho bien. Ya estaban cerca de un cuarto de un día de viaje desde el puente que conducía al País de la Ola. Cuando Naruto se despertó, se encontró Kyubi sigue en lo alto de él, al parecer dormido. Eso no duró por mucho tiempo ya que hizo su primer movimiento, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Naruto levantó una ceja.

"Supongo que no duerme."

Ella lo hizo callar con un beso y guerra corta lengua antes de que le sonreía.

"El señor de los demonios? Sleep?"

Naruto bajó sudor.

"Buen punto. Por cierto, ¿cómo empalar a ellos"

Señaló que los cuerpos empapados de sangre en el suelo junto a ellos.

"-Con tanta facilidad?"

Kyubi sonrió y se cernía una cola baja altura sobre su cabeza antes de que ella bombea chakra en ella, haciendo que cada pieza de la piel que de punta. Naruto rozó el dedo sobre uno de los picos que les resulta más difícil y más cortante que la punta de una aguja senbon. Kyubi se estrelló en el suelo junto a la cabeza de Naruto, perforando el suelo. Naruto miró fuera del coner de sus ojos, escuchando Kyubi.

"Aparte de utilizar chakra para convertir cada pelo en un arma, el resto es sólo la formación de apuñalar a su oponente. Simple, desordenado y eficaz."

Naruto gimió. Él pudo haber 'domesticado' ella en un sentido, pero seguía siendo la zorra sádica que se temía por los mortales. Bueno, la gran mayoría de ellos, de todos a poco se levantó para comenzar el día. Naruto recogió su ropa y se fue a un arroyo cercano, donde se lavaba a sí mismo de ayer por la noche ... Actividades. Cuando terminó, se volvió para ver Kyubi pie sobre los cuerpos, admirando su obra. Sasuke eligió ese momento para entrar en el claro y se detuvo cuando vio a la vista. Miró a los cuerpos a Kyubi a Naruto.

"¿Qué pasó aquí?"

Sasuke vio las miradas en sus dos caras, y decidió que sería mejor si él no lo sabía.

"Realmente no creo que quiera saber ..."

Kyubi adoptó una pose y 'poof'ed de existencia en el mundo de los mortales. Sasuke trató muy duro para no tener una hemorragia nasal. Claro, su forma humanoide no era del todo humano, pero aún así era muy atractivo en el nivel primario más básico. Los seres humanos habían añadido lentamente capas de lo que define la belleza en el sexo opuesto a sus insticts naturales a través de las edades, y cada uno por sí mismo tiene menos de una reacción cuando se dispara a la de abajo. Sin embargo, la forma humanoide del Kyubi pasó a activar la capa más básica que ha existido desde que los humanos vivían en cuevas, así como partes de cada capa que se había colocado sobre é efecto fue por decir lo menos, muy notable. Naruto negó con la cabeza mientras miraba a Sasuke.

"¿En serio necesita una"

Sasuke lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir la última palabra.

"No lo digas."

Naruto sonrió ligeramente ante la incomodidad de su amigo.

"Todavía se necesita."

Sasuke trató de cambiar el tema mediante la recopilación de los cuerpos en una pila. Por suerte, Kyubi había tenido la amabilidad de sobra sus caras, por lo que Sasuke podía ver a través del Libro Bingo para comprobar si alguno de ellos eran buscados. Ninguno de ellos se ha mencionado, por lo que no eran lo suficientemente importantes como para tomar la cabeza de un premio en efectivo. Sasuke dio un paso atrás y formó un sello con una sola mano para el jutsu.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu."

Los cuerpos fueron incinerados y se convirtió rápidamente en la nada, pero carbonizados cenizas que esparció a distancia en un viento conveniente que le pasó a elegir ese momento para soplar a través de la zona. Sasuke y Naruto se reunieron las pocas cosas que habían traído con ellos y dejaron de hacer la última parte del viaje a la ola.

**A la hora del almuerzo:**

Naruto y Sasuke salieron de los árboles a la hora del almuerzo y lo que vieron les sorprendió. Personas de todas las descripciones fueron acudiendo en masa a la ola. La mayoría de ellos eran comerciantes o comerciantes de algún tipo u otro. Naruto miró a Sasuke y él asintió con la cabeza. Ambos Henged en los hombres mayores que no tenían descripciones notables y mezcladas en el público mayor. Una vez que llegaron a la otra orilla, vieron a dos guardias de pie a cada lado de la puerta, obviamente buscando a alguien sospechoso. Se miraron brevemente Naruto y Sasuke, no darles segundos miradas y continuaron en el Wave. Al igual que llegaron por el puente, Naruto se dio cuenta de una placa en la base del puente. Naruto se acercó a ella, vagamente interesado en lo que tenía que decir. Lo que vio le sorprendió.

_'El Gran Puente de Naruto._

_Hecho en la memoria de un niño que cambió los corazones de la gente de la onda a través de sus acciones._

_Para que no olvidemos._

Naruto sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. "Para que no olvidemos" sólo se utilizó en la memoria de una persona o personas que habían muerto en el campo de batalla servir a su pueblo.

_'Así, creen que estoy muerto, ¿eh? Esto podría ser más fácil que pensé ... '_

Naruto tuvo que suprimir un gemido como Kyubi le envió una imagen mental de ella, Naruto y Sasuke quemar el pueblo a la tierra con varios Jutsus Katon. Kyubi, ser capaz de leer sus pensamientos, detecta esto y se rió. Sasuke seguía mirando la placa con un sinfín de emociones. La mayor parte de las cuales fue amuzement. Se volvió hacia Naruto.

"Parece que no soy el único que te reconoce por lo que realmente es ..."

Se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar por la ciudad hacia una posada. Ir directamente a la casa de Tazuna lo más probable es un suicidio, como la palabra se extendió rápidamente que "la espalda de Naruto. A juzgar por el número de personas que entran y salen del país cada día, palabra llegaría pronto a Konoha, y tendría Hunter-Nin está en el culo con unos pocos días. Finalización del puente realmente había hecho maravillas para la economía. No había nadie a robar, o el uso de letreros que dicen "hará cualquier cosa por dinero", y las tiendas estaban en realidad a punto de reventar con diversos productos. Naruto pasó a notar una tienda que parecía extrañamente familiar y caminó pulg Fue el "supermercado" donde habían ayudado tienda Tazuna de ingredientes para la cena una noche que estaban allí hace tantos años. La última vez que vino aquí, que sería la suerte de ver dos de cualquier vegitable particular. Ahora bien, esta "tienda" era en realidad un supermercado. Era enorme, por decir lo menos. Filas y filas de todo tipo de comida imaginable, desde vegitables primas a las comidas congeladas totalmente preparado. Inconscientemente, Naruto comenzó a la deriva alrededor, buscando el su sorpresa, una cuarta parte de la totalidad de una isla se dedica a las cosas wonderous. Había todos los sabores y amable Sasuke imaginable golpeó forhead al ver Naruto empieza prácticamente babeando descontrol. Ambos saltaron cuando oyeron una risa familiar de detrás de ellos. Cuando se volvieron, vieron la última persona que quería ver aquí. Tazuna Ya no llevaba la camisa aburrido color marrón oscuro o pantalones, sino algo mucho más formal. Obviamente, había sido elevado a una posición más importante en la comunidad. Tazuna tenía dos personas con él. Iban vestidos como civillians, pero tanto Naruto y Sasuke sabía mejor por sus firmas chakra que estaban a punto de bajo nivel Chunin, es decir, que no habían aprendido a ocultar su chakra todavía.

"No he visto una reacción tan a ramen ya un viejo amigo vino aquí hace varios años."

Sasuke decidió tratar de jugar que se enfríe, y ver si podía salir de aquí antes de que fueran arqueadas.

"Un amigo?"

Tazuna le sonrió cálidamente.

"Sí. Él es el que tenemos que agradecer a la prosperidad de este país. Desafortunadamente, el último que supe es que había pasado en el ..."

"Lo siento ..."

Tazuna sonrió tristemente a él, negando con la cabeza para indicar que estaba bien, y también en un intento de tratar de borrar los recuerdos de su cabeza, diciendo algo que él no tenía ni idea de lo que haría a Sasuke y él ya tenía su sospechas. Era muy probable que la primera, por lo que fue un golpe de suerte.

"No lo sientas. Tú no tienes nada que ver con eso."

Sasuke no pudo evitar que la máscara sobre su desliz chakra por un segundo. Ese comentario había Struk demasiado cerca de casa para la comodidad, y se notaba, porque los dos compañeros de Tazuna retrocedió como la fuerte ola de chakra emociones infundido lavado sobre ellos. Tazuna miró a los dos de ellos en intereses.

"¿Pasa algo?"

Ambos se recuperaron, y el otro a la izquierda de Tazuna miraron al muchacho. Penetrantes ojos castaños del hombre attemtped discernir exactamente quién era este chico.

"Esa ola de chakra no era algo que una persona normal podría siquiera soñar que emite, por no hablar de la mayoría de los ninjas. ¿Por qué no se le cae el henge?"

Sasuke suspiró. Un pequeño desliz de sus emociones había volado por completo su cubierta. Antes lanzaron su henge, retiraron sus niveles dos características sello maldito y luego bajó los henges. Los ojos de Tazuna se abrieron con incredulidad. Él parpadeó varias veces, se quitó las gafas, las limpió antes de ponerlos de nuevo, comprobando tanto a los niños de nuevo en un intento vano de comprobar lo que estaba delante de él por segunda vez como la mayoría de los seres humanos cuando ven algo que no debe ser posible.

"Naruto? Sasuke? Realmente espero que esto no es un truco súper cruel ..."

Naruto suspiró y dejó caer los hombros. Algunas cosas nunca cambian, uno de los cuales era el amor de usar la palabra 'super' en cada oportunidad de Tazuna.

"Somos nosotros, viejo ..."

Tazuna sonrió débilmente a ellos.

"El último que habíamos oído, los dos habían muerto luchando algunos ninjas rango S ..."

Sasuke levantó una ceja en intereses.

"¿Quién te dijo eso?"

"Kakashi hizo. Creo que tenemos que tener una charla ..."

Sasuke sonrió.

"Suena como una cosa típica Kakashi diría ..."

Naruto miró al ramen con suerte, luego a Tazuna, con los ojos llenos de súplica. Tazuna sonrió Nartuo, riendo suavemente.

"Definitivamente eres Naruto, está bien ... No te preocupes, de alguna manera, tienes Inari enganchado en la materia, por lo que tenemos una gran cantidad de súper en casa. Vamos, ustedes dos."

Tazuna comenzó a sacarlos de la isla, pero los dos chicos se dio cuenta de algo. Tendrían que mantener su henge toca en público o evitar por completo el público en rehicieron causando varios ceja levantada de su Henge es de Tazuna y sus compañeros. Sasuke miró a Tazuna.

"Vamos a explicar al llegar a su casa."

Tazuna asintió. De su admittantly limitado conocimiento de la conducta tanto del chico, que no hicieron nada sin una razón, así que deja que sea por ahora. Tanto Naruto y Sasuke estaban mirando "amigos" de Tazuna con atención. Ninguno de ellos estaban usando un henge. El de la izquierda de Tazuna tenía una mata de pelo castaño que parecía una mezcla entre Sasuke, Naruto y los estilos de pelo de Kakashi. Lo que es aún más extraño era que de alguna manera funcionó. El hombre había picos de ir a todas partes, como Naruto, que estaban ya en la parte trasera como Sasuke y también tenía un impacto de que se pegue en una Kakashi-como mohawk o menos. Incluso tenía flequillo de Sasuke. Decidieron olvidarse de pelo del hombre, por el momento, y miró por encima del resto de su cuerpo en su análisis. Hw llevaba típico uniforme ninja, que consistía en pantalones azul marino y camisa larga sleaved. Lo único que le faltaba era un chaleco antibalas. Pasando a la otra persona, se vio que tenía una gran ... Estilo Tamer. Su cabello era principalmente sólo el pelo largo negro hecho en una cola de caballo. Tenía los ojos del trullo y una cara looking maduro. Llevaba exactamente lo mismo que hizo el otro. Naruto y Sasuke llegó a la conclusión, si las cosas se pusieron desordenado, que debe ser capaz de derrotar a los dos inconscientes y hacer una pausa para que con poco esfuerzo. Salieron de la tienda y comenzaron a caminar por la ciudad, gravemente awear que todo el mundo estaba feliz greating Tazuna, y él le devolvió el saludo a lo recuerdan tanto a los niños, Tazuna vivía bastante cerca del puente, pero que llevaba lejos de él. Las tiendas en general poco a poco dio paso a buisinesses familiares, tales como herreros, herboristas y otras cosas. Los convirtió rápidamente en fincas modestas. Tazuna se presentó una calle concreta y caminó últimos tres casas antes de abrir una pequeña puerta blanca. El jardín delantero consistió principalmente de varios tipos de flores y pequeños arbustos. La característica principal del jardín delantero, aunque era un pequeño árbol de Sakura en el lado derecho del camino de la puerta de la puerta principal. Tazuna sacó una llave del bolsillo y abrió la puerta, lo que lleva a los chicos pulg Ellos todos se quitaron los zapatos y caminó por el pasillo, pasando muchas habitaciones, incluyendo una loungeroom, alguna forma de sala de estar, una pequeña biblioteca y un comedor antes de llegar a la cocina. Tanto Naruto y Sasuke vio a una mujer con largo cabello negro vegitables rebanar, suavemente tarareando. Naruto nunca olvidaría aquella mujer. Era posiblemente la hembra sólo es completamente humano que no llegó repentina insta a matar. Tazuna sonrió mientras caminaba a su lado.

"¿Cuál es para el almuerzo, Tsunami?"

Ella lo miró con una sonrisa, sin dejar de cortar las vegitables.

"¿No vas a introducir a sus amigos por primera vez?"

Miró a Naruto y Sasuke, vagamente awear que Tazuna sonreía con un 'yo sé algo que tú haces no' sonrisa.

"No es necesario. Ya-"

Ellos fueron cortados cuando ambos Sasuke y Naruto se deslizaron en posturas defensivas y vieron un kunai wizz por delante de ellos y haberse infiltrado en la puerta del armario. Tsunami visiblemente se enojó mucho.

"INARI! ¿Qué te he dicho sobre KUNAI USO EN LA CASA?"

Inari tropezó en la habitación, obviamente, muy satisfecho de sí mismo. Se detuvo cuando vio a los dos desconocidos que lo miraban en intereses. Inari ya no llevaba la camisa de color crema con las OVERALS verdes. Él estaba vestido sorprendentemente en naranja. Naruto se encogió mentalmente.

_'¿Realmente parezco tan mal como un niño?_

_**"No, te veías peor.**_

Naruto decidió poner fin a la conversación allí.

"Abuelo, ¿quiénes son estos tipos?"

Naruto sonrió.

"Obtención profficient con kunai, estamos Inari?"

Inari se quedó mirando la sonrisa de aquel hombre. Le recordaba un poco a la sonrisa de Naruto.

"¿Quién eres tú?"

Sasuke metió las manos en un sello medio ram, al igual que Naruto. Estaban rodeados de una nube de humo. Una vez que se borra, la boca de Inari se abrió y el tsunami se desmayó. Naruto sonrió mientras Tazuna fue a recoger a los tsunamis y apoyarse ella contra el mostrador. Tsunami pronto se acercó y murmuró acerca de "ver a Naruto y Sasuke en un sueño", cuando vio a dos de ellos sentados en la mesa y trató de contener sus emociones de hacer su desmayo otra vez. Poco a poco se acercó a la mesa con la ayuda de Tazuna. Una vez que todos estuvieron sentados, Tazuna miró a los dos chicos.

"Creo que deberíamos empezar con el lugar donde lo dejamos ..."

Naruto asintió y comenzó con un poco de su pasado, y cómo ambos fueron alienados social por diferentes razones, Naruto siendo odiado por todo el pueblo, dejando de lado la razón por la cual, y Sasuke siendo reconocido por su nombre de clan, y no por lo que él era como persona. Después de la ola, le dijeron a los demás acerca de cómo Orochimaru había plantado un sello maldito en ellos, mostrándoles la marca para el efecto. Naruto se dirigió a su encuentro con Jiraiya y su partido final, su lucha con Gaara, y cómo los aldeanos activly comenzó tratando de turba y matarlo. Sasuke les habló de su encuentro con Itachi y Kisame, dejando de lado el Tsukuyomi. Ellos les dijeron acerca de la deserción al sonido. Inari, siendo un niño inquisative preguntó lo que sucedió mientras estaban en el barril, y Naruto se encogió de hombros.

"Tuvimos nuestros dos sellos nivel despertado."

Inari todavía quería saber más.

"El nivel dos? ¿Qué aspecto tiene?"

Tsunami comenzó a regañarlo, pero Naruto le despidió con la mano.

"Te damos algunos ejemplos de los otros en su nivel de dos formas. Una de las cuatro Sound creció un tercer ojo en la frente, así como cuernos, su pelo se volvió gris y creció en tamaño. Su piel se volvió de color marrón arcilla , creció picos en los brazos y el blanco de los ojos se volvieron negro mientras que el iris se volvieron de un color amarillo enfermizo ".

Tazuna, Tsunami y los otros dos ninjas miraban horrorizados, pero Inari pensaba que era cool. Sasuyke les habló de otra.

"Otro de ellos era en realidad dos personas en una, y cuando dedican su nivel dos del sello, que sería rasgar su cuerpo por la mitad y la placa de volver a crecer como una armadura para los miembros, crecen cuernos y fueron capaces de fusionarse con entidades de otros y destruir de esa persona células, matándolos en el proceso. Las otras características son las mismas que las demás, la piel marrón arcilla, garras, colmillos y los cambios de los ojos ".

Inari al parecer, todavía no llegó el momento, por lo que sabían éste llegaría a él.

"Y luego fue el último. Tenía una gekke Genkai que le permitió controlar el número, la forma, el crecimiento y la densidad de sus huesos. Un ejemplo sería que pudiera tirar un hueso importante de su cuerpo y lo utilizan como una espada, como el húmero. También podría hacer que sus costillas se extienden a través de su pecho y los utilizan como una barrera defensiva para bloquear tiros desde expertos Taijutsu ".

Inari fue finalmente comenzando a conseguir el punto, pero Naruto decidió asegurarse de que lo hizo.

"En su forma de dos niveles, al parecer, incluso podría arrancar la espina dorsal y lo utilizan como un látigo."

A estas alturas, todo el mundo en la sala, incluyendo Inari consiguió el punto que los sellos malditos altura de su nombre. Sasuke miró a Inari.

"Inari, nada Orochimaru que hacía era 'cool'. Incluso revivió los antiguos Hokage para combatir a sus estudiantes el uso de sus propios subordinados como sacrificios vivos para ayudar en la invasión de Konoha."

Inari asintió lentamente mientras Naruto les dijo muy poco sobre su tiempo con Orochimaru, salvo que con el tiempo lo habían matado y comenzó sus planes. Cuando se les preguntó cuáles eran sus planes, lo resumió en una palabra.

"Revenge".

Tazuna levantó una ceja.

"Va a estar de vuelta en Konoha?"

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza.

"No, tenemos otros, no queremos muertos. Sin embargo, si se envían continuamente cazadores-ninjas después de nosotros, puede ser que tenga que hacerlo."

Tazuna frunció el ceño.

"Entonces, ¿por qué has vuelto aquí de todos los lugares?"

"Estamos buscando otro Nukenin que se suponía iba a estar por aquí. Él tiene información que necesitamos."

Los ojos de Tazuna se estrecharon ante la mención de la misma.

"Él todavía está aquí, está bien. Está atacando caravanas de mercaderes al azar. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de él?"

Tanto Naruto y Sasuke habían tratado de evitar decir exactamente por qué estaban allí, pero ahora tenía una idea bastante buena de cómo vivía la mayoría de Nukenins.

"Sólo nos dijo lo que necesitábamos saber."

Tazuna levantó una ceja.

"Usted quería saber lo que estaba haciendo?"

Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

"Más o menos".

Naruto sacó el Bingo libro y se lo mostró también ellos.

"Nuestro objetivo es encontrar principalmente Nukenins y, en menor medida, otras personas han mencionado aquí. Una de las razones Nukenins son tan fuertes es que no están obligados por sus leyes de aldeas, y también puede operar con otros jutsus Nukenins de otros pueblos cuando no están a la greña, que nunca aprendería sin algo como el Sharingan. "

Naruto acababa de cumplir a las páginas Konoha Nukenins y todo el mundo se observa que dos personas tenían una cruz a través de su retrato. Naruto se dio cuenta de su gran interés en estos dos, y señaló a la de gafas.

"Eso es Kabuto, y el que junto a él es Orochimaru."

Pasó la página y sólo entonces recordó que sus propios perfiles contenían descripciones de su nivel de dos formas sello maldito. Inari comenzó a leerlo y abrió los ojos al leer dos niveles la descripción de Naruto. Naruto tomó el libro como Inari estaba a punto de empezar a leer la descripción de Sasuke, haciendo Inari levantó a Naruto en cuestión.

"Nuestras formas sello maldito no es el tipo de información que queremos que más personas sepan de lo necesario. Usted ya sabe más sobre la vida de nadie más que nosotros."

Naruto se dio cuenta de una zorra muy divertida en el fondo de su mente inconscientemente y cerró los ojos.

_"¿Qué pasa contigo?_

_**'Miedo podrían averiguar sobre mí si ellos saben acerca de su forma de dos niveles?**_

_-Lo dudo. N o uno que no sabe acerca de usted ha dado cuenta de la forma._

_**'¿En serio? "**_

Naruto tuvo la idea de lo que quería llegar y abrió los ojos para ver a todos lo miraban con miradas de preocupación.

_"Estoy tan va a obtener por esto."_

Naruto estaba muy consciente de la risa en el fondo de su mente mientras trataba de llegar a una especie de excusa de que no sonara demasiado cursi o hacerle parecer una locura, y fracasó estrepitosamente. Naruto miró a Sasuke, quien se encogió de hombros. Naruto miró a ellos.

"La razón de mi villiage me odia es porque en el día en que nací, Yondaime Hokage selló el alma del señor de los demonios dentro de mí, el Kyubi no Kitsune. Los habitantes del pueblo, que son los idiotas que la mayoría de los seres humanos son, necesitaba un chivo cabra para colocar su odio encendido, y rápidamente se le ocurrió una idea que yo era el Kyubi no Kitsune renacer, por lo que tomó un placer especial en mí atacar en grandes multitudes. La única razón por la que no lo mataron fue porque el Sandaime amenazó a nadie que me hizo daño con la muerte, por lo que retuvo lo suficiente para sólo dame lo que mayormente se considera lesiones terminales de la gente normal. Esa es la principal razón por la que dejé Konoha. Desde la última vez que vine aquí, he sido capaz de hablar con Kyubi sin tener que entrar en un trance ".

Los dos Chunin miraban al muchacho en el miedo apenas contenida.

"Usted ... Usted puede hablar con el demonio?"

Naruto levantó una ceja.

"Si. Kyubi es un lugar inusual es llegar a conocer."

El Chunin pelo negro miró a Naruto extraña.

"¿Quieres decir que no sólo destruye todo?"

Naruto miró de reojo mentalmente para esto.

_"Período de recuperación._

Kyubi parecía inquietantemente unphased, pero Naruto se fue adelante con ella.

"¿Quién dijo Kyubi fue él?"

Ambos Chunins procesan esta frase antes de mirar a Naruto con incredulidad.

"Kyubi es una mujer?"

Naruto se convirtió awear del Kyubi sonriéndole mentalmente mientras se cambiaba a su forma humana. Conseguir el momento, Naruto se mordió el pulgar y la llamó, con gran amuzement de Sasuke. Una vez que la nube se disipó, todos en la sala se quedó mirando la zorra con una mezcla de sorpresa, horror y asombro. Si no fuera por la enorme aura de poder que viene de la figura, se habrían reído. Llevaba un kimono rojo que cubría sus curvas muy atractivos a la vista. Se apoyó en el hombro de Naruto mirando Inari, haciéndole temblar.

"Estás asustando a Inari."

"Sea agradecido yo no lo voy a comer."

Naruto gruñó y sudor Sasuke cayó. No es de extrañar Kyubi había querido salir. Esta era su venganza por amortización de Naruto. Ella estaba usando el "más santo que tú" aspecto de su personalidad. Frente a otros, no menos. Para demostrar que ella realmente no quiere decir que a Naruto, ella envolvió uno de sus colas alrededor de la cintura para enfatizar su relación real, haciendo estremecerse ligeramente, habiendo restraing a sí mismo de su liberación parcial maldecido el nivel del mar dos y besándose con ella delante de todos. Sólo Sasuke vio esto, ya que él estaba sentado junto a Naruto y podía adivinar lo que estaba sucediendo. Los otros eran incapaces de ver esto como la tabla escondió el signo de afecto a la vista. La pista más elemental de una sonrisa en los labios de Kyubi por la reacción de Naruto.

"¿Sabes lo que pasa cuando siento miedo del ser humano?"

Naruto sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.

"Me dan ganas de destruir cosas. Esta casa parece-"

"No lo hagas."

Todos bar Sasuke y Naruto Kyubi miraron como si estuviera loco. Se ordena el señor de todos los demonios por aquí? Sin duda, ella acaba de cortarle la cabeza. Naruto vio las miradas y sonrió.

"Si muero, ella también lo hace. Había básicamente se mata a sí misma si ella me mató. Me da algún tipo de control sobre las acciones que él."

Los ojos de Naruto Kyubi reducido y tuvo que dejar de presumir. Kyubi sonrió al pensar en el siguiente paso en la guerra.

"Eso no quiere decir que no te puede hacer daño."

Para illistrate su punto de vista, ella trajo un derecho cola delante de la cara de Naruto, antes de bombear chakra en ella, por lo que el pelo de punta y se sacudió hacia atrás a lo largo de la cara de Naruto para que no se lo cortó. Estaba empezando a empujar de nuevo cuando Naruto sonrió.

"Si haces eso, vas a tener que repararlo."

Kyubi detuvo y aunque en los pros y los contras de ir a través de esta versos no hacerlo. Ella dejó de bombear chakra en su cola, haciendo que la piel suaviza y se retiró a su cola, asegurándose de SWEAP por encima de su cara. Durante todo este tiempo, los otros alrededor de la mesa estaban viendo este intercambio, preguntándose si esta conversación que estaban viendo era explicable mediante algún tipo de lógica o de otra. Poco conocido para ellos, era muy fácil de explicar ... Al menos en la superficie. Pero ellos no estaban preparados para la razón. No por mucho. Kyubi analizó una parte de la pared con una mirada interesada en su rostro. Naruto y Sasuke también buscaban allí, haciendo mirada Tsunami en la pared worridly.

"Es la pared sucia o algo así? Pensé que hice un buen trabajo de limpieza-"

Sasuke le respondió, pero era claramente más interesado en centrarse en el punto en la pared.

"No es la pared, que es lo que está más allá de lo que nos interesa."

Sasuke y Naruto se puso de pie y siguieron Kyubi exterior. Naruto miró hacia atrás por encima del hombro.

"No nos siga. Te matarán si lo hace."

Ellos asintieron lentamente como Naruto y Sasuke salió por la puerta de entrada al jardín, mirando el tronco del árbol de Sakura mientras Kyubi se escondió en la puerta para ver el cambio.

"Sabes, eres muy malo en usar ese jutsu".

El hombre sonrió y dejó de fusionar con el árbol, saliendo de ella. Parecía que estaba hecho de algún tipo de líquido con los ojos amarillos brillantes. Este aspecto volvió rápidamente a la normalidad, y encontraron su blanco mirando a ellos. Pelo negro corto desaliñado, ojos verde azulado. Sí, fue lo correcto. Él sonrió a ellos, o más correctamente, Naruto.

"Entonces, tú eres la única que sentía convocatoria. Esa fue una gran cantidad de poder para alguien de su edad. Extraño que, con ese tipo de poder, yo esperaría a convocar el jefe. Yo aún no hay casas destruidas- "

" **Eres bastante nieve para una Nukenin 'experiencia', ¿no es así, humana? "**

Se puso rígido y miró hacia donde provenía la voz, al ver una figura silloutetted con nueve colas ondeando detrás de ella. Kyubi salió de entre las sombras, buscando un poco divertido. Los ojos del hombre se abrieron notablemente antes de que se estrecharon.

"No me extraña que no vi ningún viviendas destruidas. Usted está utilizando un henge-"

Kyubi envió una cola volando peligrosamente cerca de su cara, lo que hizo la pausa hombre mid sentencia y sólo logró ahogar un grito ahogado cuando el pelo de la cola se levantó para parecerse a una especie de lanza de púas.

" **¿Qué te hizo pensar que podía hablar conmigo, el señor de todos los demonios de esa manera, ser humano? "**

Naruto miró esto como que no era nada fuera de lo normal, que para él no era realmente.

"¿Sería justo en adivinar que tiene un libro de bingo en su vida?"

El hombre asintió con la cabeza lentamente, temerosa de que incluso el más mínimo movimiento podría ver que la cola pasa por la cabeza. Naruto lo miró perplejo.

"¿Cómo reciente es el tuyo?"

"Alrededor de una semana de edad ... Todos los pueblos publican sus libros dos veces al año o menos al mismo tiempo ..."

Él echó una mirada a los dos chicos y abrió los ojos al reconocer las dos últimas incorporaciones a la sección Nukenin Konoha. Sus ojos se ampliaron considerablemente.

"Ustedes dos son Uzumaki Naruto y Sasuke Uchiha ... S rango Nukenins que mataron a Orochimaru y su mano derecha, Kabuto ... Entonces eso es ..."

Sasuke parecía aburrido, tratando de actuar de manera fría a pesar del hecho de que fue finalmente obtener el reconocimiento como persona y no como un miembro de un clan de tiempo muerto. Se dio cuenta de que el rango de A Nukenin de la niebla estaba mirando temerosamente a la reina de los demonios.

"Si. Ese es el Kyubi no Kitsune. Te sugiero que no mear fuera de ella."

El hombre echó una mirada a Sasuke.

"Ella?"

Naruto y Sasuke se enfrentan criticado. Naruto se recuperó primero, con Sasuke no muy lejos detrás de él, sacudiéndose a sí mismos antes de sonriéndole.

"'No' tiene un cuerpo muy femenino, ¿no le parece? Sé que es un hecho de que ella pasa a ser mujer."

Kyubi tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa lasciva que amenazaba a la comisura de sus labios ante la insinuación sutil pero evidente de la gestión de "cama" de ella, mientras el sudor Sasuke cayó como Naruto continuó.

"Eso no es un henge, al menos, no según nuestras normas. Es una transformación acutal, no sólo algunos Genjutsu mala calidad. Ahora, dinos, ¿qué esperas achive buscando sacarnos? Una pelea?"

El hombre negó con la cabeza rápidamente, pero la cola con púas sólo se erizó y se acercó.

" **¿De verdad crees mentir a un demonio iba a funcionar? "**

El hombre considera esto por un segundo. En retrospectiva, fue más bien la esperanza de que lo haría, pero él era rarther más preocupado por su vida en el momento de procesar ese nivel de la lógica. Él negó con la cabeza lentamente, recuperando la mayor parte de la compostura del choque inicial de los tres.

"Yo guees que era una violación de ettiquite de mi parte. Perdóname. No esperaba encontrarse con el señor de los demonios, así como dos Nukenins Clase S en el Wave. Sabiendo Nukenins, quiero suponer que vino aquí por una razón ? "

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

"Sí, había una razón. Esa razón era usted."

El hombre se volvió hacia Sasuke con una ceja levantada, la diversión que muestra claramente en su rostro.

"¿Yo? Lo único que puedo pensar que usted quiere de mí es la recompensa por la cabeza."

Naruto y Sasuke miró indeciso antes de que Naruto habló por ellos.

"Fuimos, que era una especie de petición."

El Un rango Nukenin fue sin duda interesado ahora.

"Solicitud?"

Wityh algunos más vacilación, Naruto logró hacer su petición.

"Si. Para resumir, estamos un poco nuevo en todo este asunto Nukenin."

El hombre sonrió y cerró los ojos.

"Ah, la última" graduados "como los llamamos entre nosotros. Es un poco difícil de creer que los dos bajaron otros dos rango Nukenins S sin saber cómo sobrevivir en este mundo en el conserge, pero me da la sensación de que dudar sus poderes en este momento sería una mala idea ".

Él dio una inclinación de su cabeza para indicar la cola todavía se cierne peligrosamente cerca de su rostro. Naruto miró a Sasuke, entonces Kyubi e hizo un Kage Bunshin para volver a la casa y les dicen que se han ido por un tiempo indeterminado. Una vez que Naruto había transmitido el mensaje, y desapareció Kyubi Naruto y Sasuke partió con su objetivo al frente de ellos, llevando a los tejados para no ser visto a algún lugar que podría discutir las cosas en privado.

**A / N:** Lo siento por la larga espera, todo el mundo. A propósito hice este capítulo un poco más corto que mi último para 'Return of the Biju' por las mismas razones. Hasta la próxima mis ávidos lectores!

Ja ne,

Espéculos.

Anterior Siguiente


	10. Chapter 10

A / N: Yo! Ha pasado un tiempo desde que he actualizado este fic ... En cuanto a aquellos de ustedes que piensan que estoy ignorando fics, no, yo no lo soy. Tengo un trabajo de tiempo completo, así que no tengo mucho tiempo para ponerse a trabajar en mis fics. La única razón por la que tengo una k capítulo 8 al 12 de voz, a razón de uno por día fue que tenía todo el día para hacerlo. En el más rápido, puedo hacer un capítulo cad días. Por lo tanto, no se preocupe si no actualizo un fic en particular por algún tiempo. Yo sólo puede ser atrapado con la trama de una en particular.

¿Es mucho pedir para un fic que tiene una historia decente, así como algunos carbón het? He leído un fic hoy que participa Kyuubi fusionarse con Naruto. No es gran cosa allí, sin embargo, lo que más me sorprendió fue que Kyuubi dijo: "Si usted tiene un kit, que espero que usted lo hace, será más fuerte que Akatsuki el día de su nacimiento" ... Por Dios, claro que he visto algunas personas que empujan la opción "Hacer dominó rápidamente las historias, pero que está tomando un poco lejos, ¿no es así? Me puedo imaginar a Hinata dar a luz a la niña y la pandilla Akatsuki aparecer. El niño mira a ellos y explotar en una lluvia de sangre y vísceras. Infierno, cosas de enviar el ANBU a hacer misiones, basta con enviar al chico! También parece que los fics que sí tienen carbón, aunque yo uso el "todos menos Yaoi" filtro de los medios de comunicación Miner, tres cuartas partes de ellos todavía están YAOI! Y aun así, los fics het raramente tienen nada ni considerable como un complot sólido. Arrrrrg, es tan triste ...

Ah, y me iba a registrar en la red para una imagen de lvl 2 forman Sello Maldito de Tayuya y me encontré con algunos Hentai Tayuya ... Esa fue la última cosa que esperaba ver ...

Gracias de nuevo a mi fiel beta-como-objeto, Kyuubi no yoko 9.

Leyenda:

_"... Pensamientos ..."_

"... De uso normal ..."

" _**... los pensamientos Bijuu ... '**_

" ... Bijuu Hablando ... "

&&&&&&&&&&& ... Cambio de escena ... &&&&&&&&&&&&

Vivir detrás de una máscara:

Capítulo 9:

Tres strikes y estás fuera:

En el bosque cercano:

El Nukenin detuvo y se sentó en un tocón.

"Muy bien, obviamente, ustedes dos han pensado en esto. Dime lo que he llegado con."

Naruto se inclinó contra un árbol, mientras que Sasuke estaba sentado en una rama de ese árbol.

"Bueno, hemos llegado con varias soluciones, la mayoría de los cuales no son ... atractivo ..."

El Nukenin asintió, indicando que aparezcan en escena. Continuó Sasuke.

"Nosotros no somos bienvenidos en cualquier pueblo, por lo que estaríamos atrapados en trabajar para la gente como Gatoh, convirtiéndose en" herramientas "de los demás. Nos negamos a aceptar órdenes de nadie. Podríamos utilizar un Henge varias capas para integrarse en la sociedad, pero tenemos objetivos que tenemos que completar, que consiste en llevar a cabo nueve personas. Podríamos ayudar a un grupo de derrocar una tiranía, pero esos son raros. O podríamos robar lo que necesitamos. El único plausible es la caza de recompensas. "

El Nukenin suspiró.

"Usted ha cubierto todo lo que hacemos para sobrevivir. Todos nosotros teníamos la moral cuando empezamos a salir, sin embargo, aquellos que los mantiene no duró mucho. Siendo un Nukenin hace que el perro más sanguinario de una mirada como un pueblo santo para nosotros . Usted todavía tiene su moral, sin embargo, tendrá que sacrificar a vivir ".

Naruto y Sasuke lo miró.

"No."

El Nukenin levantó una ceja.

"Me parece haber dado en el clavo ..."

Naruto asintió lentamente.

"Podríamos estar dispuestos a abandonar la mayoría de ellos, sin embargo, hay un nosotros no caer para ganar poder a expensas del otro. ".

El Nukenin asintió lentamente. Hubo un profundo significado oculto detrás de eso. Uno que ocupó muchos recuerdos amargos, si sus expresiones eran cualquier cosa ir cerca.

"Es obvio que tiene una buena razón para eso. Yo no voy a meterme en el pasado, pero saber esto. Hay momentos en los que tienes que matar a tu corazón para hacer las cosas que usted no sería capaz de hacer otra cosa."

El Nukenin puso de pie y miró a los dos.

"Bueno, ha sido un placer conocerte. Cogeré que todo el año."

Naruto lo detuvo.

"También preferiríamos que si dejas la ola solo."

El Nukenin levantó una ceja.

"Oh ¿Por qué es eso?"

"Es el único lugar que alguna vez nosotros como seres humanos normales reconoció."

El Nukenin suspiró.

"Usted guys'll tiene que aprender que no puede permitirse el lujo de tener conexiones a cualquier lugar más de su estancia allí. Los que mantienen esas conexiones son descubiertos y explotados por otros. Después".

El Nukenin desapareció dejando sólo unas pocas hojas desplazadas para indicar que jamás había estado allí. Naruto y Sasuke ponderaron sus palabras. Todo el Nukenin había dicho era cierto, por poco que querían admitirlo. No me extrañaría que Konoha para mantener en secreto a uno de los rehenes de la familia de Tazuna, ordenándoles que se entreguen o lo iban a matar. Es mejor si se cortaron todas las conexiones con nadie más que los tres de ellos. Naruto sacó un pergamino y un pincel de caligrafía y que había empezado a trabajar con el Fuuinjutsu Orochimaru, Naruto siempre había llevado a nadie alrededor en caso de que sea necesario hacer un pergamino sellado en la carrera. Él escribió una breve carta a Tazuna, dándole las gracias por su hospitalidad, y le decía que no se iban a volver. Naruto rodó el pergamino y convocó a un pequeño Kitsune cola. El Kitsune lo miró, esperando sus órdenes. Naruto le entregó el pergamino.

"Dale esto a Tazuna."

Con la ayuda de Kyuubi, utilizó una forma más avanzada de la telepatía utilizable sólo por los demonios mayores para enviar el Kitsune las direcciones. El Kitsune ladró y salió corriendo de la limpieza con el pergamino en su boca. Sasuke también estaba escribiendo su propio libro, y fue entonces cuando Naruto sintió un escuadrón de firmas de nivel ANBU cerca. Sasuke terminó su libro y lo enrolló, arrojándolo al suelo en el claro. Sasuke se volvió hacia Naruto y le dio un ligero movimiento de su cabeza para indicar que debe irse. Naruto asintió y ambos desaparecieron bien lejos de la ANBU. El ANBU maldijo al ver a los dos objetivos se salgan. Llegaron al claro y miró el pergamino que Sasuke había tirado y se dio cuenta de que estaba dirigida a ellos. Ninguno de ellos pudo detectar ningún chakra viene del desplazamiento para indicar algún tipo de Genjutsu o Fuuinjutsu así que tomaron el libro y lo abrió y sus ojos se desorbitaron al leer el contenido.

' _Para Konoha ANBU, eras patético.__Vamos a darle un consejo.__Te damos tres oportunidades.__Cada Konoha momento inicia un intento de captura, nos hacen daño o chantaje con nosotros, tendrá una huelga en contra de usted.__Esta vez no se hará válida.__Después del tercer desliz, vamos a destruir Konoha y cada uno de sus habitantes.__Teniendo en cuenta que usted dio ninguno de los dos una sola oportunidad de una vida normal antes de que nos fuéramos, esto es una advertencia bastante generoso, ¿no te parece?_

El ANBU asintió con la cabeza y se fue a Konoha con la debida celeridad. Hacer una amenaza directa a Konoha no debía ser tolerado, sobre todo a partir de un par de adolescentes. Desconocido para ellos, Naruto podría optar por dar rienda suelta a Kyuubi a voluntad.

6 meses y medio más tarde:

Naruto y Sasuke habían acostumbrado rápidamente a la caza de recompensas para mantener sus fondos hasta. Por ahora, Sasuke sabía hacer la Técnica del sueño forzado y sin sellos de la mano. El uso cada noche para ahogar los sonidos de su hermano y de su amante, que resonaban en el área le dio una excelente cantidad de práctica. Sin embargo, alrededor de seis meses y medio después de salir de la ola, se toparon con un escuadrón de Konoha ANBU que al parecer va por el mismo objetivo que eran. Sin embargo, como Naruto y Sasuke habían llegado unos minutos antes de que el ANBU, la matanza era suyo por derecho. Sin embargo, hubo un nuevo miembro del ANBU en este equipo y acusó tanto Sasuke y Naruto sin pensar. Los ojos de Naruto se iluminaron ante la ignorancia del hombre y sopló una cola con chakra y lo condujeron a través de su cuello con una velocidad aterradora, matándolo instantáneamente. Su estado de ánimo totalmente mimados, Sasuke le cortó la cabeza del objetivo con soltura y se volvió para mirar a los tres restantes ANBU.

"Me imagino que tienes nuestro mensaje de 6 y hace un mes y medio? Esta es su primera advertencia. Llegamos a la meta en primer lugar, por lo que era nuestro por derecho."

Su cola todavía atorado en la garganta del hombre, Naruto tomó la máscara de la cara del ANBU. Este era un rostro que no reconoció, por lo que sacó su nuevo libro de bingo que había atrapó de un escuadrón ANBU Kiri que había tratado de tomarlos no hace mucho tiempo y comenzó a cambiar a través de él. No encontró la cara de cualquiera de las secciones de manera que miró a los tres restantes enmascarado ninja de Konoha.

"No es de extrañar que él es un don nadie. Carga de allí como un idiota ... Me sorprende que alguien que no lo mató antes. Él no vale nada, así que le voy a dar la espalda."

Naruto envuelto otra cola alrededor de la cintura del hombre y dejó de aplicar el chakra a su primera cola. Arrancó de nuevo fuera del cuello del hombre y se utiliza la cola alrededor de su cintura para lanzar el cuerpo sin vida de vuelta en los otros tres. Tomaron el cuerpo y se sorprendieron cuando la fuerza del tiro que hizo retroceder varios metros. Otro de ellos se retiraron de la edición estándar ANBU katana y se dispuso a cobrar cuando el capitán lo detuvo.

"¿Quieres terminar como esto?"

El hombre gruñó y envainó su katana. Sasuke se volvió hacia la cabeza, cogiéndolo por el pelo y formó tres sellos de la mano, antes de colocar su mano sobre la cabeza sirve para utilizar la preservación jutsu para asegurarse de que la cabeza no se deteriora ni oler antes de que se entregaron. Sasuke se lo dio a Naruto y Naruto se lo metió en una bolsa especialmente diseñada para los jefes. Sellado de la bolsa, le dio al ANBU una última mirada de desprecio y un bufido antes de que ambos se deja a su empleador para recibir la recompensa por su objetivo.

Un mes más tarde:

Estaban a punto de matar a otro destino en el País de la Tierra cuando un solo Ame Nin cayó desde su punto de vista y suspiró a los chicos.

"Parece que llegué un poco tarde ..."

Naruto se encogió de hombros mientras golpeaba a uno de los guardaespaldas de la diana en el pecho con fuerza suficiente para romper el esternón y luego lo siguió rompiendo el cuello con una cola. Sasuke se expida el último guardaespaldas y su objetivo miró a los chicos en el miedo.

"¿Quién eres tú?"

Naruto sonrió sádicamente al hombre.

"Sasuke Uchiha, uno de los dos restantes y el Uchiha Naruto Uzumaki, contenedor y compañero del Kyuubi no Kitsune, reina de los demonios. Diga mayor a Shinigami para mí le? Tengo algunos problemas personales con él."

El hombre estaba tratando de conseguir su cabeza alrededor de esta revelación.

"Kyuubi es ..."

Naruto levantó una ceja.

"Mujer? Mucho."

Naruto se hundió un kunai en la caja de la voz del hombre ya través de la parte posterior de la columna vertebral, poniendo fin a su vida al instante. Después de cortar la cabeza y prepararlo para su transporte, vieron al Ame Nin mirarlos en algo parecido al respeto.

"Nunca pensé que tendría que cumplir con los dos. Eres muy famoso, ¿sabes?"

Sasuke se encogió de hombros en la indiferencia.

"No nos importa la fama. Sólo queremos acabar con Akatsuki."

Ahora que tiene la atención del Nin.

"Akatsuki? Esos nueve bichos raros?"

Naruto lo miró con interés.

"¿Cuánto sabe usted de ellos?"

El Ame Nin sonrió e hizo un movimiento señas con la mano.

"Nada es gratis en la vida."

Naruto se encogió de hombros y tiró la bolsa de plástico a la Ame Nin, que la cogió de sorpresa. La mirada de sorpresa se transformó a la de una sonrisa.

"La entrega de una recompensa de este tamaño podría merecer más que un poco de información sobre Akatsuki ... Supongo que podría pasar en un jutsu o dos ..."

Naruto y Sasuke sonrió. Todavía tenían más que suficiente dinero para renunciar a esta matanza a cambio de cosas que el dinero no puede comprar. El Ame Nin se sentó y les contó todo lo que sabía acerca de Akatsuki. Además del hecho de que él sabía que había nueve de ellos y de sus apariciones y jutsus eran ... Unique, los únicos que conocían en concreto eran Uchiha Itachi y Kisame Hoshigake.

"Me pasó a ver a ambos hace unos 3 meses cuando yo estaba cuidando de un don nadie en la aldea Falls. Aparentemente, ellos estaban buscando algo, pero yo no les pregunto. Me dio la impresión de que no sería saludable ".

Naruto asintió con la cabeza. El plomo no era exactamente nueva, pero era mucho más corriente de lo que tenían antes. El Ame Nin miró al cielo sin nubes al pensar en lo que les enseñaba. Una vez que había decidido, volvió a mirar a ellos.

"Me imagino que ambos se especializan en Katon jutsu, ¿verdad?"

Los dos asintieron y sonrieron Ame Nin.

"Hay un jutsu Suiton Katon jutsu que complementa muy bien Se llama Suiton:. Koku'un no Jutsu".

Los ojos de Sasuke se estrecharon.

"Técnica Mist Negro?"

El Nin asintió.

"Se produce una niebla negro de su cuerpo que se eleva en el aire y hace que llueva, pero no cualquier tipo de lluvia,. Crudo puro."

Eso sí que sería útil. El petróleo crudo fue extremadamente inflamable, y una lluvia de la que sin duda aumentar los efectos de una simple Housenka no Jutsu casi 30 de Sasuke activa significando que estaba listo. El Nin asintió y formó los sellos, anunciando a medida que avanzaba.

"Tora, Hebi, Tora: Suiton: Koku'un no Jutsu".

Una neblina negro salió del cuerpo del Ame Nin y se elevó en el cielo. Ni 20 segundos más tarde, la primera gota de petróleo cayó del cielo. Fue rápidamente seguido por una lluvia de aceite que duró unos 30 segundos. El Nin detuvo el jutsu y la lluvia se detuvo poco después. Sasuke asintió.

"Lo tengo."

Naruto asintió con la cabeza. Él no tenía necesidad de aprender el derecho jutsus de buenas a primeras, ya que sólo podía volverlos a aprender de Sasuke más tarde. El Ame Nin pensaba en lo que les enseñara a continuación.

"¿Qué Jutsus Suiton ¿sabes?"

Ellos contaron su bastante limitada colección de Suiton Jutsus. El Ame Nin asintió.

"Te voy a enseñar tres más Suiton:. Suiyuudan no Jutsu, Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu y Suiton: Suishouha."

Estuvieron de acuerdo. Por suerte, había un pequeño arroyo cercano que fue alimentado por un manantial subterráneo. El Ame Nin realiza cada una que Sasuke terminó, le dio las gracias y desaparecieron de la vista, dejando a Sasuke para enseñar a los jutsus a Naruto. Tomó varias horas para aprender de todos ellos con la ayuda del Kyuubi. A eso del mediodía, se fueron a un pueblo cercano para recuperarse.

Siguiente Mañana:

Naruto y Sasuke estaban alojados en la única posada de la ciudad, o lo que probablemente se debe llamar una colección de edificios. Naruto se despertó con la luz del sol deslumbrante de streaming a través de la única ventana sucia en su habitación con Kyuubi en sus brazos. Nada raro allí. Los ojos de Kyuubi se abrieron cuando él la miró y ella se apoyó en él dándole un beso rápido en los labios. Algo más grave y probablemente terminaría en otro todo el día haciendo el amor sesión. Sasuke aguantar durante las noches, pero durante el día se había dejado muy claro que no le gustaba ni un poquito. Después Kyuubi había vuelto a su jaula, Naruto se vistió y se utiliza una vez poderoso Genjutsu para encubrir a sí mismo para no hacer demasiado de una escena en el desayuno. Mientras bajaba las escaleras, estaba muy consciente de que su hermano mayor, mientras que en un Genjutsu similar a él estaba mirando con vehemencia a otra pareja que estaban compartiendo un momento íntimo. Naruto suspiró y se sentó a su lado.

"Aniki, que realmente necesita para dejar que otra persona pulg"

Sasuke se volvió a dar Naruto una mirada, pero en lugar de ver la sonrisa habitual o la preocupación fingida menos habitual, vio verdadera preocupación y ni siquiera una pizca de preocupación en sus ojos. Sasuke suspiró y se recostó en su silla. Por una vez, habló de sus pensamientos.

"La razón por la que no es" dejar a alguien en "es porque no me quiero quedar atado a alguien que va a estar siguiendo a nuestro alrededor y Itachi usará como rehén a la hora de matarlo."

Naruto tuvo que acceder. Fue un punto válido. No había muchas mujeres en este negocio Nukenin, y todos ellos se habían encontrado eran bastante intención de asegurarse de que no terminan "sucumbir a los caprichos de un hombre ', a pesar de lo que algunos de ellos vio a Naruto acto con Kyuubi . Por lo general, lo desestimó por algo así como "si lo hacía, acababa de matarlo." Hasta cierto punto, esto también era cierto, sin embargo, Naruto no lo hizo por una razón diferente. Es porque la veía como su igual en todas las formas manera y forma, y no lo haría incluso si tenía que hacerlo. Naruto miró a Sasuke con una mirada derrotada.

"Yo dejaría Kyuubi pasar una noche contigo, pero-"

Como para ilustrar la implicación, Naruto sintió bastante fuerte sentimiento de disgusto que viene de la junta o, más directamente, su amante, que el sello «protegió» él ó.

"Ella no está muy emocionado con la idea ..."

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie, mirando a Naruto con una mirada inquisitiva que en esta situación significaba '¿qué quieres comer?' Naruto pensó por un momento.

"El tocino y huevos, y si es posible, un tazón de miso ramen".

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. El tocino y huevos era comprensible, pero ramen para el desayuno? Era casi tan increíble como el "lechón legendario Sannin de ganar en los juegos de azar. Con eso, Sasuke se dirigió hacia el mostrador.

En un garito de mala muerte en algún lugar cercano:

Una mujer bastante bien dotado con coletas rubias estaba a punto de apostar a lo último de su dinero en un juego de Chou y Han. Justo cuando ella levantó la copa de la matriz, se dejó formar un estornudo bastante fuerte, lo que llamó la hilera más cercana a ella otra vez, girando el Chou a Han.

"Alguien está hablando de mí otra vez ..."

Se frotó la nariz y miró la hilera de incredulidad antes de pasar a su asistente de pelo azabache.

"Shizune, es que los Han?"

Shizune asintió con la cabeza, estupefacto. Tsunade salto en el aire como los otros hombres en la sala de juego miraron con incredulidad. Tsunade recaudó el dinero que había ganado, muy satisfecha de sí misma.

"Cuando encuentro el que hizo eso, voy a tener que darles las gracias."

Con Sasuke y Naruto:

Sasuke estaba llevando la bandeja de comida a su mesa cuando dejó a luz un estornudo bastante ruidoso. Cerró los ojos por un segundo y que no vio la pata de la silla que el hombre que estaba junto a él había empujado hacia fuera y la punta del pie cogido la silla, haciéndole perder el equilibrio antes del vuelco, la comida lamentablemente se extienda Naruto, que no estaba muy contento. Naruto miró a Sasuke, sus dos ojos espasmos, diciendo lo mismo.

"Yo voy a hacer daño a quien hablaba de nosotros a nuestras espaldas."

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza mientras se usa un jutsu especial para limpiar el desastre y silenció las pocas risitas de los ocupantes de la habitación con un aumento masivo de la intención asesina.

Volver con Tsunade:

Tsunade estornudó y otra vez derribado el dado justo cuando levantó la Copa de los dados. Shizune estaba en éxtasis, pero Tsunade se fiaba. A pesar del apodo 'legendario sucker' todavía ganó, aunque sólo en raras ocasiones. Todavía era una vez en una luna azul. Sin embargo, ella nunca volvió a ganar inmediatamente después de que a menos que algo catastrófico iba a suceder. Tsunade tomó sus ganancias y miró a Shizune.

"Shizune, nos vamos."

Shizune miró con sorpresa a su mentor.

"Pero Tsunade-Sama, que estaba ganando!"

Tsunade entrecerró los ojos.

"Ese es exactamente el punto. No gano dos veces seguidas. A menos algo así como que va a suceder. "

Shizune llamó la implicación y asintió con la cabeza. Cogió el tercer miembro del trío, su Tonton cerda y dejaron la sala de juego con sus dos maletas llenas de dinero. Una vez que caminaban fuera, sentían la temperatura cae varios grados y miraron a su alrededor. Dos hombres descripta ninguno miraban dagas en ellos. El poco mayor señaló a Tsunade.

"¡Tú!"

Tsunade miró al hombre con desinterés.

"¿Tienes algún problema?"

El otro hombre se burló.

"Probablemente el hecho de que usted nos ha hecho quedar como idiotas."

Tsunade no era el tipo de persona que olvidar la cara de alguien que tomó a la ligera.

"Nunca te he visto antes."

El más viejo gruñó.

"¿Quién dijo que tenía que ver con nosotros para hacernos quedar como idiotas?"

El trío de las hembras fueron más bien confusa. Los miembros de la ciudad también estaban viendo esto en interés.

"Mira, no tengo tiempo que perder con idiotas como tú."

El más joven sonrió mientras Tsunade se volvió y comenzó a caminar fuera.

"No recuerdo que le da derecho a salir."

Eso lo hizo. Tsunade se giró y miró al hombre con ira.

"¿Desde cuándo tengo que pedir el derecho a salir?"

El más joven sonrió.

"Desde el momento en que matamos a su ex compañero de equipo y se convirtió en S Nukenins rango capaces de matar a cualquiera."

Tsunade y Shizune de ojos se dispararon a medida que los miró con horror.

"Tú eres ..."

Naruto sonrió mientras ambos lanzaron su Henge modificado, mostrando Naruto y Sasuke en todo su esplendor.

"Eso es correcto. Uchiha Sasuke y Naruto Uzumaki."

Sólo para el efecto, lanzaron su segunda etapa sellado parcial, para gran sorpresa de todos. Personas Los pueblos 'revueltos interior para escapar de ellos. Naruto resopló.

"Tan típico de los humanos, sino que temen y odian lo que no entienden cómo una tontería.".

Sasuke sonrió. Había llegado a un acuerdo recientemente que la razón por la que su hermano había matado a su clan no era exactamente un crimen. Después de lo que había aprendido acerca de su hambre de poder y su necesidad de dominar a todos, que había empezado a ver que Itachi había hecho bien en salir de Konoha. Sin embargo, lo que no le perdonaría fue asesinar al clan. Podría haber optado por dejar el clan y el pueblo en lugar de asesinarlos. Al siguiente se reunieron Itachi, que iba a tener una explicación completa de las razones de las acciones de Itachi. También tuvo que admitir, Itachi podía ver a los humanos como realmente eran, arrogantes, egoístas y bastardos hipó centró de nuevo en las tres hembras en frente de él, o más específicamente, las maletas y no rellenos. Apuntó con la siguiente frase a Naruto.

"Parece que tenía razón. Usted gusto Ramen para el desayuno era casi tan increíble como la ganadora."

Tsunade se rasgó. Aquí fueron dos S Nukenins fila mirando dagas en la que había puesto fin a una grave amenaza para su pueblo, y al parecer también causaron su "racha ganadora". Sin embargo, parecía disgustado al respecto.

"Por lo tanto, tengo que dar las gracias por esto?"

Tsunade indica las maletas. Los dos chicos asintieron.

"Supongo que el segundo estornudo que tuve fue en respuesta a que me amenaza después de que te cause un accidente agradeciendo?"

Ellos asintieron nuevamente haciendo Tsunade frotar un templo con una sola mano.

"Lo siento, supongo."

Ambos muchachos se encogieron de hombros.

"Lo que sea."

Sasuke se tensó antes de suspirar.

"Itachi, dejar de esconderse."

Tsunade y Shizune miraban de una manera confusa, pero retrocedió al ver el resplandor del aire y revelan Uchiha Itachi y Kisame Hoshigake. Itachi miró a Sasuke.

"Hisashiburi dana, Sasuke."

Sasuke se volvió hacia su hermano de tantos años.

"En realidad no tiene. Supongo que estás aquí para Naruto?"

Kisame sonrió mientras se iza Samehada por encima del hombro.

"Así es."

Sasuke miró a Itachi.

"Quiero una explicación."

Itachi miró a Sasuke sin decir una palabra.

"¿Por qué asesinar a nuestro clan? Había otras formas en que podría haberlo hecho."

Las cejas de Itachi se dispararon. Antes de que sus labios casi esbozó una sonrisa.

"Por esa misma razón."

Todo el mundo miró a Itachi presente en confusión, explicó.

"Aparte de mi odio hacia el clan, los maté y estimulaba a ver si pudiera estar mejor que ellos. Si hubiera fallado, habría intentado matarme por ahora."

Sasuke suspiró y se acercó a un banco y le indicó Naruto y Itachi para sentarse. Al parecer, esta iba a ser una larga conversación. Naruto miró a Tsunade.

"Esto no es asunto tuyo. Yo sugeriría salir."

Tsunade asintió y hightailed de allí, Shizune salir con ella. Ellos sabían cuando fueron superados, y que nunca habían sido más que ahora. Itachi se sentó a Sasuke de la izquierda mientras Naruto estaba a la derecha de Sasuke. Kisame vio que él también tenía cabida real en este modo puso a un lado, sonriendo a las personas que se esconden detrás de las ventanas cerradas. Sasuke suspiró.

"Itachi, puedo entender por qué lo hizo, pero no creo que se justifica matar por ello. Podrías haber hecho lo que hicieron Jiraiya y Tsunade, y pidió licencia por tiempo indefinido."

Itachi miró a Sasuke con una mirada que sólo puede ser descrito como el respeto.

"Lo que ha cambiado su punto de vista?"

Sasuke se volvió hacia Naruto.

"Naruto hizo. Él es uno de los pocos que me podía entender."

Itachi miró a Naruto y asintió.

"Gracias."

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

"No hay problema."

Hubo silencio por varios minutos antes de que Sasuke se volvió hacia Itachi.

"Hermano o no, si haces daño a mis amigos, voy a matarte."

Itachi asintió lentamente. Naruto miró a Itachi.

"Y si alguna vez daño a mi hermano o mi compañero, te voy a matar."

Itachi miró a Naruto con una ceja ligeramente levantada.

"Usted y Kyuubi-San eres compañeros?"

Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Quién mejor que alguien que comparte mi cada pensamiento, cada sueño, cada recuerdo y cada emoción?"

Itachi no podía refutar la lógica en eso. Miró a Naruto con una expresión en blanco, desmintiendo los pensamientos que pasan por su mente.

"¿Cómo está ella en la cama?"

Naruto Kyuubi y Sasuke se enfrentan a criticar mientras Kisame rió.

"Siempre has sido un raro del par de nosotros, Itachi-san."

Itachi miró a Kisame.

"No lo creo. Yo no vería que tenía que adaptarse a la vida en la tierra en lugar del mar."

Kisame gruñó 'broma' osciló Samehada a Itachi quien bloqueó con la palma de una mano. Itachi se giró hacia Naruto.

"¿Y bien?"

Naruto, Sasuke y Kyuubi sudor cayeron. Naruto cerró los ojos mientras se establece una conexión con el Kyuubi.

' _¿Quiere que les diga?_

Naruto podía decir Kyuubi estaba sonriendo.

" _Si les dices nada, asegúrese de frotar pulg '_

Naruto suspiró y abrió los ojos y miró a las nubes en el cielo.

"Es mejor que cualquier mujer humana jamás podría aspirar a ser. Posiblemente Podríamos seguir durante 3 días seguidos con sólo 30 segundos descansos entre cada sesión antes de detenerse. La única razón por la que tendríamos que parar después de los tres días es de asistir todos los días necesidades como comer ".

Kisame e Itachi se miraban con asombro como Naruto, continuó. Kisame habló mente de todos los hombres en el área general.

"No me preocupo por ella, pero usted puede ir tanto tiempo? "

Naruto sonrió. Esta fue la manera perfecta de vengarse de todas las otras personas a su alrededor. Para demostrar que él y su compañero eran mucho más "masculino" y "femenino" que cualquier otro aquí.

"Definir" largo ". Si te referías poder de permanencia, entonces ya. Tengo que parar por las mismas razones que hace. Sin embargo, si nos referimos longitud de mi" herramienta ", entonces de 11 pulgadas. 12 si estoy realmente excitada. "

De repente, todos los bares masculino Naruto oír o tomar parte en la conversación sintió que su masculinidad era muy deficiente, si las miradas hacia abajo en la entrepierna había ninguna indicación.

"También puede controlar sus músculos hasta el punto de que podía hacerme orgasmo en cualquier momento que quisiera, no importa cuánto tiempo hace que comenzó."

Ahora todas las mujeres escuchan bar Kyuubi sintió enormemente insuficiente. Kisame Samehada se redujo con la boca abierta mientras Itachi estaba dando una sonrisa más bien perversa. Sasuke estaba sosteniendo su cabeza entre las manos. No quería escuchar esto en absoluto. Naruto Sasuke le dio una mirada de disculpa y le sonrió a Itachi.

"Desde cuando estaba usted un pervertido, Itachi?"

Mirada pervertida de Itachi volvió a ese oh tan famosa expresión en blanco.

"Yo tenía que tener alguna manera de mantenerse sano en ANBU ..."

Naruto y Sasuke sudor cayeron. Se había convertido en un pervertido a la edad de 13? Eso no estaba bien. Este fue de lejos la experiencia más surrealista que hemos estaban sentados con sus enemigos y hablando como un grupo cercano de amigos varones lo hicieron. Naruto suspiró mientras se levantaba, captando la atención de los demás. Naruto les dio algo que pocos llegamos a ver, una sonrisa genuina.

"Bueno, supongo que llegamos a algún tipo de entendimiento ..."

Kisame Samehada se encogió de hombros y atado a la espalda, mientras que Sasuke e Itachi se levantaron. Se separaron y se miraron. Sasuke miró fijamente a Itachi antes de que su mirada se suavizó.

"Itachi ... te perdono ..."

Itachi sonrió y asintió.

"Es bueno ver que usted no cumplió con el clan por el camino a la locura, Sasuke."

Naruto miró a los dos miembros de Akatsuki.

"Dado que 'falló' para capturarme, ¿qué vas a decir a los demás?"

Kisame se encogió de hombros.

"La última vez, Jiraiya le salva. Ambos fácilmente podría matarlo ahora, así que eso es todo lo que tienen que saber."

Podrían vivir con eso. Si iban a dejarlos fuera del gancho, que no iban a quejarse. Itachi dio un último gesto antes de las dos de color púrpura esmalte de uñas ninjas usan desaparecieron. Naruto se volvió hacia Sasuke.

"Lo siento por eso ..."

Sasuke inmediatamente se encogió de hombros y se volvió para irse, Naruto siguiéndolo. Naruto miró su reloj: 10:37 am. Si entraban en él, que sería capaz de llegar a la siguiente ciudad para el almuerzo. Los habitantes de la ciudad que habían dejado empezaron a venir de vuelta, aturdido haber visto tantas Nins altos Konoha rango en un solo lugar por pura casualidad.

Hora del almuerzo en la ciudad más cercana:

Sasuke y Naruto llegó a la ciudad justo a tiempo para ver a un hombre más bien sorprendido ir volando a través de una pared y una mujer chillando a él desde el interior del edificio.

"Ni siquiera pensar en tratar de nuevo, pervertido! O voy a castrar!"

Sasuke y Naruto sudor cayeron. Sólo había una mujer con esa fuerza y esa voz.

"Hemos tenido que seguirla, ¿no es así?"

Naruto se encogió de hombros mientras entraban en el bar sin sus habituales Henges modificados. Tsunade ya estaba haciendo una escena. Pocas de las personas se dieron cuenta los dos niños que entran en la habitación, ya que se acercó a la línea de los carteles de 'se busca'. Naruto y Sasuke sacaron sus espadas y miraron roza como cazarrecompensas hicieron cuando mataron a la meta. El bar tendía gritó a ellos.

"¿Qué diablos crees que ustedes dos están haciendo?"

Naruto lo miró.

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que actualizó estos?"

El hombre, aunque por un momento.

"Hace aproximadamente 4 meses ..."

Naruto suspiró y se cortó el último, dejando sólo una única que queda.

"Todos los que han muerto acuchillado por nuestras manos."

Todos empezaron a murmurar y mirando con recelo a estos dos chicos como Tsunade levantó la vista de la bodega en la pared y vio a los dos chicos. Ella frunció el ceño ante ellos.

"¿Por qué nos sigues?"

Sasuke la miró con una mirada más bien aburrido desinteresado.

"¿Quién dijo que el negocio tenía nada que ver con usted? ¿Crees que al igual que la otra Sannin restante y la que ya matamos. Ellos piensan que el mundo gira alrededor de ellos. Crece y actuar su edad."

Los ojos de Tsunade se movieron a que le digan a crecer por un niño de más de 30 años menor que ella. Sin embargo, sabía que si los atacó, que definitivamente matarla sin muchos problemas, pero también su fuerza mataría-"

"Transeúntes inocentes?"

Tsunade miró a Sasuke en estado de shock al ver a su Sharingan activo.

' _¿Cómo he-'_

"Leer la mente? Porque puedo."

Los ojos de Tsunade se crispó. Ella era anteriormente

"Estos juegos infantiles? Parece que no."

Los ojos de Tsunade se retorcía rápidamente. No-

"Piensa en algo? Al igual que iba a funcionar."

Naruto estaba sonriendo. El Sharingan era muy útil para una serie de cosas. Uno de ellos era el hipnotismo. Tsunade se volvió sobre sus talones y salió dejando a Naruto y Sasuke para regodearse con su "victoria". Ellos se sentaron en una mesa libre mientras el camarero se les acercó vacilante. Naruto lo miró con fastidio.

"El hecho de que no nos gusta Konoha y sus ninjas no quiere decir que vamos a odiar a menos que usted nos dé una razón para hacerlo."

El camarero asintió y se acercó a la mesa.

"¿Qué puedo obtener dos?"

Naruto suspiró y miró a las pizarras colgadas en la pared antes de que algo le llamó la atención.

"Tres de esas hamburguesas obras, gracias."

El camarero levantó una ceja cuando escribió eso. Sasuke miró a otra tabla.

"Voy a tener una ... lasaña ... Lo que sea que es ..."

El camarero asintió y se fue a tomar sus pedidos a la cocina. Naruto miró a Sasuke.

"Voy a ir a hablar con ella."

Sasuke asintió. La mayoría de la gente en la sala de espera que se levante y camine, pero para su sorpresa, Naruto formó sellos de la mano y luego se fue a dormir.

Del Kyuubi jaula:

Naruto caminó por los pasillos y, finalmente, terminó por delante de la jaula del Kyuubi. Suspiró mientras miraba alrededor.

"Usted se merece mucho más que esto ..."

Kyuubi sonrió a Naruto, que se coló entre las barras y abrazó a su compañera.

"Me gustaría poder cambiar esto en algo más apropiado ..."

Kyuubi se apartó de él y lo miró a los ojos.

"Esta es su paisaje mental, por lo que técnicamente, se puede hacer cualquier cosa aquí dentro de ciertos límites."

Naruto la miró con interés.

"¿Y cuáles son esos límites?"

Kyuubi sonrió.

"Lo que se debe tener pasillos. También debe tener tuberías y una habitación sellada con él"

Señaló el papel sellado de la caja cerrada.

"Protección de él."

Naruto asintió con la cabeza. Él sacudido sus cerebros para las ideas antes de sonreír a nadie en particular.

"Ajuste para una reina ..."

Kyuubi decidió no leer sus pensamientos en aras de una "sorpresa". Naruto cerró los ojos y se concentró. La habitación amarillenta empezó a vacilar antes de que se emita un destello cegador de luz blanca. Cuando Kyuubi Naruto y abrieron sus ojos, estaban en una habitación lujosa que fue hecho "apto para una reina". Hubo un Fuuton masiva al lado, así como otros artículos de lujo tales como un spa climatizada, una masa de libros en una biblioteca en miniatura, un escritorio cercano con utensilios y un plato de fruta escribir en un soporte junto a la Fuuton. Glomped Kyuubi Naruto.

"Gracias, Naru-chan!"

"No hay problemas, Kyu-chan."

Kyuubi Naruto besó apasionadamente y no cuando Naruto recordó que su cuerpo real era ya regañadientes se retiró.

"Usted puede agradecerme más adelante. Hacer el amor en este momento sería una mala idea ..."

Kyuubi simulacro puso mala cara antes de que ella se quitó la ropa y se corrió en el spa, y muy a pesar de Naruto, bombardeó pulg El agua fue por todas partes como Naruto Kyuubi sudor cayó cuando salió a la superficie y ronroneó contently. Ella dio a Naruto un guiño sugerente y lanzó un beso a él.

"Definitivamente voy a recibir algo especial esta noche, Naruto."

Naruto sonrió y salió por la puerta de la habitación para ver la 'guardia', también conocido como su padre allí. El guardia lo miró fijamente a los ojos con los mismos azules que tenía.

"Vamos a tener una charla más tarde, Naruto. Hay muchas cosas que quiero decir."

Naruto hizo lo único que podía. Se desmayó, lo que le disipó de su propio paisaje mental. Cayó el sudor Yondaime.

"Supongo que ya que mi alma se manifiesta inicialmente como un pedazo de papel, no es de extrañar que él pensaba que yo no era consciente ..."

Atrás en el tiempo real:

El camarero se acercaba con la comida a los dos muchachos habían ordenado cuando Naruto 'despertó'. Sasuke vio que algo estaba mal y miró a Naruto en una forma en cuestión.

"¿Qué pasó?"

Naruto suspiró y se inclinó hacia atrás.

"Yo no creo que un poco de decoración de interiores que haría algo así ..."

Hace mucho Naruto Sasuke había dicho acerca de su paisaje mental, por lo que Sasuke entendido al instante lo que había querido decir con "decoración de interiores". Sasuke se dio cuenta de que este aspecto era muy similar a la que llevaba después de despertar de su primera vez con Kyuubi. Sasuke pensó por un momento antes de que sus ojos se abrieron en la realización. Naruto miró a Sasuke y asintió.

"Si. Yo no lo creía tampoco ..."

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad mientras tomaba el plato de lo que él supone que es lasaña y le dio un mordisco. Naruto tomó su hamburguesa y tomó una gran parte de ella. Todo el mundo excepto Sasuke miró con asombro como Naruto en una hamburguesa tras otra. Incluso había pedido un cuarto que el cocinero apresuradamente batida. Después de que se consume la cuarta hamburguesa, Naruto se sentó de nuevo, el contenido. Sin embargo, el estado de ánimo se altera cuando sienten peligro de Naruto se fue y cogió varios shuriken en sus dedos. Naruto se volvió para ver quién era el perturbador y suspiró cuando vio que era un escuadrón de ANBU. Konoha ANBU, si su tatuaje era cualquier cosa ir cerca. Naruto miró, haciendo poco su intención asesina como si nada.

"¿Qué demonios quieres? ¿No ves que estábamos disfrutando de una comida?"

El frente se adelantó.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, por confraternizar con Uchiha Itachi y Kisame Hosigake, que han violado la ley de todas las Naciones Shinobi".

Naruto rió del hombre.

"La última vez que lo comprobé, no teníamos hitai-comió sucesivamente. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque nosotros no pertenecemos a uno de sus 'Naciones Shinobi. Esta es su segunda advertencia. Próxima vez, Konoha se quema a la tierra. Ahora, deje o me decida considerar esta la tercera advertencia también. "

El ANBU no estaban seguros de qué hacer. Podrían atacar y conseguir la tercera advertencia, o que pudieran salir y hacer Konoha perder la cara. Naruto se levantó y dejó algunas notas sobre la mesa para pagar la comida. Caminó hasta el Konoha ANBU y lanzó su segundo nivel del sello parcial, para el horror de todos.

"Supongo que ya que estás aquí todavía quieres seguir adelante? Prefiero tomar esta fuera si ese es el caso. Hay demasiadas personas presentes aquí".

Naruto se dirigió directamente a través de ellos con Sasuke detrás de él. Se quedaron en la calle y los miraron.

"¿Y bien? Venida?"

El capitán ANBU debe haber dado una señal, ya que los cuatro de ellos desaparecieron. Sasuke sonrió. Si eso es lo que Konoha tiene para ofrecer, no tendrían ninguna posibilidad, una vez expirado el tercer aviso. Claro, que tendrían que liberar su nivel dos del sello completo para las hordas de ANBU y el Hokage. Naruto está refunfuñando Sasuke sacó de su línea de pensamiento.

"Supongo que debería ir a hablar con él ..."

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza mientras se abrían camino a la posada local, pagar por dos habitaciones y decidió tomarse el día libre.

A / N: Otro que muerde el polvo. La única cosa que tengo que decir aquí es que no pregunte quién es el Hokage. Ve y lee a varios capítulos si quieres la respuesta. Cualquier persona que hace esa pregunta no obtener una respuesta.

Ja na,

Espéculos.


	11. Chapter 11

A / N: Yo! Ya he hecho el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic, pero como prometí, voy a terminar esto una o ocasiones falladas primero. Si te digo la verdad, no había prácticamente nada más que realmente podía hacer con este fic excepto fines, lo que voy a hacer en los próximos uno o dos capítulos. Sólo una advertencia para mis lectores de medios Miner, este capítulo va directamente a un limón. Al igual que con el último, algunas partes de la historia en las próximas escenas no tienen sentido a menos que usted lo lee, por lo que los lectores de ficción del ventilador, si tienes 17 años o más, van a Media Minero y lean. Si tienes más de 17 años, pero realmente no quieras leer todos los detalles, basta con leer el texto hablado de las cosas realmente importantes. Así que, si eres menor de 17 años o lo que sea la mayoría de edad es donde está, no lo lea. Nada te detiene, pero al menos mi culo no conseguirá frito si te pillan.

Gracias a mi beta; Kyuubi no Yoko 9.

Leyenda:

_"... Pensamientos ..."_

"... De uso normal ..."

" _**... los pensamientos Bijuu ... '**_

" ... Bijuu Hablando ... "

&&&&&&&&&&& ... Cambio de escena ... &&&&&&&&&&&&

Vivir detrás de una máscara:

Capítulo 10:

Huelga de tres:

Esa noche:

Naruto y Sasuke habían encontrado una posada para su día libre con bastante rapidez. Después de haber pagado por dos habitaciones, caminaron por las escaleras y se separaron. Naruto puso un sonido de doble resistencia y la barrera chakra sobre la habitación, así que nadie sabría lo que estaba haciendo. Sintió Kyuubi lloriquear a dejar salir, que él aceptó. Una vez que él la había llamado, y endureció ligeramente. Kyuubi normalmente libera grandes cantidades de feromonas durante su "tiempo privado", pero esto era una locura. Ya podía sentirse excitarse. Él lanzó su sello maldito parcial, tirando Kyuubi a él, y presionando su cuerpo contra el de ella antes de que pudiera decir puré sus labios, involucrarse en una guerra a gran escala de la lengua. Finalmente, Naruto se echó hacia atrás en busca de aire y la miró con una mezcla de expectación salvaje y preocupación cruzó su rostro.

"Kyuu-Chan, es algo malo?"

Kyuubi lo empujó de nuevo en el futón y comenzó a frotar su más amplio pecho sobre su kimono, con su voz que sonaba ronca de deseo de promover "seducir" a él.

"No, Naru-chan. No hay absolutamente nada de malo. Me dijo que me iba a dar algo especial esta noche, y eso es lo que voy a dar."

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y la besó de nuevo.

Casi una hora más tarde:

Por último, se dejan las colas van y cayeron al suelo, completamente contenido. Fue entonces que Naruto recordaba la sensación de ardor que sentía en su mano izquierda. Él la llevó a ver el tatuaje Kitsune estaba ahora rodeado de colas en espiral. Además de los cambios físicos, sintió que su personalidad comienza a hacer giros sutiles. Sus emociones más oscuras llegaron a la parte delantera, mientras sentía el ligero hambre de comida que había sustituido por un hambre de algo más, que no pudo colocar. Él también se sentía parte de su interior que estaba reservada para el Kusanagi pulso una vez antes de morir hacia abajo. Kyuubi lo vio y le sonrió.

"Felicitaciones por su nuevo rango, Naru-chan."

Naruto sonrió mientras trataba de liberar su retiren su sello maldito parcial, sólo para descubrir que no podía. Kyuubi sonrió.

"Tú eres el rey de Kitsune. Esas son sus nueve colas, que significa que el nuevo Kyuubi."

Naruto levantó una ceja.

"¿Y qué te haría?"

Kyuubi resopló.

"Tu completamente devoto y leal perro faldero de una mujer."

Naruto podía oír el sarcasmo goteando de su voz y se echó a reír y la abrazó.

"Usted sabe que yo no me quedaré contigo si fueras".

Kyuubi se rió y lo abrazó.

"Lo sé."

Ambos eran conscientes de que la barrera que rodea la sala comenzaba a deshacer en sí. No era Sasuke, eso era seguro. Finalmente, llegó completamente deshecha y alguien llamó a la puerta.

"Uzumaki-san, eres digno?"

Naruto resopló y se puso el kimono, mientras Kyuubi hizo algo de ropa aparecen de la nada para sí misma.

"Ahora que somos."

"¿Te importaría si tuviéramos un momento con usted?"

Naruto suspiró y se encogió de hombros, la espalda apoyada en la pared, Kyuubi haciendo lo mismo.

"Por supuesto."

Naruto sonrió cuando la puerta se abrió parcialmente y se congeló, el hedor de sus actividades que golpean el ANBU en la puerta. Llamó a los mismos.

"¿Te importa si hablamos de esto abajo?"

Naruto se encogió de hombros mientras miraba al Kyuubi, quien asintió con la cabeza y volvió a aparecer de nuevo en el sello. Naruto gritó a ellos.

"Yo no huelo mucho mejor que esta habitación, así que voy a estar unos momentos."

El ANBU cerró la puerta y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo a la habitación de al lado, obviamente, conseguir Sasuke también. Naruto lanzó su kimono y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, tomando una ducha muy rápida antes de levantarse y utilizar chakra para secarse perfectamente antes de poner su kimono de nuevo. Por suerte, no huele en absoluto, por lo que abrió la puerta y salió al exterior para ver un ANBU espera en las escaleras. El ANBU lo miró y asintió.

"Me alegro de que decidieras unirte a nosotros."

Naruto hizo un gesto apagado.

"Como si me iba a correr."

Naruto dejó lo no dicho "Yo podría haberte matado sin problemas 'cuelgue mientras ambos caminaban por las escaleras para ver a Sasuke ya en una mesa con los otros tres miembros ANBU de Konoha se colocan alrededor de la sala, o en el caso del capitán del equipo, sentado a la mesa. Naruto se sentó junto a Sasuke, quien levantó una ceja.

"¿Qué pasa con el sello?"

Naruto le mostró su mano tatuada, lo que hizo que los ojos de Sasuke se amplían considerablemente. Ambos se volvieron de nuevo al capitán ANBU.

"Se me ha pedido venir aquí directamente Hokage-sama mismo que pedir a ambos a hablar con él. Parece que las dos posibilidades que se han utilizado se usaron directamente contra las órdenes explícitas de Hokage-sama. Después de la trata de recompensa por Orochimaru y Kabuto-s cabezas, Han ordenó a todos los habitantes de Konoha que te dejan en paz a no ser atacado primero. No podemos confirmar que lo que hicimos, así que nos gustaría que su versión de los hechos en un intento de aclarar esto ".

Naruto ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, tratando de pensar en lo que trajo esto. Obviamente, la Godaime Hokage estaba tirando a un clavo ardiendo.

"Voy a decir esto. Independientemente de las órdenes desafiado o no, un ataque es todavía un ataque. He querido cumplir con este 'Han' desde hace un tiempo."

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

"Vamos a ir, pero recuerda, una oportunidad más y eso es todo. Sin concesiones".

El ANBU asintió con la cabeza y se levantó.

"¿Tiene algún asuntos urgentes que atender antes de que nos vayamos?"

Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

"Tengo que hablar con el Yondaime."

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio mientras trataban de procesar esto. Sasuke suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, explicando parecer extraña petición de Naruto.

"El sello que tiene el Kyuubi en la bahía está protegida por Alma de Yondaime. Hasta el día de hoy, el alma se manifiesta como una hoja de papel. Naruto hizo un poco ... La decoración interior, haciendo que el Yondaime en una guardia en lugar de una hoja de papel. El no ha tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él todavía. "

El ANBU asintió lentamente y los otros tres comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. El capitán miró específicamente a Naruto.

"Por favor, háganos saber cuando haya terminado."

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y formó varios sellos de la mano, antes de caer hacia adelante. Sasuke se sentó, observando atentamente el ANBU por el rabillo de sus ojos como el hombre enmascarado se acercó a la puerta para esperar a su equipo.

De Naruto Mindscape:

Naruto caminó por los pasillos varias que había memorizado hasta que se encontró frente a la puerta, al ver el Yondaime mirando a la pared frente a él. Yondaime volvió para mirar a Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Hey, Naru-"

"Ve al grano. Estoy muy, muy molesto con usted en este momento."

El Yondaime suspiró, bajando y sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Realmente no puedo decir que usted. Naruto culpa, ¿sabes por qué te elegí como la que dio a luz esta carga?"

Naruto frunció el ceño y se sentó en el lado opuesto del pasillo, mientras Yondaime se sentó a su lado. Francamente, Naruto no sabía ni le importaba.

"Divertirme".

El Yondaime asintió lentamente.

"Tú eras el único hijo nacido ese día, y el único capaz de contener pulg Si tuviera la opción, me he puesto la carga de otro sin pensarlo dos veces. Naruto, mi último deseo que el viejo pedo, Sensei como así como Kakashi fueron testigos fue que se va a tratar y aclamado como el salvador de la humanidad ".

Naruto se burlaba y levantó la mano tatuada.

"Ellos me convirtieron en una profecía autocumplida. I soy el Kyuubi no Kitsune ".

El Yondaime suspiró y se sentó de nuevo.

"Lo que me lleva al siguiente punto."

Naruto levantó una ceja ante esto.

"Después de ver el trato que se les dio, estoy abandonando mi puesto del Yondaime Hokage y le prestará ayuda en cualquier acción que usted decide usar contra Konoha. Francamente, después de lo que pensé que les enseñé, estoy consternado que yo haya recibido la posición. Eso es una promesa ".

Naruto casi tuvo un ataque al corazón en esto, pero no estaba preparado para lo que vendría después.

"Naruto, mi alma ha dejado de drenar desde este sello fue puesto en su lugar. Así las cosas, el sello doble cuatro elementos no durará más de quince días. La razón por la que elegí un trozo de papel fue porque esta forma utiliza más de mi alma para mantener ".

Naruto no estaba seguro de qué decir. Él tenía toda la intención de venir aquí y darle una maldiciones verbal que habría hecho Tayuya sonrojo al recordar lo poco que hizo de ella. Sin embargo, todo lo que mostró en los ojos del Yondaime era pesar, el dolor, la tristeza y pidiendo perdón por lo desesperado Naruto nunca había visto algo así no estaba seguro de qué hacer. Como el Rey de los Demonios, en caso de que "matarlo", o tal vez torturarlo? Yondaime rió, haciendo que Naruto lo miró.

"No olvidaré, no puedo leer tu mente también."

Naruto gruñó.

"Yo preferiría que no."

Yondaime se encogió de hombros.

"Yo no tengo una opción en la materia. Ya sea que quiera o no, se pasan sus pensamientos a través de mí para llegar a ella."

Yondaime señaló con el pulgar hacia atrás en la puerta al lado de él. Naruto miró al Yondaime.

"¿Qué pasaría si nos llevamos Kyuu-Chan aquí o si entramos dentro y nos lo solucionaron esto?"

Yondaime miró perplejo por un momento.

"Realmente no estoy seguro. Cuando creé este sello, no tenía ni idea de que esto es lo que iba a suceder."

Naruto realmente no podía culparlo allí. Este fue diseñado después de todo, para que tome el Kyuubi Naruto con él a la otra vida, cuando murió. Naruto se levantó y abrió las puertas de roble con marcos dorados y entró. Kyuubi inmediatamente le glomped, haciendo Naruto tropezar a varios pasos. Pasó la mano de Kyuubi por la puerta, lo que hizo que el golpe de la puerta cerrada, golpeando ambos dentro. Oyeron la puerta maneja girando antes de abrir para revelar Yondaime, que parecía muy reticentes hasta que finalmente entró. Kyuubi estaba luchando contra la rabia interna y hared por su "asesino" que estaba en frente de ella. Yondaime se quedó en la puerta, mirando el Kyuubi quien le devolvió la mirada. Naruto suspiró, tratando de romper la tensión con un beso en la mejilla.

"No tenemos mucho tiempo. Tenemos que solucionar esto."

Ambos asintieron lentamente de acuerdo. Por último, Yondaime suspiró.

"Es probable que pueda contar la junta ha estado debilitando a la derecha?"

Kyuubi asintió con la cabeza, pero sonrió sádicamente.

"Y sé exactamente cómo solucionarlo."

Los dos chicos miraron expectantes, viendo su sonrisa ampliar. Naruto habló primero.

"¿Cómo?"

Kyuubi siguió sonriendo en el Yondaime, haciéndole estremecerse.

"Te lo diré con una condición. Recomendar a Naru-Chan, que era su padre."

Kyuubi estaba riendo de una tormenta mental, mientras que el color desapareció del rostro de Yondaime. Naruto volvió lentamente a Yondaime. Los ojos de Yondaime bloqueados con Naruto y Naruto vio algo que preferiría no hacerlo. El asombroso parecido que solía tener al Yondaime.

"Oh, tienes que estar bromeando ..."

Kyuubi sonrió ampliamente mientras que el Yondaime cayó de rodillas y le tocó la cabeza en el suelo.

"Lo siento, Naruto ... yo quería decir, pero-"

" Yo no me importa! "

Ambos miraron a Naruto, que normalmente es ojos azules se volvían rojos sangre. Sus restos fueron colocando marcas de barra en el suelo mientras volaban alrededor, mostrando su ira absoluta y el odio que se dirige a casi todo el mundo y todo. Naruto irrumpieron hasta el Yondaime y tiró de él por el cuello hacia arriba, arrastrando el hombre adulto a nivel de la cara. Yondaime estaba realmente llorando en silencio al ver a su hijo tan enojado con él. Él bajó la cabeza y le susurró lo bastante alto para Naruto para escuchar.

"Por favor, mátame".

Naruto levantó una ceja a la solicitud.

"Si te hace sentir la más mínima poco mejor, por todos los medios hacerlo. Es lo menos que merezco ..."

Los ojos de Naruto se suavizaron un poco, antes de endurecer de nuevo. Este cambio ocurrió varias veces más antes de que Naruto lo dejó, para gran diversión del Kyuubi y alivio del Yondaime.

"Ni siquiera eres digno de muerte. Sin embargo, ¿cuál será la pena que me manifiesta es tener cuando volvamos a Konoha y masticar a cabo. Y por Dios que lo mejor."

Kyuubi sonrió al pensar en las posibilidades de qué hacer con ella y el Yondaime, así como Naruto y Sasuke a las mentes de los aldeanos. Todo lo que necesitaban era Uchiha Itachi y Orochimaru y sería abeja de la diversión para toda la familia ...

"Serías un buen rey del infierno, hay que decir. Lo siento por los demonios cuando volvamos allí. Ojalá que la tercera huelga?"

Naruto la miró, tratando de decidir. Era evidente que estaba muy, muy tentado a decir que sí lo era, pero él negó con la cabeza.

"No, pero estoy dispuesto a apostar que dará lugar a la misma."

Tanto los niños vuelven ahora a Kyuubi, que estaban esperando para cumplir con su parte del trato, lo cual hizo.

"Bueno, si Naru-Chan fue convocar tanto de nuestras almas, podríamos ir en una matanza en Konoha. Estoy seguro de que el cuerpo de Hokage sería más apropiado para usted. Prefiero tomar varios otros, como los que pelo blanco viejo rey de pervertidos, así como varios otros ... gente apropiada ".

Yondaime asintió. No lo hizo exactamente como la idea, pero le había prometido a Naruto le apoyará en cualquiera de sus acciones, y él nunca rompió una promesa. Yondaime metió la mano en su capa y sacó un kunai Hiraishin originales se adapte a él, que él tiró a Naruto.

"Buena suerte, Naruto. A mi cuando estés listo."

Kyuubi sonrió cuando Naruto le dio un último beso y se expulsa a sí mismo del paisaje mental. Cuando se abrió de golpe los ojos, Sasuke lo miraba, mientras que los cuatro ANBU lo observaban con cautela. Naruto sintió el peso de la Yondaime Hiraishin Kunai, que guardaba escondido en su sleave. Naruto sonrió toothily en el ANBU.

"Bueno, ese discurso fue refrescante. Vamos."

El ANBU asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación. Naruto inmediatamente se volvió hacia Sasuke.

"Están jodidos. Él era mi padre."

Sasuke casi se ahogó, pero se las arregló para asentir con la cabeza, ya que ambos se levantaron y caminaron afuera. El ANBU comenzó liderando el camino. Naruto estaba prácticamente llena de anticipación de la quema de la aldea a la tierra.

Una semana más tarde:

Durante la semana pasada, todo el mundo se dio cuenta el comportamiento de Naruto oscurecimiento y el ANBU tiene un terrible presentimiento de él. Naruto Sasuke había asegurado que estaba bien, que le decía que era debido a los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar en la tarde después de haber cumplido con Tsunade. Después de una semana, habían finalmente lo hizo. Frente a ellos por el camino eran las puertas de Konoha. Una vez que llegaron, los guardias de Chuunin quedó sin aliento al ver a Naruto a Sasuke, pero no dijeron nada, ya que los dejaron pasar a ver los ANBU con ellos. Naruto estaba muy consciente de cada persona detener lo que estaban haciendo, muchos dejando caer lo que estaban haciendo huir con miedo. Sasuke resopló mientras eran conducidos a la Torre Hokage ver a la gente susurrando cosas como 'es el Uchiha! y 'Ha vuelto a nosotros!' Francamente, Sasuke estaba más que harto de ellos. El ANBU ignoró a los aldeanos y los llevó a la oficina del Hokage. Fue entonces cuando recibieron la primera vista de la Godaime Hokage, Han. Era más bien alto 20 algo bien construido hombre que tenía una increíble cantidad de sabiduría en sus ojos dorados, así como el tipo de la experiencia adquirida sólo de una vida al límite. Desafortunadamente, la mayoría de sus características físicas se oculta por los trajes de Hokage. Han se levantó para saludarlos.

"Naruto Uzumaki y Uchiha Sasuke, supongo?"

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, mientras que Naruto negó con la cabeza.

"Para usted, es el Kyuubi no Kitsune".

Han enarcó una ceja mientras les ofreció los asientos delante de la mesa que habían traído.

"¿En serio? ¿Y por qué es eso? Última fui informado, el Kyuubi fue sellado dentro de ti."

Naruto suspiró y se sentó de nuevo.

"Hasta hace una semana, gané el título de Rey de los Demonios. Después de terminar aquí, me voy al infierno y ordenar a cabo."

Han no dijo nada de eso.

"Bueno, supongo que hay que ir directo al grano. Hay una pequeña facción extremista en el ANBU. Ya cerramos Root abajo con la ayuda de uno de sus miembros que creo que ha tenido el placer de conocer hace casi un año , han surgido, que se identificaron como deseo de Yondaime ".

Naruto se burló, haciendo que los otros ocupantes de la habitación se vea en él.

"¿Quieres saber lo que Yondaime del deseo" era y sigue siendo ¿De la boca del hombre a sí mismo justo antes de salir del País de la Tierra, su último deseo fue que ser visto como un héroe, el carcelero del Kyuubi no Kitsune y salvador de todos los seres vivos que tenían que volver a través de la pura fuerza de voluntad. Yo hubiera pensado que habría respetado el último deseo de un hombre que la mayor parte de mi posición sería llamar a un padre en lugar de convertirme en una profecía autocumplida ".

Han sentado ahí tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de decir Naruto mientras Sasuke resopló.

"Ah, y si usted siente que es absolutamente necesario tener testigos en esta sala, así como cuatro escuadrones de ANBU justo fuera de la puerta, y luego llevarlos dentro y en la vista, o vamos a considerar este su tercer strike."

Han suspiró y asintió. Una sección de la pared combada, revelando su ex compañero de equipo, Haruno Sakura, su antiguo Sensei, Hatake Kakashi y Jiraiya del Sanin. La puerta se abrió, y en los 16 ANBU entró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. Naruto sonrió.

"20 en total ... Sabes, recogió un número muy mala suerte para defenderte."

Sasuke sonrió y se puso de moda.

. "Una cola para cada uno de los ANBU y por debajo, dejando dos para el resto de nosotros Lo que quiero saber es por qué, en una reunión con el rango de la ... Seres presentes, ella - "

Sasuke señaló Sakura con desprecio.

"-Es aquí. Algo fuera de lugar, yo creo."

Sakura se puso rígido y parecía al borde de las lágrimas, pero no dijo nada. Han estaba empezando a preocuparme. Naruto y Sasuke, obviamente, habían venido aquí por una razón, y para hablar de las cosas no era él.

"Ella está aquí porque era su ex compañero de equipo."

Ambos cuerpos chicos mostraron su desacuerdo con claridad. Naruto la miró por el rabillo del ojo.

"No, ella nunca fue parte del equipo de Seven, teniendo en cuenta el número de veces que prácticamente trató de suicidarse, tener que llevarnos a sacarla de la línea de fuego. Kakashi fue también un fracaso de un Sensei, predicando todo estaba a punto el trabajo en equipo, cuando mostró favoritismo hacia Sasuke, que yo personalmente no tuve problemas. ¿Recuerda la última vez que ocurrió con un equipo Genin y su Sensei? Para aquellos de ustedes que no pueden, que me refresque la memoria. premio del Sandaime estudiante, Orochimaru fue 'canalla'. Equipo Siete sólo ha consistido en Sasuke, Kyuubi y yo Sakura y Kakashi nunca fueron parte de ella, simplemente un medio para un fin ".

Kakashi se estremeció ante la reprender verbal de su fracaso absoluto, mientras que Sakura se dejó caer al suelo. Mientras estaban en el tema del Kyuubi, Han querido verificar una declaración anterior que habían hecho.

"Kyuubi tiene nueve colas, ¿correcto?"

Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

"Yo hago de hecho. Sin embargo, mi inquilino tiene otros nueve, dejando a Sasuke y Arashi para hacer frente a los dos últimos."

La mayoría de la gente se congeló en el apellido. Naruto miró casualmente a Jiraiya.

"Sí, su antiguo alumno-"

Naruto volvió a Kakashi.

"Usted ex-Sensei"

Naruto se giró hacia el frente.

"Y la persona que más llamaba mi padre."

Naruto sonrió y lentamente sacó de Yondaime Hiraishin kunai.

"Si no fuera por esto, yo tendría ninguna posibilidad de convocar a él. Tengo mi propio, que funciona sólo para mí, pero no puedo recordar su versión de la junta."

Naruto dejó caer el kunai, y tan pronto como se dio en el suelo, una raya de color amarillo salió disparado del estómago de Naruto y apareció en el medio de la habitació la racha volvió a la mandíbula normal, de todo el mundo, aparte de Naruto, Sasuke y Yondaime está cayó al suelo. Jiraiya habló primero.

"Arashi ... Realmente eres tú ... yo reconozco ese chakra en cualquier lugar, incluso con tan poco de él presentar ..."

Dudando de Arashi, el espíritu fantasmal miró a su ex Sensei y el estudiante.

"Jiraiya, Kakashi, ¿por qué ignorar mi último deseo? Te das cuenta de que he visto cada cosa que ha pasado con Naruto, ¿verdad?"

Jiraiya era incapaz de hablar hasta que sus ojos se abrieron.

"Pero ... Si estás aquí, entonces, ¿qué lo impide Kyuubi de salir?"

Todo el mundo se apartó de Naruto, excepto Naruto, Sasuke y Arashi.

"Absolutamente nada impide su mate a mí y hacerse cargo de mi cuerpo."

Había demasiadas revelaciones viniendo aquí a la vez. No sólo se refiere a Naruto Kyuubi como una mujer, pero dijo que no quería que la posibilidad de la libertad? Sasuke suspiró y se sentó de nuevo.

"No es realmente sorprendente. Después de todo, Kyuubi y Naruto son compañeros ... yo lo sabría. Son lo suficientemente fuerte para mí tener que aprender la técnica de sueño forzado hasta el punto de que puedo hacerlo sin sellos de la mano, independientemente de si son o no Use una barrera de sonido durante una de sus "sesiones" durante toda la noche ".

Naruto sonrió mientras que prácticamente todo el mundo se sonrojó ante la insinuación bastante crudo. Naruto cerró los ojos un momento. Cuando los abrió, sonrió.

"Kyuu-Chan quiere es conocer a algunos de ustedes."

Uno de los ANBU resopló.

"Kyuu-Chan?"

Naruto sonrisa se ensanchó mientras cerraba los ojos.

"Sólo que, a su compañero y compañera de los últimos diecisiete años, ha ganaban el derecho a dirigirse a ella con tanto cariño y familiaridad. Ni siquiera Sasuke, mi hermano ha earnt eso. Cuidado con lo que dices, hombre . "

Todo el mundo pensó que era mejor no tentarlo de nuevo y se mantuvo en silencio. Naruto miró a Han.

"Voy a darle una opción. Puedo llamarla en su gloria demoníaca completo, o su forma humanoide. ¿Qué quieres?"

Invocación al Kyuubi de nuevo como una torre de nueve colas de zorro era una increíblemente mala idea. La gente causar un motín por lo menos.

"Humanoid, por favor."

Naruto asintió y se mordió el pulgar, formando los sellos de la mano antes de colocar su mano sobre su pierna.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu".

Una nube de humo de tamaño humano cubierto Naruto. Todo el que no estaba acostumbrado a la enorme cantidad de chakra utilizado para convocar a ella con tanta facilidad había diferentes maneras de reaccionar, de golpes a una ligera admiración. Cuando el humo se disipó, Naruto todavía estaba allí, pero un zorro humanoide con un kimono negro muy modesto que ocultaba su cuerpo y estaba sentado en su regazo. Naruto puso sus manos alrededor de su estómago y le acarició el rostro en su espalda, haciendo que su ronroneo. Lo extraño mayoría de la gente se dio cuenta que mientras tanto Arashi y Kyuubi había sólo dos almas, el alma de Yondaime parecía de alguna manera mucho más débil que la Kyuubi, como si estuviera a punto de morir. Sasuke suspiró, llevando a todos de vuelta a la conversación.

"¿Podrían dos por favor espere hasta después de esta para empezar de nuevo?"

Ambos se encogieron de hombros, pero no antes de que Naruto susurró lo bastante alto para que todos en la sala para escuchar, frotándose suavemente el estómago. La gente en el frente notaron una ligera protuberancia en la zona del estómago.

"¿Cómo están?"

Kyuubi resopló.

"Por el momento, está bien. Otros seis semanas."

Kyuubi Naruto se bajó y se utiliza varias de sus colas como un asiento improvisado. Los ojos de Han se estrecharon.

"En base a la semana que le tomó para llegar aquí y la información que usted ha dado a nosotros, sería yo razón en adivinar que está embarazada?"

Kyuubi sonrió triunfalmente.

"En realidad soy. Eso es en parte por qué Naruto es el nuevo rey del infierno. Los demonios no tienen que tirar grandes cantidades de dinero para intercambiar algunas palabras sin sentido y darse un anillo de oro sólo para conseguir un pedazo de papel diciendo que están unidos hasta la muerte. Un demonio puede aparearse con el que eligieron, pero una vez que se aparean con otros y producir herederos, que han entrado en una relación permanente con la otra que dura más allá de la muerte. Naruto es el primero que he ofrecido el derecho de , que ha aceptado, lo que significa que ha tomado la posición de señor de los demonios y también mi compañero de cría ".

Han suspiró y se echó hacia atrás, tratando de pensar en cómo hacer este trabajo cuando un ANBU detrás Kyuubi perdió el control de sí mismo, desenvainando su katana y cargada hacia adelante, con el objetivo de estómago de Kyuubi desde atrás.

"Demon escoria! Shi-ne!"

El ANBU trató de detenerlo, pero Kyuubi agarró la garganta con una cola. Naruto sonrió y se levantó.

"Tres strikes. Konoha está fuera. A medida que el nuevo rey de los demonios, declaro una guerra contra Konoha y puesta en"

Todo el mundo se quedó inmóvil por un momento las implicaciones de esto se apoderó de ellos. Naruto Kyuubi y no les dieron la oportunidad de recuperarse y empalado a todos los miembros ANBU dieciséis por varias partes vitales de su cuerpo.

"-Ahora."

Naruto rugió, lanzando su fase completa de dos sello, haciendo que la mayoría de las personas aún en pie se vuelven atrás como el chakra negro explotó fuera de él, rompiendo el vidrio de las ventanas de la oficina y lanzar objetos que no estaban atados de él. Sasuke lanzó su propio nivel dos del sello y gimió cuando sus alas arrancadas de su espalda.

"Ha pasado un tiempo desde que he usado mi verdadera forma ..."

Sakura comenzó a retroceder como Sasuke agarró la garganta. Kakashi todavía estaba horrorizada por todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde como Sasuke rió sombríamente.

"Finalmente descubierto por qué eres tan estúpido. Sí, tiene una increíble cantidad de smarts del libro, pero usted no tiene absolutamente ningún sentido común que sea."

Sakura logró jadear y tire suficiente aire en sus pulmones para hablar.

"Sasuke-Kun ... ¿Por qué?"

Sasuke gruñó y envió una Nagashi Chidori enfocada a través de ella, electrocutando a ella. Después de un rato, dejó caer su hábito de fumar, el cuerpo sin vida al suelo.

"Stupid hasta el final ..."

Kakashi estaba a punto de pasar a la acción cuando sintió Naruto dejó de una cantidad paralizante de intención asesina.

" ¿Te atreves ATACAN MY MATE Y HIJOS? SHI-NE! "

Naruto estaba a punto de erradicar por completo esta parte de Konoha cuando sintió Kyuubi envoltura una cola alrededor de su muñeca. Naruto se dio la vuelta y sonrió toothily a las tres personas restantes que se han copiado en la pared. Naruto volvió a Kyuubi y sonrió.

" Ah, sí, tengo que conservar los cuerpos para su resurrección ... "

Kyuubi sonrió dulcemente.

"De hecho, Naru-chan."

Por ahora, oyeron gritos y gritos como una turba estaba reuniendo afuera con todo lo que podría ser utilizado como un arma en sus manos. Naruto Kyuubi agarró con sus colas y la atrajo hacia sí.

" ¿Recuerdas que tanto queríamos probar apareamiento y matar al mismo tiempo? Creo que ahora es una buena oportunidad. "

Kyuubi Naruto asintió con la cabeza y la besó rápidamente.

"Recuerda, soy un tanto ofrezco en este momento ..."

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y se la llevó hacia la puerta, dejando a Sasuke y Arashi para hacer frente a Kakashi, Jiraiya y han. Sasuke suspiró y se mordió su dedo pulgar, formando los sellos de la mano de una invocación.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

La oficina del Hokage explotó en humo y luego se echó hacia el exterior. Una vez que la nube de humo desapareció, todo el mundo quedó paralizado al ver a Manda, rey de las serpientes en el centro de Konoha. Manda miró a su invocador y sonrió.

" Sasuke, ¿es esto una ofrenda? "

Sasuke sonrió y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

"Hn."

" Entonces no me importa si lo hago! "

Manda sonrió antes de mirar hacia abajo, viendo Jiraiya salir de los escombros que era la Torre Hokage, y empezó a formar sellos de la mano. Manda abalanzó hacia él, como Sasuke habló.

"No me preocupo por los campesinos, pero, por favor tratar de mantener los cuerpos de los Jounin y por encima en la clasificación un tanto ... intacta ..."

Manda sonrió, ignorando como Jiraiya consiguió esquivar, dejando Manda a aplastar la cabeza en un edificio cercano, tirando de sus habitantes gritando y tragar enteras.

" Teniendo en cuenta la cantidad que sale ... Creo que puede obligar a la vez. "

Sasuke sonrió, viendo en pura y desenfrenada alegría mientras los aldeanos vieron su situación "Uchiha-Sama 'encima Manda precioso, sin molestarse en levantar un dedo para evitar que se rasga sus cuerpos en pedazos. Sin embargo, la diversión fue pronto interrumpida cuando otra nube de humo salieron, revelando Gamabunta con Jiraiya y Kakashi gravemente herido encima de su cabeza. Manda siseo de frustración.

" Oi, Sasuke Si crees que puedo matar a ciertos objetivos, mientras que la lucha contra él, luego me anular su contrato con las serpientes. Me niego a tener un invocador estúpido. "

Sasuke suspiró mientras Jiraiya le gritó a Sasuke.

"Sasuke! ¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo?"

Sasuke golpeó plantea un pensamiento falso por un segundo.

"Vamos a ver ... Estoy de pie sobre la cabeza de Manda en el medio de un pueblo lleno de gente ... ¿Por qué no me lo dices tú, genio?"

Jiraiya ignoró el insulto a su título.

"Entonces, ¿por qué sigues usando un Konoha hitai-comiste?"

Técnicamente, era cierto que Sasuke llevaba Konoha hitai-comió, pero cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente se dio cuenta de que había algo malo en ello.

"Parece que el Sanin" genio "son todos bastante estúpido. Orochimaru nunca se dio cuenta que tenía mi libre albedrío hasta que me apuñalaron mi espada en el pecho de su mano derecha, Tsunade pensó que el mundo giraba a su alrededor, pensando que era mucho más importante que estábamos, hasta que ella bajó de la nube nueve, y no nos dimos cuenta que este "Konoha 'hitai-comió-es realmente"

Sasuke casualmente pasó un dedo por el símbolo de la hoja metálica para revelar que en realidad era el kanji de "demonio". Sasuke suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

"Puedo haber entendido si el Genjutsu había avanzado, pero fue apenas por encima de un solo Henge. Realmente eres un idiota, al igual que sus compañeros de equipo. Y si crees que no me di cuenta de que estaban ganando tiempo para ocultar los aldeanos , que acaba de demostrar mi punto. "

En ese momento, un enorme cono de sangre chakra rojo y negro salió disparado de cerca y atravesó el Monumento Hokage, destruyendo los refugios allí y la gente dentro de ellos. Gamabunta suspiró y se preparó para la batalla, desenvainando su cuchillo y saltar a su enemigo de mucho tiempo.

Con Naruto y Kyuubi:

Tanto Naruto Kyuubi y estaban fuera, dando vueltas en la calle, sus kimonos sólo sacaron lo suficiente como para permitir que su compañero. Los cuerpos de varios aldeanos y ninjas que habían sido tan estúpido como para intentar matarlos, ya que habían empezado mentían alrededor en un charco de su propia sangre. La mayoría de la gente estaba ahora más cuidado con los demonios de apareamiento, ya que llevó a cabo, silbando gimiendo y gruñendo a la otra. Naruto sonrió a Kyuubi, dirigiéndose a ella tanto como los espectadores.

"Usted sabe, yo habría pensado que esto sería más divertido. Favorita nueve demonio de cola de todo el mundo está de vuelta con su compañero. Teniendo en cuenta cómo comprometer la postura es, usted pensaría que a saltar a la oportunidad de detenernos cría ..."

Kyuubi sonrió como un hombre bastante obeso corrió con algún tipo de ornamentales katana, balanceándose en una barra baja salvaje en ellos.

"Demonios malditos!"

Naruto atravesó la cola a través de su corazón mientras Kyuubi la garganta. El hombre dejó caer la Katana y cayó al suelo, pulverizar la sangre de sus heridas mientras lo hacía. Ambos suspiró y continuó apareamiento. Los otros se miraron con horror a su compañero caído que fue enviado como si ni siquiera vale la pena reconocer. Ambos gimieron, acercarse a la orilla.

"Kyuu-Chan ..."

"Lo sé ... Yo también ..."

Naruto Kyuubi besó, curvando la comisura de sus labios. Si iban a atacar a todos, se hiciese así, mientras estaban en la cima del placer con todo lo que tenían. Ambos alcanzaron sus orgasmos al mismo tiempo y gritó. Cada ser humano a su alrededor cargarse, pensando que sería demasiado débil de su orgasmo para defenderse. Sin embargo, todavía tenían suficiente control, aun en medio del placer para enviar chakra de la cola, haciendo que el pelo se destacan en un ángulo de noventa grados de la piel y los azotaron alrededor, cortando las personas por la mitad como se amontonaron para la matanza . Después murieron más de cincuenta habitantes, sus orgasmos se calmó y se desplomaron, mientras que los habitantes del pueblo dieron marcha atrás, detener las pérdidas. Naruto se recuperó y se rió débilmente.

"¿Quién dijo que no se puede combinar negocios con placer? Creo que acabamos de hacer un buen trabajo de ella ..."

Kyuubi asintió con la cabeza. Naruto besó su sangre salpicó la cara y sonrió.

"Te ves tan hermosa como esa ..."

Kyuubi se echó a reír mientras los aldeanos miraron.

"No te ves a ti mismo mal, guapo."

Naruto no era mucho mejor que el Kyuubi. Estar en la cima, tendía a sufrir la mayor parte de los "ataques" más carnosos de los aldeanos. Naruto le besó los labios ensangrentados con la suya. Una vez que él se retiró, él sonrió, pasando para la próxima procavation.

"Estoy un poco decepcionado conmigo mismo ..."

Kyuubi levantó una ceja.

"¿Y por qué es eso?"

Naruto suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Cuando tenía doce años, nos comprometimos mucho mayor masacre que esto ... yo quería algo especial para la ocasión ..."

Kyuubi sonrió mientras los espectadores se quedaron boquiabiertos. No había habido muchas matanzas en los últimos tiempos.

"Ah, sí, la masacre de la ola ... 256 seres humanos muertos ... Fue divertido mientras duró ..."

Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

"Nunca olvidaré la sensación de ellos pidiendo clemencia como les arrancó a pedazos ..."

Kyuubi rió mientras los presentes tomaron el cebo, la carga en sus condenaciones. Ambos comenzaron empalar a ellos, pero ellos venían muy rápido, hasta que Naruto decidió dar un paso a un nivel superior. Llamó a algunos chakra de la garganta, que él podía decir Kyuubi estaba haciendo también. Ambos de sus mejillas hinchadas y volvieron la cabeza de distancia el uno del otro, escupiendo las bolas de chakra de alta densidad en una ráfaga de chakra entrelazamiento rojo y negro que arrasó gran parte de Konoha, incluyendo el Monumento Hokage. Naruto miró a su alrededor con sus ojos recubiertos de sangre y sonrió. Por suerte, había un número masivo de cuerpos utilizables detrás de ellos que todavía estaban intactos hasta cierto punto. Los ojos de Kyuubi se agrandaron cuando contrajo varios músculos en sus leones, haciendo Naruto orgasmo inmediato.Él gruñó varias veces, mirando con interés.

"Creo que hemos tenido suficiente diversión aquí?"

Kyuubi asintió con la cabeza y lo sacó de sí misma lentamente. Ambos se levantaron, enderezando sus ropas. Naruto ladeó la cabeza hacia arriba y abrió la boca, revelando la empuñadura de la Kusanagi. Sin embargo, no había ninguna hoja de negro azabache para ello. En cambio, una vez que Naruto agarró el mango, una brizna de sangre de color rojo fuego estalló en la existencia. Naruto sonrió y le dio unas cuantas barras de experimentación, por lo que la llamas rugido y alargar hasta el final del arco del swing, cuando volvieron a la normalidad.

"Me gusta."

Kyuubi sonrió dulcemente a su pareja de cría que se divierte con su nuevo 'juguete'. Kyuubi miró para ver Gamabunta desaparece cuando Manda mordió él.

"La batalla convocatoria ha terminado. Vamos a ir a tomar un poco más divertido."

Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

"Por supuesto."

Ambos caminaron casualmente por la calle, hacia la vista que una de las otras batallas estaba teniendo lugar.

Con Sasuke y Manda:

Ya que estaba Manda y Gamabunta lucha, tomando también en cuenta el hecho de que Gamabunta se requiere tener cuidado con los transeúntes, mientras que Manda no tenía tales restricciones, la batalla convocatoria se terminó rápidamente a favor de Manda. De lo que se podría decir, el alma de Arashi se recupere su fuerza rápidamente, ahora que ya no estaba siendo drenada por el sello, dando Han más dificultades para hacer frente a su predecesor. Sasuke y Jiraiya ahora estaban participando en un partido de Taijutsu, cuando vieron a Naruto Kyuubi y vienen alrededor de la esquina, cubierto de pies a cabeza en la sangre que no era suya. Kyuubi también celebró una forma mucho más ahora, por lo que Jiraiya se preguntan qué le había sucedido. Sasuke fue al lado de Naruto como él volvió a cerrar su Sello Heaven, en cuclillas como los efectos después comenzaron a tomar fuerza de su sistema. Naruto puso una mano en el hombro de Sasuke.

"Nice. Parece algo así como lo que acabamos de dejar la zona norte sin los fuegos por todas partes ..."

Sasuke sonrió y luego se quedó sin aliento por el dolor que destruyó todo su cuerpo. Naruto apretó su agarre en el hombro de Sasuke, no puede curarlo, pero haciéndole saber que él estaba allí para él. Sasuke asintió en agradecimiento antes de que Naruto volvió a mirar a Jiraiya.

"Yo no estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo de que usted sabe Shiki Fuujin, así que sólo voy a matar".

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron cuando Jiraiya calma habló de matarlo. Ahora mismo, lo único que Konoha había dejado de defender ellos era él y Han, pero las cosas no se veían bien.

"Naruto, me dijeron que estabas muerto ... Si hubiera sabido que aún estaba vivo, me he asegurado de que nada de esto había sucedido ..."

Naruto rió mientras Kyuubi rió.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que yo quería que esto se convierta de manera diferente? ¿Cuántas fueron humanos sabes que tienen la oportunidad de mejorar en el escalafón del infierno al tercero a cargo?"

Jiraiya levantó una ceja.

"En tercer lugar?"

Kyuubi asintió mientras explicaba las clasificaciones superiores del infierno.

"Ser el Kyuubi significa ser tercero a cargo del infierno, señor de los demonios directamente encima de eso. Es el rey del infierno, que los tontos en la organización conocida como Akatsuki intentan convocar. Sobre eso y estar en la primera posición es Shinigami. Ninguno de los tres tienen mucho que ver entre sí, por lo que son más o menos abandonado a su suerte ".

Kyuubi aprovechó esta oportunidad en el momento de calma minutos en las acciones de Jiraiya para agarrar Kakashi con sus colas y comenzó a drenar su vida restante en ella, dejando nada más que un montón de ropa. Jiraiya miró con horror como más de Kyuubi se convirtió en carne viva y no sólo espíritu. Jiraiya puso su cabeza en sus manos, la incredulidad y el dolor evidente en su rostro cuando se acercó su rostro hacia arriba.

"Naruto ... Podrías haber tenido mucho más ..."

Naruto cayó al suelo riendo, dando vueltas y golpeando su puño contra el suelo. Kyuubi se echó a reír también, e incluso Sasuke en su estado logró un bufido. Naruto finalmente se recuperó lo suficiente como para hablar.

"Te estás volviendo senil en su vejez. ¿Qué más podría yo he llegado al quedarse en este pueblo? A lo sumo, podría haber conseguido el puesto de Hokage y cualquier mujer de Konoha que quería. Comparado con lo que tengo ahora y lo que voy a ganar en el futuro cercano, no es ni remotamente considerable. Ninguna mujer humana podría darme la cantidad de placer que obtengo de aparearse con Kyuu-Chan, no se pronuncia sobre este planeta podría darme el poder, el número de subordinados y la fama de ser el rey de los demonios podía. En resumen, nunca he cometido un solo error que lamento. No, hice uno. Eso no fue darse cuenta antes que este estaba destinado a suceder antes. "

"También está destinado morirás!"

Naruto gimió. Sólo había un hombre que iba a decir tal cosa cursi.

"No puedo y no voy a morir. Claro, yo no soy tan fuerte como lo es todavía, pero eso vendrá con el tiempo. En cuanto a ti, Neji, ¿te gustaría probar para la segunda ronda?"

En respuesta, Neji y varios otros acusados en Hyuugas, mientras que Naruto y Kyuubi pagan ninguna atención a ellos. Neji dirigido una huelga en el estómago del Kyuubi, tratando de destruir a sus crías por nacer, pero fue repelido por una pared de chakra rojo. La Hyuuga siguió atacando, sólo para ser rechazado. Después del último ataque, tanto Kyuubi y Naruto se dio la vuelta para verlos en el suelo, algunos de ellos empezando a recuperarse de los Kaiten demoníacas usadas contra ellos. Kyuubi inmediatamente tomó varios de los más fuertes cerca de ella con sus colas y las arrancó, absorberlos. Los Hyuugas miraban con horror como sus clanes fueron asimilados por el Kyuubi, dejando nada más que su ropa de la caída al suelo. Ambos vieron un gran grupo de Ninja nivel Jounin y sobre acercaba. Fueron conducidos por los tres Hyuuga principal, Hiashi, Hinata y Hanabi. Detrás de ellos eran muchos de sus viejos "amigos". Kyuubi sonrió mientras que prácticamente hacían fila para morir. Naruto sintió fuente de chakra de Jiraiya aumentar sus espaldas y giró dos de sus colas a tirar las manos separadas, parando su jutsu haciendo lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

"Su turno llegará. Sé paciente".

Jiraiya luchó en vano contra las colas de Naruto. Se sorprendió al ver cuánta fuerza que tenían en que sean capaces de impedir que se mueve en absoluto. Hiashi miró a Naruto.

"No te voy a perdonar por lo que le hiciste a mi clan, o lo que nos acusa de durante los exámenes de Chuunin hace años."

Naruto miró a Hiashi muertos criticada, y luego a Kyuubi.

"Kyuu-Chan, ¿por qué los seres humanos piensan que me importa si me van a perdonar por lo que hago?"

Kyuubi se encogió de hombros, mirando hacia atrás en él.

"Aún está sellado dentro de ti desde hace 17 años, yo todavía no entiendo. Los seres humanos son estúpidos, así de simple."

Se puso una mirada simulada de Sasuke que se había recuperado lo suficiente como para estar de pie. Kyuubi sonrió.

"Dejaste de ser un ser humano la segunda moriste. No lo clasificaría como uno de estas cosas por allá-"

Ella indicó que el grupo de Konoha Shinobi con un movimiento de su mano.

"-Y más que uno de nosotros, un demonio."

Sasuke suspiró y miró por encima de la multitud, al ver una cara que prefiere no ver.

"Oh Dios, no otra chica fan maldita ... Y se preguntó por qué me fui Konoha ..."

Ino se enfureció ante el insulto dirigido a ella.

"¿Quién te crees que eres? Tú no eres el Sasuke sabía!"

Kyuubi golpeó la cabeza con una pata.

"Por Dios, ¿cuánto más estúpidos van a conseguir? ¿No es la idea de ser más inteligentes con la edad, no al revés?"

Naruto y Sasuke estuvieron de acuerdo en que se sintieron una explosión masiva de chakra de Han de cerca, volteando a ver bastante grande nube de humo aumentando de un área varias calles de distancia. Jiraiya usa esta distracción momentánea para liberarse y empezar a formar sellos de la mano que llevaron a un jutsu Naruto nunca dejaría completa. Disparó sus colas fuera y atravesó los dos brazos de Jiraiya antes de que pudiera completar el último sello de la mano para el Shiki Fuujin, haciendo caer los brazos a los lados, completamente inútil. Naruto gruñó a Jiraiya.

"¿Estabas pensando en hacer el mismo error que su hijo hizo? Todos podemos ver cómo terminó eso."

Jiraiya miró a Naruto. No había nada que pudiera hacer ahora. No hay jutsus y no Taijutsu. Jiraiya gruñó de dolor mientras caía de rodillas, sólo para ser arrastrado por el aire por una de las colas del Kyuubi levantándolo del suelo. Ella le sonrió dulcemente.

"No te preocupes, parte de ti vivirá en mi nuevo cuerpo por toda la eternidad."

Jiraiya jadeó cuando su cuerpo comenzó a desintegrarse. Miró a Naruto como sus piernas acabaron desapareciendo.

"Naruto ... lo siento ..."

Naruto se burlaba de las últimas palabras antes de que el cuerpo de Jiraiya desapareció. Kyuubi suspiró felizmente como Naruto vio las últimas partes de su cuerpo se vuelven reales. Naruto sonrió.

"Bienvenidos al mundo de los vivos."

Kyuubi flexionó sus articulaciones antes de cerrar los ojos. Su cuerpo desapareció, sólo para ser reemplazado por su verdadera forma demoníaca. Sus nueve colas dieron la vuelta, aplastando casas y levantó la cabeza al aire y gritaban en señal de victoria. Ella volvió a mirar al grupo de ninjas frente a ella, muchos de los que habían manchado sus ropas. Naruto se acercó a ella bajó la cabeza y le acarició suavemente su piel, por lo que Kyuubi incline su cabeza a Naruto y cerrar los ojos de placer desde cero. Sasuke podía ver las reacciones de la gente y suspiró.

"¿De verdad son idiotas ... Todo este tiempo, realmente no creía que ella era la Kyuubi?"

Sasuke caminó hasta el otro lado del Kyuubi de Naruto cuando oyeron gritar Han y su chakra firma desvanecen rápidamente, mientras que el de Yondaime tomó forma y fortalecidos. Él volvió a aparecer junto a ellos en la carne y mirando a los aldeanos.

"Creo que debería pedir disculpas por haberlo matado, pero una promesa es una promesa."

Naruto sintió una ráfaga de viento sopla por y vio el sombrero de Hokage volando. Tenía una idea, agarrar y colocar en la cabeza, hablando con fingida seriedad.

"Ahora me proclamo el Rokudaime Hokage."

El Ninja se congeló y luego los que podían dejar que su intención destello asesino. Naruto tomó el sombrero y quemado a cenizas, riendo todo el tiempo.

"Como si me gustaría ser el Rokudaime Hokage. Ser Hokage es un pedazo de mierda Sólo un idiota se convierte en uno!"

Kyuubi sonrió mientras Yondaime se quitó su capa y la arrojó en el viento. Miró a reacciones de sorpresa de los aldeanos y sacudió la cabeza.

"Me di cuenta hace mucho tiempo que no era el pueblo que amaba lo suficiente para morirse, un pueblo le pregunté a tratar a mi hijo como un héroe pero ellos hicieron todo lo posible por matarlo. Fue cuando hice esa comprensión de que renunciado a mi puesto como el Yondaime Hokage ".

Kyuubi miró por encima de su trabajo práctico, al ver que la mayoría de Konoha estaba completamente en ruinas, así como la mayoría de sus habitantes eran ya muertos y se procesa en el infierno. Miró a los aldeanos restantes y resopló.

" Me encantaría matar al resto de los humanos, sin embargo, me permite tener un cierto número de vidas sólo según lo dictado he llegado a ese límite Después de todo, tengo que suficiente dejó con vida para venir a reclamar en otro momento... "

Kyuubi miró a Naruto, quien la miró.

"¿Vamos?"

Kyuubi asintió con la cabeza, pero se volvió a Yondaime.

" No van a aceptar a un ser humano de tomar una posición en el infierno, no importa lo que decimos. "

Yondaime asintió con la cabeza antes de pasar a Naruto.

"Creo que eso es todo ..."

Naruto se encogió de hombros y miró hacia otro lado, sin confiar en sus emociones.

"Si. Podría volver aquí antes de desplomarse".

Yondaime asintió con la cabeza y se acercó a Naruto, que levantó la mano.

"No ha ganaban el derecho a abrazarme. Todavía no te he perdonado."

Yondaime asintió con la cabeza y retrocedió.

"Ya veo ... Bueno, buena suerte ..."

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y cerró los ojos, al igual que Kyuubi. El suelo debajo de ellos comenzó a agrietarse antes de la división abierta. Gente taparon los oídos al oír gritos escalofriantes de sangre y gemidos procedentes del agujero. Naruto habló sin abrir los ojos.

"Por favor, dime que no tengo que escuchar que en los próximos diez mil años ... Me encanta el sonido, pero no por mucho tiempo ..."

Los labios de Kyuubi curvados hacia arriba, mostrando los colmillos afilados.

"Sólo cuando van y vienen de infierno."

Naruto asintió mientras las manos se dispararon y los agarraron, tirando de ellos dentro de la grieta en el suelo que selló de nuevo sobre ellos. Todo el mundo queda en la superficie trató de recuperar su rumbo. Miraron al descubrir que el único rastro del Yondaime era su capa y Konoha hitai-ate. No podían hacer nada ahora, pero poco a poco tratar de reconstruir después de luto por la pérdida de sus seres queridos a los que habían sido asesinados.

En el Salón del Trono del demonio:

Como de costumbre, los demonios superiores discutían sobre quién debe ocupar el lugar del Kitsune como el clan a cargo cuando las pesadas puertas de hierro se abrieron, revelando lo que parecía inquietantemente como un niño humano con nueve colas que caminaron los pasó por la alfombra carmesí, hacia arriba al trono y se volvió hacia ellos.

"¿Estás hablando de quién va a tomar mi lugar? "

Para enfatizar su punto, Naruto se sentó en el trono, por lo que el resplandor demonios en él. A cuatro demonio cola habló.

" ¿Quién te crees que eres, humana, para caminar por aquí y tomar el trono? "

La respuesta vino de atrás, en la puerta.

" Mi pareja cría y el nuevo rey de los demonios, que es quién. "

Todos se volvieron para ver el Kyuubi de la vieja paseo por los pasó y tomar el trono a la izquierda de Naruto. Los demonios sonrió, obviamente, tener una idea. Uno de ellos tomó la palabra, a un gato de cola.

"Pero fracasó en su misión, lo que significa que ya no tiene el derecho de permanecer al frente de la Kitsune".

Kyuubi miró a la gata en la diversión suave.

"El límite de tiempo para mi misión original fue de 10 días humanos, ¿correcto?"

Cada demonio asintió mientras Kyuubi continuó.

"Teniendo en cuenta también el tiempo me han dado en herencia a encontrar un compañero de cría, es decir, 10 años humanos."

Una vez que asintieron. El jefe de un clan se le permitió tomar hasta 10 años humanos a buscar un socio adecuado para la reproducción sin previo aviso.

"Eso todavía sólo cubre 10 años y 10 días."

Kyuubi asintió. Naruto quería pero, pero sabía que no era su argumento.

"Junto con el hecho de que se nos exige cada nueve años humanos a cometer un pequeño sacrificio, y ¿no era el turno del Kitsune hoy para cometer el sacrificio?"

Los demonios estaban sorprendidos. Kyuubi tiene todas las bases cubiertas. No podían hacer otra cosa que reconocer el hecho de que el Kyuubi no había violado ninguna ley demoníacos a sí misma, por lo que fue capaz de mantener su papel como reina de los demonios, excepto por un pequeño detalle.

"Usted todavía necesita un Asesor."

Un asesor no era sólo eso. También fue la tercera voz en las opiniones formuladas. Además de su posición, la posición de Asesor era el siguiente en rango. Se permite únicamente el rey y la reina de los demonios que tener uno. Naruto miró los pasó y sonrió toothily.

"Tenemos uno. Sasuke."

Se dieron la vuelta y vieron que fue sin duda un ser humano. La sala quedó en alboroto. Hasta Naruto rió, haciendo que todo el mundo a mirar con expectación.

"Creo que se puede llamar a Sasuke un ser humano, es decir, hasta que vea su verdadero yo."

Naruto asintió a Sasuke que activó su nivel dos del sello maldito completo, por lo que los demonios le miran con recelo. Sasuke volvió a la normalidad y se dirigió directamente hacia arriba, en el medio y Naruto Kyuubi donde había un trono más pequeño. Naruto sonrió mientras los demonios dijeron nada.

"Bueno, está decidido entonces. Ahora yo proclamo rey de los demonios, tercero al mando del infierno. ¿Hay alguna objeción?"

No hubo objeciones dicho: Así Naruto sonrió y se echó hacia atrás.

"Misión cumplida".

A / N: ¡Lo hice! Yo lo hice! He hecho mi primera línea de la historia! Según lo prometido, voy a empezar mi nueva fic de inmediato ... Gracias de nuevo a todos por leer! Y si usted está en busca de mi nuevo fic, lee mi perfil.

Espéculos, despidiéndose.


End file.
